Revenge Is The New Justice
by Katsa101
Summary: This is a sequel to Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta… PLEASE READ IT FIRST. Let's find out what happens when Kaylee returns to WWE. DEAN/OC and small amounts of Seth/Paige *Second Story of Kaylee Ambrose
1. Chapter 1

**3 MONTHS AGO….**

 _ **09-06-14 RAW**_

 _ **We left hospital after our check up and quickly made our way to the arena. We arrived about 40 minutes into the show and saw 3MB make their way to the ring.**_

 _ **Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**_

 _ **We stormed down the ring and Dean and Roman quickly took care of 3MB and tossed them from the ring. I grabbed a microphone and slid into the ring. Dean was trying to calm himself before he spoke**_

' _ **The Shield was untouchable, and we will go down in the history books as one of the greatest groups in sports entertainment ever. We dominated WWE. We beat everybody, even Evolution. But, we weren't healthy. We had a cancer inside of us, little did we know. And that cancer's name…that cancer's name was Seth Rollins. History is full of people like you, Seth. Everybody in this building knows somebody like you, Seth, the kind of guy that would stab his family in the back, a suck up who would sell out to the authority.**_

 _ **Now, when I get the opportunity to re-arrange your face, which I will, your nose isn't here anymore. It's going to be over here by your ear. I say ear, because you're only going to have one left. I'm going to rip your dirty stinking hair out by the roots. And I'm going to stuff it in your mouth. There will be plenty of room where your teeth used to be' Dean said before handing me the microphone.**_

' _ **Seth Rollins, my brother, you are scum, and we are looking forward to what that scum has to say tonight. We want you to stand out here in this ring in front of this whole world and lie through your teeth. We want you to stand out here in the middle of this ring in front of the whole world, and we want them to hear HHH's words coming out of your mouth. We're going to listen to every word of it, and then, we're going to beat the hell out of you' I said before tossing the microphone.**_

' _ **Sorry' I said picking up the microphone and handing it too Roman.**_

' _ **Seth, you committed the most unforgivable sin. You're the scum of the earth. There's things you don't do in life. You don't tug on superman's cape. You don't piss in the wind. And you don't ever stab your family in the back. But, you're only part of the problem. The other parts are Randy Orton and HHH.**_

 _ **Randy Orton, he runs around here, and he thinks everybody owes him something. He thinks he's the face of the company. When I get my hands on you, Randy, you're going to be the ass of this company.**_

 _ **And when I'm done with you, I'm coming for you, HHH, the king of kings. We're going to have our own game of thrones, believe that' Roman said before tossing the microphone.**_

…

 _ **We watched from out the back as Seth and Paige made their way down to the ring in a suit as Michael Cole was waiting for him.**_

' _ **I am not going to explain my actions to you. I am going to explain them to my former team member, the devious beauty, Kaylee Rose. Kay, please come down to the ring without Dean and Roman' Seth said as Michael left the ring confused**_

' _ **I am going boys' I said leaving no room for argument.**_

 _ **Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…**_

 _ **I made my way down to the ring from the ramp as Seth went to hold the ropes open for me but I simply shoved him away and got in.**_

' _ **Kaylee, I don't understand what all the controversy is all about. Is it just about what I did last week? Because to me, that wasn't a big deal. I was just doing what was best for business, what was best for my business. The Shield, the greatest faction in the history of WWE, created by me and you.**_

 _ **Do you think Dean Ambrose is in any way responsible for that? Dean Ambrose is a lunatic. Given a week to his own devices, he's face down in a ditch. And Roman Reigns, the golden boy. You'll never see anger or fury in a man like you've seen in Roman Reigns, but without someone to harness that, to control it, he's nothing.**_

 _ **Dean and Roman think that what I did was betray my 'brothers', they were never my brothers. I stayed with The Shield for so long because of you Kaylee. I wanted you. I did everything in my power to make you happy, to keep The Shield together because it's what you wanted. And what did you do? You went and fell in love with the lunatic fridge, Dean Ambrose' Seth said furiously as the crowd was shocked**_

' _ **That's right everybody, Kaylee and Dean have been dating for quite some time now!' Seth yelled**_

' _ **And Kaylee, you shouldn't be surprised, you trained me and taught me to do what is best for me and gaining the authorities favour is something that can only be good for Paige' Paige said smirking**_

' _ **Now, I am going to take what I want' Seth said and pulled me in to kiss me. I shoved him off and jumped on him before I was pulled off by Paige and hit with the Paige Turner. Seth grabbed a steel chair and put it around my neck before Paige climbed to the top rope.**_

 _ **Dean and Roman quickly appeared on the ramp and was making their way to the ring when Seth grabbed a microphone**_

' _ **Don't come any closure boys otherwise Paige here with break your girl's neck with this chair' Seth warned and Roman and Dean paced the ramp fuming**_

' _ **On second thoughts, Paige, do it anyway' Seth ordered and Paige jumped onto the chair and it crushed my windpipe.**_

 _ **I grabbed my throat coughing up blood as Seth and Paige quickly left the ring as Dean and Roman slid in and were by my side the entire time medics worked on me and I was put into an ambulance and taken away from the arena knowing I wouldn't be back for several months**_

… _ **..**_

 **21-09-14 NIGHT OF CHAMPIONS**

Seth Rollins made his way down to the ring confidently holding his MITB briefcase. The crowd booed him loudly as he stood in the middle of the ring grabbing a microphone.

'Isn't it amazing how life works sometimes? Just crazy. I mean, one minute you're on top of the world and the next you're Roman Reigns. Now, my former partner and brother in The Shield was scheduled to be here tonight to face me in a one-on-one contest. Well, I got word yesterday that Roman was rushed to a hospital here in Nashville. But emergency surgery is no excuse for not showing up here tonight. But in the interest of fairness and the interest of justice, I'm going to give Roman Reigns a chance. I'm going to give Roman Reigns 10 seconds to get here and face me, otherwise I'm going to have to accept Roman Reigns' forfeit and have my hand raised in victory. Referee, if you would be so kind as to ring the bell' Seth said as the ref rung the bell.

'1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10' the ref counted before holding up Seth's hand in victory begrudgingly.

'Look, I know you're disappointed, all right? I understand you all wanted to see me compete here tonight. I get it, okay? Hey, I'm disappointed too. I'm disappointed in Roman Reigns. I'm disappointed because Roman isn't half the man that I thought he was. He's sure not man enough to show up here tonight and face me. He kind of leaves me in a bind. He left me high and dry and I've got no choice, I've got to rectify the situation, I've got to do something to make you guys happy. Luckily I am an opportunist and The Authority is all about providing opportunity. So right now in that vein, what I'd like to do is issue an open challenge. Because that's the kind of guy I am! That's the kind of competitor I am! I'm going to issue an open challenge to anybody, anybody in that locker room who wants to come out here and have a match with me right now!' Seth announced

Suddenly 'My Demons' by Starset came on and I walked out with long, wavy black hair with red ends, half my hair was tied up back, wearing army cargo pants and a blank tank top with 'Beauty is back' written on it.

'No way' Seth said without a microphone in shock as the crowd went wild. I had a microphone in my hand and bowed on the stage to the audience before turning to Seth in the ring,

'15 weeks ago. 104 days, I was out of action for 104 days because of you, my brother, Seth Rollins… and even though I am now medically cleared to wrestle! I am not out here to accept your open challenge, in fact I am out here to introduce your opponent. My husband, The Lunatic Fringe, DEAN AMBROSE!' I shout as the crowd goes wild and Dean walks out wearing jeans and black t-shirt. He kissed me on the lips before we walked down to the ramp. Seth was staring in shock before they started attacking each other in the ring. Dean clotheslined Seth from the ring and as he tried to run away, I grabbed him and tossed him into the WWE fans. Seth tried to run away again but I grabbed him and threw him into a right punch from Dean. We took turns punching Seth up the crowd stairs before into the back.

Seth tried to hit a power bomb on Dean but Dean countered with a back body drop and I landed an elbow. HHH and Steph appeared on stage with security and I shared a look with Dean. He nodded to me and I slipped away into the shadows as Dean continued the assault until security had to literally handcuff and carry him away.

…

Paige made her way down to the ring to defend her title against Nikki Bella and AJ Lee, who were waiting for her in the ring when suddenly 'My Demons' by Starset came on and she spun around shocked and scared. I appeared on the ramp and cocked my head to the side, grinning. Paige tried to run away but I ran and hit her with a massive clothesline before hitting Dirty Deeds onto the ramp and then pulling her up and hitting Widows Peak which hadn't been seen since Victoria was in the WWE.

'You want to betray me you bitch! I made you!' I screamed at her unconscious form as security then appeared and 'escorted' me out but I grinned knowing the damage had been done and Paige would lose her title that night.

…


	2. Chapter 2

**22-09-14 RAW**

Dean and I walked down to the ring to Dean's music as the crowd cheered loudly. Dean held the ropes open for me as I got into the ring and grabbed 2 microphones handing one to Dean. Footage was shown of Paige and Seth attacking me and crushing my throat and then Seth putting Dean's head through cinder blocks. I licked my lips laughing.

'There it was. I got to admit, we're kind of flattered that The Authority would go to such great lengths to get rid of us and it kind of makes us feel special' Dean said laughing

'But we aren't dead. We are not satisfied and we can hold a grudge and we are _sick_ of The Authority protecting that little golden child, Seth Rollins!' I said pacing the ring clenching my hands.

'I'm kind of getting sick of The Authority all together. So, tonight, we are The Authority and we are not leaving this ring until we get our hands on Seth Rollins and Paige because we never get tired of punching Seth Rollins and Paige in the face' Dean said handing me the microphone and grabbed a chair. He opened the chair and sat on it as I sat on his lap waiting before suddenly John Cena's music came on. We looked at each other annoyed standing up and grabbing our microphones as John got into the ring.

'I'm going to be real honest with you here, John…' Dean said as I closed the chair and slid it from the ring.

'I really don't like that fact that you're standing in the ring with me and my wife right now. You're flying real close to the flame here, brother' Dean said

'John, don't give me a reason to not like you' I warned simply

'Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Ambrose, congratulations, by the way, but unfortunately the happy newlyweds and I, we have a very similar agenda. Seth Rollins did his best to try to take both of you out, but last night at Night of Champions, I had Brock Lesnar beat. I was the one to beat the one until that selfish, slimy, close-minded rubber suit-wearing jackass showed up' John said annoyed

'Right' I said agreeing

'I should be holding the WWE Championship right now. But I'm not. So, tonight, I'm cashing in. I'm cashing in my ass kicking in a bank contract on Seth Rollins. And no one is going to stop me' John said firmly as Dean grinned and rubbed his forehead as I cracked my neck.

'Kaylee warned you once. I am going to warn you again. Don't get in our way' Dean said before John started taking off his hat and shirt. Dean took of his jacket grinning before suddenly The Authorities music came on and HHH, Steph, Kane, Randy Orton and Seth Rollins walked out.

'Relax before you three break into a pinch fight over something that you have no control over. You all want to fight Seth Rollins, but that's not going to happen tonight. Seth Rollins won't be fighting anybody. You three will. So, tonight…' HHH started to say

'No…HHH you don't understand. Tonight, I'm just going to go get him myself' I said before climbing out of the ring with John and Dean quickly following me. John started fighting Randy, Dean went after Kane and I ducked a briefcase shot by Seth and speared him to the ground punching him over and over again. Seth shoved me off him and escaped through the crowd as Dean, John and I chased him. We chase him to the carpark and he threw things at us before jumping in a car and driving away.

…..

'Are you guys all right?' HHH asked as Steph and he walked up to Randy and Kane.

'Where did he go? Is he coming back? What is going on with Seth?' Randy said annoyed

'I don't know. But here's the thing, we got a problem. We need to take care of it, all right? So tonight, Kane, you're going one on one with Ambrose. Finish him. And Randy, You're going to take on Cena' HHH said

'What about Kaylee?' Randy asked

'Kaylee is going to face her former friend Natalya and Rosa Mendes' Steph explained

'Why do we have to fight them, huh?' Kane demanded

'Oh, well, first of all, Seth is not here and given what just happened out there, we thought the two of you might want a little retribution' Steph explained and Kane walked off

'Tell, Mr. Money In The Bank, stop starting fires that we have to put out' Randy added walking away.

…

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking… They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling.**

I made my way down to the ring wearing cargo pants and a blank t-shirt. Dean was accompanying me down to the ring as Natalya and Rosa waited in the ring for me. I kissed Dean before sliding into the ring and the ref started the match. Natalya got out onto the apron and Rosa was mockingly doing some star jumps before I speared her to the mat. I punched her in the face over and over until the ref pulled me off her. Rosa clotheslined me before gloating and I knocked her to the mat before going for a pin. Rosa kicked out and tagged in Natalya.

We stared at each other in the ring before nodding in respect. We locked up and Nat shoved me to the ground. She kicked me in the gut before hitting a DDT. She went for a pin but I kicked out easily. She put me in a head lock for a few moments as Dean hit the mat encouragingly. I fought out of the hold with some elbows to the gut and quickly DDT'd Nat to the mat. I cracked my neck before pulling Nat in for a power bomb. I went for a pin but Rosa broke up the count. I stood up annoyed and turned to Rosa, calmly staring at her, which unnerved her so much that when I stepped towards her she tripped over and fell out of the ring. I turn around and ducked Nat's clothesline and countered into Widows Peak pinning Nat for the win.

Dean slid into the ring and picked me up in a hug before holding up my hand in victory.

Kane's music cut off our celebration as he made his way to the ring for Dean and his match. I slipped out of the ring and watched.

The bell rings, and Dean quickly jumps on Kane with quick punches. Kane pushes him away, but Dean gets right back on him. Kane soon uppercuts him down, but Dean quickly tackles and punches him before hitting a diving back elbow off the second rope for a two count. Kane powers him to the corner and hits some shoulder thrusts. Kane staggers him with a punch, but Dean soon comes back with some punches before dropkicking him against the ropes. Dean hits the ropes and runs into Kane's hand on his throat. Dean quickly punches him off before pulling the top rope down to get him out of the ring. Dean then takes him out with a suicide dive. Dean takes some chairs out from under the ring before eating a big boot from Kane. Kane sends him into the steel steps before putting him back into the ring for a two count. Kane applies an arm bar, but Dean fights out of it. Kane runs into a boot as Dean goes to the second rope. Dean then leaps into an uppercut for a near fall. Kane applies an arm bar, but Dean fights up. Kane quickly powers him down while keeping the arm bar applied. I hit the mat as a "Let's go Ambrose" chant fires up. Dean fights up and punches out. Kane quickly knees him in the midsection before sending him into the ropes. Kane then lowers his head, and Dean gives him a DDT.

Dean gets the crowd fired up before punching away at Kane. Dean hits the ropes, but Kane uppercuts him back. Dean rebounds with a clothesline before going to the top rope. Dean hits a missile dropkick for a two count. Dean pulls him to the corner and goes for a tornado DDT, but Kane counters into a Choke slam attempt. Dean fights out and hits Dirty Deeds. Seth Rollins then attacks Dean for the disqualification.

Seth punches away at Dean as the crowd boos. Seth grabs a chair from ringside and gets in the ring. I tackle Seth and punch away at him before clotheslining him out of the ring. Dean goes for a suicide dive, but Kane punches him as he tries it. Kane then gets in the ring and gives me and Dean a double choke slam. Kane and Seth go to leave, but Seth stops and comes back to the ring. Seth gets on the apron, but Dean gets up holding the steel chair. Seth then gets off the apron and backs up the ramp as Dean helped me up and wraps his arm around my shoulders.

….

'It all worked out just fine but here's your problem, dude. You need to stop setting these fires, man. You just need to stop doing it' HHH said

'What do you want from me?' Seth asked

'Listen. People are getting tired around here' HHH started to say until Dean attacked Seth from behind. Dean wildly punches away at him until security run up and pull him off Seth.

'Get him out of here' HHH shouts

'Put him in there!' Steph said appearing and they shoved Dean in a room and locked the door.

'What are you doing?' HHH asked confused

'Have we ever thrown someone out that didn't come back? This guy is way too much of a loose cannon. At least now we have him under control' Steph explained

'All right. Watch that door' HHH ordered the guards before walking off with Steph. I watched from the shadows smirking.

…

John Cena makes his way to the ring as Orton waits for him with Kane and Seth on the outside.

They lock up, and Orton quickly applies a side headlock. Cena whips him off, but Orton shoulder blocks him down. Orton taunts the fans before hitting the ropes. Cena leapfrogs him and hits a shoulder block of his own. Orton smiles at him as they circle the ring. Cena glances at Rollins and Kane at ringside. Orton kicks Cena in the midsection a few times before raking the face. Orton punches and kicks him in the corner before choking him with his boot. Orton punches him in the corner before taunting the fans again. Cena comes back with some right hands before sending him to the corner for a bulldog. Cena picks up a one count for that. Cena sends him into the ropes, but he lowers his head and eats a kick. Cena down on the mat.

Orton clotheslines him down as the black box is shown at ringside. Cena ducks a second clothesline and hits a diving shoulder block. Cena goes for a second one, but Orton ducks. Cena flies out of the ring. Orton goes outside and sends him into the steel steps. Orton gives him a back suplex on top of the commentary table. Orton sends him back into the ring. Cena rolls to the apron, so Orton goes for a hanging DDT. Cena gets out of it and gives him a back body drop over the top rope. Orton gets into the ring, and they take each other out with a double clothesline.

Orton and Cena trade punches and kicks. Orton quickly hits his trademark backbreaker for a two count. Orton expresses his frustration to the referee. Orton sends him into the opposite corner hard, and Cena crashes down onto the mat. Orton stomps the head a few times before picking up another two count. Orton reverses a whip to the corner, but he runs into a boot. Cena comes out of the corner, and Orton applies a sleeper hold. Cena begins to fade away, but he eventually fights up and powers out. Orton kicks him, but he misses a clothesline. Cena hits some diving shoulder blocks before hitting a back suplex power bomb. Cena goes for the 5 Knuckle Shuffle, but Orton kicks him in the temple and hits a powerslam for a near fall. Orton goes for a hanging DDT, but Cena gets out of it again and goes for the Attitude Adjustment. Orton gets on the apron and snaps him off the top rope. Orton approaches him, but Cena hits a drop-toe-hold and goes for the STF, but Orton kicks him away. Orton then takes him out with a big clothesline. Orton pulls Cena up to the top rope and goes for a superplex, but Cena fights him off. Orton quickly sweeps the feet and crotches him up there. Orton then hits a hanging DDT off the top rope for a near fall.

Orton taunts the Memphis crowd before dropping down to the mat at stalk Cena. Orton goes for an RKO, but Cena pushes him off. Cena applies the STF, and Seth quickly breaks it up for the disqualification.

Seth and Kane double-team Cena with stomps. Orton joins in with some stomps of his own. Seth gets Cena up, and he fights all three men off until Seth hits him with an enzuigiri. Kane then gives Cena a Chokes lam. Orton rolls Cena out of the ring as Seth takes the monitors out of the commentary table. Kane removes the cover and instead of cinder blocks, I am waiting underneath! I slid into the ring and attack Seth and punch away at him. Dean appears in the crowd and jumps the barricade to fight off Kane and Orton before turning his attention to Seth as I continue to attack him. Dean punches Orton and Kane down once again. Kane sends Dean onto the commentary table, and Dean kicks him away. I take Seth and Orton out with a cross-body block.

Dean and Seth fight in the ring as I am keeping Orton and Kane away. Dean turns him inside out with a rebound clothesline. I shove Orton towards Dean and he hits Orton with Dirty Deeds as Cena counters a Choke slam and hits the AA. We turn around, and Seth has escaped through the crowd.

…


	3. Chapter 3

**23-09-14 MAIN EVENT**

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself, walking out to see Dean fast asleep in bed. I smiled and sat on the bed next to him.

'Dean…babe' I said softly shaking him awake

'Mm…' Dean moaned not wanting to get up

'Come on love, we have to get ready for Main Event' I said laughing

'I don't want too…' Dean groaned tiredly

'Either get up or I will dump a bucket of ice water on you like old times' I warned and got up and got dressed in dark blue cargo pants and a t-shirt that said Widows Peak on the back. I turned around to see Dean watching me and I grinned at him

'Enjoy the show?' I teased

'Very much' Dean said getting up only wearing his boxers and I watched him put on jeans, a blank singlet and his leather jacket.

'Enjoy the show?' He mocked back and I laughed

'Very much' I said coping him as he pulled me in towards him.

'I love you' He whispered

'I love you too' I said back

…..

Dean and I arrived at the arena just as Paige had won her match against Naomi.

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking… They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling.**

Paige turned to the ramp and Dean and I walked out onto the stage. AJ, who was sitting on commentary, attacked Paige from behind with her title as Dean and I laughed on stage.

'Oh…darling, that's got to hurt' I said into a microphone as Paige sat in the ring holding her head fuming.

…

We made our way down to the ring with Dean's intro music playing as Miz and Mizdow waited in the ring for us. The ring was set up in the usual Miz TV attire. Dean got in the ring and opened the ropes for me as I got in after him. Dean looked around before shaking The Miz's hand grinning.

'You know, Dean, Kaylee, we've got a lot to talk about. But take out this week, it's been a long time since we have seen you guys. June 9th for you Kaylee and August 18th for you Dean to be exact, when this happened' Miz said as Mizdow copied him. Dean and I were sitting down in the chairs provided as footage of my attack and Dean's attack played. I cracked my neck annoyed.

'You know, my inside sources say that doctors believe that you sustained significant head and spine trauma. But no one really knows for sure because you refused treatment and, all of a sudden, disappeared. So I've got to ask you, where did you go and what kind of antipsychotic drugs did they put you on when you got there?' Miz asked mockingly

'You think you're funny Miz?' Dean asked

'He is funny, very, very, funny' Mizdow said

'You think that's a joke?' I asked dangerously

'No. But your skull was put into a pile of concrete which should have shattered your entire head. But somehow you just walked away from it' Miz said confused

'A normal person doesn't walk from that' Dean said

'But he isn't a normal person. He is Dean Ambrose. He might go down. But he doesn't stay down' I explained

'And you might not thing it right now. But The Authority has picked a fight that they can't win' Dean added

'Also, I disappeared because I was getting married to this devious beauty sitting next to me Miz, which you should know if you just looked at either one of our left hands' Dean mocked

'You know what I think? I think you're both insane. I think everyone here thinks that you are both insane. And I'll prove my theory. Last Monday on RAW, nothing could stop you guys from getting to Seth Rollins. Not even a locked room, being shoved in a locked room, being guarded by The Authority's personal security team' Miz said as Dean chuckled

'Then you escaped, which leads to this' Miz added as footage was shown of me hiding under the box and then Dean appeared in the crowd to join in on the attack. Dean and I looked at each other grinning proudly

'But what I want is the breaking news. You can trust me. How did you get out of the room? Did you blow it up? Give me the scoop. Talk to me. How did you get out? How did you pull it off?' Miz asked and Dean looked at me confused

'It's simple. There was a back door' I explained confused

'A back door. Gee, thanks. That's the big scoop? That's it?' Miz asked

'That's all I've got for you. The Authority put me in a room with two doors. I mean, I'm not Houdini, you know. Sorry if you feel cheated' Dean said laughing

'Cheated? Oh, you think this makes me feel cheated? You think this is me being cheated? No, what happened on Monday Night RAW? That is The Miz getting cheated because Dolph Ziggler cheated to take my intercontinental championship! He cheated! He grabbed the tights! You saw it. She saw it. They saw it. Dolph Ziggler knows it. The referee saw it. I will start a petition, a petition to The Authority. That is being cheated!' Miz shouted standing up going on a rant as I grabbed the bridge of my nose shaking my head as Dean tried not to laugh.

'That is being cheated! That is what cheating is all about! Do you hear me? Do you get it through your thick skull? Do you understand, huh? Do you get it?' Miz shouted getting close to Dean. Dean simply head butted Miz. I quickly grabbed Mizdow and threw him from the ring as Dean hit Dirty Deeds and I hit Widows Peak.

Dean looked at me holding his head

'Ouch!' He yelled annoyed while I simply laughed at him. Dean put Miz back into his seat and I put his glasses back on. Dean made the unconscious Miz hold the microphone before leaning in and saying

'Thank you, Miz. You've been a great host. We'll see you next time on Miz TV!' Dean said as the crowd cheered and laughed as we rolled from the ring.

…


	4. Chapter 4

**26-09-14 SMACKDOWN**

Dean and I make our way down to the ring as Miz and Mizdow pace the ring angrily. I lick my lips laughing at them. Dean was wearing a grey singlet and jeans while I wore green cargo pants and a black t-shirt with Dean's leather jacket.

Dean immediately goes to punch Miz in the face, but Miz quickly falls down and rolls out of the ring before any connection is made. Miz walks around the ring with Sandow before getting back in the ring. Dean gets him in a side headlock before hitting a takeover. Miz fights up and whips him off. Dean comes back with a shoulder block before hitting the ropes. Miz leapfrogs him and goes for a knee to the midsection, but Dean counters that by avoiding the knee and rolling him up for a two count. Dean goes for another punch to the face, but Miz again rolls out of the ring. Dean pulls Miz' hair, so Miz snaps him off the top rope. Miz stomps away at him before sending him into the ropes. Dean blocks a hip toss and goes for a short-arm clothesline, but Miz gets out of the ring. Dean chases him back into the ring, takes him down, and punches away at him. Dean applies a death-lock and pulls the hair before ripping at the nose. Dean rubs his face into the mat before chopping the chest. Dean rubs his forearm in his face before kicking him in the corner. Miz quickly rakes the eyes and hits the Reality Check for a near fall.

Miz stomps him a few times before talking a little trash. Miz hits the ropes, but Dean dropkicks him out of the ring. Dean takes him out with a plancha before sending him into the barricade. I keep Sandow away as Dean drops Miz on the barricade. Sandow screams about the money maker as Dean puts Miz in the ring. I pull Sandow off the apron and clothesline him down as Dean watches on to turn around into a big boot from The Miz.

Miz stomping Dean in the corner. Miz chokes him in the corner, but Dean soon pulls himself up. Miz goes for his trademark corner clothesline, but Dean takes him out with a forearm smash. Dean hits some quick jabs to the face before hitting the ropes, ducking a clothesline, and hitting a pair of forearm smashes to the face. Miz reverses a whip, but Dean comes right back with a running cross-body block and some right hands to the head. Dean then clotheslines him out of the ring. Dean looks to the crowd before hitting a suicide dive on Miz. Dean puts Miz in the ring as I chase Sandow away. As Dean gets in the ring, Miz catches him with an inside cradle for a two count.

Dean catches Miz with a back elbow and hits a tornado DDT for a near fall. Dean slaps the mat in frustration before going to the top rope. I punch Sandow off the apron before going for a missile dropkick, but Miz counters into a Figure Four Leg lock. Dean screams in pain, but he eventually claws his way to the bottom rope. Dean kicks him away, so Miz punches him. Dean rebounds off the ropes with a clothesline.

Dean starts to get into it until he notices Seth Rollins, Paige and Corporate Kane saunter out to the stage. Dean stares at them.

'Focus on the match!' I order as I go around to the ramp and stare at Seth, Paige and Kane. Miz tries to take advantage of the situation with the Skull Crushing Finale, but Dean counters out and hits Dirty Deeds for the win. Dean never took his eyes off Seth, Paige and Kane.

'Get in here Kaylee' Dean says as I slide into the ring. Seth, Paige and Kane make a slow walk down to the ring. They get on opposite sides of the apron. Dean attacks Seth and I attack Paige until Kane pulls me off her and pulls Dean off Seth. Dean punches away at Kane and I attack Paige again until Seth tries to stop him and I power him in a corner. Paige tries to hit me with Paige Turner but I counter as Kane goes for a Choke slam on Dean and I break it up and Dean and I toss Kane out of the ring. Paige and Seth attack Dean and I with knees to the face. Dean rebounds with a clothesline that turns Seth inside out. While I quickly recover and hit a power bomb on Paige. Dean and I look at each other before grinning. I grab the Money in the Bank briefcase and we avoid a clothesline from Kane, leave the ring, and run out of the arena through the crowd with the briefcase.

…..

I walked through the back of the arena until I saw Natalya and Rosa.

'Girls, where did Paige go?' I asked, Nat and Rosa share a look

'Where is she?' I asked again firmly

'Kaylee, she left the arena ok' Nat explained as I cracked my neck

'Fine, but tell her…tell her that I am far from finished with her' I said and Nat nodded before looking past me. I spun around to see Seth and Kane standing there

'Oh hey, it's the Sell-out Duo' I said grinning

'Where is Dean and my briefcase Kay?' Seth asked stepping forward

'Don't! Don't you dare call me that Seth, you lost that right when you crushed my throat trying to end my career with that goth-wannabe Paige' I said dangerously

'Where is DEAN?!' Kane said yelling at the end

'You think that scares me Kane? All it does is make me think that you need a breath mint' I said and Kane stepped forward angrily until Seth stopped him

'Kaylee, you tell your husband that if he doesn't return my briefcase on Monday Night RAW, then what I did to you with a chair and Dean with cinder blocks will look like child's play' Seth warned and I smirked

'I'll pass on that message but here is a warning for you my dear, you tell Paige that I want a match with her, and if she doesn't give it to me then I'll just find her and beat the crap out of her anyway' I warned before walking away.

….


	5. Chapter 5

**29-09-14 RAW**

Dean and I arrive at the arena to see Seth out in the ring with The Authority.

'I wanted to thank you guys, I really appreciate you coming out here to chastise Kaylee and Dean Ambrose on my behalf that means a lot, a lot to me. But look, I know Dean and Kaylee, they are not normal, they are the furthest thing from normal and they don't respond to situations like this the way normal people do. They think this is funny. They are probably laughing about this right now. Well, guess what? It's not funny! It's never been funny. There are personal items of mine that you have in my briefcase that need to be returned to me immediately.

And like I told your bitch of a wife last week if you do not come down here to this ring right now, stomping your head through cinder blocks is going to look like nothing compared to what I do when I get a hold of you and trust me I…' Seth was interrupted by Dean and me appearing on the titantron

'Seth' Dean said

'Get out here' Seth shouted

'Seth' Dean said again

'Come on, get out here' Seth ordered again

'Are you looking for this?' Dean said as I stepped into view with the briefcase

'These days every time I look at you, I want to take a needle and thread and sew my eyeballs shut. Just looking at The Authority makes me absolutely sick' Dean said

'Seth, you used to be a man. But now, now, since you're letting your corporate Mummy and Daddy fight your battles for you, we have a message for all three of you. If you want this back…' I said holding up the case drumming my fingers on it

'Come and get it' Dean finished before we disappeared off the titantron

…

Dean and I sat out the back with the briefcase in-between us as we saw The Authority appear on the TV.

'Seth, it's exactly like you said, they are playing mind games. That's exactly what he wants you to do. You're not going anywhere' Steph told Seth

'We got this covered, all right. Listen, you two, I'm giving you The Authority to get this done, all right? I want that briefcase back in one piece. I don't care how many pieces Dean and Kaylee come back in, see what I'm saying? One piece for the briefcase, this ends tonight, go get this done. I don't care how' HHH said to J&J Security

'Understood, Boss. I got a thought, why don't you let us have some of those sledgehammers?' Noble asked

'You, I'm thinking, aren't working in a cohesive unit. No. just got, get the job done. All right? Get the briefcase back, I don't care how, go' HHH ordered as they left and Paige then walked in.

'I heard Kaylee's request for a match and I want to know, what is the decision of the Authority?' Paige asked

'Paige, Kaylee has no authority to be demanding matches and she doesn't deserve one. So our answer to her request is no' Steph explained as HHH and Steph walked out leaving Seth and Paige alone.

'Are you ok?' Paige asked softly stepping closer to Seth

'Not really Paige, I want my briefcase back' Seth said annoyed and Paige nodded before going to leave

'Wait, look, I know Kaylee, just because she didn't get the match doesn't mean she is finished…just…watch you're back ok?' Seth said softly and Paige smiled shyly before nodding and leaving.

'What are we going to do with this thing anyway?' Dean asked me pulling me in for a hug and I looked at him grinning as an idea formed in my head

….

Dean and I made our way to the ring to Dean's music. Dean was holding a gym bag and I was holding the briefcase. I slide into the ring and Dean got out a table and slide it into the ring as I set it up in the middle of the ring. I sat on the table cross legged as Dean put the suitcase on the table before grabbing a microphone for myself and him

'For those of you who were looking for us earlier, we were in the concession stand the whole time. You walked right by us and I waved, but I think you were eating a hotdog or something' I said confused

'Anyway, while we were up there we decided, we don't like the way The Authority runs their merchandise stands. So tonight right here in Chicago, we're having a Kaylee and Dean Ambrose clearance sale!' Dean said grabbing the gym bag from the ground and pulled out clothes putting them on the table

'Everything must go' I said

'Everything except for this of course. This is priceless. In our short time together, me and this briefcase, have gotten…well, we've gotten really close. I went through this briefcase earlier and I found some of Seth Rollins personal items' Dean said slightly disturbed

'Now, when we were in the Shield we were close, we were family but I never knew you had that side to you, Seth. Now, I know why you want this back so bad, but you're not going to get it' I said

'Everything else, though, up for sale, someone in there give me an offer. What do these things for, 19.99?' I added

'I am a very cheap man and I enjoy the inexpensive things in life. So let's start the bidding at $1. A buck for a T-shirt…we got John Cena T-shirts…' Dean said

'If you're into that sort of thing… Put that down Dean' I said disgusted as he dropped the shirt wiping his hands.

'Dean, they sent the cruiserweight division out to get us' I said as J&J Security appeared on the apron.

'You want me to throw it?' Dean asked as Noble was asking for the briefcase

'I'm not going to throw it. It's very valuable, I'm not going to throw the briefcase' Dean said as I got off the table and the crowd chanted 'Ambrose'

'Look, you guys are going to have to stop being so intimidating, all right? If you want to get through to me and reach me. You're making my hubby scared' I teased as Dean pretended to hide behind me

'Bring it down just a tad and if you guys want this briefcase, that's fine. Come in here and get it' I stated putting down the microphone while Dean still mocked hiding behind me

J&J Security jumped down from the apron and left up the ramp.

'Oh come on' I said pouting

'All right. I forgot what we were charging for these things…' Dean said

'Babe, we stole them all anyway…' I explained laughing

'What the hell, you want them for free?' Dean said as we both took a pile and rolled out of the ring throwing them into the crowd. We kept going until all the shirts were gone. We jumped back into the ring as Seth Rollins music came on and he walked out with J&J Security and 4 more security guards.

They stopped at the bottom of the ramp,

'I think they got us' I whispered loudly to Dean

'We're busted' Dean said wide-eyed

'I don't know, though. Are you guy's real security? Because I could have sworn you were rosebuds last week' I said mockily

'All right, we've had our fun. Take the case, Seth. You're Mr. Money in the Bank, take the case, we're sorry' Dean said as we rolled from the ring and jumped the barricade, standing in the crowd as Seth rolled into the ring. As he opened the briefcase though it explodes green all over him.

Dean was trying not to laugh while I lost it and was holding onto the railing pissing myself laughing. I leant my head on Dean's shoulder laughing

'I had nothing to do with that, I swear. I'm sorry' Dean said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we laughed and the crowd chanted 'Ambrose'. Seth lost his shit in the ring and started yelled at J&J Security as I wiped the tears away from laughter.

…..

I turn to watch the TV as I hear Paige's music come on and she walks out as AJ was in the ring for her match.

'When I first started…I couldn't see that certain individuals were praying on my trusting nature, and mistook my kindness for weakness, big mistake. I am not weak. I took out the Diva that had been dominating this division for over a year Kaylee Rose! I did that! So, after careful consideration, I would love to introduce to you AJ Lee's opponent tonight and my new best friend' Paige said before Alicia Fox's music came on.

They stand face-to-face before bumping one another. Alicia sends her into the ropes, but AJ takes her down with a head-scissor takeover. AJ clotheslines her in the corner before hitting a spinning heel kick. Alicia rolls out of the ring to recover. Paige checks on her, and AJ takes them both out with a flying cross-body block. AJ rolls Alicia into the ring. Paige distracts AJ, and Alicia hits her with a Scissor Kick for the win.

Paige stomps AJ. AJ tries to fight them off, but Alicia big boots her. Paige then hits the Ram-Paige on her.

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling.**

I run down to the ring and take out Fox with a spear before grabbing Paige who was trying to escape and hit her with Dirty Deeds before picking her up for Widows Peak only to be kicked in the gut by Seth Rollins appearing suddenly. Seth told Paige to escape from the ring which she did before turning into a dropkick from me that took him out of the ring. Dean appeared in the crowd and jumped the barricade joining me in the ring as Seth helped Paige and Fox up the ramp.

…

Dean and I made our way to the ring to Dean's music and leant against the ropes as John makes his way to the ring. I slid from the ring as Kane and Randy make their way to the ring.

John Cena will start the match against Randy Orton. A "Let's go Cena/Cena Sucks" chant breaks out. They lock up, and Orton elbows him in the face. Orton stomps him down in the corner before having a whip reversed on him. Cena hits a bulldog for a two count. Orton knees him in the midsection before tagging Kane in. Kane punches him before delivering an uppercut. Kane continues to punch him down before Cena comes back with some punches of his own. Cena hits a flying shoulder block before attempting an Attitude Adjustment. Cena collapses, and Orton is tagged in. Orton stomps him before taunting Dean. Orton rubs his bootlaces on Cena's face before kicking him in the corner.

Cena starts fighting Orton and Kane away before running into a powerslam from Orton for a two count. Orton goes for an RKO, but Cena pushes him off. Orton quickly comes back with his trademark backbreaker for a near fall. Orton kicks him in the chest before tagging Kane in. Kane big boots him down for a two count. Kane applies a nerve hold while they show a replay of Seth Rollins getting sprayed with slime earlier tonight. Cena powers out of the nerve hold and dropkicks him. Kane stumbles into the ropes before catching Cena with a sidewalk slam for a near fall. Orton is tagged in, and he stomps him before slamming his arm on the mat. Orton taunts Dean before stomping Cena's ankle. Orton covers for a two count. Orton applies a chin lock, but Cena powers up. Orton kicks him before attempting a hanging DDT, but Cena gives him a back body drop over the top rope.

Dean is tagged in, and he clotheslines Orton before knocking Kane off the apron. Dean gives Orton a back elbow before having a whip reversed. Dean comes right back with a running cross-body and some punches. Dean then clotheslines Orton out of the ring. Dean hits the ropes, but Kane pulls the leg. Dean takes him out with a plancha before getting in the ring and hitting Orton with a suicide dive. Orton throws him into the ring, but Orton kicks him in the face coming back in. Dean rebounds off the ropes with a clothesline. Dean hits Dirty Deeds and goes for the win, but Seth Rollins runs in for yet another RAW main event disqualification.

Kane attacks Cena in the corner and kicks him down. Dean knocks Seth out of the ring before pulling the top rope down to get Kane out of the ring. Dean goes for a suicide dive on Kane. I chase Seth and clothesline him down. Seth then shoves me into the steel steps. Seth knees Cena in the face, and Dean punches away at Seth. Orton runs in, and Cena knocks Orton out of the ring. Cena punches away at Seth in the corner. Dean jumps over Cena and punches Seth. Cena pulls Dean away, and he punches Seth. Dean throws Cena out of the ring and grabs the briefcase. Orton turn Dean around and gives him an RKO.

Kane gets in the ring, and the three of them surround Dean. I climb to the top rope and jump taking out Orton and Seth. Kane gives Dean a Choke slam. I am ripped off Seth by Paige who appeared out of nowhere and hit with the Paige-Turner. Seth has Kane and Orton hold Dean up. Seth gives Dean a Curb Stomp on the briefcase. I pull myself up and spear Seth to the mat hitting him over and over again until Paige pulls me off him and Orton hits me with a RKO. Seth then gives me a Curb Stomp on the briefcase.

Cena runs in for the save, but Orton soon takes him out with an RKO. Orton laughs in his face before Kane picks him up by the throat. Kane gives Cena a big Choke slam. Seth has Kane get Cena up. Seth hits a Curb Stomp on Cena into the briefcase. The show ends with Seth, Paige, Kane, and Orton standing tall over a broken Cena, Dean and myself.

….


	6. Chapter 6

**03-10-14 SMACKDOWN**

'This past Monday on RAW, I showed up wanting to pick a fight with Seth Rollins, but I ended up in a fight with Dean Ambrose. You see, we were both so focused on getting to Seth Rollins that we forgot The Authority was a family, and that family kicked the crap out of both of us and Kaylee Ambrose. Now, you guys understand our obsession with getting Seth Rollins his Payback for Mr and Mrs. Ambrose. Well, Seth Rollins crush Kaylee's throat with a steel chair and Curb Stomped Dean's head through a bunch of cinder blocks. That's what fuels Kaylee and Dean Ambrose to get to Seth Rollins.

This is what fuels me. I was destroyed by Brock Lesner at Summerslam. I was destroyed. Brock Lesner gave me 16 German Suplex's, 2 F5s, I had one minute of total offense and suffered the most lopsided defeat in WWE Championship history. And it was right after that match that members of the WWE Universe, people like Michael Cole, my family, my friends, hall of famers like Ric Flair and Shawn Michaels were telling me that I needed to ride off into the sunset. Telling me that I was done, telling me that I lost a step that I couldn't keep up, that it was time to give up. And hearing those words from those people, it lit a fire in me. A fire that burns so bright that I wanted to take the fight to the beast incarnate and I did just that at Night of Champions. I stood toe to toe with the baddest man in the planet and I had Brock Lesnar beat!

Seth Rollins took that away from me. I needed that victory against Brock Lesner for every one of you that's ever believe a word I said. Hell, I needed that victory for me, to prove that I haven't lost a step, that I ain't done, and to prove that the champ is here. Well, that egomaniac Seth Rollins saw opportunity, because Seth Rollins is an opportunist. Because Seth Rollins says that he is the future of the WWE.

So, Milwaukee, I saw we do it like this right now tonight. I saw we give Seth Rollins a chance to prove himself. Because any young man back there that says they're the future of the WWE is going to have to go through me to prove it' Cena said pacing the ring

'Oh Seth, you don't need to wait around. You don't need to wait around. I'm just giving you an opportunity to prove you're as good as you say you are. You can keep your contract, you can keep your briefcase. I just want you to come down here right now and I'll prove to you that I ain't lost a step. I will prove to you that I got 2 feet that work just fine and I'm going to stick one of them right where the sun don't shine. ' Cena continued

Dean's music came on and we made our way out to the ring. Dean got in and held the ropes for me before grabbing a microphone and handing it to me and then grabbing one himself

'Sorry to disappoint you, John, but in case you haven't noticed, you're not the only one who has issues with Authority. I got a lot of issues, actually. Especially as it pertains to Seth Rollins, but I plan on working those issues out because we plan on making Seth Rollins pay' Dean said firmly

'Ok, enough, Mr and Mrs Ambrose, I don't want to do this with you' John said

'You're right. You don't want to do this with us. And we don't want to do this with you, we don't need to, but Seth Rollins is kind of our thing. Monday Night, you got in our way' Dean said

'Oh, I got in your way? That's how you see it. This is how I see it, you've been on some hard times, both of you, and you've been here for a while, and you've had a few matches, congratulations. But you have no idea what it's like to step on a canvas and face Brock Lesner, and I do. And I had Brock Lesner beat. I had the beast slayed and Seth Rollins took that from me' John said getting close to Dean

'Oh you lost one night! Seth Rollins put a steel chair around my neck and crushed it! I was choking on my own blood! I thought I was going to die. And then as I was recovering I was forced to watch Seth Rollins Curb Stomp my partners head into cinder blocks and I was helpless! I could do nothing but watch as he tried to end my husband's career. And I'll be damned if I'm going to let anybody else wipe that smug look of Seth's face for good, but me and Dean' I said stepping in-between the two men and getting in John's face.

John stepped back smirking

'You got guts, Mrs. Ambrose and there's no reason we should waste our time beating the crap out of each other. We both want Seth Rollins and sooner or later one of us is going to get him. But if we keep running around doing this crap, all we're going to do is get left laying by The Authority just like we did Monday on RAW. I'll tell you what, truce' John said holding out his hand.

'You get to him first, you get to him. I get to him first, I get to him. But we stay focused. Truce' John said and Dean was pacing annoyed

'I'll let you decide Kaylee' he said annoyed and I looked at John and nodded. Just as I was about to shake his hand, The Authority appeared on the titantron

'Well, if it isn't my new favourite bromance. Doesn't it make you jealous Kaylee? You know, I think I speak for all three of us when I say we are very happy, very happy indeed to see you two working things out. You know what? I always thought that you, Dean and John, you guys needed a friend and frankly, you guys deserve each other. Kaylee you would have been better off with either Seth or myself when you had the chance' Randy said

'Dean and Kaylee, Seth told us what you used to say about John when you were in The Shield. What was it? I remember, you said that John was nothing more than an overhyped action figured who couldn't wrestle his way out of a box of cereal' Kane said as Dean and I couldn't help but smirk at each other

'You know what, Kane? I do seem to recall that. I also seem to recall, John, a while back in the locker room you saying somethings about Dean as well. You said that Dean was a nut job, who was going to self-destruct just like every other wannabe who's thought that he could get over in this business by pretending to be crazy. And you also said that while Kaylee was smoking hot, she was just a Chyna wannabe who wanted to play with the big boys but who just couldn't cut it' Randy said laughing

'Now, Randy, I'm sure that neither John nor Dean and Kaylee cares about what the other has said about them in the past' Kane said while Dean and Cena stared at each other in the ring.

'So, if you've really mended fences. If you've really learned your lesson from last Monday, let's put it to the test by putting you the two of you in a match against me and Randy Orton later tonight. And we'll see if you can work as a team for a change, or if the lunatic fringe and Cenation destroy each other. I know where I'm placing my bets. You have anything you want to say, Seth?' Kane asked who simply glared at us still fuming over Monday night RAW.

…

Dean and I were walking through the back when AJ Lee walked up to us holding the championship.

'Kaylee, I know you didn't come out to the ring last week to save me…' AJ said

'Your right I didn't' I interrupted her

'But either way I wanted to say thank you. Now I know we both want Paige but from experience I know what you are capable off. So I won't get in your way but I will be going after her new 'best friend' Fox' AJ explained and I looked at her before nodding in agreement

…..

Paige makes her way to the ring with Alicia Fox for her match against Naomi.

The bell rings, and Paige quickly kicks Naomi in the midsection to take her down. Paige applies a chin lock before turning it into a surfboard stretch. Naomi powers up and backs her to the corner. Paige runs into a pair of dropkicks. Naomi ducks a clothesline and hits a hurricanrana. Naomi kicks her before hitting a head-scissor DDT. Alicia pulls Paige to the apron. Naomi takes Alicia out with a nice plancha before getting on the apron. Naomi kicks Paige and goes for a slingshot, but Paige kicks her. Paige applies the PTO for the win.

AJ Lee's music hits, and she runs down to the ring. Paige leaves the ring, and AJ takes Alicia down with a Thesz Press. AJ punches away at her.

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling.**

I appeared in the crowd and jumped the barricade pulling Paige away from the ring. I clothesline her before hitting Dirty Deeds. AJ and Fox have fought off into the back and I slide Paige into the ring. Seth Rollins appears on the stage fuming as Dean appears at the bottom of the ramp to stop him getting involved. I grab Paige and hit her with Widows Peak, my eyes never leaving Seth on the stage. Dean and I disappear through the crowd as Seth runs down to the ring and checks on Paige.

…

Dean and I walking through the back when Renee Young stops us

'Can I get a quick interview guys?' Renee asks and Dean and I look at each other before shrugging

'Sure' Dean said wrapping an arm around my shoulders

'Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Dean and Kaylee Ambrose. Dean, how do you feel about teaming up with John Cena again tonight?' Renee asked

'I got nothing to say about John Cena. I got nothing to say to John Cena. But let's talk about the guy that's in both of our crosshairs, Seth Rollins. Now, ass kicking's a part of our business, Seth knows that's what he signed up for. But embarrassing Seth Rollins, stealing his Money in the Bank briefcase, spraying him with a mysterious green mist…brilliant idea by the way Kaylee… that's the kind of thing an egomaniac like him just can't stand' Dean said grinning

'And while that's fun for us, no amount of embarrassment we can put Seth through will erase the memory from Dean's head as he watched me choke on blood with a crushed throat or erase the memory from my head as Dean was put face first through cinder blocks' I added

'So we will go through everybody The Authority wants to put in front of me. Kane, Randy Orton, Jamie Noble, Joey Mercury, The Bunny, The Gater, all of them. Nothing will get in our way, nothing will stop us from getting to Seth Rollins' Dean explained

'…And his new gal pal, Paige' I added as we walked away

…

Dean will start the match against Randy Orton. They lock up, and Orton knees him in the midsection. Dean punches him in the corner before sending him to the opposite corner. Dean wrenches the arm and hits a snap mare. Dean hits a clothesline and an elbow drop for a two count. Dean wrenches the arm and tags in John Cena. Cena punches him before sending him into the corner and hitting a bulldog for a one count. Cena hits a suplex, and Orton tags in Kane. Cena hits some truly awful punches on Kane. Dean is tagged in. Cena and Dean hit a double-team suplex on Kane for a two count. Dean punches Kane before dropkicking him against the ropes. Dean hits the ropes, and Kane hits him with a shoulder block. Orton is tagged in, and he kicks Dean in the midsection. Orton sends him to the corner, but Dean pops right out with a clothesline. Dean kicks him in the midsection before tagging in Cena. They hit a double-team wishbone split on Orton. Orton kicks Cena away and clotheslines him. Orton taunts Dean before punching and kicking Cena. Cena punches back and hits a belly-to-belly side suplex for a two count. Cena throws Orton out of the ring and pulls the top rope down to get Kane out. Dean is tagged in, and he hits Kane with a suicide diva. Orton avoids the contact and sees me laughing. He starts stalking me around the ring and I stand my ground until Dean attacks him from behind. Kane hits Dean from behind and tosses him into the ring.

Dean is trapped in a chin lock applied by Kane. Dean fights up and hits a jawbreaker. Dean punches back at him, but he soon runs into a big boot for a near fall. Kane pulls him into his corner before tagging in Orton. Orton viciously stomps away at him before throwing him out of the ring. Kane gets a cheap shot in on him as the referee's back is turned only to be dropkicked by me and the ref doesn't see it. Dean blocks a shot from Orton on the commentary table. Dean wildly punches away at Orton before having a whip into the steel stairs reversed on him. Orton throws him into the ring and picks up a two count. Orton applies a chin lock, but Dean soon fights up and head-butts out. Orton sends him to the corner, but he runs into a boot. Dean then takes him out with a missile dropkick. Kane is tagged in, and he stops Dean from tagging Cena. Kane uppercuts him to the corner and kicks him. Kane hits a snap mare followed by a low dropkick to the face for a two count. Kane applies a chin lock, but Dean bites his hand to get out. Kane backs him to the corner, but Dean fights out and knocks Orton off the apron for good measure. Kane punches him into the ropes, but Dean rebounds with a big clothesline.

Dean crawls over to the corner, but Cena gets off the apron and attacks Seth, who is on the apron. Cena and Seth fight to the back. That upsets Dean, but he's able to punch Orton, who was tagged in, away. Dean takes him out with a running cross-body and some more punches. Dean then knocks Kane off the apron. Orton kicks Dean and hits a hanging DDT. Orton drops to the mat and goes for an RKO, but I jump onto the apron as a distraction and Dean rolls him up for a near fall. Kane then pulls me down from the apron and choke slams me on the outside. Dean goes for Dirty Deeds, but Orton pushes him into a big boot from Kane.

Kane and Orton double-team Dean with stomps. Orton taunts the crowd as Kane hits a Choke slam on Dean. Orton then hits an RKO on Dean. I crawl into the ring as Cena then runs back down, and Orton and Kane clear the ring. Orton and Kane join Seth at the top of the ramp and laugh at us. I placed Dean's head in my lap as kissed his forehead as Cena looked truly annoyed at himself.

…..


	7. Chapter 7

**06-10-14 RAW**

RAW started off with Seth and Paige in the ring as footage was shown from last week. It showed Dean and me embarrassing Seth and then me attacking Paige. Then it showed The Authorities attack on us.

'That's what happens when you disrespect us. Now, I'm a patient man, I stand for a lot of things, but one thing you do not do is embarrass Seth Rollins. I am Mr. Money in the Bank. I am the living, breathing, future of the WWE' Seth was ranting until Paige got his attention and pointed to J&J Security who were at ringside trying to get his attention.

'What? You want me to leave? You don't think I understand what I'm doing out here? You don't think that I get that I'm a marked man, that I put a target on my back? Oh, I get it. I get it and I've got news for you. I've got news for you. I love it. This is what I live for. Look at me, standing here in the center of this ring, all eyes on me. Everybody wants a piece of Seth Rollins.

Ambrose, your beloved Kaylee Ambrose, she can't wait to get her hands on me. But I've got news for you Kay! You had your chance with me and you blew it! I've got a new girl!' Seth shouted pulling Paige to his side just as Cena bolted down to the ring and started attacking Seth until he jumps the barricade with Paige and runs into the crowd.

Paige and Seth are laughing in the crowd only to turn around to see Dean and myself standing there. We grin at them before attacking them. They run from us back towards the ring and Seth is brought over the barricade by Cena. Dean then climbs onto the barricade and jumps on both Cena and Seth as I grab Paige and toss her into the steel steps.

J&J Security try to attack us which allows Seth to pick up Paige and run back up the ramp with her over his shoulders. Dean throws Noble to me and I hit him with a Samoan Drop like Roman does and Dean hits Mercury with Dirty Deeds. Cena is pacing in the ring while Dean sits on the apron and I stand in between his legs and he wraps his arms around my waist with his head on my shoulder as Authority music comes on and HHH and Steph walk out.

'We are not letting this show dissolve into chaos before it even gets started. Now, we told Seth Rollins and Paige if they came out here, the three of you are going to get involved, but he let his ego override his brain, something the three of you know a little bit about' Steph said as Dean and I joined Cena in the ring and I sat on the corner turnbuckle

'And I'm just going to go out on a limb after what we saw on SMACKDOWN and say the Ambrose Couple and Cena weren't working together on this little tandem attack here. But it is clear that you both want the opportunity to get a piece of Seth Rollins. And it is a well-known fact that there is one thing The Authority stands for and that is opportunity, right, Steph?' HHH asked

'That's right, Hunter. And since the three of you want to get your hands on Seth Rollins and Seth Rollins says that he welcomes the challenge, I throw it to all of you. WWE Universe, would you like to see John Cena and Dean Ambrose get their hands on Seth Rollins?' Steph asked and the crowd cheered loudly

'Then we're going to give it to you right here in that very ring tonight. It will be John Cena and Dean Ambrose taking on Seth Rollins. And his partner, Kane, and their partner, Randy Orton, in a handicap match. Careful what you wish for, boys. Have a good night' HHH announced

….

Dean and I make our way down to the ring. Dean gets in the ring and holds the ropes for me before I grab a microphone and hand it Dean and then grab one myself

'Yeah. I couldn't sit back there any longer. I've been kicking something around in the back of my head for the last hour or so and something is really, really bothering me. See, lately John Cena, he's been kind of up in our space. And I don't think I like it' I said cracking my neck

'John Cena's my partner tonight just like he was supposed to be my partner last week on SMACKDOWN, I thought, and then this happened' Dean said as footage showed Dean and myself getting dismantled by Kane and Orton.

'I told you John Cena, 'don't give me a reason not to like you' and I'm trying, John. I'm trying real hard, but before we go to battle together tonight, why don't you just come out here right now and why don't we just settle this issue face to face right now? Let's hash it out. Please John. Indulge me with your presence' Dean begged as John's music came on and he came out to the ring and Dean paced and I leant against the ropes. The crowd booed John

'Dean Ambrose' John said and the crowd cheered

'The unstable Dean Ambrose' John said and the crowd cheered loudly

'The same Dean Ambrose right before that match happened that went on-air and said you want to embarrass Seth Rollins. You want to get your hands on Seth Rollins and you will do anything to do so. The very same Dean Ambrose that launched himself at me earlier on today, that Dean Ambrose' John said as I sighed and knew this wasn't going to end well so I just sat on the turnbuckle and watched

'Well, Good. Because I actually agree with you. Because if you all understand Dean Ambrose's actions, then y'all understand mine and so do you which means we're clear' John said before going to leave

'Yeah. We're clear. You're right. I would have done the same thing to you, because I don't give a crap about you. And you don't give a crap about me, but if there's one thing we have in common, John, we don't care what other people think of us. I don't like you and you don't like me. Now that that's all out in the open, maybe we can coexist for one night, but if not, then that's fine. I don't care, because I have no problem dropping you where you stand right now, and taking on The Authority with the only person in the WWE that I do care about, my wife, the devious beauty, Kaylee Ambrose' Dean said

'We saw how well that went last time, The Authority crushed your wife's throat with a steel chair and put your head through cinder blocks and you both were out of action for several weeks and months' John said and I jumped from the turnbuckle

'Oh yeah, and who is going to help us? You? Cause we saw how well you work in a team last week didn't we?' I snapped and Dean smirked but pulled me to his side to stop me attacking him.

'But you know what though, Mr. Ambrose? I got to admit. You both have something that no other WWE Superstar or Diva has, something I haven't seen in a long time, guts. The guts to say and do whatever the hell you want. Just remember, saying and doing whatever the hell you want has consequences, because when you say what you want to a man standing in this ring that has got zero problem with dropping you and your wife's ass right here… well, I'll put it so you can understand, Mr. Ambrose. You're giving me a reason not to like you. Don't give me a reason not to like you' John warned and Dean rolled his shoulder back as I paced the ring behind him.

'I'm kind of hungry, babe, you hungry?' Dean asked and I nodded

'I think I'm going to take my beautiful wife and get out of here. I'm going to hop in the Q train and I'm going to head to Coney Island, maybe take a ride of the cyclone, and maybe grab a hotdog…' Dean said

'Oh, can we check out the Wonder Wheel?!' I said excitedly jumping up and down

'Sure we can. Good luck tonight' Dean said before we dropped the microphone and left the ring hand in hand.

…

Cena and Seth start. Seth quickly tags in Kane. Cena with a series of gut shots to Kane early. Cena goes after Seth, but Kane knocks him down. Throat thrust by Kane, Orton tags in. Orton with a clothesline in the corner to Cena, followed by a stomp. Gut kick, another stomp and right hands by Orton. Cena fights back with right hands, nails Kane with an elbow, but Orton catches him with the snap slam for a near fall. Kane in, gut kick to Cena. Kane with a clothesline to Cena in the corner. Seth is in now that Cena is down. Seth stomps away at Cena in the corner and chokes him with his boot. Seth with a running elbow in the corner and trash talks Cena, kicking at him. Seth pie faces Cena, but Cena fights back with right hands. Cena runs into a back elbow by Seth, then Seth goes to the middle rope and hits a Blockbuster for a near fall. Seth trash talks Cena more and hits another right hand. Seth kicks at Cena some more, then chokes him in the ropes. Orton gets a cheap shot in from the apron. Cena comes back with a clothesline, then knocks Kane & Orton off the apron. Seth misses a clothesline and Cena with 2 flying shoulder tackles. Seth misses another clothesline and Cena hits the Proto-Plex. Cena hits the Five Knuckle Shuffle.

Cena goes for the AA, but Kane hits him with a big boot, causing the ref to ring the bell.

Kane lays out Cena afterward with a Choke slam. Orton goes for the RKO, but Dean's music hits and he comes out on a rolling Hot Dog cart with me sitting on the front of it. Dean takes a bite out of a hot dog and rolls the cart down the ramp way and Kane & Orton go after Dean, but Dean has ketchup & mustard dispensers, spraying Kane & Orton with them! I then jump from the cart into Kane & Orton! Dean goes after Seth in the ring, but Kane shoves the cart into me before Orton and Kane nail Dean from behind! Cena comes into help, clotheslining Seth to the outside, nailing Orton with an AA and clotheslining Kane. Dean with a top rope suicide onto Seth on the outside, then I throw sauerkraut on him. Dean has a pair of tongs and drives them into Seth's crotch! Cena grabs Kane and hits him with an AA!

Seth, Kane & Orton head up the ramp, but then, the Authority's music hits and Triple H and Stephanie McMahon head out onto the ramp way.

'That's an impressive mess. Who would have thought Ambrose and Cena back on the same page again? And here's the thing, you still want to fight Seth Rollins. Well, you're going to get the chance to fight Seth Rollins, but first, you're going to have to fight each other. At the Pay-Per-View, Hell in a Cell, John Cena will go one-on-one with Dean Ambrose. The winner will not only get to face Seth Rollins, but will get to face Seth Rollins inside Hell in a Cell' HHH said

'Which means either way, either John Cena or Dean Ambrose will go straight to hell' Steph added

Cena and Dean stare each other down, but then Dean nails Cena with a modified Dirty Deeds.

Dean and I stare down The Authority from in the ring and stands tall over Cena.

…..


	8. Chapter 8

**10-10-14 SMACKDOWN**

Dean and I arrive at the arena a little late and as we walked past a TV out the back, we saw AJ and Alicia in the ring about to start their match and Paige was at ringside.

The bell rings, and Alicia knees her down. Alicia hits a northern lights suplex for a two count. Alicia applies a chin lock while talking trash. AJ fights up and elbows out. Alicia counters into a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker for a two count. Alicia goes for another backbreaker, but AJ counters into the Black Widow for the win. Paige attacks her from behind at the sound of the bell.

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling.**

I appear on the stage with Dean and with the distraction, AJ fights back and throws Alicia Fox into Paige before taking her title and leaving the ring. Paige is fuming as she screams at me.

'Paige, my former protégé, I will continue to interfere with your life, until you convince The Authority and your little boyfriend Seth Rollins to give me a match against you… that's a promise sweetheart' I informed her while she continues to scream at me

….

'This is an honour for all of you because you get to see the money maker live on MIZ TV for the 15th anniversary of SMACKDOWN. Tonight, I have a great show for you because I don't just have one guest, I don't just have two guests, I have a massive three guests. Two of them are going to face each other at the Hell in a Cell Pay-Per-View. And the winner then finally gets to face Seth Rollins on that very same night inside the Hell in a Cell. This might be the most combustible MIZ TV yet because of what happened last Monday night on RAW. Please take a look.' Miz said as the titantron showed footage of Dean hitting Cena with Dirty Deeds.

'This just in, breaking news here on MIZ TV. The match at Hell in a Cell between Dean Ambrose and John Cena will now be a No Holds Barred Contract on a Pole Match. Meaning, whoever grabs the contract from the pole faces Seth Rollins inside Hell in the Cell. Now with that being said, let's bring these three out here. Up first is the man who closed out Monday Night RAW by making my least favourite person in the world eat mat. Please welcome Dean Ambrose and his wife, the Devious Beauty, Kaylee Ambrose!' Miz announced as Dean's music came on and we walked out next to each other.

We walked down to the ring Dean jumped in the ring before holding the ropes for me and taking a microphone each from Miz.

'And my next guest is the man I defeated in the main event of Wrestlemania 27 for the WWE Championship. Please welcome John Cena' Miz introduced as John's music came on and he walked down to the ring grabbing a microphone from Miz also.

Dean and I share a look of annoyance. Dean sat down on the chair and I stood in between his legs as John paced the other side

'Let's get things started. Dean, you embarrassed John Cena last Monday Night on RAW. You left him flat on his back. Why would you do something like that?' Miz asked

'I planted John Cena's head into the mat on Monday so that he knows I don't care who he is, what he's done, or what he think he's entitled to. Nobody crosses me. Now, John Cena lives by code. I live by a little code of my own. I don't take crap from anybody…' Dean said standing up and giving the chair to me.

'Nobody pushes me around. And if you do me or my wife wrong, I will hunt you down and I'll make you pay for it. Seth Rollins crossed both me and my wife. He was our brother and he stabbed us in the back. And I can't live with myself until I set that right. Seth Rollins inside Hell in a Cell belongs to me. And John Cena is coming dangerously close to stealing that from me. And John, nobody steals from me. I don't care how high up on the food chain you are' Dean explained

'I'm impressed, the WWE universe is impressed and I'm just not talking about being left unconscious on Monday Night RAW. I watch everything that goes on in this ring and I listen to every single sound the universe makes. And ever since you stepped foot in the WWE, the little decision makers behind the curtain, oh, they've been worried about you. Oh, yeah, and your devious beauty, Kaylee too. Unstable is what they call you both. You know why? Because they give either of you a microphone, they don't know what you're going to say. You guys say whatever the hell you want. You do whatever the hell you want. And if somebody stands in your way, you will scratch, fight and claw to get what you want because you both love this business and you will not stop until your success. And goofs like the Authority waste so many precious resources on all the BS to look for the next guy who has 'IT'. Well, Monday, by leaving me unconscious, you proved you got 'IT'. I just got my own definition for 'IT'' John said pulling out to baseballs

'This is what it takes to be successful…don't you look at these, you don't know what these things are' John said turning to Miz as I smirked

'Congratulations, Mr. Ambrose. You impressed me. It's what I want to see and quite frankly, it's what they want to see because for years and years of bringing in past Hall of Famers or mercenaries for the outside. They want to see somebody with a set of these that's going to step up to me and say' I don't give a damn if you're John Cena. I'm going to knock you down right where you stand'' John said as I faked a yawn and leant my head on Dean's stomach pretending to be asleep

'Hell even your wife has these. Kaylee, is the most dominant Diva I've seen in a very long time and just like you, she doesn't give a damn what people think, whether female or male, if she doesn't like you she will knock you down. And I'll be honest with you both, it scares people out the back that you both are married, because no one can control one of you let alone both of you together' John continued as I looked at Dean smirked

'All that means is that Hell in a Cell, you're going to make me earn it. Just remember, when you step into that ring in that No Holds Barred match at Hell in a Cell, we don't see eye to eye, but you're damn sure you're going to be looking in the mirror. We are cut from the same cloth. I've been to Philadelphia for the past 12 years and there is a reason, there is a reason, night after night, opponent after opponent, match after match, I can walk down that ramp into this ring with my head high and a fighting smile on my face because I proved to the entire WWE universe that after 12 years in this world, I got two things, these and my word, and I don't break them for nobody.

Bring your A-game at Hell in a Cell. You may not give a damn of who I am now. After that match, you will know my name. I like my chances' John said

'You like your chances, he said he likes his chance. He is a 15-time champion. He is a legend. He is a soon to be top build hall of famer. He has defeated everybody in his path. Do you really think that you have a chance against The John Cena?' Miz asked

'Yup' Dean said simply

'Well, how do you think you're going to do it?' Miz asked

'I don't think I'm going to do it. I know I'm going to do it' Dean stated firmly

'Do you hear that? He said he's going to be you at Hell in a Cell. This rookie said he's going to you at Hell in the Cell' Miz said

'Shut your mouth before I slap the glasses off your face and you hide in your own shadow. I'll see you at Hell in a Cell' John said to Miz and then Dean.

'Whoa, that's it? I'll see you at Hell in the Cell? You've been on MIZ TV before. This is the 15th Anniversary of SMACKDOWN, John. That's not how this works. You come out here, I ask the questions, I stir the pot, you get mad at him, he gets mad at you, you guys start fighting, breaking stuff, throwing things around, the ratings go high, you two are running MIZ TV. This is my show, I'm the star of it, and this is what people want to see' MIZ shouted at us

'You may be right. They want to see John Cena and Dean Ambrose fight. On the 15th Anniversary of SMACKDOWN, the city of Philadelphia wants to see John Cena and Dean Ambrose fight… or they want to see the Miz, the star of MIZ TV, get knocked out by a girl' John said as I spun Miz around and hit him with Dirty Deeds and then Widows Peak. John Cena then picks up Dean and AA's him, he rolls from the ring as I throw at chair hitting him in the body.

'Get back in here!' I scream at him opening the ropes for him to come back and fight. John just laughs from the ramp as I kneel beside Dean and help him sit up

…


	9. Chapter 9

**13-10-14 RAW**

Dean and I make our way down to the ring and Dean holds the ropes open for me before grabbing a couple of microphones.

'Now I want to make something very clear to the Authority. When I told Paige I would continue to interfere in her matches until she can convince you to give us a match, I was dead serious. I don't care what type of match it is but I want Paige and if you don't give it to me, I will be forced to interfere in not only Paige's matches, but all the divas matches, and then if I still haven't gotten my match, I will start interfering in every match that they make so The Authority's show is nothing more than Kaylee Ambrose beating the hell out of every single superstar or diva that gets in my way… that's my promise… the next move is yours' I warned

'There's nothing I'd like more in this world than to be locked inside Hell in a Cell with Seth Rollins. Locked inside the devil's playground and all that steel, all that danger, nowhere to run. Just Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins, inside that cell, so I can brutalise him, pummel him so bad that he wishes he never even met me. Seth Rollins wishes he never even heard the name Dean Ambrose. But before I get there, I got a little something standing my way and it's really stressing me out! It's really pissing me off. It's a little matter to deal with of a 15-time WWE champion. A little matter to deal with of the face of WWE, I got to get through John Cena first. In a No Holds Barred Contact on a Pole match. Now, I told John I have no problem dropping you where you stand last week here on RAW. And I did. Cena felt the same way on SMACKDOWN and he did the same to me. So it's quite clear what the Authority is trying to do. They want me and John Cena to tear each other apart so there is nothing left of either of us. It's all about protecting, protecting golden boy Seth Rollins.

You know what, its fine. I decided there's only one way to do this. I'm going to go to Hell in a Cell, I'm going to grab that contract off that pole. I'm going to rip that pole down and I'm going to beat John Cena senseless with it. Then I'm going to go into that cell and I'm going to bounce Seth Rollins' head all over that cell like it's a basketball. And there's nothing The Authority and there's nothing John Cena can do about it' Dean yelled before John's music came on and he walked down to the ramp. Dean sat in the corner of the ring drumming the microphone as I sat on the turnbuckle above him.

'So this is why they call it Hotlanta, huh? Y'all are ready and so are you, you need to relax. You need to relax because this match is made. This match between John Cena and Dean Ambrose is made. But its 2 weeks from now and it's in Hell in a Cell. This is a match obviously by the noise in the arena tonight, the WWE universe wants to see. Because they know you got a chance. They know I got a chance. So they want to see Hell in a Cell to see who finally is going to get a chance to get his hands on Seth Rollins. But yet you're out here beating your chest. You're out here talking trash. Why? So I can come out here and maybe you can leave me unconscious again. Or maybe you walk out of here, or maybe you don't.

I'm going to do you a favour. I'm going to give you a little bit of veteran advice. You've got the match of your life coming up at Hell in a Cell in two weeks. Shut up. Instead of coming out here and acting all crazy, use your two weeks to get ready for the biggest match of your career. Because I'm going to bring it at Hell in a Cell' John said before going to leave.

'Thanks for the veteran advice, big brother. But I've got news for you. I am ready. I was born ready. I've been ready to whoop your ass for years. Don't talk to me like I'm some kind of chump. And don't come out here and act like you care about me. Don't act like you give a damn about me. Don't act like I should trust you for one second' Dean warned

'It is your instability that is going to ruin your opportunity. Go ahead! Throw it all away. Lose your temper. Take a shot at me and try to drop me right here and you'll see why I have been to the top of the mountain 15 times. You will see who I am and what I stand for. And you will realize that you are way out of your league and way over your head, son. I'm giving you a chance. You've got a hell of a match coming up in two weeks. Pipe down and use your time to get ready' John explained once more as Dean dropped his microphone.

I jumped from the turn buckle and placed my hands on Dean's chest stopping him.

'Listen to your wife Dean' John said without the microphone and I turned around and slapped him hard across the face. Before John could retaliate though The Authorities music came on and HHH and Steph walked out

'Whoa, slow down guys, you're getting ahead of yourselves here. You've still got 2 weeks until Hell in a Cell when you can rip each other apart. You know, Hell in a Cell where you have the No Holds Barred Contract on a Pole match to see who gets to face Seth Rollins inside Hell in a Cell' HHH said

'Now Kaylee, as for your threat, I'll tell you what, if you can beat your opponent tonight, you will have a match at Hell in a Cell against Paige in a No DQ match' Steph said

'Oh and Dean and Cena, tonight the two of you will be competing in a triple tag team match against The Usos and The Tag Team Champions Gold and Stardust' HHH announced

The opponents made their way to the ring and the bell sounds Dean Ambrose will start against Jimmy Uso. They lock up, and Dean applies a side headlock. Jimmy whips him off, and Dean hits a shoulder block. Dean hits the ropes and counters a hip toss into one of his own. Dean executes a headlock takeover before grudgingly tagging in John Cena. Cena wrenches the arm and applies an arm bar. Cena whips him to the corner and hits a running bulldog for a one count. Dean is tagged back in, and they hit double-team back elbow. Dean hits a snap elbow drop for a one count. Dean sends him to the corner, but he runs into a boot. Jey Uso is tagged in, and he runs into a drop-toe-hold. Dean applies a double arm chin lock before hitting a short-arm clothesline. Cena is tagged in, and they hit a wishbone split on Jey. Jey comes back with an uppercut on Cena before hitting a cross-body block. Cena rolls through and lifts him for an AA. Jey slides off and super kicks him down for a two count. Jimmy tags in, and he splashes Cena in the corner for a two count. Jimmy applies an overhead wristlock, but Cena fights up and dropkicks him down. Cena runs into a Samoan Drop trying to tag in Dean for a two count. Jey tags in and hits an arm drag. Jey continues to wrench the arm and dropkicks him down. Cena sidesteps an avalanche in the corner.

Dean and Jimmy are tagged in. Dean hits some running forearms on him before having a whip reversed. Dean comes back with a running cross-body and some wild punches. Dean sends him into the ropes, but he lowers his head and eats a kick. Dean then rebounds off the ropes with a clothesline. Stardust pulls Jimmy out of the ring and sends him into the barricade.

Stardust punches Jimmy before tagging in Goldust. Goldust and Stardust then give him a double stomp. Jey breaks up the pin fall. Jimmy punches him away and knocks him down. Stardust is soon tagged in, and he stomps away at Jimmy. Stardust hits a snap mare before applying a rest hold. Goldust is tagged in, and he punches him down. Goldust sends him to the corner, but Jimmy knocks Stardust off the apron and boots Goldust down. Goldust pulls Jey off the apron before Jimmy can tag in. Dean then clotheslines Goldust at ringside.

Jimmy tags in Cena. Stardust tags in as well. Cena hits a pair of running shoulder blocks before hitting a back suplex power bomb. Cena hits the Five Knuckle Shuffle before going for an AA on Stardust. Stardust lands on his feet. Goldust power slams Cena before eating a super kick from Jey Uso. They Usos then take Gold and Stardust out with stereo over the top rope dives. Cena then takes all four men out with a big cross-body block. Dean then goes to the top rope and hits a cannonball elbow drop on all five men. Dean throws Goldust and Cena into the ring. Cena gives Goldust a back body drop. Stardust runs in and takes a kick. Dean hits a Double Arm DDT on Goldust as Cena hits an AA on Stardust for the win.

I roll into the ring and hug Dean in celebration before The Authority comes out.

'Well, Steph, as much as it pains me to admit, you were right. They were able to get along. One dollar. You know how much I hate to lose, though. Maybe they just lacked the motivation. Maybe you two just need that spark to make this all go down. You both want a shot at Seth Rollins inside Hell in a Cell, right? Well, I say why wait until then to find out who gets it. Let's do this. Let's hang a contract on a Pole in that corner and No Holds Barred. John Cena. Dean Ambrose. Tear each other limb from limb, rip brush, break bones, I don't care. Only one of you is going to get the chance to face Seth Rollins inside Hell in a Cell. It'll be the man that takes the contract. And you will tear each other apart to get that right. John Cena, Dean Ambrose, tonight hell starts for both of you!' HHH announced

'Kaylee, before I forget, your match tonight will be against The Miz' Steph said grinning and leaving

…..

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling.**

Dean and I make our way down to the ring as Miz and Mizdow are pacing the ring waiting for us. Miz grins cockily at me before winking.

Miz and I lock up before Miz tackles me to the ground. I spin us over so I am on top and hammer away at him. Miz locks in a headlock but I counter with a backbreaker. I clothesline Miz before slamming him and going for a pin but Miz kicks out. I can hear Dean laughing from ringside. I kick him in the gut and go for an Irish whip but Miz counters and reverses it. He goes to run at me but I move and he hits the turnbuckle hard. I go for a roll up but Miz kicks out. I quickly stand up and hit Miz with Widows Peak before pinning him for the win.

Dean slides into the ring and picks me up wrapping my legs around him and kissed me deeply. Dean then held up my hand in victory still laughing.

'Paige, your ass is mine!' I shouted into the camera knowing she would be watching this.

…

Dean and I were walking through the back when Renee came up to us for an interview.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome my guests at this time, Kaylee and Dean Ambrose. Dean, you've already competed once tonight in tag team action. In tonight's No Holds Barred Contract on a Pole Match it's going to test your stamina and it's going to test your will, but this is against John Cena. What can we expect from you tonight?' Renee asked as Dean had his arm wrapped around my shoulders

'Well, let me tell you what not to expect. Don't expect me to go out there and be a nice guy. Don't expect me to go out there and be nice to John Cena because I'm not a nice guy. HHH knows that. HHH has known me for a long time so he should know by now when I say anytime, anywhere I mean it. If you're big star bound it's a long hard ride and the way I see it I get to the next stop two weeks early. I get to put John Cena in his place two weeks early at the Hell in a Cell Pay-Per-View. I'm sending Seth Rollins straight to hell and Cena, stamp your ticket, you can sit right next to him. Cena and Rollins both are on the highway to hell' Dean sung

'What did I say about singing?' I told Dean, who looked at me and laughed before kissing my temple and we walked off.

…

Dean and I make our way to the ring as John Cena waits for us. I kiss him good luck before he jumps in the ring.

Before the match begins, Seth Rollins' music hits. Seth comes to the foot of the ramp. Randy Orton's music hits, and he joins Rollins at the foot of the ramp. Kane's music then hits, and he comes out as well. I glare at them, keeping one eye on them and one eye on the match.

The bell sounds, and both men make a break for the pole. Dean punches away at Cena before having a whip reversed on him. Dean ducks a clothesline and hits a running cross-body block followed by some fast right hands. Dean stomps him down in the corner and begins climbing the corner where the pole is. Cena takes him out with a back suplex. Cena then hits a quick fisherman's suplex before repeating the move. Cena hits a third suplex as Kane, Orton, and Seth are smiling and clapping. Cena sends him into the corner and goes for a bulldog, but Dean throws him off. Cena falls out of the ring, Dean follows him outside to beat Cena up some more. Cena goes for an AA on the stage, but Dean slides off and gives him a suplex on the steel. Dean jogs down to the ring holding his lower back. Dean slowly climbs the ropes, and Cena catches him with an electric chair drop.

Cena climbs the ropes, but Dean pulls him off. Cena goes for the AA, but Dean slides off and goes for a Double Arm DDT. Cena counters into an STF, but Dean soon bites the hand to get out. Dean dropkicks him out of the ring and takes him out with a suicide dive. Dean bounces him off the steps, but Cena comes back with some step spots. Dean then reverses a whip into the barricade. Randy Orton talks trash to Dean so I walk up and slap him. Cena attacks Dean from behind and throws him into The Authority. Kane, Seth, and Orton attack the two men. I climb to the top rope and Dean throws Orton in my direction and I take him out with a head scissor takedown and he is thrown from the ring. Cena hits Kane with an AA. When he turns around, he sees Dean on the top rope. Dean does the "You can't see me" taunt before pulling the contract down. Dean jumps down into my arms in celebration and he picks me up hugging me tightly. Cena claps at Dean and holds up his hand before Randy gets onto the apron and Cena and Randy stare at each other as Dean and I stare down Seth as he appears at the top of the ramp.

Suddenly HHH and Steph appear on the ramp with Paige

'Congratulations Dean, you get to face Seth Rollins in Hell in a Cell, but you know what. You and Kaylee's rivalry against Seth and Paige has given Hunter and myself an idea to make this Pay-Per-View the biggest of the year…' Steph said

'At Hell in a Cell, for the first time ever, it will be Dean and Kaylee Ambrose versus Seth Rollins and Paige in a mixed tag-team tornado Hell in a Cell match!' HHH announced as the crowd went wild

….


	10. Chapter 10

**17-10-13 SMACKDOWN**

Dean and I watched from the back as Seth and Paige made their way to the ring. The crowd chanted 'You Sold out' to them loudly

'Now Kaylee successfully bullied her way into having a match with me at Hell in a Cell but its ok, because while she has been out recovering after what Seth and I did to her, I've been running this Divas Division!' Paige yelled while the crowd booed and continued to chant 'You Sold Out'

'You're damn right we sold out. When you're young and you're naïve, lofty principles, integrity, honour, these things mean the world to you. But let's be honest with ourselves guys, let's be honest, okay? Honour doesn't pay the bills. And if any of you cowards had any guts, you would realize that you'd sell out your mother. You'd sell out your dad. You'd sell out your dog, you would. You'd sell out your grandparents' guarantee. You'd sell out your brother or sister. You would sell out your best friends. You would sell out anyone and everything. You'd sell your soul for an opportunity to be anything like Paige or myself.

The major fault in that logic is that you will never be like us. No, you will never look like us. You won't. You won't and I'm sorry. You'll never look like us. You'll never talk like us. You will never be as successful as we have become. And why? Why, you might ask?' Seth said

'Because you will all never realize what we have come to understand and that is that selling out is the best thing you could ever do in your life. I mean look at us, we are better than we've ever been. Seth is Mr. Money in the Bank, he is the future of WWE and I have been dominating the Divas Division' Paige explains

'And that brings me to my Hell in a Cell match with Dean Ambrose. Now I'm only going to say this once so I'm going to make myself very clear. Dean Ambrose, you do not belong at Hell in a Cell. You and your psycho wife belong in a straightjacket. And you may walk into Hell in a Cell, but I guarantee you, you're going to be carried out alongside Kaylee.

Mark my words, Ambrose, when we are finished with you, all your hopes and dreams, everything you ever wanted to become, will be left in a pile of rubble in that cell. And you, you, Dean Ambrose will be nothing more than a hot, sweaty, smelly mess' Seth said as the crowd chants 'Ambrose'

'Yeah, we sold out. Dean Ambrose, Kaylee, We sold you out. But at Hell in a Cell, We are going to put you out' Paige said before Dolph Ziggler's music came on for his match against Seth.

…

After the match Dean's music hit and he and I walked down to the ring as Dean was holding his contract he won last week. Seth and Paige quickly left the ring as we slid in and grabbed microphones

'What are you running for, Seth? What are you running for, Paige? We are just here to talk. Let's chat. Let's chat about Hell in a Cell' I taunted

'We finally got what we've been foaming at the mouth for and that's both of you trapped inside Hell in a Cell, the most demonic structure in WWE History, and we are going to make the most of it. We are going to turn you inside out and we are going to rip your faces clean off. We are going to take our left boot and jam it down both your throats. We are going to take our right boot, that's my lucky boot, and we are going to stick that one where the sun don't shine!' Dean shouted as Seth and Paige slowly made their way up the ramp

'After that, what we are going to do next, we can't even say on this show!' I said as Kane's music comes out

'Dean, Kaylee, it's true that you are competing with Seth and Paige inside Hell in a Cell. But I don't get to have a match, which has me feeling aggressive. You see, I like hurting people. Their shrieks of terror help me sleep at night. And I would very much like to hear you and your wife scream in pain tonight during the main event when you both face me' Kane announced

…

Dean and I about to go out for our match when Renee stopped us.

'Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome, Dean and Kaylee Ambrose. Guys, tonight, you're set to fight Kane in a handicap match. He is one of the most vicious superstars in the history of WWE. What's going through your mind right now?' Renee asked

'Well, before we were rudely interrupted by Kane earlier, I was explaining to Seth Rollins and Paige what was going through our minds as what we are going to do to them at Hell in a Cell' Dean said

'Rip his face off' I explained matter-of-factly

'You see, Seth Rollins and Paige think they are prepared for a match with us, but I got news for them. You can't prepare yourself for the unknown. And once that cell door locks, it's just us four. Even, Kaylee and myself, don't really know what we are going to do. And Kane, Kane says he's aggressive. He says he wants to hear me and my wife scream in pain, shrieks of horror help him sleep at night, well I think Kane has starred in one too many horror flicks, this ain't Hollywood, this is Birmingham, Alabama. So, this makes a little movie, an action and adventure flick. Yippee Ki-yay' Dean said as I laughed

'Kane wants The Lunatic Fringe and The Devious Beauty in a 2 on 1 handicap match? And they call us crazy' I said shaking my head

…

Kane makes his way to the ring with Seth and Paige. Dean and I then make our way to the ring to Dean's music. Dean started the match as I got onto the apron.

The bell rings, and Dean applies a waist lock. Kane elbows him in the face before going for a body slam. Dean slides away and gets out of the ring next to Seth. Kane quickly gets out, and Dean gets back in the ring. Dean ducks a punch and punches away at Kane. Kane grabs him by the throat and throws him into the corner. Kane punches away at him, but Dean comes back with some punches of his own. Dean dropkicks Kane before clotheslining him out of the ring. Dean invites Seth to come into the ring, but he doesn't oblige. Kane tries to blindside Dean, but he pulls the top rope down. Dean tags me in and I lay Kane out with a plancha.

I stomp away at Kane before choking him with my boot. I stomp him in the corner before having a whip reversed. Kane runs into a boot, and I go for a tornado DDT. Kane throws me off and big boots me down. Kane throws me out of the ring and drives me into the barricade. Kane drives me into the apron for good measure. Kane slams my arm off the steel steps before putting me back into the ring. Kane uppercuts me and chokes me in the corner. Kane punches me before violently wrenching the arm for a two count. Kane talks a little trash to me as he applies a wristlock. I bite him to get out of it. Kane then throws him out of the ring but during flight I tag in Dean. Dean slams an unaware Kane off the steel steps and dropkicking him into them. Dean gets in the ring and hits a suicide dive. Dean throws him into the ring and hits a missile dropkick. Dean splashes him in the corner and hits a bulldog for a two count. Dean slaps the mat and himself in frustration. Dean tags me in and I go for Dirty Deeds, but Seth gets on the apron. Dean knocks him off and I turn into a Tombstone Pile driver attempt from Kane. I slide off and goes for a rebound clothesline, but Seth pulls me out of the ring for the disqualification.

Kane stomps away at Dean as Seth throws me in the ring and gets in after me. Seth power bomb me into the corner as Kane grabs a steel chair. Seth sets me up for a Curb Stomp but I sidestep him and Dean punches Kane off the apron. I grab the steel chair and corner Seth. Kane attacks me from behind, but Dean slams the chair off Kane's back a few times. Seth and Kane retreat up the ramp as Dean and I stare them down.

….


	11. Chapter 11

**20-10-14 RAW**

Dean and I are sitting in the back locker room watching See No Evil 2. I'm sitting on Dean's lap eating popcorn while Dean is 'hiding' behind my back.

'Here babe' I said feeding him some popcorn as John walks in

'What are you doing?' John asked as we stood up

'Doing some research for our match tonight. See No Evil 2 starring Kane, this guy is sick, twisted, and sadistic' Dean explained

'This is…this is what you guys do, this is your plan? This is your strategy, movie date night?' John asked confused

'See, me and you, we're kind of like a comic book movie, it's like Superman teaming up with Batman. You stand for truth, justice, and the American way, nice American square jaw on you. I like to beat up scumbags' Dean explained

'He has also been known to wear a cape' I added grinning while Dean shushed me.

'But really, we just don't mix' Dean finished

'What do you even…we got a match tonight. And the three people in that match are going to do whatever they can to take both of us out of commission before Hell in a Cell. How are you going to handle it?' John asked

'Relax, this might surprise you, but even though I am undefeated in contract on a pole matches, handicap street fights are my specialty. So, here's how we're going to handle it. We're going to throw punches at anything that moves. And if they insist on taking us down, we're going to take as many as them down with us as we can. That's how we handle it' Dean explained

'I like it. I like it' John said simply

'The whole batman thing is not for you. You are much more like The Joker' John said before leaving

'Why so serious?' Dean mocked

'Aw puddin', don't worry I'll be your Harley Quinn' I mocked sitting on his lap and we started kissing passionately

….

Dean and I made our way to the ring to Dean's music and he was carrying a body bag. We slid into the ring and Dean opened a chair for me to sit on and then another one before grabbing a microphone.

'Now last week, Paige said to everyone that, she has been dominating the Divas Division while I've been recovering…and that's true. But what she forgets is…I taught her everything she knows…but not everything I know… At Hell in a Cell, she will come face to face with true Devious Beauty and Sell Rollins…he will have to face the consequences for backstabbing his family' I said simply handing the microphone to Dean.

'For the last four months, I've been having dreams, visions about what I would do when I finally got my hands on Seth Rollins and this Sunday, I finally get what I've been craving. I get that no good, backstabbing, half hair dyed, power ranger suit sell out inside Hell in a Cell' Dean said before opening up the body bag to reveal a puppet dressed like Seth Rollins. He put 'Seth' in the chair next to me

'Look at you, Seth. Look at what you've become. You're nothing but a puppet for The Authority, doing The Authority's dirty work for a pat on the back, pat on the head, and a big fat pay check' Dean said to the puppet

'Actually Dean, dirty work isn't right, dirty doesn't quite suit him because we both know that he never liked to get his hands dirty' I said and Dean nodded agreeing

'So, we are going to do you a favour this Sunday at Hell in a Cell because I don't want you to think that we don't care about you anymore, okay? The first body part of yours that I rip off inside that cell, so you never have to get your hands dirty again, will be your hands' Dean said ripping off the puppet's hands as I sat back down and watching laughing

'See what you made me do? Do you think I like it? Huh? You feel good about yourself?' Dean asked while hitting 'Seth' with his own arm

'Sold out to The Authority, huh? I mean, Seth, you're a smart guy. Look at you, you're no dummy' Dean said and I fell the my chair in laughter

'You should know what we do to people who screw us over. I screw them back' Dean said grabbing a screw driver and digging it into 'Seth's' face while I was rolling around on the mat in tears of laughter

'And Seth, just to hammer this point home' Dean said while hammering the dummy's face

'I'm going to tell you about how I saw something in my dream last night' Dean said picking up a saw.

'I saw myself chopping your testicles off in the middle of the Hell in a Cell' Dean said kicking the chair over and I sat cross legged laughing and held up my hand

'Yes Kaylee?' Dean said as if I was a student and he the teacher

'Don't forget Dean, he already sold his testicles to The Authority!' I explained

'I guess I can't do that' Dean said before beating the hair of the dummy

Suddenly the real Seth came out onto the stage, not looking amused

'Congratulations, Ambrose's, you've done it. You've finally found an opponent that you can relate to on an intellectual level. I mean, look, we all know you're never ever going to be able to beat me. But, hey, on the bright side at least you can parlay this into a comedy career. You could open up for carrot top, right, or Gallagher or Louise C.K, or anybody like. I mean, what's next? You're going to bring out the watermelons? What do you got, the balloon animals in there? I mean if Kaylee wants to do something with ping pong balls I'll be keen to watch that…' Seth said as I had to physically restrain Dean after that comment

'Let's all give a big hand to the world's biggest sell out' Dean said tossing 'Seth's' hand onto the ramp and the crowd chanted 'you sold out'

'Oh this again, I sold out. You're damn right I sold out. But you know what, to be honest with you, it kind of stings a little bit coming from you guys, because guess what, just like all of you, I grew up in the Midwest. Yeah, I'm a Midwestern kid too, but you know what, that is where the similarities between all of you and me come to a very abrupt end. Because I knew unlike all of you that from a very young age, I was destined to be more than some pathetic Midwestern piece of trailer park trash' Seth yelled while Dean and I cleared the ring of the puppet, chairs and bags

'None of you losers will ever have any idea what it's like to be me, you understand? I am famous, I am rich, and I am somebody' Seth said walking down the ramp

'Oh shut up Seth!' I shouted as the crowd cheered

'So yeah, I sold out. I sold the Shield out. I sold Dean Ambrose out, so what?' Seth said walking into the ring

'Hey, we got a main event tonight and everything and I'm saving the worst for Hell in a Cell, but I got no problem giving the people here in Kansas City a little early preview if you're not going to shut your mouth' Dean said picking up a drill.

'You know what, I don't sweat you, Ambrose. I don't sweat that drill in your hand. I don't sweat your wife over there, though I would like to sweat all over here…and I don't sweat Hell in a Cell' Seth said but before I could attack Mick Foley's music came on!

The legend himself came out and walked down to the ring, grabbing a microphone.

'Excuse me if you will, but I just came by to visit an old friend. And to congratulate all three of you for fulfilling your destinies. Because I remember in December 2012, the Foley children coming back from the Barclays Center after seeing The Shield in action for the first time and they were raving about you. My daughter said, 'Dad, The Shield is amazing' So I set that bar of expectations very high the next night of RAW, because though I do not grace your screens very often, I'm watching RAW every Monday Night. I'm watching SMACKDOWN every Friday. I even subscribe to the network for an undisclosed monthly sum. And she was right. The Shield was dominant, as dominant a team as I've seen this generation, but as great as you were as a cohesive unit, I visualized the day when you Seth Rollins, would go face to face with Dean Ambrose. And Dean, I'm going to be honest, as great as you are, as disturbingly poetic as I find you to be, in almost every scenario face to face, I envisioned Seth Rollins coming out victorious' Foley said as Seth grinned

Now, we're talking. That's what I like to hear. Just when I thought you had nothing redeeming left in your body, just when I thought you were an old dinosaur who dresses up as Santa Claus for a living and you have made a mockery of everything you ever did in this ring, I realized you still got some good thoughts in that half-working brain of yours' Seth said getting into the ring

'I think you missed out on the key word in that sentence. I said in almost any scenario. That's no ordinary scenario. That's Hell in a Cell. I'm saying that Dean Ambrose has made his intentions very clear. He wants to rip your face off. And this structure, this instrument of evil gives him the tools in which to do it. And before I forget, he isn't the only one in the cell with you. You also have his lovely wife, Kaylee, who wants to do the exact same thing to you and your partner Paige.

Now, you mentioned my Santa Claus shirt and guess what? You're right. It's the 300th consecutive day that I've worn Santa Claus themed attire. You know why? Because I cling to the last vestiges of my innocence, the ones that weren't stripped away from me 18 years ago. You'll find the scars that night left on me, I'm proud of that. The tooth that was knocked out, this blue one right here. Take a good look at it, the one that was lodged inside my nose, I'm proud of that. I look at it every morning and I remember the contribution that made to this business. But the man who's been here, done that. Heed my words. The scars you will not heal from, the scars that will haunt you for a lifetime are the emotional wounds that will not heal' Foley warned and the crowd chanted 'thank you Foley'

'Thanks, Mick. But with all due respect, hard-core legend, I lost my innocence a long time ago in more ways than one. And I'm not worried about adding more psychological scars on top of other psychological scars. Or more scars on my body on top of other scars in my body. I'm not worried about losing any more teeth. You know what I'm saying? Nobody in this company with the exception of the lovely woman standing next to me, understands me back there, all right? But you, if there's anybody other than Kaylee on this planet that might get me just a little bit and be able to look into my eyes right now and know that I'm ready for Hell in a Cell. And, Seth Rollins, that's a question you're going to have to ask yourself and Paige Monday morning from a hospital bed. Was it all worth it? Were you ready for Hell in a Cell? Ask yourself' Dean yelled as Mick got in-between the two of them.

'Dean… I know you don't care about yourself but you do care about your wife…and she is going to be in that demonic cell with you' Foley said without a microphone into Dean's ear but I heard it.

'All right. I get it. You're all crazy. You're all out of your minds. But if you three think that that's what it's going to take to win on Sunday at Hell in a Cell, okay, then you really lost all your marbles, because it's got nothing to do with how crazy you think you are, Dean Ambrose. And I know you better than anyone. You are out of your damn mind. But Paige and I are going to beat you and Kaylee. And we are going to do it that same way we've been beating everybody along the way. It's because you guys are down here and Paige and I are way, way above you. You understand that? It's not about how crazy you are. It's about how smart you are' Seth explained

'It's about how smart you are, huh? A very wise man once said that that which does not kill you makes you stronger. With all due respect to German philosopher, Edrich Nietzsche, he was never thrown of a cell. He didn't realise that this match, whether you realize or not, will go onto define you the same way it did me. I look at my life in two very distinct phases, pre-cell and post-cell. And I'm not sure any of you are prepared for the life that awaits you on the other side of that cell. In some ways, I look at the 3 of you and you remind me of the audience here tonight. You see, tomorrow, the people here, right here in Kansas City, Missouri. They get the game they've been waiting for 29 years. But on Sunday Night, October 26th, when that cell door slams and you're locked inside it, the four individuals involved, you all get the match you've been waiting for your entire lives. Have a nice day' Foley said before leaving us.

…..

Dean and I make our way down to the ring as our partner John Cena and opponents wait for us. Dean kisses my temple before sliding into the ring and I walk around to sit on the barricade next the commentary table.

John Cena and Dean Ambrose immediately attack their opponents as they enter the ring. Kane is the first knocked out of the ring followed by Orton. Seth and Dean will start the match out for their teams. Seth stomps him in the corner before having a whip reversed on him. Dean splashes him and hits a bulldog. Dean stomps him on the midsection before stretching him out. Dean whips Seth into the corner and clotheslines him down. Dean knocks Kane off the apron before throwing Seth out of the ring. Dean takes the top off the commentary table, and Kane attacks him. Cena makes the save as Orton gets involved. Dean then takes them all out with a flying elbow drop. Dean takes a chair from under the ring and throws Seth into the ring. Dean cracks him in the ribs with the chair before slamming it off his back. Dean goes under the ring and grabs a folding table. Kane cuts him off and slams him down on the table. Kane smashes Cena's face on the steel steps.

Seth ripping at Dean's face before elbowing him in the nose. Seth applies a neck vice before ripping at his nose again. Dean bites Seth' hand to get out of the vice. Seth stomps him before tagging Orton in. Orton hits a front suplex on the top rope before punching him. Seth tags back in, and he punches Dean to the corner. Seth taunts the crowd before slamming Dean into the corner and elbowing him. Seth taunts Cena, and Dean punches back. Seth cuts him off with some punches and stomps. Orton tags in, and he stomps Dean's foot for a one count. Orton stomps away at Dean's limbs for a two count. Dean comes back with some right hands, but Orton kicks him and sends him to the opposite corner. Orton then runs into a boot. Dean comes off the top rope with a missile dropkick.

Cena and Seth are tagged in. Cena hits a pair of shoulder tackles followed by a back suplex power bomb. Cena hits the Five Knuckle Shuffle before hitting the AA on Kane. Cena goes under the ring and grabs a table. Cena sets it up in the ring and goes to give Seth an AA through it, but Seth tips the table over. Seth slides off and sends him headfirst into a chair wedged in the corner. Outside the ring, Orton viciously sends Dean into the steel steps. Kane picks up the steel steps. Orton then pushes Dean into those steel steps Kane is holding. Seth sets the table up in the corner of the ring. Cena goes for an AA, but Dean slides off and hits a backflip reversed DDT for a near fall.

Kane tags in and pulls Cena out of the ring. Kane throws Cena over the commentary table. Kane grabs Cena and sends him into the ring steps before throwing him into the ring post face first. Cena is thrown back into the ring. Kane then throws Cena headfirst through the table set up in the corner. Kane big boots Dean off the apron before Kane orders for the Hell in a Cell structure to be brought down and I quickly roll into the cell before it drops. Cena punches away at Kane, but he runs into an uppercut.

Dean and Seth are tagged in. Dean takes all three men out with a cross-body before throwing Seth out of the ring. Dean clotheslines Orton out of the ring before punching him. Orton reverses a whip, and Dean ducks a clothesline to hit Seth with a dropkick that sends him flying into the wall of the Cell! Orton uppercuts Dean, but he rebounds with a big clothesline. Dean goes under the ring and grabs two kendo sticks. He hands one to me and we viciously assaults Orton with a kendo stick before I hit a side Russian leg sweep with the stick around his neck! Dean throws a chair into the ring before going to the second rope with it. Dean drops an elbow on Orton with the steel chair!

Kane grabs Dean by the throat, but I hit him with the steel chair. I smack it off his back before pulling the top rope down to get Orton out of the ring. Dean then gives Seth a back body drop on top of him. Orton nearly got impaled on the leg of the table fragments and lets out a loud curse. I then take Seth out with a suicide dive into the wall of the Cell! Orton throws the table fragments out of the way and slams Dean off the ring post. Dean rolls him into the ring and stalks him for his finisher. Cena runs in and goes for an AA, but Orton slides off and sends him into a Choke slam from Kane! Dean quickly catches Kane with a Double Arm DDT. Orton uppercuts Dean. Dean tries to rebound with a clothesline, but Orton drops him with an RKO for the win. I slid in to check on Dean and Seth takes the opportunity to curb stomp me.

After the match, Seth surprises Orton with a Curb Stomp! Seth climbs to the top of the Hell in a Cell structure and taunts the crowd.

…


	12. Chapter 12

**24-10-14 SMACKDOWN**

Dean and I made our way down to the ring as SMACKDOWN went LIVE. Dean held the ropes open for me and grabbed a microphone for us.

'I think we've proven that the laws of physics don't apply to us. What goes up must come down but we don't stay down. They hit us with chairs, we get back up. They choke slam us and we get back up. Seth Rollins and The Authority, they curb stomped me through cinder blocks, they crush Kaylee's throat with steel chairs, and we get back up. So the question then becomes why do you keep getting back up?' Dean asked and I stepped forward placing my hand on his shoulder

'I could tell you that we are indestructible, that we can't be hurt, or I could tell you the truth. All that stuff hurts, our bones hut, our body hurts, fighting The Authority, standing up to The Authority can be a very painful thing…' I explained

'Night in, night out. The reason we keep getting back up is the key difference between us and the guy who came out here on RAW to warn us and Paige and Seth Rollins of the danger of Hell in a Cell, Mick Foley…' Dean said

'Mick Foley was 'The Hard-core Legend' but deep down, deep down, Mick Foley was always a nice guy. Dean is not a nice guy, I am not a nice chick. We never had a loving family growing up. Dean and I… we live for 2 things and 2 things only, each other and putting pain on the people who put pain on me and my husband. That hole in my stomach, that thirst for vengeance is what keeps us moving forward to Hell in a Cell' I explained

'The day we have been waiting for ever since Seth Rollins and Paige put a knife in our back and said it was just business. This Sunday, Seth Rollins and Paige learn the cold hard fact, no matter how fa **t** your pockets get, you can't take your money with you when you're knee-deep in your own personal hell. Seth, Paige, if you got anything to say about that, I suggest you guys make your way out here and say it!' Dean challenged.

Seth and Paige appear on the titantron.

'Ambrose, Ambrose. You do not tell us what to do. You don't call us out. That's not how it's ever been and nothing's changing. We tell you what to do and we call you out' Seth said

'As a matter of fact, later tonight, that's exactly what we are going to do' Paige added

'But you know what, since we're out here and you're kind of talking about the past, let's take a stroll down memory lane. Let's remember how I did everything to make you happy Kaylee, how I spoon-fed you all those catch phrases that you thought were the backbone of our 'family'. What kind of idiots are you to not notice I was only doing all that because I wanted to get in Kaylee's pants? Look, just as you thought we were building something special in The Shield, no, it was me, Ambrose. It was me all along planning my moment' Seth explained while I paced the ring fuming, clenching my fists.

'Kaylee, you could have been a part of that moment but you choose that lunatic instead of Seth Rollins so I took your place' Paige explained

'You guys are out there talking about vengeance like it's some sort of jackpot, like you won the lottery. Vengeance is cheap. And just like you both, it's not worth a damn' Seth added

'You know what's priceless, Ambrose? The future. Now, both of yours ends at Hell in a Cell. But ours, our future truly begins when we dispose of you this Sunday' Paige explained

'You always had a way with words, Seth, I'll give you that. But when that cell drops on Sunday, you can't talk your way out of nothing. We don't care if it's our last match, our last night in the WWE ring, in Hell in a Cell, we're all going to burn together. But you, you're going to perish alone' Dean said as I paced the ring before exploding.

'ENOUGH OF THE TALKING!' I shouted fuming, shocking everyone including Dean.

'Seth Rollins, you think you created the Shield, you are going to come out here and talk about how you only thought of us as business partners? Who the hell do you think you are talking to, boy? I was there when you cried because Roman and Dean were fighting, I was there when you punched walls because the team had been destroyed by the enemy. I know you better than anyone else Seth Rollins, you never could lie to me, and on Sunday you will learn what 'hell hath no fury like a women scorned' really means' I shouted and threw the microphone away leaving the ring.

…

I paced the back fuming, rubbing my forehead and face trying to calm down.

'Kaylee…' Dean said softly knowing what I was like when I got like this. I punched the wall next to me and my knuckle split open.

'Kaylee' Dean shouted pulling me and holding my tightly as I struggled and then finally gave up and hugged him back tightly.

We broke apart and Dean moved a piece of hair out of my face before kissing my on the lips. We turned to the TV and saw Paige out at ringside.

'You want to unleash some of that anger?' Dean asked grinning

AJ and Fox circle the ring and lock up. AJ wrenches the arm, but Alicia forearms her in the face. Alicia sends her into the ropes, but AJ takes her down with a head-scissor takeover. Alicia quickly slaps her, but AJ quickly applies a front face-lock. Alicia quickly backs her into the corner before hitting a northern lights suplex for a two count. Alicia applies a chin lock, but AJ fights up. Alicia clubs her before hitting a body slam. Alicia brings her near Paige, who screams that she hates AJ. Alicia powers her to the corner, but she runs into some knees. AJ kicks her in the midsection. Paige gets on the apron.

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling.**

Paige looks around scared as Alicia kicks AJ, but AJ comes back by throwing her into Paige. AJ then rolls Alicia up for the win. I walk down the ramp with a purpose and spear Paige to the ground hammering her with elbows. Fox pulls me off her and I hit her with Widows Peak but it allows Paige to escape through the crowd.

….

Seth Rollins and Paige made their way to the ring with J&J Security. The ring was decorated with tables, chairs, kendo sticks and other tools.

'I admitted I sold out, but the truth is, I brought in to a concept that is extremely foreign to every single one of you. And that is winning. You see, I am a winner, all right? Paige is a winner, all right? We are born winners and this Sunday at Hell in a Cell, we are going to win' Seth said

'Now, we may have never participated in Hell in a Cell match. Yeah, we understand that. But Seth is a student of the game. And we understand that there is only one rule inside Hell in a Cell, and that is that there are no rules' Paige explained

'So without further ado, let me give you a little preview of what we are going to do to Dean and Kaylee Ambrose this Sunday at Hell in a Cell. Oh perfect, handcuffs. Ambrose, you have made a habit out of surprising me by popping out of some very unexpected places, like, I don't know, a birthday present, underneath tables, all sorts of good stuff.

So maybe, I will use these handcuffs here to bind you to that cell so I can see the look in on your face when you watch Paige and I destroy your beloved Kaylee' Seth said as Dean paced from out the back

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling.**

I walk down to the ring interrupting Seth and Paige talking about how they are going to destroy us.

'Paige… in case you forgot, I taught you everything you know… I created you and I will destroy you on Sunday. Now as for Seth Rollins…my brother…you destroyed the only family I ever had… and on Sunday I am going to destroy the only thing you care about… which is you. Now as for the handcuffs you were talking about, Dean and I are very, very good at getting out of those so it won't be much use to you in Hell in a Cell I'm afraid.

You should know by now that there is no preparing for Dean or Kaylee Ambrose…' I said as Dean slid into the ring and grabbed a kendo stick hitting Seth with it. I pulled Paige from the ring and hit her with Widows Peak before sliding into the ring and taking out Noble with a spear and hammering him with hard punches. Seth and Paige run from the ring and up the ramp as Dean and I hit Noble and Mercury with Dirty Deeds, before setting up the tables and laying them on the table. We both climbed to the top rope and Dean hit Mercury with an elbow while I'll hit Noble with a moonsault.

We stood up and stared at Seth and Paige on the top of the ramp.

…..


	13. Chapter 13

**26-10-14 HELL IN A CELL**

I sat on the bed deep in thought as Dean walked out of the bathroom.

'Kaylee?' Dean asked concerned.

'Dean, I need you to do me a favour tonight' I said as Dean sat on the bed and I walked in-between his legs and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

'What is it love?' Dean asked kissing my stomach

'Don't worry about me. If I get injured, if I get busted open, you have to focus on Rollins' I said and Dean looked up at me

'Kaylee…' Dean started to say shaking his head but I put my finger on his lips to stop him talking

'Promise me Dean...' I begged and Dean reluctantly nodded

'I promise, only if you promise the same thing' Dean said

'I promise' I said and I pushed him back onto the bed and I laid on top of him kissing him passionately.

…..

Dean and I walk out with a kendo stick in a holster on Dean's back, and I am holding a bunch of chairs that I through into the ring. We climb the Cell and pump the crowd up. Seth and Paige come out with Mercury and Noble and screams at us to get down, then Seth tries going up but Paige stops him and points to J&J Security. Seth backs off and tells Mercury and Noble to go up instead, then they try to get us down but Dean and I end up teeing off on them with the kendo stick. Seth and Paige finally gets up there and hit Dean and I from behind, then Mercury and Noble join in and take some shots before they hold Dean up while Paige hits me with a kendo stick.

Seth tells them to throw Dean off the cell but I quickly tackle Mercury away and Dean DDT's Noble, and Seth tries to escape by climbing back down. Dean chases him and grabs him by the hair, then they trade punches before slamming each other's head into the cage wall. Both guys fall from about halfway up the cell and crash through both commentary tables. Paige and I both stare at each other before climbing down and checking on our respective guys.

'Kaylee…remember the promise' Dean whispered as the EMT's come out and load them both onto backboards and gurneys. I quickly grab Paige and throw her head first into the cell wall. I throw her in the barricade a few times before Dean Jumps up and throws Seth on the ground, then he gets a running start and whips him headfirst into the cell wall. He whips Seth in the ring and slams the door in his face. I toss Paige into the ring and then chase Mercury and Noble off and get the door locked

The ref rings the bell and Dean beats Seth with a chair, as I throw Paige out of the ring and ram her head first into the cell wall. Seth tries to get away but Dean tries jabbing a screwdriver into his forehead. I go to grab Paige but she pulls me into the steel steps. Paige grabs a steel chair and hits me with it over and over again. Seth breaks free but Dean dropkicks him into the cage wall, then he chases Seth around and clotheslines him outside before hitting a suicide dive into the cage. Paige jumps on Dean's back trying to save Seth but Dean simply pulls her off and tosses her in my direction as I stand up and I hit her with a Samoan Drop. Seth hits Dean with a chair and wedges a table in between the apron and the cage, and he tries suplexing Dean onto it but Dean Head butts him and knocks him down on it. Dean climbs to the middle turnbuckle and elbow drops Seth through it, then Kane shows up and sprays Dean with a fire extinguisher through the chain link. I look over to see what happened and Paige used the distraction to slam my head into the cell and grinds my face on the steel until I was split open. Seth also uses the distraction to power bomb Dean through a table on the floor, I quickly DDT Paige onto the steel steps as Seth rolls Dean in and Curb Stomps him, but only gets two as I break up the count.

Seth brings his briefcase in the ring before he beats me with a chair, then he tries to Curb Stomp me on the briefcase but Dean interrupts and goes for Dirty Deeds. Seth shoves him into the ropes but Dean hits a rebound clothesline, then I hit Seth with the briefcase and gets a close near fall. I grab a beaten Paige and throw her into the ring as Dean goes under the ring and gets some cinder blocks, and he places Seth's head on them and calls for a Curb Stomp of his own as I place a steel chair around Paige's neck and climb to the top rope. We look at each grinning but before we can do anything the lights go out, and we hear some odd chanting before we see a lantern in the ring, with a spirit glowing above it. I jump down confused as Bray Wyatt appears out of nowhere and clotheslines Dean, then the lights go out and come back up before Bray takes me down with a side slam. Bray kneels down next to me and Seth crawls over and make the cover, I try to interrupt the count but Bray uses his lantern and hits me in the head with it before Bray hits Dean with Sister Abigail.

…..

'Ouch' I muttered as the medics finished stitching up my head

'20 bloody stitches…' I muttered looking in the mirror to see 10 along my forehead, 5 along my lip and 5 along my cheek. I cracked my neck and moaned in pain

'Come on beautiful, let's go back and relax in a bath' Dean said kissing my forehead.

…..


	14. Chapter 14

**27-10-14 RAW**

Dean and I limped into the arena, my face stitched up. We went and sat down in the locker room and watched the TV as Roman Reigns had a live interview VIA satellite with Michael Cole.

'Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome Roman Reigns' Cole introduced

'Hello, everybody' Roman said

'Hey, Roman, it's great to see you. First and foremost, how's the recovery going?' Cole asked

'Well, it's good to be seen. I feel great, I'm getting stronger every single day, but as you know, there's nothing cool about being on the side line. I'd do anything to be there in San Antonio' Roman said

'Roman, what did you think about the match last night between your former family Kaylee and Dean versus Seth Rollins and Paige in Hell in a Cell?' JBL asked

'First of all, I'd like to publically say it is so good to see my sister, my girl, Kaylee back in that ring where she belongs. As for the match, it's exactly what I thought it would be, it was complete carnage. They tore the house down. I know Dean. I know Kaylee. I know they'd bring the fight, and that's why he is my boy and she is my girl. And I know that scumbag sell out, Seth Rollins. He's a weasel, that's what he does, he hides behind people. He hid behind me, Dean and Kaylee when we were in the Shield, and he's hiding behind anybody he can, even Bray Wyatt. And he's running around here trying to convince everybody he's the future of the WWE. Rollins, I hope you're watching this. When I'm medically cleared, I'm going to make you the past' Roman warned

'Believe that!' Roman said finishing the interview.

…..

I watched from the locker room as Alicia went up against AJ with Paige on commentary.

They circle the ring, and Alicia knees her down. Alicia punches away at her before taunting Paige at commentary. Alicia then dropkicks AJ down, and AJ rolls out of the ring to recover. Alicia throws her back into the ring and picks up a one count. Alicia kicks her in the corner before slamming her off the turnbuckle. Alicia hits a northern lights suplex for a two count. Alicia applies a chin lock as Paige talks kindly about her, even though she turned on Alicia last night. AJ fights out, but she misses a clothesline and eats a back elbow for a two count. Alicia screams in frustration. Alicia applies another chin lock and stares at Paige the entire time. Paige laughs it off. AJ fights up, so Alicia tries to counter with a body slam. AJ counters that into a spinning DDT.

AJ knees her in the face and kicks her down. Alicia then catches her with a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker. Paige gets off commentary and screams for AJ to quit. Alicia angrily turns to Paige and yells at her to stay out of the match. AJ then rolls her up for the win.

Alicia kicks the ropes in frustration as Paige gets in the ring profusely apologizing. Paige takes off one of her wristbands and goes to give it to Alicia. Paige then kicks her in the face and throws her out of the ring. Paige screams before sending Alicia into the barricade. Paige then hits a catapult into the barricade. Paige picks her up by the hair and slams the back of her head off the barricade a few times.

'Aww looks like Paige lost another friend' I said mockingly

….

Dean and I made our way down to the ring. Cesaro waited in the ring for us as we made our way around and Dean stood on the commentary table and I passed him a microphone.

'Last night, we went straight to hell and we loved every second of it! I dragged Seth Rollins down with me and I beat him within an inch of his life. Kaylee did the same to Paige. The only problem was when we got to hell, we found Bray Wyatt' Dean shouted and started head butting the microphone

'We don't know how or why Bray Wyatt did what he did and quite frankly, we don't care. It's a crazy, crazy world we live in and you got to remember the laws of the jungle. Don't mess with an animal whose claws are sharper than yours and you don't screw with Kaylee and Dean Ambrose!' I shouted as Dean took of his jacket and climbed into the ring attacking Cesaro with the microphone. I paced the ring as Cesaro escapes, but Dean Follows him. Dean viciously assaults him at ringside with the microphone and punches away at him on the ramp. Cesaro tries to get away, but Dean catches him again and beats him with the microphone some more.

Dean came back down to the ring

'Where is he? Where is Bray Wyatt? I don't do magic tricks. I'm not much for smoke and mirrors. Kaylee and I are standing right here. Kaylee has 20 stitches and I have cracked ribs but we are standing right here and we aren't going anywhere!' Dean yelled joining me in the ring

'So, Bray Wyatt, why don't you come out here, so we can kick your ass?!' I shout throwing the microphone down

Bray then appears on the titantron

'I remember how rain can be. I understand that I came from a tomb. And every time that I look at you, I can't help, but see my own deranged reflection glaring back at me. We are all victims of a system that makes men torture, things that would make others cringe and grimace, excite people like you and me. This world is not made for us. Think about it, man. Think about it. And what happens, man? What happens next? You tell me!

But understand that I am not your brother, and I am not your friend. The sins of this world I walk on a daily basis, I know you. I know you, because I am you. I'm going to dismantle your mind and feed on the spoils. Run, Ambrose, Run' Bray said before disappearing off the screen.

….


	15. Chapter 15

**31-10-14 SMACKDOWN**

Dean and I walked into the arena and walked past Nikki dressed up as black cat after winning the battle royal to become No.1 contender.

'Aw Kaylee, too bad you weren't involved in this battle royal for the no.1 contender spot, you could have dressed up as Bray Wyatt. You had some first-hand experience with him at Hell in a Cell' Nikki mocked laughing as I cocked my head to the side.

'I told The Authority to go screw themselves when they offered me a position in that battle royal, because I don't want a shot at the title' I said as Nikki looked at me like I was insane and Dean and I walked off.

….

Dean and I watched from the back as Bray Wyatt made his way down to the ring and sits on his rocking chair.

'Oh Hallows Eve, today is a very, very special day because today all of you get to pretend to be someone or something that you are not. And have you ever, have you ever stop to wonder why, why it is the camouflage and costuming yourselves makes you feel so comfortable. Why wear a mask? Is it to hide from all the horrors of the world or maybe it's to hide the fact that you hate everything about your normal everyday horrible lives. Regardless, you cannot play pretend forever. As a matter of fact, tomorrow morning when you wake up, you go back to being just another one of those anomous souls…

But Kaylee, but Kaylee Ambrose, Kaylee Ambrose is different. Kaylee Ambrose doesn't get to take her mask off. She raise it around for the world to see on a daily basis, and you love her, and you love her, and you love her for it and you can't understand why and why is because she's different. She is nothing like anyone of you, Kaylee Ambrose is like me, she is the female version of Bray Wyatt, and she is a creature, an animal. Kaylee Ambrose is a monster! And if anyone can imagine what rush felt like when you finally had Seth Rollins and Paige in that cell, and you are beating the life out of them mercilessly with your husband, I understand, Kaylee. Because I know, I know what it feels like to have something breathing right in the midst of your closing hands, and I can feel right now what that power is like. Because in that moment you are not just a woman, in that moment you are immortal, in that moment you are something greater because in that moment you have the power to take it all away.

I know who you are Kaylee Ambrose, and I know all of the horrible things that you have done but as long as my eyes are locked on you, you don't get to just wash your filthy hands away. Your sins will stain you forever. Your sins will haunt you and your husband forever. And I thought that you'd really just like to know Kaylee, that she still cries for you' Bray said

'I thought it was Dean he was after, but it turns out it was Kaylee!' Cole exclaims on commentary.

Dean looks at me worried as I am staring at the screen with my jaw clenched.

'Kaylee…' Dean said and placed a hand on my forearm to find that I was shaking. I got up and threw the TV across the room.

'Hey! What the hell?' Kofi Kingston said as he was watching it in the locker room as well. I speared him to the ground and then tossed him head first into the wall, storming out with Dean following.

….

Dean and I made our way down to the ring, Dean every so often looking at me as I had been silent since Bray's speech. Dean had a Kendo stick and kissed my forehead before sliding into the ring and I went and sat on the barricade watching.

The bell rings and Cesaro throws a towel at Dean and kicks him, but Dean sends Cesaro into the corner and stomps him a few times. Dean hits a bulldog and throws a pumpkin at him, but Cesaro ducks and hits him with a kendo stick. Cesaro hits him several more times before Dean blocks a strike, then he goes for a clothesline but Cesaro counters and slams him on the mat. Cesaro hits him a few more times with the kendo stick, then he grabs a few pumpkins and lines them in the ring. He kicks Dean in the face and sets up a suplex, but Dean blocks it and tackles Cesaro onto the floor. Cesaro hits him with another kendo stick, then Dean knocks him back and swings from the apron, but Cesaro catches him and throws him over the commentary table. Cesaro goes after him but Dean gets up and tees off on him with several kendo stick strikes, then he slams Cesaro into the pile of pumpkins in the ring. Dean clotheslines him onto the floor, then Cesaro slams him into a tub of apples before Dean beats him with a fake skeleton. Cesaro clears off a table full of candy and hits him with a chair, then Dean tackles him and connects with several punches before grabbing a broom and climbing up top. He jumps with the broom and hits a diving elbow through a table, then he rolls Cesaro in and clotheslines him. Dean puts a jack-o-lantern on Cesaro's head, and connects with Dirty Deeds for the win.

I slid into the ring and wiped some of the pumpkin of Dean's face laughing and held up his hand in victory before grabbing a microphone.

'Bray Wyatt, you had everyone thinking you wanted Dean, but tonight you made it very clear you wanted me. All I have to say about that is … you should've stay away from me. I am not your average woman, I am not your average human and Bray Wyatt, you will…you will fear me' I warned

…..


	16. Chapter 16

**03-11-14 RAW**

Dean and I made our way to the ring as Vince McMahon walked up the ramp and shook hands with us. Dean got into the ring and opened the ropes for me. Cesaro makes his way to the ring as I get out.

The bell rings, and they circle the ring. They trade waist locks before Dean wrenches the arm. Cesaro fights up and elbows out. Cesaro kicks him in the face before punching him to the corner. Dean turns him and punches away at him. Dean hits a short-arm clothesline for a one count. Dean hits a headlock takeover. Cesaro tries to roll him for a pin, but Dean kicks out twice. Cesaro fights out and whips him off. Dean hits a shoulder block before hitting the ropes. Dean quickly rolls him up for a one count. Dean hits another headlock takeover, but Cesaro fights up and dumps him over the top rope. Dean goes behind the barricade. Cesaro follows him out, and Dean snaps him off the barricade. Dean bounces his head off the barricade before jumping off with a diving elbow drop. Ambrose slides in to break the count before getting back out. Dean throws Cesaro into the ring and rubs his forearm in his face. Cesaro counters with a power bomb. I notice that Cesaro is bleeding from the side of the head above his ear.

Cesaro punches away at him before stomping him in the corner. Dean quickly tackles him down and punches away at him. Dean then clotheslines him over the top rope. The referee keeps Dean back, checking on the cut on Cesaro. Bray Wyatt's video flashes and the lights go out and when they come back on Bray Wyatt is one the stage in his rocking chair. I snarl and move to go up the ramp

'Kaylee, don't!' Dean says to me and I growl but agree as Cesaro DDTs Dean for a near fall. Cesaro applies a chin lock, but Dean fights up. Cesaro kicks him back into the ropes. Dean goes for a rebound clothesline, but Cesaro ducks the clothesline and hits a German Suplex for a near fall. Cesaro gives him a few cross face forearms before delivering a massive forearm to the jaw. Cesaro applies a chin lock with Dean's own arm across his throat. Dean gets out by biting Cesaro's hand and giving him a jawbreaker.

Cesaro runs into a boot. Dean ducks a clothesline and hits a running cross-body before punching away at him. Dean hits a running forearm in the corner before hitting a bulldog for a near fall. Cesaro quickly knees him in the midsection and elbows him in the back of the head. Dean quickly hits him with a knee to the midsection and punches away at him on the ropes. Dean runs into a big boot, but he falls back into the ropes and hits a clothesline for a near fall. Wyatt is seen laughing on stage and I pace ringside angrily. Cesaro quickly kicks Dean back to the corner, but he soon runs into a back elbow. Dean goes for a tornado DDT, but Cesaro counters by throwing him up in the air for a Very European Uppercut and a near fall. Dean rolls to the apron to recover. Dean shoulders him as he goes to grab him before giving Cesaro a back body drop over the top rope. Dean catches him with a suicide dive before pointing at Wyatt. Wyatt laughs and watches intently.

Dean rolls Cesaro into the ring and goes to the top rope, but Cesaro crotches him up there. Dean falls to the mat, and Cesaro picks up a two count with a backslide pin. Dean quickly gets to his feet and hits Dirty Deeds for the win. I slide into the ring and hold up his hand in victory.

Dean and I stare at Wyatt, who is still sitting at the top of the ramp. We makes like we are going to go after Wyatt, but Wyatt's video flashes and the lights goes off. When the lights comes back, the rocking chair is empty. Dean and I stand in the ring looking angrily.

…..

I watch as Nikki goes down to the ring with Brie Bella for a match against Emma.

They lock up, and Nikki takes her down. A "CM Punk" chant breaks out. Nikki sends her into the ropes and hits a shoulder block. Emma punches her back, but Nikki quickly comes back with a spine buster for a two count. Nikki applies a hammerlock and slams her on the arm for a two count. Nikki applies a surfboard stretch, but Emma elbows her back. Emma hits a pair of clotheslines before ducking one and hitting a running cross-body block. Nikki reverses a whip into the corner, but she misses an avalanche. Emma applies the Dil-Emma before going for a move in the corner, but Nikki dropkicks her. Nikki hits the Rack Attack for the win.

Nikki Bella orders her sister to come in the ring and raise her arm. She whispers something in Brie's ear that Brie doesn't like. Nikki says it again, and Brie reluctantly starts walking toward AJ. AJ gets up from commentary, and Brie slaps her. The camera misses AJ knocking Brie down. AJ then chases Nikki off.

'The divas division is pathetic' I mutter turning off the TV

'Why don't you show them how to be a diva?' Dean asked as we were leaving the arena

'Because I dominated the divas division for over a year and never had one match that tested me. It's pointless for me. I know I am the best. I don't need the title to prove it' I explained

…..

'What do you think Bray wants from you?' Dean asked suddenly as we were eating dinner at the hotel.

'I honestly don't know babe, but he cost us the match at Hell in a Cell, he gave me 20 stitches to the face and he has been playing mind games with us… I don't care what he wants with me. When I get my hands on him I'm going to destroy the eater of worlds' I said simply as Dean grinned

'Damn, I love you' Dean said laughing

…..


	17. Chapter 17

**07-11-14 SMACKDOWN**

'Well, just when you least expect it, Captain Charisma shows up looking for one more episode of the Peep Show. Unless my ears are deceiving me, it sounds like I got a lot of Peeps right here in Albany, New York, huh? That's why they had us back from the set of Haven and my episode also featuring the Rated R Superstar, Edge. Will be airing November 28th, 7:00 Central right before SMACKDOWN. You know, there's a lot of wild things, a lot of strange things, a lot of wild crazy stuff like this past Monday Night on RAW when Mr. McMahon announce the stipulation to the Team Cena versus Team Authority match at Survivor Series. But you know what? I'm going to take this question out to the street. I want to ask the Peeps. I want to ask each and every one of you what your pick is. Who are you taking? Who's taking Team Authority?' Christian asked and the crowd booed

'Well, who wants to see Team Authority lose power? Who's taking Team Cena?' Christian asked and the crowd cheered

'Well, regardless who you're picking, things are sure going to get chaotic here with the next few weeks. You know, kind of chaotic like my second episode of Haven which will be airing sometime in early 2015' Christian said

'Okay enough' I said and Dean and I walked out interrupting Christian self-promotion. Dean got into the ring and held the ropes for me as I got in. We grabbed microphones and paced the ring.

'Well, Ladies and Gentlemen, my guests who apparently doesn't like to wait for an introduction, the lunatic fringe and devious beauty, Dean and Kaylee Ambrose' Christian introduced

'Now guys, it's been awhile. I know the last time I saw you both, you were running with The Shield and let's just say you made a lot of enemies in that locker room, myself included. So, I got to ask you the question, what's it like being you? What it's like being Dean Ambrose? What's it like being Kaylee Ambrose?' Christian asked

'That's a real ball of cherries. No friends and enemies around every corner. But I wouldn't have it any other way. I have my wife and best friend with me and that's all I need' Dean said

'One of those guys who seems to be enemy is Bray Wyatt, huh? I mean, he did cost you and Kaylee your match at Hell in a Cell against Seth Rollins and Paige. The question is why, why did he do it? Everyone thought he was after you, but it turns out that he was more focused on Kaylee last week on SMACKDOWN' Christian spoke

'I don't know, Chris. You tell me, you've been doing this a long time. Why does anybody go after anybody? Why does anybody have a target on their back? Usually because they have something people want to take away and that's the interesting part. I only have my husband Dean, now unless Bray Wyatt is secretly interested in men? Then that would explain why he is coming after me because he wants my husband…' I said mockingly

'Bray Wyatt doesn't want a Championship from Kaylee or anything like that so what does he want? See, I think, Bray Wyatt likes to play mind games with people who can't handle the volume being turned up just a little bit. He's a manipulator. He prays on weak minded people' Dean explained

'Unfortunately for Bray Wyatt, my mind is a very dangerous place to be. Bray Wyatt thinks he knows me and he doesn't. Nobody but my husband knows me. See, I can play games, too. You know why I do this, Christian? You know why I do this? Because it's fun, I like danger, I like fighting, I like adrenaline, I like riding the edge of a lightning bolt, I get sick thrill from pulling my broken body up off the mat, spitting blood and teeth and throwing more punches and I'm not scared to go down any dark alley with Bray Wyatt! He says I am the female version of him… I say… Dean and I are the only people like us. No one will ever be like us and Bray Wyatt has gone and pissed off the two most psychotic, dangerous people in this company…' I warned

Suddenly Bray Wyatt appears on the stage and sits on his rocking chair.

'You have nothing to fear, Kaylee, because you have nothing to lose…except your husband…who is just as much of a monster as you. I mean, there was a time though, wasn't there Kaylee, a time when you did have something to fight for, a time when you had safety and security with The Shield. Oh, but what happened, Kaylee, what happened? That love was ripped from you and that security was taken away and it has left you now like a fish out of water, gasping for air.

But don't you know who I am, Kaylee? And don't you know what it is that I do? I heal, I healed Erick Rowan, I healed Luke Harper, and I can heal you, too! All you have to do is take my hand and I could fix you, Kaylee. Don't worry, Dean can come too because I could heal both of you. I can make it all go away, but I'm not a fool, and I understand that salvation is not for everyone. I once offered my hand to Daniel Bryan, he defied me and now he is nowhere to be seen, Kaylee. But you, you can be different. I can fix you! Tell me I'm wrong. What do you have to lose? What do you have to lose, Kaylee?

I mean, your mother never wanted you… she hated you up until you left with your father at age 10. Tell me Kaylee, do you still have the scars from where she whipped you night after night?' Bray said laughing as I froze and glared at him shaking with anger from head to toe.

'Enough! No one talks to my wife like that' Dean yelled climbing out the ring and up the ramp when suddenly the lights went off and the rocking chair was empty.

'Run' Bray said behind me causing me to yell and Dean ran back to the ring and wrapped me up in a protective hug as Bray's laughter filled the arena.

….

I was waiting near the car as Dean went and got our belongings when Brie and Nikki walked over to me.

'Hey Kaylee' Nikki said sickly sweet

'What do you two want?' I asked looking around

'Just to see how you're going? I mean with a monster like Bray Wyatt coming after you, even someone as crazy as you _must_ be scared' Brie said as they shared a laugh

'I don't have time to deal with you two so why don't you run along and put on your makeup while the true woman deals with her problem' I snap back annoyed as they leave laughing

…..


	18. Chapter 18

**10-11-14 RAW**

'How do I look?' I said coming out of the doctor's office after getting my stitches out.

'Beautiful as always my love' Dean said grinning as we left the doctors and hoped in our rental car and drove to the arena for RAW.

'I think it's time to send a message of our own to Bray Wyatt' I explained grabbing a hand camera.

'Bray Wyatt… he has done something that no man should ever do. He has gone after my wife. You never, ever go after a man's wife. I don't care who you are' Dean shouted before I placed a hand on his shoulder calming him down

'Yeah, I made a lot of enemies than friends in my career. And I got a rap sheet a mile long in this business. You want to call me a sinner? That's fine. Fine, I'm a sinner. I've done a lot of dirty, despicable things to a lot of people and I don't apologise for any of it because I ain't trying to be anybody's hero. You want to drag up old skeletons, you want to talk about demons? You don't know anything about it. Every time I step in the ring I'm fighting demons and ghosts and they're a lot scarier than Bray Wyatt. But if I can say one thing for myself, I don't hide from any of it.

The Authority couldn't put me out of my misery. Bray Wyatt sure as hell isn't going to put me out of my misery. In fact, the only person who makes this life bearable is my husband. I'm not going to give Bray the satisfaction. When I go down, I'm going self-destruct gloriously. I'm going down hard and if Bray Wyatt wants to go down with me, then I hope he is right. I hope there's a special place in hell for both of us' I said licking my lips

'Bray Wyatt… you are messing with someone that shouldn't be messed with. You are trying to get in my wife's head but at the end of the day you are just pissing us off. So at Survivor Series I am going to take you to that special place in hell that exists purely for people like us' Dean said before we turned the camera off

…..

Dean and I were walking through the back when we walked past AJ Lee stroking and talking to her championship title. Dean and I shared a look.

'And they call us crazy' Dean said to me as we laughed. Suddenly AJ stormed over to us

'What did you just say?!' She screamed

'I said, and they call us crazy' Dean mocked speaking slowly and loudly. AJ then slapped Dean across the face. I speared AJ to the ground and hammered away at her as Dean looked on grinning until referees broke up the fight.

'This isn't over AJ, no one touches my husband' I shout at her

…

AJ and Brie with Nikki go down to the ring for their match. They circle the ring and lock up. Brie applies a side headlock, but AJ whips her off. Brie hits a shoulder block and hits the ropes, but AJ hits her with an elbow for a two count. AJ applies a side headlock, but Brie whips her off and knees her down. Brie hits a running knee to the face for a two count. Brie punches away at her before throwing her in the corner. Nikki shouts instructions to Brie from ringside. Brie kicks away at her before going for a powerslam. AJ counters that into a DDT. AJ runs into an elbow, and Brie hits a missile dropkick. Brie runs into some knees. AJ then applies the Black Widow for the win.

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling.**

AJ looks at the ramp frozen and Nikki Bella kicks AJ in the head while she was still applying the Black Widow. Nikki then hits the Rack Attack before celebrating. I walk down to the ring and pull AJ up and hit her with Widows Peak. Nikki spun me around and tried to attack me and I hit her with Widows Peak as well. Brie looked on with a small smile on her face. I grab a microphone.

'Bray… I hope you're watching because this what happens when people put their hands on _me or my husband_!' I warn before leaving the ring and then turn to Nikki and Brie

'You girls said to me last week that even someone as _crazy_ as me should fear Bray Wyatt? Well someone as dumb as you two should know when not to anger the Devious Beauty' I explained before leaving them in the ring.

….

'Society tells us that we are all imperfect in our own special way little way but then, societies bored of this tall tale. We're all to be accepted for who we are. To fit in the norm, but we all know that is not true because when someone is as different as, say, Kaylee Ambrose, well, someone would rather spit on him than throw a dollar in their direction. And I understand that because I walk the same wire. Kaylee Ambrose admits to her sins. She knows that she is a sinner. And she is. And so was Mommy, wasn't she, Kaylee? It must be nice having that in common with your husband isn't Kaylee, because I know Dean's daddy is in jail as well. Both your parents was dirty little rotten sinners and that's where you learned it. That's where you both picked it all up from but society says the same thing about sin. Isn't that what you were taught in school? Sin, sin, sin, but you ought to be forgiven but this is another lie that they teach you. Kaylee Ambrose, there's no going back for you. Self-destruct all you want but I know what your future is because I know the only way is my way.

You think you've seen a lot in your life and all these horrible things have happened to you. Poor Kaylee Ambrose. But believe me, girl, you have never seen real evil. I am sin. And if gods and monsters and devils walk this earth, they would put oceans to walk away from me. You have a choice, Kaylee. You and your husband walk with me and enjoy the path of righteousness or you'll walk away and you will burn for it. This is the law of our society' Bray says as we watch from the locker room backstage.

'He has a flare for the theatrics doesn't he?' I said cracking my jaw and Dean nodded

….


	19. Chapter 19

**11-11-14 MAIN EVENT**

I tossed and turned in my bed before getting out and walking onto the balcony. I looked out at the city as the sun rose.

'Babe…what's wrong?' Dean asked wrapping his arms around me and placing his head on my shoulder. I leant back into him.

'Couldn't sleep… Bray Wyatt has brought up some memories about my mother and my father…' I muttered annoyed at the fact that Bray had gotten in my head.

'I miss him so much' I whispered as Dean turned me around and hugged me tightly

'He would be so proud of you Kaylee. Just like I am' Dean said kissing my head

'He would have loved you' I muttered into his bare chest.

….

'Come on Dean, we got a match against…someone' I said shrugging not remembering his name

'Justin Gabriel' Dean finished for me laughing

'Eh' I shrugged

Dean and I made our way to the ring and I sat on the barricade watching. The bell rung and they locked up in the ring each trying to gain the advantage. They both traded quick moves before breaking apart.

They locked up again and Justin tried to lock in an arm hold but Dean rolled through. Dean reversed it and Dean locked in an arm bar hold on Justin. Justin tried to fight out but Dean knocked him down with a shoulder. Dean slammed Justin down. Dean hits an elbow before sending Justin into the corner and racking his forearm across his face. Dean hits a vertical slam before locking on an arm bar.

Justin fought out and hit Dean with a chop but Dean countered with a knee to the mid-section and then a clothesline over the top rope. Dean then launched himself over the top rope into Justin. Dean jumped onto the barricade celebration with the crowd. Dean tosses Justin back into the ring and goes to the top rope but Justin pulled him down and Dean got stuck in a tree of woe. Justin took advantage and punched away on the upside down Dean. Justin went for a pin but Dean kicked out.

Justin hooked in a body stretch submission but Dean managed to fight out. Dean countered with a shoulder before hitting a cross-body and then hammering away at Justin. Dean hit a running bulldog before looking over at me winking. He pulled up Justin who kicked him in the gut but Dean hit a rebound clothesline and then hit dirty deeds for the win.

I slid into the ring and held up his hand in celebration before wiping some blood away from his shoulder.

'How?' I asked confused and he just shrugged and laughed as he grabbed a microphone.

'Bray Wyatt says that there is a special place in hell for people like me, him and my wife. Maybe he's right. I don't care! I'm not afraid! Bray Wyatt's playing games with my wife. I don't play games. This isn't a game to me. This is _my wife_! Bray Wyatt said he wants to fix Kaylee and me. Bray Wyatt said he wants to make me whole again. Whatever, man. When you start poking and prodding at me people start getting their teeth knocked out. So at Survivor Series Bray Wyatt will get everything he wants, me in this ring, and I will give Bray Wyatt a little family counselling' Dean said dropping the microphone and wrapping an arm around me.

…

I was sitting down out the back in thought as Dean went to get the rental car.

'What's wrong Kaylee? You thinking about your dead father or about your abusive mother?' Nikki taunted walking up to me after her match. I clenched my jaw and cracked my neck

'Walk away Nikki' I warned

'Aww poor Kaylee, is Bray Wyatt finally getting in to your thick skull?' Nikki said laughing. Without a word I tackled her to the ground and pummelled her over and over again with my elbows. Refs and stagehands tried to pull me off her but I escaped their grip and threw hit Nikki into the concrete with Dirty Deeds

'Hey! What's going on?!' Dean shouted pulling refs and stagehands away from me and they bolted from the Lunatic Fringe.

'Let's go Kaylee' Dean ordered wrapping his arm around me and led me away from the chaos while I was fuming

'What got into you?' Dean asked once we were in the rental car

'Nikki fucking Bella' I muttered and he nodded silently, knowing I needed some silent time

…..


	20. Chapter 20

**14-11-14 SMACKDOWN**

'Apparently both AJ and Nikki want a match with you after your attack' Dean said as we arrived at the arena

'Yeah, tonight I have a match against AJ' I explained

'I'll be out there in case Bray gets involved' Dean said and I nod smiling

We keep walking until we see Bray head to the ring for his match against Sin Cara.

The bell rings, and they circle the ring. Wyatt quickly uppercuts and head-butts him down. Wyatt sends him into the ropes and clotheslines him down. Wyatt punches him in the corner and whips him to the opposite corner. Wyatt runs into some boots, and Cara starts punching him. Cara hits a springboard cross-body block for a one count. Wyatt misses him, and Cara kicks him in the face. Wyatt avoids a senton from the top rope and wipes him out with a vicious flying elbow. Wyatt avalanches him in the corner and hits a modified suplex. Wyatt rolls on the mat and laughs before doing the crabwalk. Wyatt then hits Sister Abigail for the win.

'I can hear you, Kaylee Ambrose. I can feel you in my chest, in my heart. I can hear you screaming for help. Because I know Kaylee. I know about all those lonely nights that you felt and how you felt unloved and unwanted. I know about how every Christmas morning you would wake up praying that this would be the day…today would be the day that Daddy comes back to save you from Mommy. But when you came downstairs, all that was waiting for you was Mommy and her whip. To survive you had to live in the darkness. And that darkness, it has become a way of life for you, Kaylee. But it doesn't have to be this way. Here I am. Embrace me Kaylee for I am the light that you have been searching for your entire life. Let me fix you Kaylee. Salvation is at hand, let me fix you Kaylee!' Bray screamed into the darkness

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling.**

Dean and I make our way down to the ring with a purpose. I shove his rocking chair out of the way as we slide into the ring and Bray Wyatt slides out.

'And there you are. There he is right on time. So hostile, what a hero, ready to change the day at any time for his precious Kaylee. Now, Dean, I don't know if you realizes this but how predictable are you?! I mean, every time I want to see your shinny face, all I have to do is push your wife's buttons or pull the strings and out you come filled with rage. And I know what you're here to do. I know what you're here to do. You want to hurt me, don't you Dean? You want to hurt me, do you? You want to punish me, well go on. Punish me because I know you just want to punish me like you want to punish your wife's mommy' Bray said laughing as he slid into the ring and tried to hit Dean with the microphone but Dean ducked and hit a straight right hand which knocked Bray from the ring.

'There it is, Dean. There it is. You wear the mask of a lunatic but I know that you're just a child screaming for someone to show you the way. But have no fear, Dean because I am the key to the light. Follow me and you and your wife will never be in the dark again' Bray said leaving the ring.

…

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling.**

Dean and I make our way to the ring as AJ waits for us skipping around the ring. Dean is still fuming over Bray Wyatt as I slide into the ring.

We lock up, and I wrenches the arm. AJ counters, but I quickly roll through and sends her into the ropes. AJ quickly rolls me up for a two count. I goes for Widows Peak, but AJ gets out of it. AJ punches me in the face, and I punches her down. AJ send me to the corner, but I elbow her in the face. AJ then kick me in the head to knock me out of the ring. The referee begins counting me out, but I get back in. AJ choke me on the ropes for a one count. AJ applies a head-scissor submission before turning it to a body scissor. I punch her, but AJ keeps it applied. I power up and go for a body slam, but AJ pulls me down by the hair for a two count. I block a kick and slams her on her face. I then dropkick her for a one count. AJ backs me to the corner and kicks me out of the ring. I duck a clothesline from AJ and then puts her in the ring and hits Widows Peak for the win.

Dean rolled in and picked me up in celebration before we leave and walk through the back before Bryan Saxon stops us for an interview.

'Dean, Kaylee, if I can have a moment of your time. Do you feel that Bray Wyatt and his messages to you and Kaylee is starting to have an effect on you?' Bryan asked

'Bray Wyatt is playing games. I'm sick of games. I'm sick of this crap. If Bray Wyatt is going to get inside my head he's going to regret it' I snapped at Bryan. Bryan ran away and we turned around only to be rammed by a back stage box. Bray shoved Dean down some stairs before grabbing me and hitting Sister Abigail on me into the brick wall. He slid down the wall and placed my head in his lap.

'This is wrong. It wasn't meant for people like us Kaylee. Once they put a label on you, that's the way they put you in a box. And once they get you in that box, the next one will be in the ground' Bray said kissing my forehead before running off laughing as Dean runs over to us.

….


	21. Chapter 21

**17-11-14 RAW**

'They lie to us all right from the beginning. They tried to convince us that love will make us rich, for more rich than any dollar bill ever could. They tried to convince us that love was the most precious gift we could ever receive. But what they forgot to mention is how everything you love can be ripped away from you at a drop of a hat. At Survivor Series, I am going to rip Kaylee Ambrose's love away from her when I end Dean Ambrose.

A woman like Ambrose, she has no choice. She will end up the same misery day after day. When I take Dean away from her, she will be alone. Well if Kaylee, takes anything away from this, I pray that she does not mistake my generosity for something malignant. No. it is true that at first, I had to get her attention, man, by any means necessary. But I'm promising you, Kaylee, from the bottom of my heart, right here, right now, today I come in peace, man.

I know you still feel the torment that you suffered at my hands, Kaylee. But you must understand that that momentary suffering, it was a gift. Because I know the pains that you have endured in this lifetime. A mother who abandon her own daughter, a mother who abused you mercilessly in the most unspeakable of ways, an entire lifetime of isolation, Kaylee. And I bring these things up to you because I want you to see the salvation that I can offer. It's all real, Kaylee. It's a real. And it's all not passion, Kaylee. I want you to feel it. I want you to feel how I can save you, Kaylee. I pray that you understand that our souls are intertwined. Embrace us, Kaylee. Embrace us, and I will make this all go away' Bray begged on his knees in the darkness.

'Hey, is this thing on? Hello. Bray. Bray, you can stop talking. I heard you the first time at Hell in a Cell, and I heard you the night after, and the night after. I certainly heard you loud and clear at SMACKDOWN, every long winded, meandering, rambling word that comes out of your mouth, I hear all of it. And it's like nails on a chalkboard to me. And I don't think I can _stand_ it anymore. But I'm really trying to see things your way, man. I really am. After all, Bray Wyatt said he wants to help me. He wants to save me. Why else would you even try to dig up bones from my past, trying to get inside my head. Certainly not because you think it's going to give you an edge at Survivor Series against my husband. Certainly not because you think I care. Maybe Bray Wyatt's not such a bad guy after all. Maybe I can learn something from Bray Wyatt' I said on the titantron with Dean next to me.

'In fact, today, we learned a little spooky magic trick of our own. I'm going to teach it to you right now, bonehead. It's called video recording. We're not even really here right now because we recorded this message on my buddy's cell phone earlier today. And we're out in the arena right now, Bray…' Dean said

'Run' I said before the lights came back on and we slid into the ring attacking Bray Wyatt. Dean speared him to the ground and we stomped away at him. Bray shoved Dean away and tried to escape but I dropkicked him to the ground and we started hammering away again. Bray managed to escape the ring and retreated up the ramp while Dean and I paced the ring and I grabbed a microphone.

'As you can see, I don't need any saving. Survivor Series, Bray Wyatt, you need to just worry about saving yourself' I warned as Bray looked at us stunned.

…

'Kaylee thinks she can get away with attacking me? I am going to show her what true dominance looks like' Nikki said pacing the ring while Brie stood back looking sad

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling.**

Dean and I made our way down to the ring as Nikki and Brie Bella waited in the ring. They eyed Dean warily.

'Nikki, after all the beat downs you have taken at my hands, why, why would you ask for another one?' I ask into a microphone. Nikki whispers something into Brie's ear and she looks terrified. She walks up to me shaking and goes to slap me. I block it by grabbing her wrist and she looks at me shocked and terrified

'I'm going to let that go Brie, but if you do it again… I will retaliate. Now get out' I order and she runs from the ring before I turn to Nikki and spear her down.

An "Ambrose" chant breaks out. I send her into the ropes and hit a shoulder block. Nikki punches me back, but I quickly come back with a spine buster for a two count. I apply a hammerlock and slam her on the arm for a two count. I apply a surfboard stretch, but Nikki elbows me back. Nikki hits a pair of clotheslines before ducking one and hitting a running cross-body block. She mockingly does her push up taunt and I quickly roll her up for a count of 2. Nikki goes for a whip and I reverse it into the corner, but misses an avalanche. Nikki goes to apply the Rack Attack but I slide out and hit Dirty Deeds and then Windows Peak for the win. I lick my lips and squat down next to Nikki's broken body.

'Be careful what you wish for' I say laughing. I stand up and look at Brie and wink at her before being picked up in celebration by Dean. I laugh and hug my husband tightly before posing for the crowd and leaving up the ramp.

…


	22. Chapter 22

**21-11-14 SMACKDOWN**

Dean and I make our way down to the ring and Dean held open the ropes for me as we got into the ring. I grabbed 2 microphones and handed one to Dean as we paced the ring.

'Now I'm obviously not your average, run of the mill superstar to walk down that aisle. They saw I have quirks and eccentricities, and they'll try to tell you that I got a screw lose or something and that's fine. You can say whatever you want about me I don't care. As long as I have my wife beside me, I don't care what anyone says because if I've proven anything, it's that I'm a survivor and I will continue to survive and thrive in WWE no matter who or what stands in my way' Dean said

'Let me tell you a little story. A story about when I was a young girl. My mother hands me a $20 bill. She says 'walk down to the store and get me a pack of cigarettes and some scratched-off lottery tickets' so, I'm walking down the street and I run into a group of older guys. They want to know what I got on me. And they rough me up pretty good and they take my $20 bill. I go home to my Mum empty handed. I tell her what happened. She shoves me to her boyfriend, who holds me over the table while Mum whips me over and over again on the back, until the wounds a dripping blood. My brother takes me upstairs… he cleans my wounds and he opens up the drawer, he pulls out a pair of brass knuckles, he hands them to me and says 'get yourself cleaned up and don't let it ever happen again…these brass knuckles are your survival kit' and I carry a survival kit with me everywhere I go to this day, my hands, my feet, my knees, my elbows, my head, my teeth, I'm a walking, talking survival kit… and the reason Dean and I belong together is because he is a walking, talking survival kit as well and he will bite, scratch, claw, punch and kick whatever it takes at Survivor Series to protect me' I explained

'I'm going to break Bray Wyatt's nose and his teeth. He's never going to want to open his mouth again. I'm going to take this fist and I'm going to bounce it off his skull over and over and over, and I'm not going to stop until both his eyes are swollen shut and my knuckles are bleeding. If Bray Wyatt wants to survive, all he needs in his survival kit is the ability to run, run and hide, hide in the shadows. Run back to the woods or wherever it is you say you came from' Dean explained

'Bray Wyatt said a lot of things about me, about my husband, about my Mum, about my past, and a lot of it is true, so what? Yeah, he got under my skin just a little bit…' I admitted

'And that's only bad for him because Bray Wyatt, you're not talking to some scared lonely child, you're talking to a grown man. And now I am the hunter and you are the prey at Survivor Series. You'll be stalked, tormented, and ultimately you will be put down' Dean said before Bray appeared on the screen in a jail cell

'Let me ask you a question, Dean. Is this what it was like? Is this how you remember him? Locked inside a cage like an animal? And when you look at me right now, are you reminded of him? Hi, Dean, it's Dad. Remember me? I'm the one who gave your life and then left you alone to rot in it.

And I came here, Dean, today, behind these bars to remind you that the apple does not fall far from the tree. This, this is your future, forever trapped inside a prison of your own desire, raging against these bars, begging for freedom that you'll not receive, praying to a deity that does not exist, so that you may save your wife as the walls of her subconscious close in ever so slowly.

Kaylee, it didn't have to be like this. It could've been different now you and I can rule the world. But you changed all that. So, instead, I am going to leave this cell and then I'm going to leave you drowning inside a pool of your own filth just like I'll leave your husband in a pool of his own blood at Survivor Series' Bray said laughing as he disappeared off the screen

…..

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling.**

Dean and I made our way down to the ring as Brie and Nikki waited for us. Nikki had demanded that Brie have a match against me after I beat her.

We circle the ring and lock up. I push her off and duck a clothesline. Brie takes me down with a waist lock. I apply a side headlock and takes her down. Brie applies a head-scissor, but I kips up. I kick her in the midsection and sends her to the corner. I run into a back elbow, and Brie slams me off the turnbuckles a few times. I return the favour and does it into her chest for good measure. Brie quickly catches me with a single leg crab, but I get to the bottom rope. I quickly apply a guillotine, but Brie powers me to the corner. Brie runs into some knees, and I clotheslines her. I kick her before hitting a neck breaker for a one count. Brie dropkicks me down and tries to get the crowd going. Brie hits a running knee to the face before hitting a Brie Mode missile dropkick for a near fall. Nikki gets on the apron and shouts some instructions. I push Brie into Nikki to knock her to the floor before spinning Brie around and hitting Widows Peak for the win.

Dean and I leave as Nikki is yelling at Brie in the ring.

…


	23. Chapter 23

**23-11-14 SURVIVOR SERIES**

Dean and I make our way down to the ring and I sit on the barricade as Bray comes down as well.

The bell rings and they start brawling. Dean rams Wyatt into the corner but they come back out. Wyatt with a big right hand before running Dean's face over the top rope. Dean fights out of a corner and beats Wyatt into the opposite corner. Wyatt comes back with a big right hand. Dean beats Wyatt down and sends him out of the ring. Dean follows and Wyatt nails a big right hand. Dean with a clothesline next. Dean comes off the apron and drops Wyatt again. Dean brings it back in the ring with a low clothesline and an elbow drop. Dean ducks a clothesline but Wyatt launches himself into Dean for a 2 count.

They go back out and Wyatt sends Dean into the steps. Wyatt brings it back in and stomps away. Wyatt with a suplex and a senton for a 2 count. They collide in mid-air and Wyatt gets the best of Dean. Wyatt sends him back to the floor. Wyatt follows but Dean Rushes and they collide on the floor. They come back in and go at it. Dean unloads and hits a running bulldog. Dean turns upside down like Wyatt. Sister Abigail is blocked but no pin. Dean wraps Wyatt up in the ropes and charges him. Dean with a leg drop to the back of the neck from the second rope. Dean with a 2 count.

They go to the top and Wyatt tries for a superplex but Dean fights him off. Dean sends Wyatt to his feet. Dean comes off the top but Wyatt catches him. Another counter. Dean with the slingshot clothesline but Wyatt choke slams him for a 2 count. Dean nails the clothesline. Dean goes to the top with an elbow drop while Wyatt is standing. Dean with a 2 count. Dean mounts Wyatt in the corner but Wyatt goes for a power bomb. Dean fights out of that but Wyatt nails a massive clothesline. Dean goes to the floor and is dazed by the clothesline. Wyatt slams Dean onto the steel steps. Wyatt rolls Dean in and covers for a 2 count.

Wyatt goes out and gets a microphone.

'Why are you doing this? It didn't have to be like this, we could have ruled the world together. We're special and there's nothing guys in the back can do to us. I'm sorry but you and Dean chose this path' Bray says to me before he drops Dean with the mic. Wyatt brings a steel chair from under the ring and throws it in, and then grabs me and tosses me in the ring. Bray stalks me in the ring while the ref checks on Dean as he struggles to his feet to help me. I grab the steel chair and hit Bray in the gut with it causing a DQ.

After the bell, I deck Wyatt again. Dean drops Wyatt with Dirty Deeds into the steel chair. I bring a table in and lays Wyatt on it before Dean puts him through it. I bring another table in the ring as fans pop. Dean hits chair shots on top of Wyatt and a table now. Dean with more chairs on top of Wyatt. I bring a ladder into the ring to a big pop. I climb to the top of the ladder as my music plays. I tease tipping the ladder over onto Wyatt but the referees stop me. Dean and I hug and kiss in celebration as we leave the decimated Wyatt in the ring.

…..

'Please welcome my guest at this time, Kaylee and Dean Ambrose. Dean, I'd like to ask you what's going on in your mind tonight. Kaylee utilizes a steel chair on Bray Wyatt and in turn lost you the match by disqualification' Bryan said

'Kaylee didn't bring the steel chair into the ring, did she? Kaylee didn't even go into that ring voluntarily. Bray laid his hands on my wife and he paid the price. But deep down I think he wanted her to use the chair on him, I mean he brought them both in. I'm not really worried about it to be honest. We knew that match was going to end ugly. Win and loses come and go. It's about a matter of respect, you know what I'm saying? This isn't over, it's far from over' Dean explained as he held his elbow

'What would have happened if the referees would have not pulled you off Bray Wyatt?' Bryan asked me

'I would have blasted him a chair…again. I would have blasted him with a chair…again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and I would have kept blasting him with the chair until I laid him out on the table and Dean put him through the table and then I would have stood on top of a ladder and send a message… and it's pretty much what happened anyways' I explained

'A few less chair shots though' Dean add and I nodded

'Yeah' I nodded smirking

'But when Bray Wyatt wants to dance again, he knows where to find a great dance partner in Dean Ambrose' Dean said before walking off with me

…..


	24. Chapter 24

**24-11-14 RAW**

Dean and I arrive at the arena to see Daniel Bryan arriving at the same time.

'Daniel' I said shaking his hand as Dean did the same.

'Guy's I haven't seen you in a while, congratulations on your marriage' Daniel said smiling and we nodded

'Look, no one knows this yet, but I'm in charge tonight' Daniel explained and Dean and I grinned

'Oh, The Authority is going to HATE that' I said laughing

'I know. Tonight I am putting Luke Harper in a match against you Dean Ambrose, to defend his title, also…Kaylee, Nikki wants a match against you' Daniel explained

'Of course she does, tell her I accept her challenge' I explained

'Um… thanks man' Dean said as we shook hands and parted ways.

'That was interesting' I muttered

…

Dean and I make our way to the ring, Dean still holding his elbow as Luke waited in the ring for us.

The bell sounds, and both men just stand there. A "Let's go Ambrose," chant breaks out. Harper grabs Dean and powers him to the corner. Dean ducks a punch and starts punching away at him. Harper hits a quick throat thrust and punches him to the ropes. Harper bounces him off the turnbuckle and chops him a few times. Harper applies a side headlock, but Dean whips him off. Harper quickly takes him down with a shoulder block and hits the ropes. Dean hits a drop-toe-hold and forearms his face before applying an arm bar. Dean wrenches the arm and hits an arm breaker. Dean reapplies the arm bar before transitioning to a hammerlock. Harper rips at his face and gets out of the hold. Harper whips him to the corner, but he runs into an elbow. Dean goes to the second rope and hits a diving back elbow. Harper rolls out of the ring to recover, but Dean catches him with a plancha.

Dean tosses Harper back into the ring only to be put in a chin lock. Dean fights up, but Harper stops him and grounds him again. Dean fights up and punches him to the corner. Harper quickly reverses a whip, and Dean hits the turnbuckle sternum first. Harper steps on his face and kicks him in the head. Harper picks him up and hits an uppercut. Harper rips at his face and connects with another uppercut. Harper chops the chest and punches him. Harper sends him into the ropes, but he lowers his head and eats a kick. Dean punches, but Harper blocks a kick and slams him down for a near fall. Harper then does the gator roll. Dean fights up and breaks the hold by bending Harper's fingers. Dean hits the ropes, and Harper sends him over the top rope to the floor. Harper pulls him up to the apron and punches him back down to the floor. Harper goes outside and whips Dean into the barricade. Harper puts him in the ring, but Dean quickly rolls back out and clotheslines him at ringside.

Dean puts him in the ring, and they trade some punches. Harper pushes him into the ropes, but Dean connects with some running forearms. Dean hits a running forearm in the corner and goes for a bulldog, but Harper pushes him off. Dean comes back with a roll up for a two count. Dean ducks a clothesline and connects with a running cross-body for another two count. Dean punches away at him, but Harper rolls to the apron. Harper head-butts him in the face and goes to suplex him out of the ring, but Dean blocks it. Dean head-butts him before tying him up in the ropes. Dean then hits him with a dropkick. Dean goes to the second rope and hits a leg drop to bring him back into the ring. Dean covers him for a near fall. Dean punches and chops him before running into a spinning sidewalk slam from Harper for a near fall.

Another "Let's go Ambrose," chant breaks out. Harper goes for a sit-out power bomb, but Dean gets out and catches him with a back slide pin for a near fall. Harper elbows him in the face and chops the chest. Dean is put on the top rope, so Harper goes for a superplex, but Dean blocks it. Dean head-butts him down to the canvas. Dean then connects with a diving elbow drop for a near fall. Harper pops up and connects with a super kick for a near fall. Harper uppercuts him to the ropes, but Dean re-bounds with a vicious clothesline for another near fall. Harper quickly rolls out of the ring and grabs his WWE Intercontinental Championship. Harper goes to leave the arena, but Dean takes him out with a suicide dive. Dean goes for Dirty Deeds, but Harper pushes him into the referee. The referee calls for the bell.

'What the hell?!' I shout annoyed as Harper hits Dean with a big boot before going for a suicide dive, but I run up and forearm him in the face. I throw a chair into the ring and stomp on Harper's hand. Dean then hits Dirty Deeds on the steel chair! A "We want tables" chant breaks out. Dean goes under the ring and grabs a ladder. I then take out a table to thunderous applause.

Bray Wyatt attacks me from behind and hits me with Sister Abigail on the floor! Wyatt sends Dean over the commentary table and throws a whole bunch of chairs on top of him like we did to him last night. Wyatt stands on top of the table and slowly drops one more chair on the pile.

After Bray leaves I make my way over and toss of all the chair and help Dean stand up. The crowd cheers as he leans on me and we walked out the back.

…

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling.**

I make my way down to the ring with Dean as Nikki waits for me in the ring with her new Championship thanks to Brie.

The bell rings and we lock up in the middle of the ring. I pull her into a head lock and before whipping her into the ropes and hitting a clothesline. I hit an arm drag and then another one before kicking her in the ribs. The crowd started to chant 'Ambrose' as I looked at Nikki shaking my head.

'This is your champion!' I shouted to Brie who looked on worried.

I picked her up and slammed her before going for a pin but she kicked out. She quickly hits me with a desperation clothesline. She tosses me into the corner and hit me with a running elbow before hitting a dropkick. She went for a pin but I kicked out at the count of 1. She hit me with a suplex before doing her mock push up taunt until I jumped up and rolled her up for a near fall. I tossed her into the ropes and her sister pulled her out of the way of my Samoan Drop. I laughed before running and hitting a suicide dive on Nikki.

Brie went to slap me but I grabbed her hand and planted a big kiss on her lips like she did to AJ. The crowd went wild with wolf whistles and Dean looked on with wide eyes. I laughed at Brie's disgusted look before I hit her with Dirty Deeds. I was hit from behind by Nikki who tossed me back into the ring and went for Rack Attack but I countered it into Widows Peak for the win.

….


	25. Chapter 25

**25-11-14 MAIN EVENT**

Dean and I arrive at Main Event for the match against Kane when Renee walked up to us.

'Kaylee, there have been a lot of talk lately about how the Divas Division have been acting… since when you were with the Shield, it was your goal to make the Divas act like real women, I would just like to get your opinion on what has been happening?' Renee asked

'Renee, the divas division isn't worth my time. I dominated everyone that I went up against. I lost one match in Divas competition and that was because of Evolution and I hand chose the diva who was going to beat me…in hindsight…I chose wrong but at the end of the day. If I wanted that title back… I would have it and no one would be able to take it from me unless I wanted them too because none of the current divas can beat me. So to answer your question, I have no thoughts of the divas division…it would be like a heavyweight caring about a lightweight…people who are no challenge to me aren't worth caring about' I explained before walking away with Dean laughing

….

Dean and I made our way down to the ring as Kane waited for us. The bell rung and they locked up in the ring. Kane powered him into the corner and kneed Dean in the gut before hitting an uppercut. Kane kicked Dean down to the mat before being restrained by the ref. Dean ducked a clothesline and hit a shoulder block on Kane before going for a pin. Dean hit a tornado DDT before going for another pin. Dean hit a neck breaker before an elbow and then another pin.

Kane fought back with some hits to the face and trapped him in the corner with hard hits and then a back elbow. Kane went for a cove but Dean kicked out. Dean countered an attack and hit Kane with some punches and then a dropkick and cross body. Dean baited Kane and then pulled the top rope down so Kane fell out of the ring. Dean goes to hit a suicide dive but flies into a right hand by Kane. Kane goes for a pin but Dean kicked out. Kane locked in a head lock and Dean fought out with an elbow to the gut. Kane countered with a knee to the stomach and a suplex for another pin attempt. Kane hit Dean with straight right hands but Dean started fight back and went for a rebound clothesline but Dean run into a big boot. Kane went for a pin but Dean kicked out.

Kane locked on another head lock. Dean powered out and kicked Kane in the face. Dean hit some chops before hitting a dropkick from the second rope. Dean hit a running bulldog for a count of 2. Dean went for the rebound clothesline but Kane went for a choke slam. Dean fought out and tossed Kane from the ring. Dean hit a suicide dive on Kane. Kane ran Dean's face head first into the post before tossing him back in the ring. Kane put Dean on the top rope and went for a massive suplex but Dean countered and head butt Kane off the ropes and Dean Hit a cross body for a pin. Dean jumped back onto the top rope and went for an elbow but Kane hit him with an uppercut. Dean kicked out of the pin.

Dean countered a slam for a rebound clothesline and rolled up Kane for the win. Dean rolled from the ring and fell over on the ramp. I helped him up smiling as we left a fuming Kane in the ring.

…

Dean and I got back to the hotel room to find Roman sitting on the floor in front of our door.

'Roman?' I said softly and knelt down in front of him

'What's wrong bro?' Dean asked standing behind her

'Now!' Roman shouted and Dean grabbed my arms as Roman started tickling me

'No!' I cried in laughter struggling to get out of Dean's grip

'My stomach it hurts!' I cried still laughing

They let me go and were rolling on the floor in laughter as I pouted

'You 2 are so dead' I warned before walking into the hotel room and slamming the door in their face

'Aww come on babe, it was just a bit of fun' Dean called out laughing knowing I was just joking with them

'We are so dead aren't we?' Roman asked Dean as he nodded

'YES!' I shouted out of the room and they started laughing again and walked off

…


	26. Chapter 26

**28-11-14 SMACKDOWN**

'Kaylee, if you go by yourself…I'm worried what Bray could do to you' Dean said sitting on the bed at the hotel

'I'm not scared of him!' I argue back

'I know babe, but…' Dean said sighing at the end of it

'Ok, Dean ok, I get it. Will it make you feel better if I promised I won't go near him? 'I asked to make Dean Feel better and he pulled me close to him.

'Thank you' He whispered and I got dressed in ¾ cargo pants and a tank top.

'Behave for your routine doctor's appointment' I warned before kissing him laughing

…

I watched from the back as Bray Wyatt made his way to the ring.

'As you started to climb that ladder at survivor series Kaylee, I thought that you looked just like an angel ascending to the heavens. And for a moment, for only a moment, you almost put a smile on my face.

But it's just like I told you before, Kaylee, they ain't got much room for people like us up there. No…ha, people like you and I, we belong somewhere different….And as I laid there, suffering at the hands of you and your husband, alone with only my own thoughts, I started to feel those steel chairs crushing down on me and the pain man, the pain, the pain, the pain, it started to feel euphoric and it was right there at that moment, for the first time, I felt like I FAILED YOU!

But I only failed myself, see Kaylee if you want to spend all your time wallowing in a pit of your own misery then BE MY GUEST! Your demons mould you…but understand I. Mould. The. Demons. And they march on my command. I'm sure you think you've got me all figured out by now. But the devil works in mysterious ways Kaylee.

What is mine, is mine and it will always be mine Kaylee. So congratulations Kaylee. This is a celebration! We have finally reached the point of no return. And what happens next will change you. Tables, ladders and chairs. Tables, ladders and chairs. Oh my…at TLC Kaylee Ambrose as I smash your husband through tables and I dissect his body with steel chairs. I'm going to teach your boy, I'm going to climb the ladder and look down at his lifeless body and I will finally be able to smile. And I will smile because I finally put him back where he belongs…in the dirt…with the rest of the insects. And then I will turn my gaze to you Kaylee and finally claim what is mine' Bray said laughing in the ring

I paced the back annoyed before my phone rang

'Yes, I know…I'm not going near him ok' I said to Dean on the phone before hanging up

…..

I continue to watch SMACKDOWN as Emma goes up against Nikki Bella

They lock up, and Nikki throws her into the ropes before shoulder blocking her down. Nikki gloats for the crowd. Emma rolls her up for a two count. Nikki quickly kicks her in the face before hitting a hammerlock slam. Nikki throws her into the corner, but Emma quickly sidesteps her and applies the Dil-Emma. Emma then slaps her on the backside. Nikki talks trash, so Emma slaps her in the face. Emma charges her in the corner, but Nikki elbows her in the face. Nikki then catches her with a springboard shin kick. Nikki then hits the Rack Attack for the win.

Nikki grabs a microphone and let's Brie hold the title

'Now…Kaylee Ambrose had some interesting things to say about the divas division…my division on Main Event this week…' Nikki started to say as I watched footage shown of my interview with Renee

' _Kaylee, there have been a lot of talk lately about how the Divas Division have been acting… since when you were with the Shield, it was your goal to make the Divas act like real women, I would just like to get your opinion on what has been happening?' Renee asked_

' _Renee, the divas division isn't worth my time. I dominated everyone that I went up against. I lost one match in Divas competition and that was because of Evolution and I hand chose the diva who was going to beat me…in hindsight…I chose wrong but at the end of the day. If I wanted that title back… I would have it and no one would be able to take it from me unless I wanted them too because none of the current divas can beat me. So to answer your question, I have no thoughts of the divas division…it would be like a heavyweight caring about a lightweight…people who are no challenge to me aren't worth caring about' I explained before walking away with Dean laughing_

'Kaylee says that the divas division is beneath her. Well what I think is…she is scared. She is scared that I am going to beat her title reign of 355 days and she is right. I am going to beat her record and become the longest reigning Divas champion! Ever since Paige and Seth crushed her throat she has become pathetic and hides behind her husband' Nikki says before taking the title from Brie and posing for the crowd..

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling.**

I walk out onto the stage grinning and Nikki looks up stunned.

'Nikki Bella…how about you hold onto that title for longer than a week before you talk about beating my reign? Because in case you forgot, I beat you last Monday Night RAW, I know your sister didn't forget it' I said winking at a fuming Brie Bella.

'But darlin', If you want to prove me wrong about this divas division, then name the time and place and I'll take you down…again' I said cockily, pacing the stage

'Next week, Monday Night RAW. Me and you one-on-one and I promise you Kaylee, I will finish what Paige and Seth started' Nikki said as I grinned licking my lips.

…..


	27. Chapter 27

**01-12-14 RAW**

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling.**

I made my way down to the ring with Dean as Nikki and Brie waited in the ring.

The bell rings, and I power Nikki to the corner before punching her. Nikki punches back and dropkicks me out of the ring. Nikki goes outside and but I clotheslines her at ringside. I put Nikki in the ring and pick up a two count. I hit a pair of arm breaker before choking her on the ropes. I apply a hammerlock, but Nikki eventually fights up. I roll her up for a two count. I hit a Thesz Press and slam her head on the mat. Nikki clotheslines me in the corner but then I hit a tornado DDT. Brie jumps on the apron and snaps me off the top rope. Dean runs over and stalks Brie as Nikki hits the Rack Attack but to everyone's surprise I kick out.

Nikki and Brie argue with the ref as I stand up and hit Nikki with Widows Peak for the win. Brie rolls Nikki from the ring screaming at us as Dean Slides in and holds up my hand in victory. Dean steps forward laughing and teasing Nikki and Brie not seeing Bray Wyatt appear behind me and hit Sister Abigail. Bray slides from the ring as Dean runs over to me and Nikki and Brie are laughing on the ramp

…..

Dean and I sat out the back with an ice pack on my head as Bray Wyatt made his way to the ring for his match.

The bell rings, and they circle the ring. R-Truth ducks a right hand and punches him, but Wyatt soon takes him down with an uppercut. Wyatt head-butts him before yelling for Dean Ambrose. Wyatt chops the chest and clubs him down. Wyatt sends him to the corner, but R-Truth sidesteps an avalanche. Wyatt quickly comes back with a clothesline. Wyatt screams for Dean Ambrose to come out. Wyatt punches R-Truth before viciously whipping him to the turnbuckle. Wyatt head-butts him before applying a neck vice. R-Truth fights out of it, but Wyatt comes back with a body slam. R-Truth avoids a senton splash. R-Truth punches back and hits a jumping calf kick. R-Truth splashes him in the corner and comes back with the corkscrew elbow. Wyatt then comes back with a one-armed side slam. Wyatt then gives him a DDT on the apron. Wyatt does the crab walk before hitting Sister Abigail for the win.

Bray Wyatt throws some chairs into the ring before sliding a ladder in. Wyatt then goes under the ring for more weapons and he grabs his rocking chair and a microphone

'Let me tell you a little story about a man named Jacob. Jacob use to have these dreams, these visions, he had these dreams of this great ladder. But this, this was a very special ladder. You see the angels adore this ladder because it led straight to heaven. This was a ladder to Jacob's maker. And his maker stood atop of this great ladder and he spoke to Jacob. And he told him where to lead his people to safety and he promised that he would never leave his side. Oh, how glorious!

You see, I, I too dream of this great ladder, but my dreams they're a little different. In my dreams I ascend this ladder to praise no one and looked down and he's wrong and I foolishly laugh. At all the vile creatures that he has created, all these simple-minded little insects, insects just like Kaylee and Dean Ambrose.

In my dreams, I see tables, ladders, and chairs. Tables, ladders, and chairs. Tables, ladders, and chairs. It didn't have to be this way Kaylee' Bray said

When suddenly Dean's music comes up and walks down to the ring. Dean pull him out of the ring, and they brawl at ringside. Wyatt head-butts him and sends him into the barricade, but Dean quickly comes back with a clothesline. Dean puts him on the commentary table and punches away at him. Dean goes under the ring and pulls out a ladder. Dean climbs the ladder, but referees stop him. Dean runs over the table to hit Wyatt. Wyatt tries to escape, but Dean sends him into the ring post. Referees then hold him back. Dean gets in the ring.

'I'm going to take everything from you!' Dean shouted before destroying the rocking chair. Wyatt sits on the ramp looking horrified. I walk down the ramp appearing behind Bray and I hit Bray with Dirty Deeds on the ramp before kissing his forehead mockingly and hitting Widows Peak. I roll into the ring and hug Dean laughing.

…..


	28. Chapter 28

**05-12-14 SMACKDOWN**

Dean and I made our way down to the ring and Dean holds the ropes open for me before grabbing a microphone.

'I'm going to let you in on a little secret. I really enjoyed myself this past Monday Night, I mean I really took great sick pleasure in destroying Bray Wyatt's stupid rocking chair. And I could tell, by the way, he was nearly brought to tears that that chair held a special place in his heart. I don't know. Maybe Sister Abigail, herself, used to rock back-and-forth in it, read little baby Bray Wyatt bedtime stories. Maybe grandma used to sit in that chair on the porch, spitting in her spittoon. Maybe he went down to a local furniture store at the cracker bel and picked it up, I don't know' Dean said

'But what we do know, is that chair was a symbol to you Bray. And now, it's a symbol to us' I explained

'It symbolized what I'm going to do to you at TLC. See, Bray Wyatt thought he was going to pick me and my wife apart piece by piece from the inside of our brain out, but it hasn't quite worked out like that has it?' Dean asked

'Nope' I said shaking my head

'And now, just like I did to that chair, I'm going to pick you apart piece by piece and destroy you, and I'm going to do it with the help of tables, with the help of ladders, and of course, with the help of plenty of brand new shiny chairs at TLC' Dean said getting worked up

'The mind games are over' I finished before Rusev's music came on and him and Lana made their way to the stage.

'Dean Ambrose, tonight is your lucky night because your destruction has been delayed. Rusev will not be competing tonight. You can thank your cowardly American Jack Swagger for that' Lana said before footage was shown of Swaggers attack on Rusev on RAW. Dean and I rolled our eyes in the ring as Dean wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

'We will no longer be subject to your American intimidation. This entire country is full of cowards, you're opportunist' Lana said as the crowd started chanting 'USA'

'Shut up! America, you are weak. You lie. Your mere existence is just a disgrace to the world. You're a disgrace' Lana said before Rusev took the microphone

'And Jack Swagger, I will snap every bone in your body just like I did that old man, Zeb Colter. This United Stated Championship belongs to me. I, Rusev, it belongs to Mother Russia' Rusev said

'I'm sorry guys. I tuned you out a long time ago. I tuned you out right after she said 'will not be competing tonight'. Now Lana, you can stop shooting me those flirtatious looks and you can stop batting your eyelashes at me because I belong to Kaylee and we came here to fight, all right? I came here to fight that big ugly Russian and that's exactly what I'm going to do, injury or not' Dean said dropping the microphone and rolling out of the ring.

Suddenly Bray Wyatt appeared and went after Dean from behind. I ran and hit both men with a suicide dive before being hit with Sister Abigail by Bray. Wyatt throws Dean into the barricade and grabs a steel chair. I quickly attack him, but Wyatt clubs me down and sends me into the metal of the ring apron. Wyatt then smacks the chair off Dean's back. Wyatt then puts the edge of the chair on Dean's throat and slams him down on the steel steps! Dean clutches at his throat and struggles to breathe as Wyatt looks on, smiling.

I crawl over to Dean, who is holding his throat struggling to breathe as medics are trying to help him and I have tears in my eyes. The medics put Dean on a backboard as I kneel beside him holding his hand

'Bring your arms down' the medic said to Dean as I hold his hand in mine and Dean's eyes never leave mine.

'Kaylee…' Dean tries to say

'Yeah, I'm here…I'm here Dean' I whisper

'Sorry Dean, we just need to hold your head down' the medic said as they strap his head into place. Dean started shaking and breaking quickened

'What's going on?!' I say almost in tears

'He is going into shock' the medic said

'It's ok, just slow your breathing down. Deep breathes' the medic said

'Okay the strap is on' another medic said

'Dean, let me see you open your eyes. Open your eyes' the medic said shining lights in his eyes

'There you go' the medic said

'We will hook him up with the mask once we get him on the gurney here' the medic said to the other while I stand back looking on worried

'All right, Dean, just keep some nice little breath, don't force, okay? Try to relax' the medic says

'We're ready to go' the medic said

'Kaylee, can you help us lift him?' the medic asked and I nodded

'We need two guys on the feet. We'll bring this gurney over here and we're going to lift him up, put him on here. Okay?' the medic said to everyone as I nodded kneeling at Dean's feet with one of the medics.

'Kaylee, you're going right in here' the medic said and I moved to where he pointed. We finally managed to get him on the gurney as I walked next to him holding his hand. We wheel him out the back and just as we were getting into the ambulance, Santino appeared

'Kaylee, where do you think you're going? You have a match against Brie Bella' He said and I glared at him about to argue when Dean tapped my hand and we shared a look and I nodded

'I'll meet you at the hospital babe' I whispered kissing his forehead and watching as the ambulance drove away before shoving Santino head first into the brick wall.

….

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling.**

I make my way to the ring obviously distracted as the crowd chanted 'Dean Ambrose' after what had just happened. Nikki and Brie were in the ring mockingly holding their throat.

We lock up, and Brie wrenches the arm. I apply a side headlock, but Brie whips me off. I take her out with a flipping clothesline. Brie quickly boots me in the face and hits a missile dropkick for a two count. Brie sends me into the ropes and knees me in the midsection. Brie hits a running knee to the face and kicks me before picking up a two count. Brie applies a chin lock, but I fight up. I hit the ropes, and Brie clotheslines me down. Nikki is taunting me by holding her throat at ringside. Brie applies a chin lock, but I fight up again. I hit a snap mare and a pair of dropkicks. I kip up and hits a power bomb. Brie quickly rolls from the ring and I hit a baseball slide on both Bella Twins and goes to the top rope. I hit an elbow on Nikki on the outside before sliding back into the ring and hitting Widows Peak for the win.

The moment the bell rings and the ref held up my hand, I rolled from the ring and left the arena, jumping in the rental car and heading to the hospital.

…


	29. Chapter 29

**08-12-14 RAW**

Footage was shown of Bray's attack on Dean last week before Bray made his way to the ring.

'Does that shock you Kaylee? Does that frighten you Kaylee? I don't think you have any idea who you are dealing with man. I am a monster. I am fear. And I despise each and every last one of you, but Kaylee…Kaylee, I am going to bring you to me the easy way or the hard way. See your different to everyone else Kaylee. Everyone else is merely moths drawn in by my flame but they need to be careful cause if they get too close to me I. Will. Burn. You. You see Kaylee, I am the flame but you…you are the darkness that my flame will forever chase to claim.

Now next Sunday at TLC pay-per view, all of you will bear witness to my fire as I stand on top of that ladder victorious, conquer. I will look down at Dean Ambrose mangled body and none of you will shed a tear. I will not allow you to cry for him because he deserves everything that he has got coming to him. The end is near' He

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling.**

I walked out as a spot light turned on me and one on Bray Wyatt, the rest of the arena was darkness

'Bray… You say you're the flame and I am the darkness you're trying to claim. I am not darkness, I am the demon that controls you, controls the fire, the flame. You think you're a monster, you are nothing but a man trying to be more insane than everyone else. I know exactly who I am dealing with but you, you have no idea who I am and what I can do. You play these mind games, you will never be able to get inside Dean or my head because we are someone you will never be able to understand because we are too unpredictable'

Suddenly I was grabbed from behind by Nikki and Brie Bella, they tried to toss me into the ring but I blocked and threw them into the steel steps. As the lights came back on Bray grabbed me by the hair and dragged me back into the ring. He went to pick me up when I kicked him away from me. I stood up and kicked him in the stomach and hit him in the head with the microphone I was still holding. Bray grabbed me and performed Sister Abigail on me. He picked me up and pulled me into the corner. He had one hand around my throat while he was stroking my hair with the other.

'This could have been different…' He whispered when suddenly sirens sounded from an ambulance that just pulled up in the arena. With this distraction I kicked Bray in between his legs and he fell to his knees as the doors of the ambulance swung open to reveal Dean with a neck brace. He made his way to the top of the ramp with a table and ladder, I was now holding Bray's head to face Dean

'You cannot destroy him Bray' I whispered in his ear as Dean pulled of his neck brace

Dean throws the chair at Wyatt before hitting him in the midsection with the ladder. Dean throws a chair into the ring, and the leg of it clunks Wyatt on the head. Wyatt holds his head in pain as Dean sets a table up in the ring. Wyatt quickly rolls out of the ring. Dean invites him to come back to the ring before coming over and holding me to him protectively. Wyatt jumps up to the apron, and I throw a chair at him to knock him back to the floor.

'Take a good look at that ambulance Bray Wyatt, it's the only way you're going to leave TLC on Sunday is in the back of one of those. When its tables, and when its ladders, and when its chairs, you're going to know exactly who you're in here with. This Sunday I become the monster and I'm going to EAT you ALIVE' He said throwing his microphone away, he climbed the ropes and motioned for Bray to come to the ring but Bray backed away shocked.

…

'Kaylee, can I get your opinion on what Nikki and Brie did to you tonight?' Renee asked me as Dean leant against the wall.

'Nikki and Brie want to get involved in my business by trying to toss me in the ring with Bray Wyatt…then they will learn the hard way what happens when you mess with the devious beauty' I said before Roman walks up to us

'ROMAN!' I squeal and jump on him in a massive hug as Roman laughs hugging me back. Dean and Roman then share a hug as Renee leaves us to reunite.

'Kaylee, we have some business to talk about, my girl' Roman said as we walk off with Dean

…


	30. Chapter 30

**12-12-14 SMACKDOWN**

Dean and I were sitting out the back when Renee walked up to Nikki and Brie Bella.

'Please welcome my guests at this time, The Divas Champion, Nikki Bella and her sister Brie Bella. Nikki and Brie, I would like to ask you why you decided to try and throw Kaylee Ambrose into the ring against someone like Bray Wyatt.' Renee asked

'Kaylee, has called this division…my division…pathetic and beneath her. We did what we did so that she knows if she wants to speak ill off MY division, then we are going to get payback' Nikki explained

'But girls, Kaylee is the longest reigning Divas Champion of all time and has only been beaten once in a divas match and that was because of interference by Randy Orton ...' Renee explained

'And it is impressive. We aren't taking that away from her' Brie said before Nikki interrupted her

'Actually…Brie… that's a great idea. Kaylee Ambrose, I am going to be the one to beat your championship reign of 355 days and we will be the ones to beat you in the ring and put an end to this 'unbeatable diva' myth growing around your name' Nikki explained walking off.

'Good Luck girls' I muttered

….

'I offered Kaylee Ambrose the path to salvation and Kaylee, Dean Ambrose is just like you, and you just like him is on the road to damnation. This is no longer about what could have been. There is only what must be. 2000 years from now, people will still be talking about the great things Bray Wyatt did. 2000 years from now your children will be learning about me in school.

This Sunday, Dean Ambrose is demised. It's my salvation. Tables, Ladders, and Chairs, RUN' Bray said as Dean and I watched from the back as I prepared for my match against Nikki Bella.

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling.**

Dean and I walk out onto the stage holding a microphone

'Girls, you say you want to beat my championship reign of 355 days? Then be my guest. But you will not, you cannot beat me' I stated simply before walking down to the ring.

The bell rings, and we circle the ring before locking up. Nikki applies a side headlock, but I whip her off and connect with a dropkick. I leapfrog her before catching her with an arm drag. Nikki fights up and knees me in the midsection. I flip through a monkey flip and land on my feet. I avoid an avalanche, but Nikki slaps me in the face, knocking me to the floor. Nikki kicks away at me before hitting a suplex for a two count. Nikki applies a surfboard stretch, but I fight up. Nikki quickly slams me back down before hitting a hammerlock body slam. Nikki pins me with one foot for half a count. Nikki reapplies the surfboard stretch, but I get out with an arm drag.

I hit a pair of clotheslines before hitting a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker. I splash her in the corner before connecting with the northern lights suplex for a two count. Nikki comes back with a face-buster. I sidestep a splash, but Nikki avoids a big boot but I take her down with a power bomb and then Widows Peak for the win.

I stand over her and cock my head to the side.

'Not even close' I mutter as Dean holds up my hand in victory

…

'Let's send a message to Bray Wyatt' I said grabbing a hand camera and we walked to a back arena where there was a ladder set up.

'When Bray Wyatt talks, he makes it sound like we're a couple of Viking gods, battling in the clouds as the world burns. I don't know anything about that. I'm not some mythical warrior. I'm a gutter rat, a chimpanzee. I'm an animal. I'm just a dog that likes to fight no matter how you want to spin this whole thing between us and Bray Wyatt, that's all it is. Bray wanted to get in my wife's head…so we…we got in his. It's down to the fight, vicious, ugly, take no prisoners, brutal, fighting, truth be told. I couldn't be having any more fun' Dean said laughing

'Bray and I weren't meant to rule together. We're meant to tear each other apart' I explained

'This Sunday at TLC this is exactly what is going to happen. Difference is, I'll keep coming. I will not stop no matter what happens to me or maybe I just don't know any better. What I do know is, when the dust settles, the eater of worlds will be swallowed by the Lunatic fringe and when I have Bray Wyatt's whole world in my hand, I will crush it' Dean said singing as I laughed

….


	31. Chapter 31

**14-12-14 TLC**

I relaxed out the back watching TLC while Dean prepared his match and I watched as Seth was fighting Cena.

Seth was attacking Cena kicking him out of the ring and then splashes over Cena through the ropes. Cena with an AA on Seth over the announce table and the table doesn't break. Cena sets up a table near the corner. Big Show is walking out and gets inside the ring. Big Show with a big body shot to Cena.

'Of course Seth Rollins can't do it by himself' I muttered as Dean comes and stand behind me.

Big Show starts choking Cena when the music of Roman Reigns hits. Dean and I grin as Roman is walking down through the crowd and jumps over the barricade. Roman attacks Big Show with big rights. Roman with his Superman Punch on Big Show and then spears Big Show through a table! Seth misses a briefcase shot. Roman hits a Superman on Seth. Cena with an AA on Seth through a table to get the win.

….

'Ladies and Gentlemen, joining me at this time, please welcome the 2014 slammy award winner for superstar of the year, Roman Reigns. Roman, you made quite the impact tonight' Bryan Saxon said before being interrupted

'I told the whole world last month at Survivor Series that I'd be back. But I knew I wouldn't just be back. No, man. I knew I'd be back to make an impact. Spearing Big Show through a table, punching Seth Rollins in the mouth. Now that's impact. And I'm here right now to be the first man to declare at the Royal Rumble Match… you think I did damage last year? Wait until I see what I do this year. Now that'll be impact. Believe that' Roman said before walking off.

Dean and I were getting dressed when Roman walked in

'Hey man' I said hugging Roman while Dean and he shook hands

'Nice work tonight' I said laughing

'Thanks, go out there and kick Bray Wyatt's ass' Roman said and Dean grinned

'That's the plan' Dean said as we left

….

Dean and I make our way to the ring and I kiss him before going and sitting next to the commentators table.

Dean launches a ladder over the top rope at Wyatt to officially kick off the match. Dean tosses Wyatt back inside the ring and Wyatt quickly rolls out. Dean with a suicide dive catching Wyatt. They brawl over the barricade and into the audience. Dean with a head butt. Wyatt then quickly Irish whips Dean into a barricade. Dean jumps off the WWE Network panel table and takes out Wyatt! They brawl back to the ringside area and Dean cracks a steel chair over the back of Wyatt two times. Dean sets up a table at ringside and then pulls out two kendo sticks. Dean jumps in and stands over Wyatt who is staring at him. Wyatt sits up and is daring Dean to hit him. Wyatt goes for a chair and Dean Starts to light up Wyatt with kendo stick shots. Dean with a Russian Leg Sweep on Wyatt using the kendo stick. Dean grabs a steel chair, jumps off the second rope and connects with an elbow drop over Wyatt using the chair. Dean sets up a chair near Wyatt, grabs the kendo stick and starts choking Wyatt with it sitting him down on the chair. Dean cracks the kendo stick over the chest of Wyatt. Dean goes up top, Wyatt catches Dean with a huge uppercut, Dean Falls and crashes through a table at ringside. Wyatt has the kendo stick and starts cracking it over the body of Dean.

Wyatt props the kendo stick up on the top turnbuckle and sends Dean Eye first into the stick! Wyatt rolls up Dean and gets a two count. Wyatt grabs a small ladder and knocks Dean down with it inside the ring. Wyatt drops Dean over a ladder. Wyatt grabs a kendo stick and starts choking Dean with it. Dean starts biting the stick to try and counter Wyatt. Wyatt cracks the stick over the shoulder of Dean. Wyatt sends Dean Chest first into a ladder setup in the corner. Wyatt ends up splashing the ladder in the corner when Dean moves. Dean with splash and bulldog combo on Wyatt from the corner. Dean puts a ladder up on the top turnbuckle, stands on top of it, jumps and takes out Wyatt in the ring! Dean wraps up the arms of Wyatt in the ropes, hits the ropes and dropkicks him while still in the ropes. Dean with a leg drop over the back of Wyatt's neck pushing him back inside the ring. Dean eats a huge clothesline from Wyatt after countering a Sister Abigail attempt. They brawl to the outside and Dean gets Wyatt on top of a table. Dean is climbing up a ladder nearby and sits at the top. Dean jumps dropping an elbow over Wyatt and crushing Wyatt through the table! Dean smiles picking up Wyatt. Dean puts Wyatt on another table and brings over an even taller ladder.

Dean drops another flying elbow and again crashes over Wyatt through the table! Dean tosses Wyatt back in the ring and Dean is now trying to recover after all the damage. Wyatt with a Sister Abigail out of nowhere! Dean kicks out. Dean counters a second Sister Abigail attempt into a close pin fall. Wyatt hits the ladder in the corner and Dean with his Dirty Deeds for another close two count. Dean pulls a TV out from under the ring and looks distracted. Dean smiles and grabs a big ladder. Dean sets it up near the Spanish announce table and starts to clear off that table. Wyatt hits Dean in the gut with a steel chair and then cracks it over his back a few times. Wyatt with head butts to Dean, puts the steel chair under his jaw, Dean blocks it and then drops Wyatt jaw first over a steel chair on the steel steps! Wyatt is coughing as Dean tosses him over the Spanish announce table. Dean starts climbing up the big ladder, gets near the top, jumps and connects with a big flying elbow over Wyatt crashing through the announce table at ringside! Dean pushes Wyatt back inside the ring. Dean smiles at Wyatt, blows a kiss, picks up the flat screen monitor he pulled out before, charges in, the cord pulls him back, Dean charges a second time and the cord explodes in his face with sparks flying up. Wyatt with Sister Abigail on Dean, hooks the leg and gets the pin fall.

I slide into the ring as the medics are trying to look at Dean's eye.

'Dean, calm down' I order firmly as the medics look at his eyes as I hold onto his hand.

…


	32. Chapter 32

**16-12-14 SUPER SMACKDOWN**

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling.**

I walk down to the ring by myself as the crowd cheers loudly. I grab a microphone and smile

'Now, you may have noticed that my husband isn't with me right now. But don't worry. He will be here later on tonight, I promise you. As for right now. I am out here to introduce a man very close to my heart. A man who returned with an impact last night at TLC. He was the best man at our wedding…he is my brother, my best friend, ROMAN REIGNS!' I announced as the crowd went wild and Roman's music came on and he made his way through the crowd. He jumped the barricade and picked me up in a massive hug and kiss on the cheek. I leave the ring and sit on the barricade as the bell rings.

Fandango circles around him. They lock up, and Roman powers him to the corner. Fandango punches him back, and Roman punches him down. Fandango kicks him before applying a side headlock. Roman whips him off and applies a side headlock of his own. Fandango whips him off and applies a waist lock, but Roman breaks the hold and takes him down. Roman wrenches the arm and digs his shoulder into him. Roman applies a neck vice before kneeing him in the face. Roman hits a snap mare before hitting a corner clothesline. Roman then takes him down with a short-arm clothesline. Fandango rolls out of the ring to recover. Fandango snaps him off the top rope before sending him headfirst into the corner. Fandango then takes him down with a running knee before punching away at him for a one count. Fandango then applies a chin lock, but Roman powers up and backs him to the corner. Fandango doesn't let go and winds up taking him down. Fandango cinches in the chin lock. The crowd is chanting for Roman Reigns. Roman is in the hold for a while before fighting up. Roman sends him to the corner, but he soon runs into a back elbow. Fandango then jumps off the second rope into a right hand.

Roman ducks a right hand and hits a leaping clothesline. Roman clotheslines him in the corner, sends him into the corner again, and hits a powerslam. Roman punches the mat and connects with the Superman Punch. Roman slowly walks around the ring before setting up in the corner. Fandango then turns into a huge Spear for the win.

I slid into the ring and celebrate with Roman Reigns. I grab a microphone before Roman asks for it

'Man it is good to be back! But right now I am out going to introduce to you, my brother, the Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose!' Roman shouted as Dean's music came on and he came out and bumped fists with Roman on the ramp before Roman left out the back.

I help a sore Dean into the ring and handed him the microphone.

'Bray Wyatt said there was a special place in hell for people like us, well, at TLC we visited that special place. We put each other through absolute hell. And to be honest, I loved every single second of it because it just feels good to get out all your anger, all your venom, all your frustrations. It just feels good to fly that close to the flames, sometimes too close. And whether it was a freak accident, bad luck, bad karma, or an act of god, I lost' Dean said

'But I noticed something. I noticed something that night. I saw it in Bray Wyatt's eyes. He was afraid, scared to death because for the first time, he was in the ring with somebody who just doesn't care. Dean don't care what Bray does to him. He doesn't care what he does to Bray. He doesn't care what he does to himself in the process. For the first time, in Bray Wyatt's miserable life, he was face to face with someone just as twisted as he is' I explained

'And here's the thing, I'm feeling pretty healthy and we ain't done yet' Dean announced before Bray appeared on the titantron

'You don't get it. You just don't understand, man, this started with me wanting to save your wife, Kaylee…but the only reason that you, Dean, are still breathing right now is because I am enjoying this little game of ours, oh, so much. But if you could only see what I am, Dean, if anybody could see the creature that lives behind my eyes, then they would know. That I am hope, that I am disdain, that I am a slave to my calling. And I can't stop it, even if I wanted to, I can't stop, man, I can't stop until I see all the heroes fall. Until I see all the cities crumble. My hatred for your world fuels me.

And Dean, I am the battlefield. And it can't end until I watch it all burn down' Bray said laughing before disappearing.

…

I walked through the back with Dean when suddenly Renee came running up to us

'Kaylee! Dean! Have you see your locker room?' She asked as we ran back to our locker room to find it trashed. All my clothes were cut and ripped up and on the mirror was the words 'LOSER' written in lipstick.

'Who do you think did this?' Renee asked

'I know exactly who did this! It was those bloody idiots, the Bella Twins. What I don't understand is why they thought this would affect me? I am clearly not a loser and I don't have any emotional connection to my clothes like them' I asked simply confused

'And they call us crazy' I said to Dean as we walked off leaving a stunned Renee looking between our retreating form and the destroyed locker room.

…..


	33. Chapter 33

**17-12-14 TRIBUTE TO THE TROOPS**

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling.**

Dean and I made our way down to the ring for my match against Nikki Bella.

I tackle Nikki early and Nikki rolls out. Nikki blocks a knee from me and trip me up on the ring apron. Nikki keeps me grounded driving her knee into my back pulling back on my neck. Nikki with an Alabama Slam on me. Nikki with shots to me in the corner. I roll up for pin fall. I hit repeated clotheslines on Nikki. I drop Nikki with a big dropkick. I hit a quick super kick to Nikki. Nikki drops me face first off her knee, I bounce off the ropes and kicks Nikki in the face. Nikki is up top, I hit a few shots, Nikki attempts a sunset flip, I hang on and counter with a hurricarana. I hit a power bomb and go for a pin but Brie jumps on the apron as a distraction. I drop kick Brie off the apron and hit Widows Peak for the win. Dean holds up my hand in victory before I grab a microphone.

'You girls need to stop trying to beat me. You are just embarrassing yourself. You are getting so worked up by this whole 'unbeatable diva' thing when honestly, I simply don't care. You are the only ones getting worked up by this. So I'm going to do you a favour and give you some advice; move on and Nikki, if I were you I'd stop bringing up my Divas reign because you have yet to beat me in the ring and if you keep bringing it up I will be forced to take your precious title away' I said to them as they retreated up the ramp.

….

'Ten-Hut. The following match is a boot camp match between Dean Ambrose and Bray Wyatt. No Disqualification. Anything goes. So suit up maggots you're going into battle' St. Slaughter announced before Bray Wyatt made his way to the ring.

Dean and I make our way to the ring, saluting the army men down the ramp.

The bell rings, and they slowly circle the ring. Dean says he's ready to go to war. They start wildly punching each other. Dean comes out on top and punches him in the corner. Dean hits Wyatt in the midsection with a camouflage backpack before punching him against the ropes. Dean then takes him down with a dropkick. Wyatt comes back with an uppercut before raking his face on the ropes. Wyatt chokes him on the middle rope before punching him. Wyatt body slams him down before taunting the crowd. Wyatt head-butts him before punching him in the corner. Wyatt picks up a head of steam for a clothesline, but Dean follows him and clotheslines him in the corner. Dean then takes him down with a bulldog. Wyatt rolls out of the ring to recover. Dean then gets the crowd going before hitting Wyatt with a suicide dive.

Dean throws him face-first into the ring post before slamming him off a container. Wyatt hits him in the midsection with the same container before throwing him into the ring. St. Slaughter is seen seated at ringside next to me watching. Dean throws a bunch of chairs in the ring and wedges one in between the ropes in the corner. Dean pulls him by the hair, but Wyatt cracks him in the head with a kendo stick. Wyatt cracks him in the back and midsection with the kendo stick before sending him into the ropes for a clothesline with the kendo stick. Wyatt punches away at him for a two count. Dean punches back at him, but Wyatt uppercuts him in the throat. Wyatt then sends him headfirst into the chair that Dean wedged in the corner. Wyatt taunts the crowd before locking Dean in a neck vice.

Dean soon fights up and punches out. Wyatt quickly knees him in the midsection before head-butting him down. Wyatt swings the kendo stick at him, Dean Ducks and hits the ropes, but Wyatt takes him down with a back elbow for a near fall. Wyatt punches and kicks him before going to the second rope. Wyatt then jumps into a punch to the midsection that turns him inside out. Dean grabs the kendo stick, and Wyatt looks worried. Dean looks around, and the crowd is buzzing. Wyatt tries to beg him off, but Dean viciously beats him down with the kendo stick. Dean hits a side Russian leg sweep with the kendo stick. Dean then goes to the second rope with a steel chair and drops an elbow on Wyatt with the chair for a near fall.

Dean gets the crowd into it before leaving the ring to grab some tables. The crowd erupts at the sight of the table. Dean sets up the table in the ring. Dean doesn't see Wyatt behind him doing the crabwalk. Wyatt then gives Dean a one-armed slam through the table for a near fall! Wyatt kicks away at Dean before sliding out of the ring. Wyatt goes under the ring and brings out another table. Wyatt slides the table into the ring before getting in St. Slaughter's face.

'You want to dance with the devil?' Wyatt threatens Slaughter before challenging Slaughter to punch him, but he doesn't oblige. I however, stand in-between the 2 men before hitting a straight hand punch. Wyatt gets in the ring and sets up the table. Slaughter takes off his boot and gives it to me. Dean then rolls Wyatt up for a near fall. Wyatt quickly uppercuts Dean, but he rebounds off the ropes with a big clothesline. I toss the steel-toed boot into the ring, and Dean hits Wyatt in the head with it. Wyatt falls onto the table, and Dean punches away at him. Dean then goes to the top rope, salutes the troops, and drops a big elbow on Wyatt through the table! Dean crawls over and picks up a win over Wyatt!

St. Slaughter gets into the ring before holding open the ropes for me and Dean and I hug before saluting St. Slaughter.

…


	34. Chapter 34

**22-12-14 RAW**

'Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome my guests at this time, Kaylee and Dean Ambrose. Dean, what kind of preparation have you done for your miracle on 34th street fight?' Renee asked

'Well, I've been preparing all year long, because all year long, this year, I've been a really, really, really good boy. Hoping for a present, an opportunity like tonight. And today, I went to see Santa at the mall of America. I don't think I found him, though, but I did find a least a security guard, but he had a white beard. And I said 'Santa Claus or dude, you'll have to do. I'm going to tell you what I want for Christmas this year. All I want for Christmas is Bray Wyatt. And tonight, I'm going to get him. You know the old saying, every time a bell rings, Bray Wyatt gets a beating' Dean said

'Kaylee, Brie Bella has challenged you for a match tonight. What are your thoughts?' Renee asked

'I have no thoughts on Brie Bella. I have no thoughts of Nikki Bella. I warned them to move on. I _told_ them that I don't care about this 'unbeatable diva' myth surrounding me. But if there is one thing that I am always prepared for…that's a fight' I said as Dean and I left

…..

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling.**

Dean and I make our way to the ring as Nikki and Brie wait for us.

We circle the ring and lock up. Brie pushes me back before I push and kick her. I wrench the arm before Brie forearms me. Brie hits a fireman's carry takeover before applying an arm bar. I fight up, but Brie brings my back to a knee. I flip through, but Brie knees me in the back. Brie sends me to the corner, but she runs into an elbow. I go to the second rope and hit a tornado DDT for a near fall. Brie stomps me against the ropes before kneeing me in the face. Brie connects with a second running knee to the face for a near fall. Brie applies a chin lock, but I power her off. Brie clotheslines me down for a two count. Brie blows Dean a kiss before stomping me and applying an abdominal stretch. I punch out before going for a slam, but Brie counters with a roll up attempt. I hit Brie with a power bomb before seeing Nikki flirting with Dean. Dean simply shoves her to the floor and I hit Brie with Widows Peak for the win.

I grab a microphone angrily

'Really girls? You are so desperate to defeat me you would stoop so low as to try to flirt with my husband? Well too bad you didn't know that Dean Ambrose isn't afraid to put his hands on woman if it means protecting me. So if you try that again, he will do more than shove you to the ground and that a promise' I warned angrily as Dean pulled me in for a hug laughing

….

Bray makes his way down to the ring and grabs a microphone.

'It's the most wonderful time of the year' Bray sung laughing

'I couldn't help, but notice how people like to surround themselves with everyone they love during the holidays. And that really got me thinking, I started wondering why that is. And I believe that people surround themselves with their loved one because it makes them feel safe. Now, how about you, do you feel safe? Do you feel safe? But I hate to be the one to break it. But your safety is an illusion. It's a façade to shield you from the truth. And the truth is if you look outside of your bedroom window, there is another world out there. And in this world, there is no Santa Claus. There is no Christmas. There are no sugarplums. In this world, it is the real world. And in the real world, there is only suffering, and evil, and pain, and sorrow. This is my world. This is the world that I thrive in. and in the real world, I, Bray Wyatt, am king. I have taken Dean Ambrose to my world once before. And right here before your very eyes, I'm going to do it once more.

But that's not all, you too can feel this joyous moment alongside me. All you have to do is look to the sky and follow the buzzards' Bray said before Dean's music came on and we walked out.

The bell sounds, and they attack each other with wild punches. Dean gets him in the corner and punches him before chopping the chest. Dean punches him in the corner before rubbing his forearm in his face. Wyatt reverses a whip into the corner, but Dean pops out and clotheslines him down. Wyatt punches him back before choking him on the ropes. Wyatt sends him into the ropes, but Dean takes him down with a running cross-body block and punches away at him. Dean punches him before dropkicking him against the ropes. Wyatt falls out of the ring. Dean slams him into some boxes before whipping him into a Christmas tree. Dean stomps some presents before hitting a snap mare on the floor. Dean then suplex's a Christmas tree onto Wyatt. Dean then whips him into another Christmas tree. Dean slams the tree on top of him before opening up a box and pulling out a TV monitor.

'Dean! No!' I shout at him and he puts it back in the box. Dean slams him off the barricade before going under the ring for a table. Wyatt attacks him and throws him into the ring before putting the table back under the ring to boos from the crowd.

Dean picks up a head of steam and takes Wyatt out with a suicide dive that sends him through the wall of gift boxes at the foot of the ramp. A "Merry Christmas" chant breaks out. Dean pulls the table back out from under the ring and sets it up. They trade punches before Dean attempts Dirty Deeds on the ramp. Wyatt pushes him down to ringside, and Dean punches him on top of the table. Dean goes to the second rope and puts a wreath around his neck, but Wyatt slides off the table and runs up the ramp. Dean attacks him, puts the wreath around his head, and punches him. Dean hits him with a gift box before opening up another present that is revealed to be a steel chair. Wyatt kicks him before throwing him off the stage through a gift table!

Wyatt hits a snap mare and applies a chin lock. Dean fights up, but Wyatt head-butts him. Wyatt runs into the boots. Dean goes for a missile dropkick, but Wyatt sidesteps him. Wyatt then hits a senton splash for a near fall. Wyatt goes back to the chin lock, but Dean fights up again. Dean pulls on his beard, and Wyatt releases the hold. Wyatt knees him and sends him into the ropes, but he lowers his head and eats a kick. Dean ducks a clothesline, and Wyatt takes him out with a wild flying elbow! Wyatt follows Dean out of the ring and sends him into a Christmas tree. The crowd chants, "One more tree," and Wyatt obliges them by sending Dean into the last tree. Wyatt then slams the tree on top of him.

Wyatt throws some chairs into the ring before putting Dean back inside. Wyatt then grabs a kendo stick wrapped up like a candy cane. Wyatt cracks Dean with the kendo stick in the back and chest a few times. Wyatt wedges the kendo stick into the top turnbuckle pad and goes to slam Dean's eye into it, but Dean blocks it. Dean head-butts him and goes to throw Wyatt into it, but Wyatt blocks it. Dean kicks him and hits the ropes, but Wyatt takes him out with a vicious clothesline for a near fall. Wyatt clubs him in the jaw a few times before saying, "To hell we go, my friend." Wyatt wedges a chair between the top and middle ropes in the corner. Wyatt puts Dean in the corner and checks on the kendo stick. Wyatt then grabs him, but Dean counters by sending him headfirst into that steel chair wedged in the corner.

They wildly trade punches with Dean coming out on top. Dean punches him down before hitting a pair of running forearm shots. Dean hits a forearm shiver in the corner before hitting a bulldog. Dean goes into the Santa sack he came down with and pulls out another candy cane kendo stick. Wyatt goes to give him a one-armed slam, but Dean elbows out. Wyatt punches him, and Dean rebounds off the ropes with a clothesline. Dean cracks him in the midsection and back a bunch of times with the kendo stick before hitting a Russian Leg Sweep with it over his throat. Dean lays a steel chair on top of Wyatt and grabs another one before going to the second rope. Dean drops an elbow with the steel chair for a near fall! Dean goes under the ring and grabs a ladder. Dean throws it into the ring and props it up in the corner. Wyatt does the crabwalk and catches him with a nasty one-armed slam on the ladder for a near fall!

Wyatt sets the ladder up in the corner and throws him face-first into it. Wyatt slaps him in the face a few times before going for Sister Abigail, but Dean gets out. Dean then sends him into the ladder before rolling him up for a near fall. Dean sets the ladder up and climbs to the second to last rung. Dean then takes him out with an elbow drop while he's standing for a near fall! Dean puts some chairs on top of him and grabs another one. Dean climbs the ladder, and Wyatt pops up to throw the chair into his face. Dean falls off the ladder. Wyatt then sends him face-first into the kendo stick wedged in the corner and picks up the win.

Wyatt goes to grab Dean at ringside to inflict more punishment, but I spray him in the face with a fire extinguisher. I punch Bray down on a table before getting on the apron and going to the second rope. I then drop an elbow and crashes Wyatt through the table at ringside! I laugh as I lay in the wreckage of the table and Dean crawls over to me placing his head on my stomach.

…..


	35. Chapter 35

**26-12-14 SMACKDOWN**

'Kaylee Rose…sorry now its Kaylee Ambrose, it's been a long time' Hulk Hogan said coming up and hugging me

'Hulk Hogan, so good to see you again' I said as Dean and Hulk shook hands

'I have been put in charge tonight and am here to inform you Dean, that you have a match against Rusev for his US Championship. Also Kaylee, Nikki and Brie Bella came up to me and thought it would be a great idea for you to go up Naomi. Now I know you never have a problem with a fight so I assumed you wouldn't care?' Hulk asked and I grinned

'You know me so well' I said laughing as we walked away

…

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling.**

Dean and I make our way down to the ring as Naomi is waiting for us. Naomi and I shake hands before the bell rings.

Naomi hits a quick headlock takedown early. I break free and respond with a quick dropkick. Naomi hits a big side kick. I drop Naomi over my leg and then keeps Naomi grounded. Naomi catches me with a big kick to the head from the ring apron and then drops my jaw off the top rope. Naomi with a flipping takedown and then a hurricanrana attempt but I countered into a sidewalk slam. I crack my neck and climbed to the top rope before hitting a flying elbow. I go for a pin but Naomi kicks out. I grin before pulling her up and hitting Widows Peak for the win.

Dean gets into the ring and holds up my hand in celebration before I grab a microphone

'Nikki and Brie Bella… you girls have gone from slightly annoying to simply pathetic. I get that ego comes into play in this industry but you have to know when you have been beat and I have beat you countless times. Both of you in fact. You have trashed my locker room, you have tried to get to me through my husband and now you are throwing other divas in my path of destruction in hopes they can do what you cannot. But here's the scary truth girls, no one can beat me. No _one_ diva can beat me. It took 'The Viper' Randy Orton for Paige to beat me and when it comes to both of you, I have beaten both of you at the same time before so not even your favourite numbers game can win against The Devious Beauty' I explained before leaving the ring with Dean.

…

Dean and I make our way down to the ring as Rusev and Lana wait for us.

They lock up and Rusev pushes Dean to the corner. Dean pushes Rusev to the other corner and gets in a few kicks. Rusev counters and starts throwing kicks at Dean. Dean with a tackle and right hands. Dean with chops, hits the ropes and hits a big dropkick to the chest of Rusev. Dean with another kick and this time it sends Rusev through the ropes to the outside. Dean hits the ropes again and takes out Rusev with a suicide dive on the outside. Rusev drops Dean's jaw first over the top rope. Rusev drops repeated elbows and then keeps Dean grounded applying a head lock. Rusev with repeated forearm shots and a kick to the head. Rusev sends Dean to the outside and celebrates as I kneel down next to Dean.

Rusev throws Dean back into the ring and keeps Dean grounded applying pressure on his neck/shoulder. Dean catches Rusev with a kick to the face from the corner. Rusev with a huge fall-a-way slam on Dean. Rusev levels Dean with a big super kick. Rusev stomps over the lower back of Dean and is looking to apply the Camel Clutch. Dean is trying to counter and reaches the ropes. Rusev picks up Dean and gets in a few kicks to the body. Rusev misses a corner splash. Dean with a close roll up for two. Dean with a series of clotheslines on Rusev, corner splash and bulldog combo. Dean starts going up top when Rusev stands up. Dean jumps down, lands, hits the ropes and drops Rusev with a big clothesline. Dean with an elbow drop as Rusev is sitting up. Dean brawls with Rusev to the outside. Dean sends Rusev back first into the barricade. Bray Wyatt appears out of nowhere and levels Dean. The bell rings.

Wyatt tosses Dean back inside the ring. Wyatt leans back and poses in the corner. Wyatt grabs Dean looking for Sister Abigail. I jump in the ring with punches to break it up. Wyatt dumps me to the outside and follows me out. Dean tackles Wyatt over the announce table as they continue to brawl. Wyatt sends Dean into the time keeper's area. I launch a steel chair at the head of Wyatt. Wyatt rolls back in the ring and Dean and I throw tons of chairs inside the ring. Wyatt bails when Dean and I get in.

….

'Kaylee, do you want to go out tonight with Roman and I?' Dean asked as he walked out of the shower drying his hair to find me lying on the bed in nothing but my birthday suit

'Uhh' Dean said with his mouth hanging open

'Sure, just let me put something on' I said standing up and Dean wrapped his arms around me stopping me from moving

'Oh no, I wouldn't want you to do that beautiful' Dean said in a husky voice that gave me goose bumps

'When are we supposed to meet Roman?' I purred

'An hour' Dean said kissing my collar bone

'Well why don't you come back in for another shower and help me get clean' I whispered leaning in for kiss and as Dean leant in I walked past him into the bathroom with Dean following like a love-stuck puppy.

….


	36. Chapter 36

**29-12-14 RAW**

'Roman!' I call out as Dean and I walk through the carpark seeing Roman

'Hey girl' Roman said hugging me and kissing my cheek

'I hear you have a match against our little brother' Dean said grinning

'That I do' Roman said

'Oh I cannot wait for that match' I said laughing

'Kaylee, can I ask you something?' Roman asked and I look at him as if to say 'der'

'You have beaten the Divas Champion Nikki and her sister Brie over and over again, why don't you go after the title?' Roman askes as Dean looks at me as if wondering the same thing

'Because I don't want the title. The division deserves someone who wants to be a champion for them. Me? I don't give a damn about the divas division' I explain simply as Roman and Dean shrug accepting my answer

'But I do enjoy beating up the Bella's each week, which is once again, what I'm going to do tonight to Nikki Bella' I grinned walking off

….

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling.**

Dean and I make our way to the ring as Nikki and Brie pace it waiting for me.

The bell rings, and Nikki takes me down with some punches. I roll her over and punches her before connecting with a clothesline. I kick her in the gut as she crawls around the ring. I shake my head disappointed.

'This is your Divas Champion?' I shout at Brie laughing before picking up Nikki and slamming her to the mat.

'Pathetic' I mutter to myself.

'End this Kaylee' Dean said bored at ringside

I shrug and pick up Nikki and hit her with Dirty Deeds and then Widows Peak for the win. Brie rolls Nikki from the ring and I grab a microphone

'Nikki and Brie. I will give you one more chance at this pathetic attempt to beat me. On SMACKDOWN I will go up against you both in a handicap match. But when I win that match, I am not fighting either of you again unless it's for Nikki's precious title' I explain and leave the ring with Dean

….

Dean and I sat back in the locker room and watched Roman go down to fight Seth.

The bell rings, and they slowly approach one another. They lock up, and Seth applies a side headlock. Roman whips him off and shoulder blocks him down. Seth rolls out of the ring to recover. J&J Security gives him some advice before Seth gets back in the ring. Seth kicks him in the midsection and punches away at him before elbowing him in the back of the head. Seth hits the ropes, and Roman takes him down with a back elbow. Seth goes to the apron, and Roman brings him back in the hard way. Roman wrenches the arm a few times before applying a hammerlock and sending him shoulder-first into the turnbuckle. Roman continues to work on the shoulder. Seth punches him back, but Roman sends him to the corner. Seth boots him in the face and pulls him out of the ring. Roman quickly slams him off the apron before putting him in the ring. Seth attacks him as he gets back in the ring. Roman reverses a whip, but Seth manages to take him down by the hair. Seth stomps away at him before applying a chin lock. Roman soon fights up, but Seth kicks him. Roman jumps over him and rolls him up before lifting him up and slamming him down. Seth quickly rolls out of the ring to recover.

Roman scares J&J Security back before throwing Seth back into the ring. Seth quickly drops him to the apron, but Roman quickly takes him down again. Roman hits an apron dropkick. Joey Mercury quickly distracts him, and Seth knocks him off the apron into the barricade.

'We should be out there' I growled as J&J kept getting involved

'We offered and Roman turned us down babe, let him do it' Dean reminded me

We look back to see Roman trapped in a chin lock. Roman fights up and punches him. Seth kicks him before going for a suplex. Roman blocks it before going for one of his own, but Seth flips through and chop blocks him. Seth kicks him in the face for a near fall. Seth knees him in the head a few times before dropping a knee across the face. Seth then applies a chin lock. Roman fights up, but Seth takes him down for a one count. Seth reapplies the chin lock, but Roman gets back to his feet. Roman backs him to the corner and gets him off. Roman then runs into a reverse STO into the turnbuckle. Seth avalanches him in the corner before running into a tilt-a-whirl powerslam.

Seth is first to his feet, and they trade punches with Seth coming out on top. Roman eventually pushes him off and hits a leaping clothesline. Roman clotheslines him in the corner and hits a modified back suplex for a two count. Seth knees him in the midsection before elbowing him in the face. Roman blocks a kick and slams him down. Roman pulls him up to his feet, and Seth surprises him with an enzuigiri. Seth picks up a near fall. Seth quickly super kicks him for another near fall. Seth waits for him to get up. Seth goes for a Curb Stomp, but Roman avoids it. Seth quickly leapfrogs a Spear attempt, and Roman throws him to the apron. Seth kicks him in the head and goes for a diving knee, but Roman avoids it. Roman then hits the Superman Punch. Roman sets up for a Spear, but Big Show pulls him out of the ring for the disqualification.

'WHAT!' Dean and I shout at the same time.

Big Show punches away at him before throwing him over the commentary table. Big Show then tips the table on top of him and walks off. I run down to ringside as the ref and medics get the table off Roman

'Roman! Can you hear me?' I asked as Roman groans and uses me to help him stand up. I help Roman walk out the back as the crowd cheers

…..

Dean, Roman and I were out the back as Roman was being treated by the medics when Bray came on the screen to talk about Dean and Bray's ambulance match next week.

'Takes us to a place where life both begins and ends. Everything in this life must come full circle eventually. And you and I Ambrose, we have reached the point of no return. This is where our great journey ends. It's too late for you, Ambrose. It's too late for you both. They will not be able to resuscitate him because he…he's already dead. And I, I alone have his soul. I have his soul' Bray said before riding off in an ambulance

'Jokes on him, I don't have a soul' Dean said as Roman and I laughed

…..


	37. Chapter 37

**02-01-15 SMACKDOWN**

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling.**

Dean and I make our way down to the ring as Nikki and Brie waits for us.

I start against Brie Bella. We lock up, and I throw Brie to the corner. Brie run into an arm drag, and I kneels on Brie's face while applying an arm bar. Brie fights up and grabs the hair before kneeing me in the midsection. Brie sends me into the ropes, but she lowers her head and eats a kick. I kick Nikki off the apron, and Brie takes me down by the hair. Brie chokes me in the corner before tagging Nikki in. Nikki stomps me before tagging Brie back in. They trade tags before Nikki hits a suplex for a two count. Nikki applies a chin lock as the crowd chants for Ambrose. I fight up and elbows out. Nikki knees me before sending me to the corner. I punch her away before booting Nikki. I send Nikki into Brie before hitting Widows Peak for a win.

Dean and I hold up our hands.

'Now move on girls' I mutter before leaving the ring.

….

Dean and I watch from the locker room as Bray goes down for his match.

Wyatt demands that Rowan lie down for him. Wyatt says they aren't meant to fight before asking if Rowan remembers him. Rowan steps out from the corner, removes his mask, and shakes his head no. Wyatt slaps him and laughs. Wyatt punches him, and Rowan throws him down before giving him a big boot. Rowan applies a side headlock before driving him headfirst into the turnbuckle. Rowan repeats the move before going for a shoulder thrust, but Wyatt sidesteps him, causing him to hit the ring post shoulder-first and fall out of the ring. Wyatt follows him outside and viciously sends him into the ring post headfirst. Wyatt asks why he's making him do this before slapping him in the face. Wyatt throws him into the ring and bashes his skull against the ring post before avalanching his skull into it. Wyatt gets in the ring and applies a chin lock. Rowan soon fights up and breaks the grip. Wyatt quickly kicks and uppercuts him before hitting the ropes. Rowan then takes him out with a back elbow.

Rowan powers him to the corner and punches him before sending him to the opposite corner for an avalanche. Rowan sends him to the opposite corner again and avalanches him twice. Rowan then runs him over with a wild shoulder block. Wyatt gets to his knees and extends his arms. Rowan helps him up and apologizes. Wyatt then surprises him with Sister Abigail for the win.

Bray grabs a microphone before getting back into the ring.

'And so he gave his only begotten son. I ask you Dean Ambrose, if I'm willing to do that to my own flesh and blood to someone I saved, to someone I love, what on earth Dean Ambrose would I be willing to do to you? It's been fun, Dean. But unfortunately, all good things have to come to an end. And our story, ends with you laying on a slab in a back of an ambulance, with your wife Kaylee, crying by your side' Bray said laughing

….

Dean and I make our way down to the ring as Curtis Axel waits for us. Dean heads straight into the ring and attacks Curtis. Dean clotheslines him, and Axel rolls out of the ring. Dean sends him to the barricade before bouncing him off the commentary table. Axel fights back before throwing Dean into the ring, but he bounces off the ropes and clotheslines him at ringside. Dean gets in the ring and connects with Dirty Deeds! The referee is yelling at Dean to stop. I grab a microphone and slid into the ring handing it to Dean as we roll from the ring and walk up the ramp

'Bray Wyatt, I hope you're listening, I hope you're listening real well. This Monday, you and Dean have the first ever ambulance match on Monday Night RAW, and what a way to kick of 2015!' I said into the microphone as we make our way to the ambulance at the stage.

'Let me show you how I'm going to kick off my New Year right here, yeah. I'm going to crack the windshield of this ambulance with your _face_ and I'm going to put your body underneath these tires then I'll run you over. And I'm going to break each and every one of your fingers so you can't crawl away. And then I'm going to run you over again. I'm going to tie you to the back of this bumper and I'm going to drag you all around the arena and just when you think it's over, just when you think you've had enough, you can't take anymore, I'm going to drag your lifeless incapacitated body into the back of this ambulance. I'm going to lock this door, I'm going to step on the gas and you and I are going to take a one way trip to Happy New Year Hell!' Dean said as I stood next to him grinning

…..


	38. Chapter 38

**05-01-15 RAW**

Dean and I were walking through the back when we saw Roman having an interview with Renee Young

'Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome my guest, Roman Reigns. With everything that had led up to this moment, what can we expect?' Renee asked

'I don't know what to expect. Big Show, he's 7 feet tall, 450 pounds and all of that is coming for me, but I do know what he can expect. He can expect a man that's faster than a speeding bullet, POW! A man who can leap over a tall building in a single bound. A man so powerful, more powerful than a locomotive. What the Big Show can expect, the Big Show can expect me. Believe that' Roman said before walking over to us and hugging me in hello before we walked through the back chatting.

We stopped at a TV when Bray Wyatt appeared on screen

'What is your New Year's Resolution, Dean? Is it to become a better person? Is it to get to know your criminal father a little bit better? He did his time, Dean, which is unfortunately the same thing that must now happen to you. You are going away, Dean. You're going to do your time. You made your bed and now you will rot in it. And tonight, when I saw him, that ambulance door shut with your lifeless body on the inside of it. It will mark the end of our great journey. Kaylee, your lunatic fringe will be nothing more than a lost soul forever trapped inside of his own nightmare. I guess the devil is real and he's not just a man with red horns and a pointed tail. He is suffering. He is pain. And tonight, you walk beside me. RUN' Bray said before disappearing of the screen.

'Oh I can't wait to get my hands on him!' Dean growled

'Well, I got to go get ready for my match' Roman said

'Good luck' I said hugging him

'Roman…brother…if something happens to me tonight, look after Kaylee' Dean said hugging Roman as I looked on

'I always will' Roman promised

'You know I'm standing right here?' I asked in a 'wtf' tone as the boys laughed before Roman left.

…..

'Bray Wyatt. I've never been one to make a New Year's Resolution and I don't need to lose any weight. I'm not worried about saving money. I don't need to become a better person. I mean that's a lost cause anyway, right? All I care about tonight is kicking your ass all over this building and tossing you in the back of the ambulance' Dean said

'Yeah, there is no happy ending to our little fairy-tale. This match will be ugly. This match will be brutal. This match will be dangerous' I explained

'That's the way I live my life. And that's the way I'm going to end yours' Dean said before we turned the camera off.

….

Dean and I made our way down to the ring as Bray Wyatt waited for us.

The bell rings, and Dean quickly unloads some wild punches on him. Wyatt reverses a whip, but Dean takes him down with a running cross-body and some more punches. Wyatt rolls out of the ring, and Dean punches him before sending him headfirst into the steel steps. Dean then throws him over the commentary table. Dean punches him and stands on top of the table before coming off with a diving forearm to the face. Dean dumps him over the barricade into the crowd. They fight through the crowd before winding up by the ambulance. Dean sends him headfirst into the ambulance. Dean opens the doors, but Wyatt quickly uppercuts him and sends him into the ambulance. Dean quickly baseball slides him before he can shut the doors. Dean then gives him a swinging neck breaker on the floor. Dean grabs two white tables with a red cross from the ambulance. Wyatt quickly shoves him into the ambulance, but Dean head-butts him away. Wyatt then slams the door on Dean's knee. Dean rolls around in pain before moving to the ramp.

Wyatt chop blocks him on the ramp before rolling a stretcher in the knee. Wyatt punches him down the ramp, but Dean is able to kick him away. Wyatt rolls him into the ring, and Dean snaps him off the top rope. Dean hobbles out of the ring, and Wyatt uppercuts him down. Wyatt the gives him a knee breaker on the ring post. Wyatt is bleeding from the bridge of the nose.

'Dean…' I whisper concerned as Wyatt talking trash to Dean in the corner. Wyatt stomps him in the corner before avalanching him. Wyatt then climbs the turnbuckle and waits taunts the crowd. Wyatt waits for Dean to get to his feet, and he clotheslines him down. Wyatt slaps him in the head a few times before punching him down. Dean comes back with a forearm, which only angers Wyatt. Wyatt goes for Sister Abigail, but Dean punches out. Wyatt punches him into the ropes, but Dean rebounds and clotheslines him down.

They trade punches with Dean coming out on top. Dean hits the ropes, and Wyatt turns him inside out with a clothesline. Wyatt talks a little trash before throwing him out of the ring. Wyatt goes outside and throws him into the barricade. Wyatt drags him by the ambulance, but Dean Punches back at him. Wyatt quickly powers him into the ramp and clotheslines him onto it. Wyatt sets up a table, and Dean kicks him away. Dean then dives off the top of the stage with a clothesline. Dean punches him back, but Wyatt counters by sending him inside the ambulance. Dean throws a chair at Wyatt and takes him down with some punches. Dean puts him inside the ambulance and closes the door, but he can't close the second door. Wyatt attacks him and sends him into the ambulance a few times. Wyatt sets up a stretcher and tries to put him on it, but Dean fights back. Wyatt punches him back, but Dean rebounds off the stretcher with a clothesline. Dean clutches his knee before hitting him with a board. Dean then hits a guillotine with the board.

Dean grabs the table and sets it up in front of the ambulance doors. Dean sets him up on the table and punches him. Dean makes the slow climb to the top of the ambulance, and he looks down at his prey. Dean then drops an elbow off the top of the ambulance through the table! The crowd chants, "This is awesome!" Dean takes his time getting to his feet as replays are shown. Dean shakes feeling back into his leg before trying to lift Wyatt up. Wyatt quickly pops up and connects with Sister Abigail into the ambulance. Wyatt opens up the ambulance doors and powers the unconscious Dean inside. Wyatt shuts one door, but he can't shut the other as Dean kicks him in the face. Wyatt then pulls him out of the ambulance and connects with Sister Abigail on the floor! Wyatt then powers him into the ambulance and shuts the door to win the match.

I jump in the back as the ambulance drives away.

'Shh Dean, its ok' I whisper as I pull Dean's head onto my lap

….


	39. Chapter 39

**09-01-15 SMACKDOWN**

Dean and I watch from out the back as J&J Security, Paige and Seth Rollins were in the ring talking about the Authority's return when suddenly Roman Reigns music comes on and he walks down to the ring smirking.

'Oh this just got good' I said sitting down and Dean joined me as we turned up the TV

'Good to see you again, brother' Seth said

'Brother? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt… yeah…no, I'm not sorry. But look at you, you're just so full of yourself now. Actually, you're full of something else. You snivelling little suck-up, sell-out, full of suffering succotash, son. Yeah. I know, that was not easy to say' Roman said as the crowd started to chant 'Roman Reigns'

'My brother here, my so-called brother here, he's got donkey dung for brains' Roman said as Dean and I laughed

'Why don't you tell me why you really came out here, huh?' Seth shouted

'What I'm trying to say is I'm going to kick your ass' Roman said before punching Seth in the face and taking out J&J Security. Roman then punches Seth over the top rope. Seth quickly retreats up the ramp with J&J Security and Paige. Big Show comes out and joins Seth at the top of the stage. Big Show stares at Roman, and then Corporate Kane walks out.

'Roman, you have an expression, one versus all. Let's put that to the test tonight. It will be one versus all of Seth Rollins and The Big Show. Unless, of course, you can find a tag team partner, but bear in mind that if anyone does join you tonight, they would befall the disfavour of the Authority. Good luck, Roman, although you're going to need more than luck' Kane announced laughing

'Roman, do you want to compare that so-called Superman Punch to this big meaty club of a catcher's mit that I call a fist? This fist tonight is going to knock you out. And if you can find a partner, I'll knock your partner out to and if you all don't like it, I will knock each and every one of you out. You don't think I can? Try me' Big Show warned

'See, Roman, you woke up a sleeping tiger, not smart. But what's even worse is you've riled the ire of a 7 foot, 450 pound giant. The fact of the matter is, Roman, you are screwed' Big Show said

'I think it's time to go pay our brother a visit' I said grinning at Dean

…..

Seth and Big Show are in the ring waiting for Roman. Kane, Paige and J&J Security are seen looking quite happy at ringside. Roman makes his way to the ring looking worried and just before the bell rings.

Dean Ambrose's music hits, and we makes our way to the ring to a big pop from the crowd as Roman smirked at Big Show and Seth. Dean runs down to the ring, and he punches away at Seth as Roman knocks Big Show out of the ring. Seth gets out of the ring to regroup and talk strategy. Dean and Roman bump fists in the ring as I wink at Show, Seth, Paige and Kane from the other side of the ring.

Dean will start the match against Seth. Dean kicks and punches him before having a whip reversed. Dean hits a running cross-body before punching him. Dean puts him in the corner and rubs his forearm in his face. Dean chops the chest before hitting a snap mare. Dean drops an elbow before tagging in Roman. Roman punches Seth before throwing him to the corner. Roman clotheslines him in the corner before having a whip to the corner reversed. Roman quickly rebounds with a clothesline. Roman applies a neck vice before Dean Tags back in. Dean dropkicks Seth against the ropes before staring at Big Show. They exchange words before Dean goes for a suplex on Seth. Seth gets out of it and elbows him in the face. Seth hits the ropes, but Dean knees him. Big Show quickly pulls Seth out of the ring to regroup with him.

Paige and I lock eyes and I wink at her smirking. I blow her a kiss mockingly and she snaps and spears me to the ground. I roll us over and pummel her with elbows and throw her into the barricade before turning back to watch the match.

Seth attacks the injured knee of Dean. Dean then hits a forearm to the face. Seth quickly chop blocks him before hitting a knee breaker. Seth slams the knee down a few times before punching away at him. Seth then throws him out of the ring and distracts the referee as J&J Security throw Dean into the barricade. Roman gets angry, but the referee talks him back. I run around the ring and jump from the steel steps onto J&J Security taking them out. Paige then appeared and took me out with a clothesline.

Seth punches away at him as Kane claps in approval. Seth boots him in the head before high fiving J&J Security. Seth picks up a two count. Big Show tags in, and he punches him in the ribs. Big Show talk's trash to Roman before Dean tries to punch back. Big Show knees him in the midsection before chopping the chest. Big Show attacks the knee and talks some trash, but Dean defiantly punches back. Big Show goes for a Choke slam, but Dean gets out. Dean boots him in the face before hitting a tornado DDT.

Roman and Seth tag in. Roman punches him down before having a whip reversed, but he comes back with a leaping clothesline. Roman hits a tilt-a-whirl powerslam before setting up for the Superman Punch. Kane gets on the apron, and Roman throws Seth into him. Roman then hits Seth with a Superman Punch. Roman then hits J&J Security with a Superman Punch. Big Show then catches Roman with a Choke slam. Dean then takes Big Show out with a missile dropkick. Big Show falls out of the ring. Dean then takes out Big Show, J&J Security, and Kane with a flying elbow drop from the top rope to ringside. Roman avoids a Curb Stomp and hits the Spear for the win.

Roman, Dean and I walk up the ramp laughing as Dean is limping and I help him walk up the ramp. I wink at a fuming Paige.

…..


	40. Chapter 40

**12-01-15 RAW**

'So we have been called into The Authority's office when we arrive at the arena' I said walking up to Dean and Roman as we prepared to leave the hotel

'Oh what a surprise' Dean muttered

'Sorry guys' Roman said but I hit him up the side of the head

'Ouch' He muttered with a 'wtf' look on his face

'We are family, we would have come out there even if it was a definite firing. Besides we weren't exactly on good terms with them anyway' I explained and Dean nodded agreeing

….

'Usos' I said nodding my head to them as they were waiting to go into the office as well

'Ambroses' Jimmy Usos said back as Jey nodded his head in greeting

'Thank you for joining us Mr and Mrs. Ambrose. I'm glad you're all here. I wanted to address what happened last week on SMACKDOWN, some things that were said and some actions that took place. Now, Jimmy, Jey, I know that you guys are harbouring feelings against The Authority for what happened to Dolph Ziggler, Ryback, and Erick Rowan. But I think after watching the show earlier tonight you understand that it's really the responsibility of John Cena and it has nothing to do with The Authority. Do you understand?' Steph asked

'Is that it?' Jimmy asked

'Yes' Steph said

'So there's no other punishment?' Jey asked

'No, god, what kind of monster do you think I am?' Steph asked and I had to cough to cover up my laughter.

'Oh, just one other thing. If you could please tell your wife, Naomi… I know how much she loves competition…tonight she's going to compete with her hand tied behind her back' Steph explained as I rolled my eyes

'And as for you, I understand that when you were taken to the hospital last week after SMACKDOWN that you were unruly, you had erratic behaviour, and then you checked yourself out of hospital. Therefore, I deem you a threat to not only to yourself but to others. And because of that, we have Dr. Corbett here, who is a doctor in abnormal psychology. And he will be evaluating you here tonight, Dean. And if you don't pass that evaluation, then you will not be competing in the Royal Rumble Match. Now Dr. Corbett, your office is set up right next door.

And that brings me to Kaylee… Paige has demanded a match against you after your attack on her in the main event match on SMACKDOWN. So you better go prepare for it' Steph said dismissing us as Dean kissed me on the temple before leaving with the doctor.

…..

I watch from the locker room as Dean is in the office with the psychologist.

'Now Dean, do you know why you are here?' the doctor asked as Dean was sitting on the lounge chewing on his thumb.

'Is it because I've been a bad widdle boy? Because my wife already punishes me for that' Dean mocks sitting close to him, starling the doctor.

'Well, actually that's what I'm here to find out. I want to know what makes your clock tick' the doctor said as Dean tried to read his form but he hid it

'So before we begin, why don't you sit back, sit back, and relax. And reflect' the doctor said and starts a metronome, and Dean stares at it psychotically.

'That doctor ain't going to last the night' I muttered as I prepared for my match against Paige.

…

'Roman!' I shouted out as he walked backstage from the ring holding his head

'Hey girl…' Roman sighed

'Come on, let's go sit down and I'll fix you up just like old times' I said as we went and sat in the locker room and I grabbed him an ice pack.

'Now Dean, what I want to do right now is do some image association therapy. Basically what I what you to do is say the first word that comes to your mind upon seeing an image' the doctor explained

'THURSDAY!' Dean shouted out scaring the doctor

'No, you've first got to let me show you the image. Okay?' the doctor explained

'Right Sorry' Dean said as Roman and I watched on laughing

'Okay, not a problem. All right' the doctor said showing a picture of HHH

'Irritable Bowel Syndrome' Dean said nodding

'Okay…that's different' the doctor said showing a picture of Seth Rollins

'Scumbag' Dean said taping his knees

'Mm…' the doctor made a noise of improvement as he showed a picture of Roman Reigns

'Brother' Dean said nodding his head and Roman smirked

'Okay. Getting somewhere' the doctor said showing an image of me

'My love' Dean said genuinely smiling

'Okay. Good' the doctor said showing an image of Kane

'Toothpaste' Dean said simply and Roman and I laughed

'All right' the doctor said as he showed an image of Hacksaw" Jim Duggan

'HOOOOO' Dean shouted with his thumb up

'Okay. All right' the doctor said showing an image of Steph McMahon

'HOOOO!' Dean shouted again with his thumb up

'I did pretty good, right?' Dean asked as the doctor laughed nervously

'Yeah. Fantastic' Doctor said smiling

'Oh he is not going to last' Roman said laughing

….

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling.**

I made my way down to the ring by myself to a huge reaction from the crowd. I slid into the ring and posed for the crowd before Paige's music came on and she walked out with Seth Rollins and J&J Security accompanying her.

'Great' I muttered rolling my eyes as they laughed at me as they walked down to the ring.

We circle the ring and lock up. Paige powers me into the ropes and elbows me. Paige goes to the apron and knees me in the face a few times. Paige screams before I kick her in the face. I hit a dropkick to the face before going to the second rope for a missile dropkick. I pick up a two count. I slam her head off the mat a few times before applying a chin lock. Paige fights up, but I takes her down and reapplies the chin lock. Paige fights up and head-butts me a few times before ducking a clothesline and super kicking me for a near fall. Jamie Noble gets on the apron for some reason, and it distracts Paige. I then spin her around and hit Widows Peak for the win.

The moment I win though Seth, Paige and J&J Security jump on me and start attacking me. But before they could do any damage, Roman's music comes up and he runs down to the ring and scares of The Authority. He helps me up as Seth, Paige and J&J Security retreat up the ramp fuming.

Roman and I watch them as I am leaning on him.

…..

Roman helped me out the back and we sat down in the locker room as Dean came onto the screen

'I think we've made a lot of progress here today, I really do' Dean said before the camera zoomed out to reveal the doctor lying on the lounge crying

'Told you he wouldn't last the night' I said laughing

'My dad, he never hugged me. Never went to my little league games. It was horrible' the doctor cried as Dean took of the glasses he was wearing

'It's okay, man, I understand your pain. Listen, I've really enjoyed our session here today. I hope that I've been able to help you work through some of your problems. And listen, about that adolescence stuff, don't worry, man. You won't go blind, trust me. Listen, just sign these papers and I'll make sure that you get the professional help that you need' Dean said picking up the form for his psychological state

'Okay, thank you so much' the doctor cried as he signed the papers

'You hang in there. Oh and by the way, I think you're a spineless, gutless, screwed up heap of cow dung' Dean said before leaving

'Why?' the doctor cried

'And yes! It is weird that you sit down to pee' Dean shouted coming back and then leaving again

…

'Was that fun?' I asked meeting up with Dean

'You have no idea' Dean said laughing before noticing me wince when he hugged me

'What happened?' he asked concerned

'It was nothing. Seth, Paige and J&J Security tried to attack me after my win against Paige but Roman came down to stop them' I explained

'Okay, well let's go down for my match' Dean said as we walked out to Dean's music as Rusev waited for us.

Dean punches away at him as soon as he gets in the ring. Dean dropkicks Rusev out of the ring, and Rusev flips out at ringside. As I look on laughing.

Rusev rolls back into the ring and Dean chops the chest in the corner. Dean avoids an avalanche in the corner and connects with a running bulldog. Dean looks to the crowd before jumping over Rusev and tweaking his knee. Rusev then chop blocks him in the knee. Rusev kicks away at him before dropping an elbow on the knee and applying a leg lock. Dean rips at his face, but Rusev punches him and wraps it around the second rope. Rusev hits a running shoulder to the knee before wrapping it around the second rope again. Rusev goes for a running shoulder, but Dean avoids it. Dean goes for a tornado DDT, but Rusev pushes him off. Rusev goes for a thrust kick, but Dean avoids it and rolls him up for a two count. Dean punches and chops him before Rusev knees him in the midsection. Rusev goes for a fall-away slam, but Dean slides out and hits a rebound clothesline. Dean goes to the top rope and punches Rusev back. Dean hits a flying elbow while Rusev is standing, and he picks up a near fall for that.

Dean has trouble putting weight on the knee as I look on worried. Rusev knocks him down and stomps away at the knee. The referee backs him up, and Dean punches away at him. Rusev kicks away at the knee and hangs him up in the tree of woe. The referee backs Rusev up and calls off the match on account of Dean's knee.

Dean is arguing with the ref about his decision before turning into a thrust kick from Rusev. I climbed to the top rope and hit a head scissor take down on Rusev which knocks him from the ring. He is fuming as Lana stops him from getting back into the ring.

…..


	41. Chapter 41

**15-01-15 SMACKDOWN**

'Dean! Kaylee! Wake your asses up before I come in there and pour water on you' Roman shouted at us from the hotel door.

'Go away Roman' Dean moaned loudly pulling me close to him and hiding in my neck

'We will be up in 10 minutes' I shouted as well

'Come on babe, we got to get ready for SMACKDOWN' I whispered in his ear and kissed his forehead

'Let's go have a shower' I said and Dean sat up quickly

'That got you out of bed' I laughed

'A shower with your sexy ass… most definitely' Dean said laughing

…

We arrive at the arena late due to the fact that Dean and I took a bit longer than necessary in the shower. We saw Daniel fighting Kane in the ring with The Authority at ringside.

We sit down in the locker room and watched as Bryan was trapped in a chin lock, but he counters out with a jawbreaker. Kane quickly kicks him before hitting a running DDT for a near fall. Kane screams at the referee before punching away at Bryan. Kane grabs him by the arm and whips him to the corner for a clothesline. Kane then catches him with a sidewalk slam for a near fall. Kane applies a chin lock, but Bryan fights up and backs himself to the corner. Kane knees him in the midsection before putting him on the top rope. Kane head-butts him before trying for a superplex. Bryan blocks it and punches him down. Bryan catches him with a cross-body block for a near fall. Kane quickly kicks him before sending him to the corner, but Bryan scales the ropes and backflips over him. Bryan then hits the ropes, ducks a clothesline, and hits a flying clothesline.

Bryan gets himself pumped up as the "YES!" chant breaks out in the arena. Bryan kicks away Kane while he's on his knees. Bryan hits the ropes and connects with a big kick for a near fall. Bryan kicks away at him in the corner before going for a running dropkick, but Kane grabs him by the throat. Bryan gets out and goes for the YES! Lock. Kane fights it, but Bryan locks it on. J&J Security runs in and kicks away at Bryan. The referee calls for the bell.

Bryan quickly gets away from J&J Security and takes them down with a double dropkick. Bryan dropkicks Big Show off the apron as he tries to get in. Bryan then ducks a briefcase shot from Seth Rollins, and he gets out of the ring. Bryan backs up the ramp as Seth, Paige, Big Show, Kane and J&J Security gathers and threatens to run him down.

'Let's go' I said and Roman, Dean and I appear next to Bryan's side to help even the odds. Triple H grabs a microphone as we stare at them from the stage grinning.

'All right. You guys want to stick your nose in this, huh? You want to get involved? Great. Tonight then, we're going to have ourselves a little eight man, inter-gender tag. We will put an end to this little uprising, because that is what's best for business' HHH announced as we looked at each other grinning

…..

'Shall we make a little Royal Rumble message?' I asked Dean as we prepared for our match

'Oh sounds good!' Dean said as I grabbed a hand camera

'When I was a kid, I was the one you avoided on the playground. I never did play well with others. And when I got my report card from school, it always said, disruptive in class. But that's going to serve me well. I'm one of the 30 competitors in the Royal Rumble Match. The way I see it, anybody can win. The person who's going to win this match, isn't going to care about friendships or alliances or any of that 'do the right thing' crap. The person who wins this match isn't going to give a damn about their own physical well-being as long as the end justifies the means, right? So don't count me out. Count me in. as far as tonight goes two of opponents in the Royal Rumble are my partners tonight and we, along with our partner, my wife, the devious beauty, got one big thing in common, we detest The Authority. Nobody tells me what to do. I just go out there and do it!' Dean said as I turned off the camera and we went out to the ring to Dean's music as Bryan and Roman waited for us at the bottom of the ramp and our opponents waited in the ring for us.

Dean will start the match against Seth. Seth kicks and punches him to the corner before stomping away at him. Dean turns him around and unleashes some fast right hands on him. Dean bounces him off the corner before slamming him on the turnbuckle. Dean hits a snap mare and drops an elbow before ripping at his face. Dean hits a neck breaker before stomping the midsection. Roman tags in, and they hits a double-team wishbone split. Roman sends him to the corner and hits a clothesline. Roman hits a snap mare before hitting a suplex. Roman stares at the Big Show. Roman wrenches the arm before driving his shoulder into him. Seth punches him, but Roman punches him down. Roman sends him into the ropes, but he lowers his head and eats a kick.

Kane tags in, and they circle the ring. They lock up, and Kane applies a side headlock. Roman whips him off, but Kane shoulder blocks him down for a one count. Kane reapplies the side headlock, but Roman counters out with a back suplex for a two count. Kane punches and kicks him down before sending him into the ropes. Roman ducks a clothesline and hits a flying clothesline. Roman uppercuts him before tagging Daniel Bryan in. Bryan kicks away at him in the corner before the referee backs him up. Bryan uppercuts him a few times before Kane pushes him back and uppercuts him down. Kane then throws him out of the ring in front of J&J Security. Dean and Roman run over to keep them back. A brawl between the teams breaks out at ringside. Bryan, Roman, and Dean and I come out on top. Bryan leads a "YES!" chant in the ring.

Kane then tags in Paige, who is begging to get in the match and Bryan looks at me before tagging me in. We lock up in the ring and she pulls me into a side head lock which I counter into a slam. I crack my neck before kicking away at Paige. I rebound of the ropes only to be hit in the back of the head by Seth. I spin around and dropkick Seth off the apron. I turn around and duck a clothesline from Paige and hit her with a dropkick as well. I hit a power bomb on Paige before licking my lips and laughing at a fuming Seth. I put a head lock on Paige so she is staring at her corner. Paige fights up and elbows me in the stomach to break the hold but knock her down with a clothesline. The crowd cheers loudly and chants 'Kaylee'. I rebound of the ropes only to be tripped by Jamie Noble. I jump over the top rope landing on J&J Security before rolling back into the ring and being hit with Paige Turner. She goes for a pin but I kick out at 2. Paige tags in Seth who hits me with a curb stomp and goes for a pin but Dean Breaks up the count. While Seth is yelling at the ref to get Dean out of the ring. I recover and roll him for up a count of 2. I hit Seth with a dropkick before tagging in Dean.

He rubs Seth's' face on the top rope. Dean punches and chops him against the ropes before hitting a dropkick for a near fall. Dean puts him in the corner and punches away at him. Seth reverses a whip to the opposite corner, but he runs into a boot. Dean goes to the top rope, but Seth sweeps the feet and puts him in the tree of woe.

Seth then stomps him before tagging Big Show in. Big Show stomps and punches him until he falls out of the tree of woe. Big Show head-butts him before lifting him up and applying a leg vice. Big Show lifts him up by the head and puts him in the corner. Seth tags in, and he stomps Dean down. Kane and Big Show take cheap shots when the referee isn't looking. Seth hits a running forearm on him for a two count. Seth applies a chin lock, but Dean fights up. Seth stomps him and tags Big Show back in. Big Show hits a running butt bump before hitting a body slam. Big Show drops an elbow for a two count. Big Show and Roman exchange words. Big Show shushes the crowd and goes for a chop, but Dean ducks it. Dean punches and chops him, but Big Show head-butts him back. Big Show then drops an elbow on the injured knee. Big Show then goes back to the leg vice. Kane is tagged in, and he kicks Dean a few times before dropping some elbows on the leg. Dean clutches his leg and rolls away. Kane hits a suplex for a one count. Seth tags in, and he stomps Dean's hand. Seth talks some trash to Dean. Dean slaps him in the face, and Seth kicks him in the midsection. Kane tags in as Seth punches away at him. Kane uppercuts him before sending him into the ropes. Kane lowers his head and eats a kick. Kane quickly uppercuts him, but Dean rebounds off the ropes with a clothesline. Seth tags in and stops Dean from making a tag. Dean then gives Seth a back body drop over the top rope. J&J Security distract the referee as Big Show knocks Dean down. Roman hits Big Show with a Superman Punch. Seth then dropkicks Roman down at ringside and I then hit Seth with a cross-body before being taken out with a clothesline by Paige.

Dean makes the tag to Bryan, and the crowd erupts. Bryan ducks a clothesline and dropkicks Kane off the apron. Bryan punches away at Seth before having a whip reversed on him. Bryan backflips over him, ducks a clothesline, and takes Kane out with a suicide dive! Bryan snaps Seth off the top rope and hits him with a corner dropkick. Bryan puts him on the top rope and hits a super-hurricanrana for a near fall. Bryan picks him up, but Seth hits him with a kick to the head. Kane is tagged in, and he gives Bryan a Choke slam. Roman breaks it up, leaves the ring, and takes a super kick from Big Show. Big Show removes the top of the commentary table, and Roman spears him over it. In the ring, Bryan surprises Kane with a YES! Lock, but Seth breaks it up. Dean dropkicks Seth and as I take out J&J Security. Dean then clotheslines Seth over the top rope. Dean then goes to the top rope and drops an elbow on Seth and J&J Security at ringside as I hit Paige with Widows Peak on the outside.

Back in the ring, Kane goes for a Tombstone Pile driver, but Bryan slides off. Bryan backs up to the corner and connects with the Busaiku Knee Kick for the win!

Daniel Bryan leads a huge "YES"! Chant in the ring following the victory as Dean, Roman and I slide into the ring.

The Authority's music hits, and Triple H comes out to the stage sarcastically clapping for him.

'Congratulates Daniel, you got lucky tonight, but I have a feeling your luck's going to run out. Next Thursday on Smackdown, I think Kane deserves a rematch. And when you lose, you'll not only lose the match. You'll lose his opportunity to compete in the Royal Rumble match. Good luck' HHH said as his music hits.

…..


	42. Chapter 42

**19-01-15 RAW**

Dean and I arrived at the arena to see HBK arriving as well

'Shawn!' I shouted and walked over and hugged him

'How you doing baby-girl?' Shawn asked

'Yeah, good' I said before Dean and Shawn shook hands hello

'Dean, I hear you got a match against Bad News Barrett. Good luck' Shawn said before walking off

…..

Dean and I made our way down to the ring as Barrett was waiting for us.

They circle the ring and lock up. Dean applies a waist lock, but Barrett soon turns it on him before taking him down. Dean gets to his feet and applies a side headlock. Barrett whips him off, but Dean hits a shoulder block. Dean hits the ropes and connects with a running forearm for a one count. Dean chops the chest a few times before raking his face on the ropes. Barrett kicks and clubs him before sending him to the opposite corner. Dean boots him in the face and hits a second rope back elbow. Dean drops an elbow before stomping the midsection. Dean has a whip reversed. Barrett ducks a clothesline and kicks him in the throat before booting him in the head. Barrett picks up a two count. Barrett punches him before sending him into the ropes, but Dean takes him down with a running cross-body block. Dean punches away at him before getting up. Barrett goes to the apron, and Dean dropkicks him to the floor.

I hold up my hands as the ref tells me not to get involved and I look down at Barrett laughing. Dean climbs out of the ring to get Barrett but he shoves me into Dean. Dean catches me and moves me out of the way gently before being hit with the bull hammer. Barrett threw Dean into the ring and went for a cover but Dean kicked out.

Barrett then trapped Dean in a chin lock. Dean fights up and punches out. Dean sends him to the corner, but Barrett sidesteps an avalanche. Barrett clubs away at him before kicking him in the ribs for a two count. Barrett quickly reapplies the chin lock. Dean fights up, but Barrett elbows him in the neck. Barrett sends him into the ropes, but he lowers his head and eats a kick. Dean punches away at him before hitting the ropes and hitting a pair of running forearms. Dean catches him with another running forearm in the corner before connecting with a bulldog. Dean goes to the top rope and hits a diving elbow drop on a standing Barrett for a two count. Dean chops and punches him before trying to hit the ropes, but his knee collapses. Barrett rolls him up for a two count. Dean then rebounds off the ropes with a clothesline for a near fall.

Dean struggles to get to the top rope, and Barrett crotches him up there. Barrett goes for another Bull Hammer, but Dean avoids it. Dean punches him back, but Barrett soon tries with a Wasteland attempt. Dean gets out and hits Dirty Deeds for the win!

Just before I slide into the ring I am spun around from behind and hit with a Super kick by a returning Tamina Snuka! Dean rolls out and chases a laughing Tamina off before helping me up and we slid into the ring glaring at Tamina as she was up on the stage.

….

Dean and I were relaxing out the back as I had an ice pack on jaw from where Tamina kicked me.

We turned on the TV to see Ric Flair chopping at Big Shows chest before being hit with a KO Punch. Roman Reigns music hit and he walked down to the ring through the crowd as HBK and Hogan were checking on Ric. He got onto the apron and checked on Ric before getting into the ring.

'Hold on! Don't step in here. You step in here, something bad is going to happen to you. Do you understand me? You just need to get out of my ring before you get hurt, young man, because I will knock you out. Do you understand me? Now, get out of my damn ring' Big Show demanded as the crowd booed.

Roman hits Big Show with three punches before ducking a KO Punch. Big Show goes for a Choke slam, but Roman gets out and punches him. Roman then clotheslines him over the top rope. Big Show retreats from the ring as Roman stands tall. Roman then checks on Flair at ringside.

I come down to ringside with the medics and check on Ric. The ref and I are holding Ric up with his arms around our necks.

'Is he alright?' Roman asked coming over to me

'I don't know' I said honestly as we walk out the back with HBK, Hogan and Roman following us worried.

'Babe, is he ok?' Dean asked meeting up with us backstage as a medic took my place next to Ric and they walked off leaving Roman, Dean and I behind.

'I am going to kill Big Show' Roman vowed as he walked off angry and Dean hugged, kissing my forehead.

…..


	43. Chapter 43

**22-01-15 SMACKDOWN**

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling.**

I made my way to the ring with Dean. Dean held open the ropes for me before grabbing a microphone. I pace the ring tapping the microphone with my fingers.

'Last Monday Night on RAW… I was attacked by the returning Tamina Snuka. And I have to admit, it took guts, guts to attack _me_. And all week people have been asking me 'why do I think Tamina attacked me?' which is a good question…but not one I care about. I don't care _why_ she attacked me. I just want her to know that she has started a battle that she can't win 'I said cracking my neck.

Tamina's music then came on and she walked out and down to the ring. She grabbed a microphone and paced the ring in front of me.

'Kaylee, my attack on you was nothing personal. I came back to the WWE to be the most dominant diva in the company. And even though you don't have the title, I know, you know, the WWE Universe know that _you_ are the dominant diva in this company. So as the saying goes; if you want to be the best, you have to beat the best' Tamina explained as I licked my lips thinking.

'You know, Tamina… when AJ and I were battling and you were playing her… ah, body guard. I always knew that you were a better wrestler than her. You deserved to be something more than her glorified bodyguard' I explained as the crowd cheered

'Now everyone knows I am not one to back down from a fight. So, if you want a match, then hell, you know I'm in' I said grinning

'I knew you would say that which is why I got us a match this Sunday at the Royal Rumble' Tamina explained

'May the best woman win' I said smirking

'Don't worry. I will' Tamina said confidently getting out of the ring and walking up the ramp as I laughed in the ring.

…..

Dean and I were walking through the back when we saw Renee Young with Roman Reigns

'Apparently Big Show is a giant, if you haven't heard. Every chance Big Show gets, he reminds me that he's a giant. You know who didn't have to remind people he was a giant? André the Giant. André was the man. Big Show is an insecure man trapped in the body of a giant. Big Show is always talking about me wanting his spot. I don't want Big Show's spot. I want my own. I want to carve out my own path. That path starts at the Royal Rumble match. That match will be crazy, but none of it matters unless my feet are planted, my head is on a swivel, and my fist is cocked, locked, and ready to unlock. I don't have friend watching my back. Everything I get, I'll earn. It's one versus all. Believe that' Roman said before walking over to us

'You ready for this Sunday?' Roman asked us

'Born ready man' Dean said grinning as they bumped fists and Roman walked off.

We continued walking until we saw Fandango drawing a number for the Royal Rumble match with Rosa Mendes by his side. Fandango is happy with his number and puts it down. Fandango kisses Mendes. I smirk and as he is kissing Mendes, Dean sneaks in, draws a number he doesn't like, and switches it with Fandango's number.

Dean and I walk off laughing

….

Dean and I are relaxing out the back watching the main event a Daniel wins. Bryan celebrates at the top of the ramp doing the "YES!" chant. Big Show attacks him from behind and throws him into the ring. The Authority gang up on him until Ryback, Erick Rowan, and Dolph Ziggler run down to even the odds. More wrestlers led by Luke Harper run down, and they start brawling with everyone. The locker room starts to empty.

'Oh I am getting some of that' Dean said running out to his entrance music and gets involved. Roman comes in through the crowd as the ring starts to thin out. Roman brawls with the Big Show before kicking him out of the ring. Roman then takes J&J Security out with a single Superman Punch. Roman spears Titus O'Neil down for good measure.

Remaining in the ring are Roman, Dean, Ziggler, Ryback, and Bryan. Big Show and Kane get on the apron. All seven men stare at each other.

….


	44. Chapter 44

**25-01-15 ROYAL RUMBLE**

'Dean, I am going down to the ring by myself for this match. It's a respect thing' I explained to Dean and he nodded and kissed me before walking off.

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling.**

I made my way to the ring as the crowd cheered loudly. I slid under the bottom rope and posed on the corner before doing the same on the other corner. I leant against the ropes as Tamina made her way down to the ring.

We shook hands before circling the ring. We lock up, and I wrench the arm. Tamina twists out, hits a firemen carry takeover, and I get her in a head-scissor. Tamina kips up, but I takes her down with a drop-toe-hold. I apply a front face-lock, but Tamina counters into a hammerlock. I take her down again, but Tamina fights up. Tamina applies a hammerlock, but I back her to the corner. I apply a side headlock and hit a takeover. Tamina fight up and out, whips me off, and attempts a leapfrog, but I catch her. Tamina gets out and pushes me. I cock my head to the side smirking

Tamina slaps me in the face. I take her down with a power bomb. Tamina struggles to stand up. I hit a side leg sweep, I go to the second rope, and jump into a slam by Tamina. Tamina immediately hits a Super Kick and goes for a pin but I kick out. Tamina lifts me up and throws me into the ropes going for a Samoan Drop but I counter into a hurricarana. I go for Widows Peak but Tamina elbows out. Tamina goes for a power bomb, but I counter into Dirty Deeds for a near fall! I look at her shocked at the fact she kicked out. I pick her up but Tamina pushes me to the corner and splashes me before hitting a power bomb and climbing to the top rope for Super fly Splash. She hits it and goes for a pin but I kick out at the last second. Tamina looks on shocked as the crowd chants 'This is awesome'.

We both sit on opposite sides of the ring recovering and looking at each other with knew found respect. We both slowly got up and nodded our heads to each other. We lock up and Tamina threw me into the ropes and hit Samoan Drop for a count of 2. She hits the mat frustrated as she picks me up and hits a clothesline but I rebound of the ropes for a clothesline, like Dean does. I go for a pin but Tamina kicks out. I climb to the top rope and hits an elbow on her as she is standing up and I go for a pin but she kicks out. I crack my neck frustrated as I pull her up and hits Widows Peak and then climbs to the top rope and hits a moonsault for the win!

The crowd cheers loudly as the ref raises my hand in victory. I look down at Tamina and help her up. We shake hands and I hold up her hand in respect.

…

I sit out the back as the Royal Rumble Match begins.

 **1\. The Miz**

 **2\. R-Truth**

Miz with a big boot on R-Truth early. Truth fires back with a sidekick.

 **3\. Bubba Ray Dudley**

Bubba with a high back body drop on Miz. Truth is sitting up top when Bubba plants Miz. Truth off the top rope with a flying head-butt to the crotch of Miz! Bubba calls for the tables and gets a loud "TABLES" chant started up in Philadelphia. Bubba and Truth with the 3D on The Miz. Miz gets tossed out as time expires.

The Miz is eliminated.

 **4\. Luke Harper**

R-Truth is eliminated.

Harper and Bubba exchange shots. They attempt clotheslines and both stay up. Harper with a big kick to the head of Bubba and Bubba responds with a big clothesline.

 **5\. Bray Wyatt**

Harper and Wyatt double-team Bubba. Harper drops Bubba with a huge big boot. The crowd in Philadelphia chants "WE WANT DEVON." Bubba gets tossed over.

Bubba Ray Dudley is eliminated.

 **6\. Curtis Axel**

Erick Rowan walks out and attacks Axel sending him into the guard railing. Rowan enters the ring and stares down Harper. Harper and Rowan look at Wyatt. Wyatt smiles. Wyatt and Harper then attack Rowan. Rowan is not officially in this match. Rowan splashes Harper in the corner and tries to toss him out. Wyatt tosses Harper and Rowan over.

Luke Harper is eliminated.

 **7\. The Boogeyman**

Wyatt and Boogeyman try to freak each other out. Wyatt quickly tosses him over.

The Boogeyman is eliminated.

 **8\. Sin Cara**

Wyatt with Sister Abigail on Sin Cara and tosses him over.

Sin Cara is eliminated.

Wyatt grabs the mic and says this is Bray Wyatt's year.

 **9\. Zack Ryder**

Ryder catches Wyatt with a dropkick and corner splash. Ryder with his boot in the corner. Wyatt recovers and then quickly tosses Ryder over the top rope.

Zack Ryder is eliminated.

 **10\. Daniel Bryan**

Bryan with a huge jumping clothesline that levels Wyatt. Wyatt with corner dropkicks to Wyatt that connect multiple times. Bryan with big kicks to Wyatt. Bryan with a top rope hurricanrana on Wyatt as time expires.

 **11\. Fandango**

Fandango with a quick dropkick on Bryan. Bryan with a big kick to the head of Fandango. Bryan puts Fandango on his shoulders, does a few spins and is unable to eliminate him.

 **12\. Tyson Kidd**

Kidd takes out Bryan with a huge flying dropkick. Kidd props Fandango up on the top turnbuckle. Bryan dropkicks Fandango in the back. Kidd with a corner shot on Fandango. Kidd and Bryan exchange kicks and uppercuts. They collide with a double cross body.

 **13\. Stardust**

Stardust gets into a few brawls including with Fandango. Fandango avoids elimination. Stardust also avoids being eliminated as well. Bryan tosses Kidd out.

Tyson Kidd is eliminated.

Bryan with a suicide dive (through the middle rope) to Wyatt on the outside. Wyatt exited the ring under the ropes. Both are legal. Wyatt sends Bryan head first into the steel steps.

 **14\. DDP**

Stardust attacks DDP right away. Diamond Cutter on Stardust! DDP with another Diamond Cutter connecting on Fandango from the top turnbuckle. Diamond Cutter on Wyatt!

 **15\. Rusev**

Rusev levels DDP with a huge kick and tosses him out.

DDP is eliminated.

Fandango is eliminated.

Rusev and Wyatt have a stare down. Bryan with a double dropkick on both! Bryan with chest kicks to both Rusev and Wyatt. Rusev with a huge kick to Bryan. Bryan on the ring apron. Bryan with a shot to Rusev. Wyatt with a shot knocking Bryan out.

Daniel Bryan is eliminated.

 **16\. Goldust**

Goldust with a snap powerslam to Rusev and shots to Wyatt in the corner. Stardust nearly eliminates Goldust. Stardust and Goldust exchange shots.

 **17\. Kofi Kingston**

Kofi with a cross body on both Goldust and Stardust. Wyatt catapults Kofi who hangs on. Kofi gets clotheslined over and still hangs on. Kofi with a springboard shot to Wyatt.

 **18\. Adam Rose**

Kofi gets tossed over and Adam Rose's entourage catches him! They toss Kofi to the ring apron. Adam Rose then gets quickly tossed over.

Adam Rose is eliminated.

Rusev with a huge kick to Kofi on the ring apron.

Kofi Kingston is eliminated.

 **19\. Roman Reigns**

Stardust and Goldust attack Roman. Roman fights off both quickly. Roman tosses Goldust out and clotheslines Stardust out.

Goldust is eliminated.

Stardust is eliminated.

 **20\. Big E**

Big E goes after Rusev with a huge overhead belly-to-belly suplex. Rusev comes back rolling into Big E in the corner with tons of force.

 **21\. Damien Mizdow**

The Miz walks out and tells Mizdow to go to the back. Miz is trying to take his Rumble spot. Miz gets knocked to the outside when trying to enter. Mizdow runs in attacking Big E. Rusev quickly tosses Mizdow over the top rope.

Damien Mizdow is eliminated.

 **22\. Jack Swagger**

Swagger with a Swagger Bomb to Rusev in the corner.

 **23\. Ryback**

Ryback with a big spine buster on Rusev early. Rusev is cleaning house on Big E and Reigns. Rusev levels Ryback with a big clothesline. Ryback with big kicks to Rusev.

 **24\. Kane**

Kane works over Ryback in the corner trying to toss him over.

 **25\. Dean Ambrose**

Dean levels Wyatt with a clothesline. Dean with a shot on Kane off the top rope.

 **26\. Titus O'Neil**

Titus gets tossed out immediately.

Titus O'Neil is eliminated.

 **27\. Bad News Barrett**

Barrett tries to eliminate Dean and Roman interferes. Dean tries tossing Barrett out.

 **28\. Cesaro**

Cesaro tosses out tons of uppercuts when he enters. Cesaro with a big uppercut on Dean. Cesaro tries tossing Dean out and Dean hangs on.

Big E is eliminated.

 **29\. Big Show**

Big Show enters, everyone goes to attack him and he powers out. Kane plants Dean with a quick choke slam. Big Show with a choke slam on Roman.

Ryback is eliminated.

Jack Swagger is eliminated.

 **30\. Dolph Ziggler**

Ziggler with big dropkicks on Kane, Big Show and Wyatt. Ziggler with a double DDT on both Kane and Big Show. Ziggler dropkicks Barrett out.

Bad News Barrett is eliminated.

Cesaro swing on Ziggler and Cesaro nearly eliminates Ziggler who hangs on. Cesaro and Ziggler exchange shots on the ring apron. Ziggler super kicks Cesaro off the apron.

Cesaro is eliminated.

Kane tosses Ziggler over and Ziggler lands on the ring apron. Ziggler is up top and Big Show catches him with a KO in the air. Ziggler is out on the mat. Big Show and Kane pick up Ziggler and toss him over the top rope.

Dolph Ziggler is eliminated.

Kane and Big Show pick up Wyatt and toss him out.

Bray Wyatt is eliminated.

We are down to Kane, Big Show, Dean and Roman, Roman has blood on his face. Dean with a shot on Kane and Roman with a shot on Big Show. Roman and Dean try to eliminate Big Show. Kane cuts it off. Big Show with a choke slam on Dean. They toss Dean over the top rope.

Dean Ambrose is eliminated.

'Damn it' I shout annoyed

Kane and Big Show are trying to toss Roman over. Big Show appears to also try and toss Kane over. Kane and Big Show get in a shoving match and exchange shots. Kane and Big Show are against the ropes. Roman walks up, grabs both Kane and Big Show and tosses them over the top rope.

Kane and Big Show attack Roman. The Rock's music hits and he hits the ring. The Rock with big right hands to Big Show to drop him near the ropes. The Rock plants Kane with a spine buster and connects with The People's Elbow. Roman with a shot to Big Show and The Rock with a Rock Bottom. The Rock exits the ring.

Rusev is back in. He was never eliminated. Roman avoids a kick from Rusev as he jumped back in the ring. Roman catches Rusev with a big spear and then tosses him out.

'YES' I shout excitedly as Roman wins.

…..

'Dean' I say pulling him in for a hug

'Kaylee, don't worry, but I need to disappear for a few days. Have some alone time to think' Dean explained and I nodded understanding as he has done this before

'Text me once a day so I know your alive' I said and he nodded kissing me on the lips and walking off.

…


	45. Chapter 45

**29-01-15 SMACKDOWN**

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling.**

I made my way down to the ring as the crowd cheered loudly. I grabbed a microphone as footage was shown from The Royal Rumble involving Tamina and my match.

'Since I started here I have not had one challenging match against a fellow diva… that is until last Sunday Night at the Royal Rumble. Last Sunday, Tamina and I took each other to the limit and whether it was skill or pure luck I came out on top. Tamina proved herself at The Royal Rumble. She proved to the world that a diva besides myself can actually wrestle!' I shouted as the crowd cheered.

'When I returned to the WWE, I told the WWE Universe, I told the whole world, that I wasn't interested in the divas division because there was no challenge for me. Now I am out here to make a new statement. Tamina Snuka proved to be a challenge for me and I loved every minute of i **t**!' I said laughing

Suddenly The Bella Twins music came on and they walked out as the crowd booed. They made their usual entrance while I sat on the top corner rope looking bored.

'You and Tamina want to come out here and say that you 2 are the dominant divas in the WWE? I don't think so! I am the Divas Champion! Me!' Nikki shouted as I rolled my eyes

'And _I_ have beaten _you_ and your sister, so many times that I have lost count. Nikki, you may be the Diva's Champion but Tamina and I represent an old division known as the 'Woman's Division!' I shouted as the crowd cheered loudly.

Tamina's music then came on and she made her way down to the ring to a cheering crowd. She got in the ring and nodded hello to me before grabbing a microphone

'Nikki, you are The Divas' Champion and none of the divas can take that away from you, but you see Kaylee and I aren't divas. We are the furthest thing to divas. Actually. Kaylee said it best we are the 'Woman's Division!' Tamina said as the crowd cheered

'You two think you can beat us, The Bella Twins?!' Brie shouted at us and Tamina and I looked at each other

'We don't think we can, we _know_ we can' I said smirking

Nikki and Brie then slapped both Tamina and I in the face. We both cracked out necks and then took them down with clotheslines. I hit Nikki with a power bomb at the same time as Tamina hit Brie with a power bomb. The Bella's rolled from the ring fuming as Tamina and I begged them to get back in the ring and fight.

…

I sat out the back with Tamina watching as Roman went up against the Big Show

The bell sounds, and Big Show quickly powers Roman to the corner. Roman punches out and gets away from him. They circle the ring, and Roman ducks a clothesline. They continue to circle the ring before Big Show corners him and punches him in the midsection. Big Show sends him to the opposite corner, but Roman sidesteps a butt bump. Roman hits a pair of corner clotheslines before attempting a suplex. Big Show blocks it and hits one of his own. Big Show hits a body slam, but Roman soon gets to his feet. Big Show punches away at him before sending him into the corner hard. Big Show talks a little trash. Roman punches back at him before hitting the ropes. Big Show then takes him down with a shoulder block. Big Show connects with a head-butt before picking him up and hitting a second one. Big Show looks into the crowd before picking him up and putting him in the corner. Big Show throws him across the ring. Big Show goes for a body slam, but Roman slides off and hits a chop block. Roman punches away at him as the crowd boos. Roman kicks away at him before being pushed back. Big Show punches him in the midsection before hitting the ropes, but Roman follows him and clotheslines him over the top rope.

Big Show speared him down on the outside. Big Show continues to attack the leg in the ring before hitting a chop block. Big Show picks him up by the leg and applies a stretch. Roman tries to pull himself up on the ropes, but he loses his balance. Roman tries again and succeeds. Roman then takes him out of the ring with a modified hurricanrana. Big Show kneels by the ring apron as Roman comes outside. Roman then hits an apron dropkick. Big Show soon comes back and throws him into the ring. Roman goes for a clothesline, but Big Show doesn't go down. Roman tries again for the same result. Roman then ducks a clothesline and takes him down with a clothesline. The crowd loudly boos him as he hits Big Show with a Samoan Drop. Big Show rolls out of the ring to recover. Roman goes to the apron and hits a flying clothesline.

Roman cocks his fist and goes for a Superman Punch, but Big Show counters with a Choke slam for a near fall. Big Show goes to the top rope, but Roman catches him with a Superman Punch. Roman hits a second Superman Punch before throwing him off the top rope. Roman connects with a Spear for the win.

'Hell yeah' I said grinning

'Roman!' I shouted as he walked out the back after his match and I said a quick good bye to Tamina before hugging Roman

'You heard from Dean?' Roman asked as we got ready for to go back to the hotel we were staying at

'Yeah, he called me and said he will be meeting us at the hotel tonight' I explain and Roman nodded

….


	46. Chapter 46

**02-02-15 RAW**

'Dean' I said shaking him awake

'What?' He moaned sleepily

'We got to get up for RAW' I said laughing as Dean pulled me down to him and held on tight

'No… sleep more with my wifey' He mumbled sleepily until I poked him in the side making his squeal as he is ticklish.

'Not far!' He whines as I stick my tongue out at him.

'Get up' I said as I got dressed and threw his clothes at him

….

Dean and I watched as Seth walked out the back after costing Roman his match. Paige was waiting for him and he pulled her in for a kiss celebrating

'Well, look at this, the happy sell-out couple' I taunted as Dean and I walked over to them

'Seth, you should know better than to anger Roman Reigns' Dean said laughing

'He is going to kick your ass' I continued laughing

'How about I kick your ass here to tonight?' Paige said getting in my face and I laughed hollowly and licked my lips but before I could say anything Kane walked up to us

'This just gave me a great idea for a match. It will be a mix tag match. The Lunatic Couple verse The Sell-Out Couple' Kane said

'That match is next' Kane yelled out as he walked away.

…

Dean and I preparing for our match when suddenly Curtis Axel made his way to the ring.

'I thought we were next?' I said confused

'Hold on one second. Don't turn the channel, because I have something I want to say. I was never eliminated in the Royal Rumble Match. I got sucker-punched from behind. And if that didn't happen, I would've won it. Do you hear me? I would have won it!' Curtis said storming down to the ring

'I want justice. I said I want justice. Do you want to know what else I want? Check this out' Curtis said climbing the turn buckle and pointing to the Wrestlemania sign

'I want Brock Lesner at Wrestlemania for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship' Curtis said before I had enough

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling.**

Dean and I walked out and down to the ring as the crowd cheered loudly for us.

Dean punches away at Axel before throwing him over the top rope as I grab a microphone.

'Now you're eliminated' I said getting into the ring and handing the microphone to Dean.

'While we're out here making demands, I got a demand of my own. After the Royal Rumble Pay-Per-View last week, I took a long walk to clear my head and plan my next move. I trudged through the ice and snow to WWE Headquarters and took a look around. I found a wall with a bunch of nice pictures on it. There were past World Champions and Intercontinental Champions. All the greats. And I started thinking, you know, I take a pretty nice mug shot. My face would look great on that wall. Two weeks ago, I pinned Intercontinental Champion Bad News Barrett. That means I'm in line for a title match, and I'm afraid I got some bad news. I'm coming after that championship and will get my face on that wall at WWE Headquarters. Strap yourself in for a wild ride with Dean Ambrose on the road to Fast Lane' Dean said before being attacked by Curtis

Axel punches him into the ropes, but Dean rebounds with a clothesline. Dean connects with Dirty Deeds and rolls him from the ring.

'Now that he is dealt with. Dean and I have some unfinished business with the Sell-Out Couple of the Year, Paige and Seth Rollins!' I shout as they make their way down to the ring.

Seth and Dean start the match and Seth hits Dean with some right hands before hitting him with a drop kick. Seth goes for a cover but Dean kicks out. Seth hits a back breaker before walking over to me

'You chose him over me!' Seth shouted disgusted as I cocked my head to the side grinning

Seth grabs Dean but he counters with a jaw breaker and then rebounds from the ropes and hits a flying shoulder block. Dean hits a dropkick that knocks Seth from the ring. Dean tags in me which forces Paige in and I spear her to the mat hammering away with right hands. I am whipped into the ropes but I hit a head scissor takedown before tagging in Dean forcing Seth back in.

Dean hits 2 clotheslines before hitting a slam and going for a pin but Paige interrupts the pin. I run in and Dean throws Seth to me and he grabs Paige. We perform duel Dirty Deeds on them before Dean Climbs to the top rope and goes for a flying elbow and pin but Seth kicks out.

Seth ducks a clothesline and hits Dean with a dropkick. He goes for a pin but Dean kicks out. Dean hits Seth with a clothesline before tagging in me and I climb to the top rope and hit Seth with a dropkick from the top rope knocking him from the ring as Paige comes in and tries to clothesline me but I duck and hit a back body drop. Seth tries to get involved but Dean Throws him out of the ring before hitting him with a suicide dive. I hit Paige with a slam before hitting Widows Peak for the win.

Dean and I hug in the ring and hold up our hands in victory

The Bella Twin's music then came on and they walked out and stopped on the ramp

'Congratulations Kaylee, you beat that pale, blood-sucking vampire Paige' Nikki said as I rolled my eyes

'But The Authority just made a match at Fast Lane. It will be you and Tamina Snuka 'The Woman's Division' verses The Bella Twins ' The Divas Division' and just like the rest of the woman's division, we are going to take you out and make the WWE Universe forget all about you' Brie said laughing as she high fived with Nikki. I smirked at them as I saw Tamina walk out behind them.

They turned around and got clotheslined by Tamina. I grabbed a microphone

'Be careful what you wish for girls, because you just might regret it' I said throwing the microphone away

….


	47. Chapter 47

**05/02/15 – SMACKDOWN**

I was walking through the back when a fuming Miz walked up to me.

'Oi! Kaylee' He shouted and I cocked my head to the side smirking as Miz held his jaw where Roman hit him

'Go tell your 'brother' that I am challenging him to a match tonight!' Miz shouted at me and I laughed at him and he shoved me up against a wall

'NOW!' He screamed and I kicked him in the gut

'Careful what you wish for' I muttered walking off to find Roman

…

Curtis Axel is in the ring with 2 black eyes and a microphone.

'Don't change the channel, change your course of history. I was never eliminated from the Royal Rumble Match. I should be headlining Wrestlemania. I should be headlining Wrestlemania. So I want you all to join the movement, all of you join me in Axelmania, Axelmania…' Curtis said starting to chant Axelmania until Dean's music came on.

We walked out and Dean climbed into the ring while I stood on the outside.

The bell sounds, and Axel throws his t-shirt at him. Axel kicks and punches him in the corner. Dean turns him around and punches away at him before stomping him down. Dean rakes his face on the ropes before chopping the chest. Axel reverses a whip, but Dean comes right back with a running cross-body block followed by some punches. Dean drops an elbow before rubbing his forearm on his face. Axel reverses a whip to the corner and blocks a boot. Axel turns him around and clubs him before slamming him down off the ropes. Axel elbows him in the head before giving him some forearms to the face. Axel then throws him over the top. Axel punches away at him by the commentary table before looking wildly at me. Axel throws him into the ring, but Dean comes right back out and clotheslines him at ringside as I smirk.

Dean throws him back into the ring and hits a running forearm in the corner followed by a running bulldog. Dean goes to the top rope and jumps off, but Axel kicks him in the midsection. Axel goes for the Perfect-Plex, but Dean fights out. Dean then rebounds off the ropes with a clothesline. Dean pops up and hits Dirty Deeds for the win.

I slide into the ring and hold up Dean's hand in victory before Bad News Barrett appears on the screen.

'Dean? Hey, Dean? Dean Ambrose, I have some breaking news, courtesy of the Bad News Zone, that's BNZ. See, Dean, you are a deranged vagrant of a superstar who's trying to make himself relevant by challenging me for my Intercontinental Championship. Well, Unfortunately Dean, things aren't looking good for you because you are too much of a lunatic to deserve an Intercontinental Title opportunity. For more breaking news please stay tuned to BNZ' Barrett said on the titantron while Dean fumed

'Relax. We are going to get that chance' I said as we left the ring

…

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling.**

I made my way to the ring and sat on the barricade with a grin on my face. Miz and Mizdow made his way to the ring, glaring at me as I wink and wave mockingly to them.

'Roman, you have embarrassed me on MIZ TV for the last time. Get out here. You want to headline Wrestlemania? Why don't you come out and face someone who actually did it? Come on!' Miz challenged

Roman then makes his way to the ring. Roman hugs me and then gets on the apron, Miz punches him to the floor. Miz goes outside the ring and viciously throws him into the ring post. The referee falls down trying to keep Miz away from Roman and I take out Miz with a cross body from the top rope as the referee checks on Roman, who is holding his arm.

'Are you ok?' I asked as the ref asked if he can continue

'I'm fine' Roman insisted getting into the ring.

The bell rings, and Miz immediately starts punching away at him in the corner. The referee backs him up, but Miz goes right back on the attack. The referee backs him up again, but Miz goes back and kicks away at him. Miz whips him to the corner, but Roman quickly pops out with a clothesline. Roman kicks away at him before bouncing him off the turnbuckle. Roman head-butts him before sending him into the ropes, but he lowers his head and eats a kick. Miz hits the ropes, but Roman shoulder blocks him out of the ring. Miz yells at Mizdow to do something before turning into a clothesline from Roman.

Roman throws him back into the ring and sidesteps a shoulder block from Miz. Roman kicks him in the face, but he soon runs into a boot. Miz big boots him down before punching away at him. Miz hits a running boot for a one count. Miz rips away at his face before applying a chin lock. Roman fights up and breaks the hold before punching him. Miz comes right back with a Reality Check for a one count. Miz chokes him on the ropes before splashing him for a two count. Miz rips at his face before applying a chin lock. Roman fights up and punches out. Miz reverses a whip before kneeing him in the midsection. Miz poses in the corner before attempting his patented corner clothesline, but Roman clotheslines him down. Roman clotheslines him in the corner a few times before hitting a short-arm clothesline. Roman lifts him up, but Miz elbows him. Miz goes for a kneeling DDT, but Roman blocks it and hits a fireman's carry flapjack. Roman punches the mat and connects with the Superman Punch. Roman spears him down for the win.

I slide into the ring and hold up his uninjured arm in victory

'You sure you're ok?' I asked checking on his arm and he nodded

…..

I watched from the back as Tamina and Fox were in the ring.

Tamina immediately takes Fox down and punches away at her. Alicia quickly comes back with a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker for a two count. Alicia gets her up for a sidewalk slam before dumping her out of the ring. Alicia taunts the fans before waiting for the count-out. Tamina beats the count, and Alicia attacks her. Alicia hits a northern lights suplex for a two count. Alicia applies a chin lock, but Tamina fights up and kicks her in the face. Tamina hits a trio of short-arm clotheslines before hitting a Samoan Drop. Tamina super kicks her down and climbs to the top rope hitting Super Fly Splash for the win.

Nikki and Brie ran down the ramp and attacked Tamina from behind. They threw her into the steel steps before tossing her into the ring

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling.**

I ran down to the ring and speared Nikki to the mat hammering away at her. Brie pulled me off her and held me while Nikki slapped me in the face. Brie shoved me into a dropkick by Nikki. They laughed at us in the ring until Tamina got up and knocked them both down. I got up as well and we both whipped them into the ropes and hit Samoan Drops on the Bella Twins. We pulled them up and hit them both with power bombs. I grabbed a microphone and handed it to Tamina.

'You girls just started a war that you can't win' Tamina said simply before we high fived and left the divas lying in the ring.

…


	48. Chapter 48

**09/02/15 - RAW**

Dean and I arrived to see Roman and Daniel in the ring w/Brie Bella against Kane and Big Show.

Daniel will start the match against Kane. Kane kicks and punches him before sending him into the ropes. Bryan ducks a clothesline, but Kane picks him up. Bryan gets away from him and pulls the top rope down to get him out of the ring. Bryan hits the ropes and takes him out with a suicide dive. Bryan starts a "YES!" chant before throwing Kane back in the ring. Roman tags in, and he head-butts Kane as the crowd boos. Roman wrenches the arm a few times before elbowing it. Kane quickly clubs him down before sending him into the ropes. Roman ducks a clothesline and connects with his own clothesline. Big Show is quickly tagged in, and Roman punches and kicks him in the corner. Big Show pushes him back before bouncing him in the corner. Big Show then viciously whips him into the opposite corner. Big Show head-butts him down, but Roman comes back with some right hands. Roman clotheslines him in the corner a few times before hitting the ropes. Big Show grabs him by the throat, but Roman gets out of it and hits a DDT for a two count. Roman head-butts him, but Big Show comes back with a head-butt of his own. Kane is tagged in, and he uppercuts Roman. Kane punches him down in the corner before the referee backs him up. Kane hits a snap mare before applying a chin lock. Roan fights up and hits a back suplex.

Bryan and Big Show are tagged in. Bryan ducks a clothesline and dropkicks Kane off the apron. Bryan sidesteps Big Show in the corner and connects with a pair of corner dropkicks. Bryan kicks away at Big Show before being pushed back. Bryan then dropkicks him in the knee. Bryan kicks away at him as the crowd chants "YES!" with each kick. Bryan takes him out with a big kick to the head. Big Show rolls out of the ring to recover with Kane. Bryan goes to the top rope and leaps off, but Big Show and Kane catch him. They then throw Bryan into the ropes for a whiplash effect, and he crashes to the mats around the ring.

Bryan goes for a forearm, but Big Show scoops him up for a bear hug submission. Big Show then body slams him down. Kane is tagged in, and he drops an elbow for a two count. Kane then applies a bear hug. Bryan fights out, but Kane punches him back. Kane sends him into the corner for a clothesline and follows up with a sidewalk slam for a two count. Big Show is tagged in, and he hits a body shot on Bryan. Big Show head-butts him down before stepping on him twice. Big Show goes to the second rope, but Bryan avoids the slingshot splash. Bryan gets the crowd going as he struggles to get to Roman. Kane is tagged in, and he uppercuts Roman off the apron. Bryan then catches Kane in the YES! Lock. Big Show quickly pulls Bryan out of the ring before sending him into the barricade. The referee calls for the bell for a really cheap finish.

Roman attacks Big Show from behind and clubs him down. Kane quickly attacks Roman, but Roman sends him into the ring post. Big Show pushes Roman back and hits him in the midsection with a steel chair before cracking him on the back with it. Big Show throws Roman back into the ring and gets in. Roman hits him with a Superman Punch before hitting him with the chair. Roman continues to hit Big Show with the chair, but he doesn't go down. Finally, Roman clotheslines him over the top rope with the chair. Kane quickly uppercuts him and goes for a Choke slam, but Roman gets out of it. Kane then sidesteps Bryan trying to attack, and he accidentally hits Roman with a corner dropkick!

Bryan doesn't look happy about what just happened. Roman gets up and yells at Bryan before shoving him down. Bryan gets up and gets in his face just as Brie is yells at Roman and slaps him in the face. Roman is fuming as Bryan stops Roman from getting to Brie, when I run down and spear Brie to the mat hammering at her, Bryan pulls me off Brie and Roman pulls Bryan off me.

…

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling.**

I make my way to the ring with Dean as Brie paced angrily and Nikki waited on the outside. I waved mockingly to Brie which only made her madder.

I quickly take Brie down before kicking her. I punch away at her before the referee backs me up. Brie kicks me before connecting with a dropkick to the head for a two count. Brie hits a back elbow before hitting a running knee to the face for a two count. Brie applies a head-scissor submission, but I eventually fight out of it. I punch back at her, but Brie elbows me in the face before hitting a missile dropkick for a two count. Nikki is yelling that it's not fair that the referee didn't count three. Brie and I both punch each other simultaneously. I hit a pair of short-arm clotheslines before hitting a power bomb. Nikki gets on the apron for a distraction, but I throw Brie into her. I hit Widows Peak for the win.

I roll from the ring and Dean holds up my hand in victory as we leave up the ramp laughing. Renee suddenly appear on stage with us for an interview

'Kaylee, congratulations on your win. Now, there have been a lot of speculation in the back amongst the divas about whether you and Tamina can co-exist against the Bella Twins' Renee asked

'Renee, Tamina and I had one hell of a match at the Royal Rumble and as a result we walked out with massive respect for each other. Sure we aren't sisters, we aren't twins, but we _are_ going to dominant and destroy The Bella Twins because that's what _we_ do best' I explained as Dean wraps his arm around me and we walk off laughing

….

Curtis Axel is in the ring with a microphone once again

'This is my spotlight. No one's going to try to steal this from me. Not even Kanye West, because I never lost the Royal Rumble Match. I want you to keep doing your thing, I want you all to keep doing your thing and keep the movement alive and Axelmania!' Curtis said stating to chant again before Dean's music came on and we walked out.

Dean punches away at him at the sound of the bell before stomping him down in the corner. Axel kicks and punches him back before the referee backs him up. Axel sends him into the ropes, but Dean ducks a clothesline and hits a running forearm. Dean body slams him down before dropping a quick elbow. Dean rubs his elbow on Axel's face before chopping the chest. Dean sends him into the ropes, but he lowers his head and eats a knee. Axel boots him in the face before stomping him and dropping an elbow for a one count. Axel rubs his face into the mat before raking the face. Axel elbows him in the head before applying a chin lock. Dean fights up, but Axel knees him in the midsection. Axel talks trash before Dean fights back. Dean hits the ropes, but Axel dropkicks him. Dean rebounds off the ropes and clotheslines him down. Dean hits Dirty Deeds for the win.

I roll into the ring with a microphone handing it to Dean.

'Hey, BAD NEWS BARRTETT, I got some breaking news for you. You can deny me the title opportunity all you want. But this mug is going up on the wall of champions at WWE headquarters, there's an intercontinental championship match that belongs to me and I will not stop until I get it' Dean said dropping the microphone before Barrett appeared on the titantron

'Dean, Dean, I have some breaking news. Courtesy of the Bad News Zone. That's BNZ. And once again, things are not looking good for the so-called 'Lunatic Fringe' Dean Ambrose. Because rather like how Kim Kardashian wearing a golden robe at the Grammy's last night, doesn't make he as prestigious as the 'Nature Boy' Ric Flair. Just because you declare that you want an opportunity for my Intercontinental Championship, well, that doesn't mean that you deserve one. For more breaking news, please stay tuned to BNZ' Barrett said laughing as Dean went psycho in the ring shouting.

….

Roman and Dean are waiting in the ring as their opponents, Big Show, Kane, Seth and J&J Security w/Paige comes out.

Big Show and Kane give Roman a Double Choke slam before rolling him out of the ring. The referee tries to get some order, as the match hasn't started yet. The referee checks on Bryan to see if he's good to go. Bryan says he is.

Bryan will start the match against Rollins. Rollins clubs away at Bryan before giving him a German Suplex. Rollins does Brock Lesner's sidesteps to mock him. Rollins talks trash before hitting another German Suplex. Big Show is tagged in, and he puts Bryan in the corner. Big Show rips Bryan's shirt off before chopping the chest. Big Show lifts him up and body slams him down. Jamie Noble is tagged in, and he drops an elbow before sending him into the ropes for a back elbow. Noble does some fancy footwork before punching him in the corner. Noble chokes him with his knee before backing up. Bryan gives him a drop-toe-hold into the corner, and Bryan kicks the rope into his face. Bryan punches away at him before knocking Rollins off the apron. Noble backs him to the corner, and Joey Mercury tags in. Mercury drops an elbow before mocking the "YES!" chant. Mercury slaps him before Bryan catches him with the YES! Lock. Rollins quickly breaks it up, and Kane is tagged in. Kane clotheslines him down before signalling for a Choke slam. Kane connects with the Choke slam, but Roman breaks it up. Roman fights off Rollins and J&J Security before Big Show and Kane overwhelm him. Big Show then gives Roman a Knockout Punch. Kane then throws Roman out of the ring.

Paige starts to kicks away at Roman when the ref was distracted until I appeared and speared Paige down. I hammered away at her and then threw her into the steel steps. I was suddenly attacked from behind by The Bella Twins. Nikki hit me with Rack Attack before Brie hit me with a knee to face. Tamina then ran down and attacked Brie and Nikki, clotheslining them to ground and hitting Brie with a super kick before doing the same to Nikki. Tamina helped me up as we walked up the ramp laughing, completely forgetting that there was a match going on.

…


	49. Chapter 49

**12/02/15 SMACKDOWN**

Tamina and I walked down to the ring as Nikki and Brie waited for us. I bumped fists with Tamina before she got into the ring for her match against Nikki.

They circle the ring and lock up. Tamina quickly takes her down for a no count. Tamina tries again for the same result. Nikki rolls her up, but Tamina gets right out of it. Tamina then kicks her in the face. Tamina crawls on top of her for a one count. Tamina avoids a spin kick before kicking her in the midsection. Tamina elbows her in the face a few times. Tamina gets on the apron and knees her in the face a few times. Nikki catches her with a spin kick for a two count. Nikki applies a death lock before choking her with her boot. They trade pin falls for a two count. Nikki punches away at her. Tamina kicks her in the face and hits a pair of short-arm clotheslines. Tamina dropkicks her down before ducking a clothesline and hitting a super kick. Tamina climbs to the top rope and Brie tries to interfere but I take her out with a spear into the barricade and Tamina hits a Super Fly Splash for the win.

I hold up her hand in victory as Nikki and Brie walk up the ramp sulking.

….

I walk up to Roman as he is preparing for his tag team turmoil with Daniel

'Did you hear Paige is injured after a match with Nikki Bella at Main Event?' Roman asked hugging me hello

'Yeah, bitch got what she deserved' I laughed before Daniel Bryan walked up to us

'You aren't coming out are you?' Daniel asked and I cocked my head to the side

'No, but if you're wife gets involved I will be' I explained before walking off

…..

I watch out the back with Tamina as Roman and Daniel make their way down for their first match against Miz and Mizdow.

Daniel Bryan will start the match against The Miz. They lock up, and Bryan hits a snap mare before kicking him in the back. Bryan looks at Roman mocking him, and Bryan slaps his shoulder to tag him in. Roman punches Miz in the corner before talking trash to Bryan. Roman then tags him in by patting him on the back. Roman then invites Bryan to come into the ring. Miz then hard tags Damien Mizdow in. They lock up, and Bryan wrenches the arm before sending him into the ropes. Bryan hits him with a knee to the midsection. Mizdow comes back with a Reality Check before kipping up. Miz tags himself in and goes for his patented corner clothesline, but Bryan avoids it. Bryan hits a running corner dropkick. Bryan goes for another, but Roman tags himself in to boo. Roman hits the Superman Punch before setting up for the spear, but Bryan tags himself back in. Roman chuckles as Bryan starts a "YES!" chant and connects with the Busaiku Knee Kick for the win. The Miz and Damien Mizdow have been eliminated from Tag Team Turmoil.

The Usos make their way to the ring. Roman does not look happy about having to face his family members.

Bryan will start the match against Jey Uso. They lock up, and Bryan applies a side headlock before applying a hammerlock. Bryan then rolls him up for a two count. They lock up again, but Jey wrenches the arm. Bryan rolls through and hits a suplex before applying an arm bar. Bryan bends the arm on the mat and stomps it. Jey writhes around in pain before getting to his feet. Jey grabs the arm and applies a waist lock, but Bryan wrenches the arm again. Bryan has a whip reversed as Jimmy Uso tags in. They hit double-team back elbow/elbow drop combination for a two count. Roman looks unimpressed with Bryan's performance. Roman asks to be tagged in, and Bryan obliges. Jimmy goes to talk with his brother about strategy. They lock up, and Jimmy applies a side headlock. Roman whips him off and hits a shoulder block. Jey tags in, and he applies a side headlock. Roman whips him off and hits a shoulder block. Jey looks mad at himself before locking back up with him. Jey applies a side headlock, and Roman whips him off. Jimmy blind tags in. Jey stuns Roman with a shoulder block before Jimmy hits him with a diving shoulder block. The Usos then clothesline Roman over the top rope. Bryan is seen smirking at this turn of events. Roman paces ringside angry with himself. Bryan pokes fun at him from the apron before Roman gets back in.

Bryan asks to be tagged in, and Roman reluctantly does it. They lock up, and Bryan takes him down before applying a death lock. Bryan releases the hold and punches away at him before dropping a knee. They trade strikes with Bryan coming out on top. Bryan then viciously kicks him down in the corner. Bryan wraps the leg around the second rope and dropkicks the knee. Bryan hits an uppercut, and Jimmy rebounds with a right hand. Jey tags in, and he hits Bryan with a running forearm smash in the corner for a two count. Jey shoves him to the corner, and Jimmy tags in. Jimmy hits a diving sledge to the arm, and he tags Jey in to do the same thing. Jimmy tags in to do it again, but Bryan gets away and gets out of the ring to recover.

Bryan stomps Jimmy before taking him down with a stiff forearm. Bryan hits a snap double under-hook suplex. Bryan stares at Roman before kicking Jimmy to the corner. Jey tags in, and he punches and kicks Bryan down in the corner. Jey applies an overhead wristlock before taking him down. Bryan fights up and hits a takeover. Jey grabs the leg and tags Jey in, who hits a falling head-butt for a two count. Jey applies a wristlock, but Bryan fights up and punches out. Jey head-butts him before chopping the chest. Jey sends him to the corner, but Bryan scales the ropes, backflips over him, ducks a clothesline, and hits a running clothesline.

Bryan wrenches the arm and looks at Roman. They then give each other a legitimate tag. Roman wrenches the arm before hitting a running boot to the head for a two count. Roman applies a chin lock, but Jey fights up. Roman sends him into the ropes, but he lowers his head and eats a kick. Roman then clotheslines him down. Bryan tags in, and he drops a knee on Jey. Bryan sends him to the corner and goes for a corner dropkick, but Jey avoids it. Jimmy tags in, and he goes for a running shoulder thrust, but Bryan sidesteps him. Jimmy then hits the ring post shoulder-first before falling out of the ring. Bryan then hits a baseball slide on Jey before kicking away at Jimmy's injured arm at ringside. Roman then pulls Bryan off his cousin. Roman insists that Jimmy is injured, and Bryan can't win the match outside the ring. Bryan shoves him and warns him to not ever speak to him that way.

Bryan starts a "YES!" chant, as Roman looks frustrated. Bryan then picks up a two count. Bryan wrenches the arm and goes for a tag, but Roman is reluctant to tag in. Roman eventually declines. Bryan then twists the arm in a sickening manner. Bryan then hits a butterfly suplex into a cross arm breaker. Jimmy quickly gets his foot on the bottom rope to break it. Bryan applies an arm bar, but Jimmy kicks and punches him before hitting a Samoan Drop.

Jey is tagged in, and he hits a pair of clotheslines before kicking him in the midsection. Jey goes for a running hip bump, but Jimmy tags in. Jimmy hits a cross-body block, but Roman pulls his cousin off. Jimmy and Roman argue. Jimmy punches him before hitting an enzuigiri. Jimmy goes for a running hip bump, but Roman avoids it. Bryan then hits a corner dropkick. Roman then connects with an apron dropkick. Jey hits Roman with an over the top rope plancha. Bryan then hits Jey with a suicide dive! Jimmy looks around before going for a plancha, but Roman hits him with a Superman Punch! Jey super kicks him, and Bryan leaps into a super kick as well. Jey goes for a Super fly Splash, but Bryan counters into a YES! Lock for the win. The Usos have been eliminated from Tag Team Turmoil.

Roman pulls Bryan off his cousin and admonishes him for not immediately releasing the hold. Bryan and Roman are arguing as the Los Matadores come down to the ring.

Bryan will start the match against Fernando. Fernando quickly takes him down before taunting him. They lock up, and Bryan wrenches the arm. Bryan sends him to the ropes, but Fernando hits a head-scissor takeover. Fernando punches away at him in the corner before stomping him. Bryan reverses a whip into the ropes, and he hits a knee to the midsection. Bryan applies a surfboard stretch before turning it into a dragon sleeper. Fernando punches out, but Bryan comes back with an uppercut. Fernando hits a drop-toe-hold into the ropes and hits a splash. Fernando goes to the top rope, but Bryan crotches him up there. Bryan then hits a super butterfly suplex before applying the YES! Lock for the win. Los Matadores have been eliminated from Tag Team Turmoil.

Slater Gator make their way to the ring.

Roman tags himself in before punching Heath Slater down. Roman hits the ropes and clotheslines him down. Roman punches Titus O'Neil off the apron before hitting Slater with a fireman's carry flapjack. O'Neil gets in the ring, and Roman hits him with the Superman Punch. Roman then Spears Slater for the win. Slater Gator have been eliminated from Tag Team Turmoil.

The Ascension make their way to the ring.

Bryan will start the match against Viktor. They lock up, and Viktor punches him. Viktor stomps and punches him in the corner, but Bryan fights both Viktor and Konnor off. Bryan kicks away at Viktor before applying a side headlock. Viktor whips him off, and Konnor pulls the top rope down to get Bryan out of the ring. The Ascension double-team Bryan at ringside. Roman comes over to even the odds, and they take him down as well with vicious punches and kicks. The Ascension then throw him over the commentary table. They then throw Bryan into the ring post. They then grab Roman and send him into the ring post for good measure. The Ascension throw Bryan into the ring, and they hit him with the Fall of Man. The referee informs The Ascension that they have been disqualified. They then throw Roman into the ring and set up for the Fall of Man, but referees run down to hold them back.

Big Show and Kane make their way to the ring. They will face Bryan and Reigns, next.

Roman will start the match against Kane. Roman and Bryan look completely beaten down and exhausted. Kane punches and clubs Roman down before picking up a one count. Kane applies a side headlock, but Roman whips him off. Kane shoulder blocks him down for another one count. Kane applies a chin lock before transitioning to a hammerlock. Roman elbows out before hitting a leaping clothesline. Bryan gets the crowd going, and Roman tags him in. Bryan kicks away at Kane before going for one to the head, but Kane ducks it. Kane then big boots him down before tagging Big Show in. Big Show chops the chest before pulling him out of the ring and sending him into the ring post. Big Show then press slams him back into the ring. Big Show steps on his hand, and Bryan screams in pain. Big Show body slams him down before smiling at the crowd. Big Show then kicks him in the ribs. Kane is tagged in, and he stomps away at Bryan. Kane sends him to the corner for a clothesline followed by a sidewalk slam for a two count. Kane shoves him to the corner, but Bryan fights him away. Kane grabs him by the throat, but Bryan kicks out. Kane shoves him into the corner, but Bryan inadvertently hits Big Show. Big Show yells at Kane for throwing Bryan into him.

Big Show tags in, and they send Bryan into the ropes for double-team back elbow. Big Show talks trash to Roman. Big Show goes for a Choke slam, but Bryan kicks him in the legs a few times before hitting a DDT. Bryan claws his way to his corner, but Big Show recovers in time to hit an elbow drop for a near fall. Big Show picks Bryan up by the neck and drops him down. Big Show yells at Kane that he's having fun. The crowd chants, "You sold out" at Big Show. Big Show goes to the second rope, and Kane blind tags in. Big Show is angry with that, and Kane yells at him to not take any risks. Bryan then catches Kane in a YES! Lock. Big Show shouts at Kane before kicking Bryan in the head. Roman is held back, and Big Show pulls Kane to the corner to blind tag in. Big Show and Kane argue. Big Show head-butts Bryan down before knocking Roman off the apron. Big Show sets up for a Choke slam, but Bryan counters into the YES! Lock! Kane then kicks Bryan off Big Show. Kane screams at Big Show. Big Show orders Kane to get out of his face. Kane turns him around, and Big Show hits Kane with a Knockout Punch! Roman then spears Big Show down! Bryan gets a huge "YES!" chant going before hitting the Busaiku Knee Kick for the win!

Bryan and Roman look absolutely physically exhausted. Roman helps Bryan up, and they both stare at each other before looking at the Wrestle Mania sign. Roman pats Bryan on the shoulder before walking off.

…


	50. Chapter 50

**16/02/15 RAW**

'You will _never_ guess what I did for you' I sung to Dean as he woke up to see me holding a box

'What did you do?' Dean asked excited and I opened the box and pulled out a contract

'It's a contract for Fast Lane, if you can make Barrett to sign this contract by the end of RAW, you have a match against him for the Intercontinental Championship' I said and Dean grabbed the contract looking it over before tackling me in a hug.

'Let's send a message to Bad News Barrett' Dean said forming an idea in his mind

…

'This just in, Bad News Barrett keeps ducking Dean Ambrose's challenge for an Intercontinental Title Match. Sources say Ambrose has already defeated one former Intercontinental Champion last week in Curtis Axel and reportedly, he's going to defeat another former Intercontinental Champion, Luke Harper, Tonight' I said dressed up in a reporter's outfit with Dean sitting beside me and we had a desk in front of us like a news reporter.

'In other related news, Tonight, Bad News Barrett will sign this contract to face Dean Ambrose at WWE Fast Lane for the Intercontinental Championship whether he likes it or not. To see this historic signing transpire, stay tuned. Back to you, Carlos' Dean said before we turned off the video camera.

'Alright, that was fun, let's go get ready for RAW' I said kissing Dean

…..

Dean and I made our way down to the ring after our video of the 'Reporting Promo' was shown and Luke Harper was waiting in the ring.

Dean hands me the contract and gets into the ring. The match begins, and they lock up. Harper quickly shoves him down and shouts at him. A "Let's go Ambrose," chant breaks out. Dean applies a side headlock, but Harper whips him off. Dean hits a shoulder block, but Harper backs into the ropes and hits him with his own shoulder block. Harper hits the ropes and blocks a hip toss. Dean ducks a clothesline and hits a headlock takeover. Harper fights up, but Dean Wrenches the arm. Dean takes him down, but Harper pops up and takes him down by the hair. Harper chops the chest before hitting an uppercut. Harper hits a throat thrust before head-butting him. Harper sends him into the ropes, but he misses a pair of clotheslines. Dean then takes him down with a running cross-body block before punching away at him. Dean hits a low clothesline before dropping an elbow. Dean chops the chest and punches away at him in the corner. Dean rubs his forearm on Harper's face before sending him to the opposite corner. Dean hits a corner clothesline followed by a running bulldog for a one count. Dean puts him in the corner and kicks away at him. Harper reverses a whip, but he runs into a back elbow. Dean then takes him down with a flying back elbow. Harper rolls out of the ring to recover. Dean goes for a suicide dive, but Harper blocks it and stands him up. Harper then big boots him down!

Harper stalks towards me but Dean Hits him from behind and throws him back in the ring. Dean then dared Harper to hit him, and Harper smashed him in the face with a right hand. Dean fights up, but Harper takes him down with a headlock takeover. Dean fights up and bites Harper's hand before punching away at him. Harper runs into a back elbow. Harper charges him again, but Dean pulls the top rope down to get him out of the ring. Dean goes to the corner to catch his breath, but Harper runs back in. Harper runs into Dean's boot, and Dean connects with a big tornado DDT.

Both men are down as I hit the mat getting the crowd going for Dean but Harper is first to his feet. Dean then pops up on his knees and screams at Harper. Dean punches and chops Harper a few times before hitting the ropes. Harper kicks him and hits the ropes, but Dean follows him to knee him in the midsection. Dean then dropkicks him against the ropes. Dean goes to the top rope and hits him with an elbow drop as Harper was standing for a near fall. Dean punches himself a few times before going back to the top rope. Dean jumps over Harper as he approaches. Harper then catches him with a super kick for a near fall. Harper calms himself down before going for a power bomb. Dean gets out of it and punches away at him. Harper reverses a whip and hits him with a back elbow. Dean goes for a rebound clothesline, but Harper counters into a spinning side slam for a near fall! Harper cannot believe it. Harper goes for a discus clothesline, but Dean Ducks and rolls him up for a near fall. Harper punches him, but Dean comes back with a rebound clothesline. Dean then connects with Dirty Deeds for the win!

I roll into the ring and hold up Dean's hand in victory before handing him the contract again

…..

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling.**

I make my way down to the ring with Dean as Summer Rae waits for me in the ring.

Summer Rae laughs at me before I throw her throat-first into the ropes a few times. I head-butt her down. I put her in the corner and hit some back elbows. I blow a mocking kiss at Summer before stomping her. I go to the apron and knee her in the chest a few times. Summer then takes me down with a spin kick for a two count. Summer applies a modified butterfly lock before covering me for a two count. Summer hits a leg drop before going for another but I roll out of the way. I hit a trio of short-arm clotheslines before hitting a Samoan Drop. I hit Widows Peak for the win. Before Dean even gets in the ring, The Bella Twins attack me from behind and throw me shoulder first into the post. Nikki pulls me back and hits Rack Attack before Tamina runs down and tosses both of the girls from the ring and they retreat.

Dean rolls in to check on me

'GIVE ME A MICROPHONE' I shout at the ref and he gets me one as I stand up and pace the ring fuming

'You little girls think it is smart coming out here and trying to blind sight _us_ each week. In case you hadn't noticed, you have not _once_ come out on top. This Sunday at Fast Last, Tamina and I are going to _**destroy**_ you! And we are going to do it face to face, not by attacking you from behind like some little pathetic children! Believe that!' I shout at them as Tamina and I bump fists and I roll my sore shoulder

….

Dean and I watch from the back as Bad News Barrett makes his way down to the ring for his match against Mizdow.

They lock up, and Mizdow applies a side headlock. Barrett backs him to the corner and punches him down. The referee backs him up, and Mizdow kicks away at him. Miz rings a bell on the microphone and says that means to stop. Miz says he has a scuff on his shoe and wants Mizdow to buff it out. Miz complains about not being able to see his reflection on his shoe. Mizdow does it and punches Barrett before getting back on the apron. Miz calls attention to him, and Barrett knocks Mizdow off the apron. Miz wanted to warn him to watch out. Barrett slams him into the apron before putting him in the ring for a two count. Barrett applies a chin lock, but Mizdow fights out. Mizdow hits the Reality Check and kips up. Mizdow goes for the Skull Crushing Finale, but Miz rings the bell, which means stop. Miz says he has a spot on his sunglasses that needs to be dealt with. Miz then says it was just a hair. Mizdow then turns into a Bull Hammer for the loss.

Dean runs down with me walking behind him and attacks Barrett. Dean sends him shoulder-first into the ring post and I tie his hands around it with zip ties. Dean then forces him to hold a pen and rubs the contract on the tip of the pen. Barrett "signs" the contract.

….


	51. Chapter 51

**19-02-15 SMACKDOWN**

Dean and I make our way to the commentary table. Dean took the spare seat and put on his microphone while I leant against the barricade behind him.

'Dean Ambrose and Kaylee Ambrose joining us here on commentary as R-Truth gets set to take on the Intercontinental Champion Bad News Barrett, the man Dean Ambrose will meet for the championship this Sunday at WWE Fast Lane' Cole explained

'Yeah, the Intercontinental champion, Wade Barrett. I don't know if you guys know this or not about me, but I'm a bit of a history buff, all right? I appreciate that great heritage of our great business. The Intercontinental Championship is one of the most prestigious, the most celebrated championship in history won by guys who took pride in going out there every night being the workhorse of the company' Dean explained

'Wade Barrett is now the Intercontinental Champion. And he's not one of these guys that took pride in defending the Intercontinental Championship every night. Guys like Mr. Perfect, Bret Hart, Hall of Famer; 'Macho Man' Randy Savage. What on earth is Truth doing? That's from like 1993, it is a great song, and it's on my iPod. And there he is. You're intercontinental Champion, Bad News Barrett' Dean said as the match started.

'Dean, with all due respect, you talk about the pride and the honour of the Intercontinental Championship. Is there still pride in zip-tying a man's hands to force him to sign a contract?' Bryan asked Barrett quickly knees him in the midsection and punches him. Barrett kicks him in the corner before talking trash to Dean

'Hey, you know what, if you're going to wear the Intercontinental Championship, you're going to have to defend it, all right? You're going to have to live up, live up to the reputation of a Pat Patterson. You're going to have to live up to the reputation of 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin, guys who made that title important. You're not going to run and hide. I'm not going to let it happen, all right? If I'm being a defender of the history of the business and that's what I'm being, all right?' Dean explained passionately as Barrett sends him into the ropes, but R-Truth hangs on and does a dance. R-Truth punches him to the corner before Barrett puts himself through the ropes to keep him away.

'And what it comes out to is R-Truth is a guy who says he's a fighter and he fights. You can tell by the way he's doing it right now. Wade Barrett's saying he's a fighter. He's saying he's a bare-knuckle brawler from Preston, England' Dean said as Barrett then big boots him down.

'Bryan sot of candy-coated the question, basically, he wanted to know why you would believe that that signature is binding, that it would be a binding contact considering how you went about it?' Cole asked as Barrett bounces him in the corner before laying him across the top turnbuckle. Barrett clubs him before kicking him in the ribs for a two count.

'Well, I went to . And there was a graphic that said Bad News Barrett versus Dean Ambrose at Fast Lane on the WWE Network for the Intercontinental championship, all right? And everything you read on the internet is true' Dean said

'This is you on Sunday, tough guy' Barrett said to Dean as he applied g a chin lock.

'That's a nice chin lock, buddy, but I'm all the way over here. I got a hundred ways to get out of a chin lock like that, Wade Barrett. You don't know anything about it. You're not a fighter. You're a talker. You're a hider. You hide behind your championship, but you can't hide at Fast Lane' Dean said as R-Truth fights up, but Barrett sends him to the corner. Barrett runs into some boots before R-Truth takes him down with a pair of clotheslines.

'Why do you think Barrett dodged you for so many weeks, Dean?' Cole asked and I leant over Dean placing my lips near the microphone

'Well, he beat him once in a non-title match' I explained as R-Truth hits a jumping calf kick for a two count.

'One would think a champion would want to rectify that mistake, would want to get that win back, but apparently, Wade Barrett is not acting like a champion these days' Dean explained as Barrett sidesteps a Scissors Kick before hitting the Winds of Change.

'Did you see that?! I am coming for you Sunday, son' Barrett shouted but Dean spins around and pulls me in-between his legs laughing and pretending like he's not paying attention.

'You are beautiful my love' Dean said to me kissing my stomach as Barrett slams R-Truth off the commentary table a few times while talking trash to Dean. Dean only laughs and continues to ignore him

Barrett throws him into the ring and pulls his elbow pad down. Dean completely turns his back to him and signs some things for fans with me. Barrett is furious that Dean isn't paying attention to his match. R-Truth then rolls him up for the win.

Dean and I laughed before walking off ignoring Barrett in the ring.

…

Tamina and I walked down to the ring for her match against Cameron as The Bella Twins were on commentary.

Cameron talks a little trash before whipping her hair in Tamina's face. Tamina grabs her by the hair and throws her. Tamina elbows her in the face before connecting with some knees to the chest. Tamina screams before Cameron connects with a DDT. Cameron stomps her and picks up a one count. Cameron talks trash to her before putting her in the corner. Cameron poses before hitting a corner clothesline. Cameron then takes her down for a two count. Cameron slams her down by the hair before slapping her in the face. Cameron poses, and Tamina rolls her up for a two count. Tamina hits a trio of short-arm clotheslines before hitting a power bomb. Tamina super kicks her down for the win.

Nikki and Brie stand up as I roll into the ring and motion for them to get into the ring but they simply walk up the ramp

….


	52. Chapter 52

**22-02-15 FAST LANE**

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling.**

I made my way down to the ring and sat on the top rope waiting for Tamina to come out. The Bella Twins walk out next and the match starts with Nikki and I. Nikki kicks me in the midsection and whips me into the ropes but I counter into head scissor takedown and a stunned Nikki then tags in Brie.

I hit 2 arm drags and smash her head into the turnbuckle before tagging in Tamina. We double team Brie and hit a dual back-elbows on her. Tamina goes for a pin but Brie kicks out. Tamina whips Brie into the corner and kicks her in the mid-section on the rebound. Brie kicks Tamina in the midsection and goes for a back breaker but Tamina gets out and elbows Nikki on the apron before ducking an attack from Brie and Brie hits Nikki knocking her off the apron. Tamina goes for a roll up pin but gets a 2 count.

Tamina hits an elbow and climbs to the top rope for a choke hold on Brie. She breaks the hold to stop the refs count before doing it again. Nikki comes up from behind and elbows Tamina in the back of the head which allows Brie to pull her from the second rope. She kicks Tamina in the back before hitting a back breaker and tagging in Nikki.

Nikki kicks away at her before choking her on the bottom rope. As the ref is distracted Brie continues the choke hold. Nikki throws her face first into the mat before hitting an elbow. Nikki hits an impressive back body drop before climbing to the top rope. Tamina gets up and knocks her off her feet and takes her down with a massive suplex from the top rope. Both woman are down and Tamina tags me in as Nikki tags in Brie.

I knock Brie does with a clothesline before hitting a swing neck breaker. Nikki tries to get involved and I kick her in the midsection and throw her to Tamina. Brie hits me with a clothesline as Nikki throws Tamina from the ring. The Bella Twins go for a double clothesline on me but I duck and come back with a clothesline on both of them. I hit a drop kick on Nikki which knocks her out of the ring before hitting Dirty Deeds on Brie as Tamina hits a Super Kick on Nikki as she tried to get involved. Tamina and I climb to the top rope and I hit a moonsault on Brie at the same time as Tamina hits a Super Fly Splash on Nikki. I pin Brie for the win.

Tamina and I hug and hold up our hands in victory.

…

I watch from the back with Tamina as Dean goes down for his match against Barrett.

Barrett with big rights to Dean early. Dean fires back with chops. Barrett bails from the ring. Dean brings him back to the ring only to get a big boot from Barrett that sends Dean to the outside. Dean gets back in the ring and Barrett works over Dean in the corner dropping elbows over his lower back. Barrett with a high knee to Dean in the corner as well. They end up outside the ring and Barrett sends Dean back first into the ring. Dean fires back with a big clothesline. They get back into the ring and Dean hits a big tornado DDT from the corner. Dean with a bulldog on Barrett from the corner. Dean with a roll up that Barrett kicks out of. Dean with a quick knee and huge dropkick on Barrett. Dean with an elbow to the top of Barrett's head off the top rope. Barrett with the Wasteland on Dean and Dean kicks out. A frustrated Barrett drops his elbow pad calling for his Bull hammer. Dean ducks, roll up and another two count. Dean with a huge clothesline on Barrett. Barrett bails and with his title. The referee starts the count. Dean with a suicide dive taking out Barrett. Dean sends Barrett back in and Barrett bails once again into the crowd. Dean throws him back into the ring and prevents Barrett from crawling out again. Dean with repeated kicks. The referee tries to pull him back after reaching his five count, Dean keeps it up and the referee calls for the bell.

Dean grabs the WWE Intercontinental Championship

'This doesn't belong to you!' Dean shouts at Barrett before hitting Dirty Deeds on him. Dean goes to leave, returns and steals the title from Barrett. Dean heads to the back with the title.

I hug Dean and look at the title laughing

….

'Good luck out there Roman' I say hugging him before his match

'Thanks girl' Roman said before bumping fists with Dean and laughing as he is holding the title

Dean and I watch as Roman makes his way through the crowd.

The bell rings and here we go. Lock up and Roman pushes Bryan away. Early pin fall attempts by Bryan. Bryan fights to get Roman off his feet. Roman fights out of a surfboard submission attempt. Bryan with a leg kick and Roman yells at the referee about it being a bit low. Roman tosses Bryan with power to the corner. Roman with a huge tilt-a-whirl slam on Bryan. Roman tosses Bryan with force into the barricade on the outside. Back in the ring, Bryan with leg kicks. Roman drops Bryan off the top rope and then follows with a big Samoan drop. Bryan tries to work over Roman and Roman explodes with a huge clothesline that levels Bryan. Roman with repeated overhead pump handle slams to Bryan releasing on a third. Roman with his kick to the head of Bryan. Bryan cuts off Roman's Superman punch with a big kick to the gut. Bryan with his repeated dropkicks to Roman in the corner. Roman hangs on when Bryan attempts a top rope hurricanrana. Roman with a power bomb on Bryan off the top turnbuckle to the mat below. Bryan crotches Roman on the opposite turnbuckle. Bryan with a back suplex on Roman from the top rope to the mat. Bryan gets the Yes Lock applied. Roman reaches the bottom rope to break it up. Bryan catches Roman with a suicide dive. Bryan returns to the ring and connects with a second suicide dive. Bryan jumps back in the ring attempting a third suicide dive, Roman catches him and connects with a huge overhead belly-to-belly suplex. Roman then charges in, Bryan side steps and sends Roman shoulder first into the steel ring steps. The referee starts the count. Bryan rolls in. Roman barely beats the count before 10. Bryan is up top, jumps and Roman catches him with the Superman punch! Roman covers Bryan and Bryan kicks out! Bryan counters a spear attempt into a roll up for a close two count. Bryan then catches Roman with a huge kick to the head. Bryan with his flying knee connecting on Roman. Roman kicks out! Bryan with kicks to the chest and arms of Roman. Roman blocks the kick to the head. Roman eats slaps from Bryan. Bryan flips down attempting an arm bar. Bryan turns Roman over and gets the Yes Lock applied. Roman powers out and drops huge elbows over Bryan. Bryan reaches up attempting a triangle submission. Roman lifts Bryan up and drops him down in a power bomb. Both men are down as the referee starts the count. Both are up at 8 exchanging shots. Bryan drops big boots over the head of Roman. Bryan connects with his kick to the head. Bryan goes for his running knee. Roman with a spear and the pin fall.

…


	53. Chapter 53

**23-02-15 RAW**

Dean and I are walking through the back when we see Bad News Barrett in the ring with a microphone.

'As far as I'm concerned, Dean Ambrose is nothing, but a common thief. Make no mistake, I am the Intercontinental Champion, and I want my property' Barrett said before being interrupted by his opponent Dolph Ziggler.

'Aww someone is angry' I say laughing

They lock up and Barrett drops Ziggler early with a big right hand. Barrett with shots to Ziggler in the corner. Barrett with a quick snap suplex. Barrett grounds Ziggler with a headlock. Ziggler with a swinging neck breaker and big elbow. Barrett with a big kick to the chest of Ziggler. Barrett with shots to the lower back of Ziggler in the corner and follows with a high knee. Barrett with big knees to the back of Ziggler. Barrett drops Ziggler on his head cutting off a comeback. Barrett with big right hands over Ziggler. Barrett with more knees. Barrett crotches himself missing a big boot on Ziggler. Ziggler connects with a big dropkick that sends Barrett over the top rope to the outside.

Ziggler brings Barrett back in the ring and hits big rights to him in the corner. Ziggler is able to counter a Wasteland attempt into a big DDT. Barrett catches Ziggler with a big boot and then a big fall back power bomb! Barrett nearly lost his balance on that. Barrett connects with the Winds of Change and Ziggler just barely kicks out before three. Ziggler counters another Wasteland attempt into a close roll up. Barrett hits the corner shoulder first. Zig Zag. Ziggler wins.

Dean's music comes on and we walked down to the ring with the title in his hand. Dean placed it on my shoulder and kissed my head before getting into the ring and trash talking to Barrett. Dean turns around and see Ziggler eyeing off the title on my shoulder and Dean shoulders Ziggler as he leaves the ring and we walk out the back, still with the title.

…..

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling**

I make my way to the ring as Tamina is waiting for me at the bottom of the ramp and the Bella Twins are in the ring. Tamina and I get into the ring and Brie hits a cheap shot on Tamina to start the match. Brie kicks away at her before hitting a suplex and gets a 1 count. Brie tags in Nikki and they double team Tamina with a kick to the ribs. Nikki goes for a pin but gets a 2 count. Nikki pulls Tamina down by her hair as I pace the apron angrily. Nikki goes for another pin but gets 2 count. Tamina fights up with some punches to the gut only to be hit with a clothesline. Nikki laughs at me as she stops Tamina from getting a tag and she tags in Brie.

Brie chokes Tamina on the second rope before hitting a swinging neck breaker. She goes for a pin but gets a 2 count. Brie then knocks me of the apron only to be rolled up by Tamina. The ref didn't count though as he was distracted by Nikki coming over and dropkicking me on the outside of the ring. Brie hits Tamina with a clothesline as I get back onto the apron fuming. Brie locks in a headlock but Tamina fights out and hits elbows to the gut. Brie hits another swinging neck breaker and dropkicks her for a near fall.

'Come on Tamina!' I shout as Tamina counters a dropkick and tries to crawl to me for a tag but Brie runs over and hits her with an elbow. Brie pulls her back to the corner and tags in Nikki. Nikki kicks Tamina in the face before going for Rack Attack but Tamina counters and tags me in.

I run in and clothesline Nikki down before punching away at her and hitting her with a Samoan Drop. I punch Brie off the apron and hit Nikki with a clothesline in the corner. I hit a suplex before ducking an attack by Brie and hitting her with a head scissor takedown. Nikki rakes my eyes and tries to fight but I lock in a choke hold with the body scissor but Brie break it's up. Tamina knocks Brie out of the ring and I kick Nikki in the face. I hit Dirty Deeds and tag in Tamina who climbs to the top rope and hits Super Fly Splash for the win.

…

Dean and I watch from the back as Roman makes his way down to the ring for his tag match with Daniel.

We start with Daniel Bryan and Seth Rollins. Bryan with a big knee to Rollins. Bryan gets a surfboard submission applied on Rollins and then tags in Roman. Rollins bails to the corner and tags in Randy Orton. Orton catches Roman with a quick dropkick and then tosses Roman to the corner. Roman fires back with a clothesline and tag to Bryan comes come flying off the corner with a shot on Orton. Bryan works over the arm of Orton. Orton gets Bryan grounded, gets in a stomp and tags in Rollins. Rollins right rights to Bryan. Bryan fires back with rights of his own. Bryan tosses Rollins over the top rope, hits the ropes and Rollins bails when Bryan attempts a suicide dive.

Orton is tagged in and so is Roman. Orton with uppercuts and Roman. Roman fires back with some shots of his own. Orton drops Roman with a quick clothesline from the corner. Tag to Rollins. Rollins jumps on Roman and drops some big right hands. Roman with a big tilt-a-whirl slam on Rollins. Hot tag to Bryan. Bryan dropkicks Orton in the corner off the ring apron. Bryan with right hands to Rollins. Bryan flips over Rollins in the corner, hits the ropes and levels Rollins with a big jumping clothesline. Bryan with kicks to the chest of Rollins. Bryan winds up for a big kick, Rollins ducks, rolls up Bryan and gets a two count. Bryan gets the Yes Lock applied on Rollins. Orton breaks it up. Roman clotheslines Orton over the top rope. Rollins kicks Roman out. Bryan tosses Rollins over the top rope. Bryan with a suicide dive pushing Rollins into the barricade at ringside. Bryan is up top. Rollins crotches him with a distraction from Joey Mercury on the ring apron. Tag to Orton who tosses Bryan to the corner. Orton with repeated uppercuts to Bryan in the corner. Orton puts Bryan up on the top turnbuckle. Orton with a big right, jumps up with Bryan, Bryan with shots to the ribs of Orton, Bryan head butts Orton, right hand, Orton goes down, and Bryan jumps and misses a flying head butt when Orton rolls out of the way. Tag to Roman. Roman with a big jumping clothesline on Rollins. Roman with repeated clothesline shots to Rollins in the corner. Roman has Rollins up on his shoulders and hits a modified face buster. Superman Punch to Mercury. Rollins with a kick to the head of Roman. Tag to Orton. Orton and Roman exchange shots. Orton with a snap powerslam on Roman. Orton sets up Roman for his DDT through the ropes and Rollins tags himself in. Orton still hits the DDT and jumps down upset. "Screw this," yells Orton at ringside. In the ring, Roman goes for a Superman Punch on Rollins but Jamie grabs the leg. Roman kicks him away before hitting the Superman Punch. Bryan tags himself in. Roman laughs it off. Bryan with his flying knee to Rollins. Bryan gets the pin fall.

…


	54. Chapter 54

**26-02-15 SMACKDOWN**

'Please welcome my guests at this time The Divas Champion Nikki Bella and Brie Bella. Now, Nikki you said earlier on today that you are going to make an announcement tonight' Renee asked as Tamina and I watched on with Dean and Roman

'Yes, you see I am a fighting champion, now next week on Monday Night RAW, I will be defending my title against either Kaylee Ambrose or Tamina…and I am going to let them decide who is going to get this amazing title opportunity' Nikki announced

'This isn't because you want to divide and conquer the two woman who defeated you twice this week?' Renee asked

'No, not at all, this is because I believe they have proven themselves' Nikki said

'But hopefully it doesn't come between the two women' Brie said laughing as they walked off

…

'So what did you and Tamina decide?' Dean asked as I came back from a private conversation with her

'You will find out when everyone else does my dear' I teased and before Dean could reply we heard Bad News Barrett's music come on and walk down to the ring interrupting Daniel Bryan

'How much longer are you going to carry on with this nonsense? Let me tell you something for free, nobody wants to hear about your little sob story. And it just so happens I've got some bad news for you, because you won't be getting a Wrestlemania moment this year. Losers like you don't deserve the spotlight. And there's somebody else that doesn't deserve the spotlight and that is that Lunatic Thief, Dean Ambrose.

Dean Ambrose has stolen my Intercontinental Championship. I am still the Intercontinental Champion. And let me give you a warning, if you don't get out of my ring I'm going to show the world what happens when you step on Bad New Barrett's…' Barrett said as Bryan was laughing until Dean's music came on and we walked out with the title over my shoulder.

Dean quickly punches away at Barrett and knocks him out of the ring before sending him into the barricade. Barrett then pulls Dean Face first into the barricade. Barrett looks at me and I roll into the ring with Daniel.

'Give me my title back' Barrett shouts at me as I looked at the crowd and they chant 'no'

I end up giving him the title only for him to turn into a right hand by Dean. Daniel then kicks him in the head. Dean picks up the title and puts it back on my shoulder dusting it off.

The Miz makes his way to the ring for his match against Dean,

They lock up, and Dean applies a side headlock. Miz whips him off, but Dean takes him down with a shoulder block. Dean hits the ropes, but Miz leapfrogs him. Dean quickly comes back with a schoolboy for a two count. Dean body slams him before dropping an elbow for a one count. Dean runs his forearm in Miz' face in the corner before chopping the chest. Dean sends him to the opposite corner, but he runs into a boot. Miz quickly connects with the Reality Check for a two count. Miz stomps him before ripping at the face. Miz then transitions to a chin lock. Dean fights up and punches out. Miz quickly reverses a whip into the ropes, but he lowers his head and eats a kick. Dean hits some right hands before hitting a pair of clotheslines. Dean stomps him in the corner before slapping him in the face. Dean connects with a running forearm in the corner before hitting a bulldog. Dean goes to the top rope, but he notices Bad News Barrett return to ringside and stalk me around the ring. Dean quickly chases him down and clotheslines him at ringside before checking on me.

Miz kicks Dean as he comes back in the ring and goes for the Skull Crushing Finale. Dean fights him off before getting elbowed into the ropes. Dean rebounds off the ropes and hits a big clothesline. Barrett quickly hits me with the Bull Hammer and grabs the Intercontinental Championship running off with it. Dean hits Miz with Dirty Deeds and picks up the victory. Dean rolls from the ring and helps me up

'You ok?' Dean asked softly

'I'm fine babe' I say nodding

…

'Please welcome my guest, Kaylee and Tamina. Now girls, Nikki has given one of you a title shot next Monday Night RAW but she is making you decide who is getting the title shot. How are you going to decide and more importantly, is this going to come between you?' Renee asked

'Renee, the Bella Twins think they are so smart by trying to divide us but what they didn't take into consideration is that _I_ don't want a title shot. _I_ hold the longest reign for the divas title so I have nothing to prove. But Ido believe that Tamina will be a _very_ dominant champion' I explained

'Nikki, next week on Monday Night RAW. Your title is mine' Tamina said laughing as we walked around the corner.

'What's up, Dean?' R-Truth said to Dean as we saw them standing there

'Hey, how you doing?' Dean said smiling

'I'm doing good. How you doing?' Truth said nervously

'I'm pretty good' Dean said looking at the title in Truth's hand

'So, I see you're the new Intercontinental Champ?' Dean asked

'Yeah, man, bro, me and Wade, he laid a hand on me, man, didn't even touch me. I was in there with mine, Dean. You know what I'm saying? Real good match, man. The people was going crazy. You know what I'm saying?' Truth said still nervously as Tamina and I leant up against the ropes watching

'Oh, I missed it' Dean said

'It felt like a butterfly acting like a bee' Truth said

'Sounds like it was a great match. You know, I got to come after that' Dean said seriously

'After this?' Truth asked

'Yeah. I'm going to want that back' Dean explained

'Oh, you want this back? Take it. Take it, man, take it' Truth said handing the title to Dean

'Two title changes in one night. SMACKDOWN's on fire!' Truth said running off as we walked up to him

'Congratulations Dean' Tamina said laughing before walking off and Dean and I hugged and shared a kiss.

…..


	55. Chapter 55

**02-03-15 RAW**

Dean and I made our way down to the ring with the Intercontinental title on my shoulder. I quickly got out of the ring when Barrett's music came on.

Dean hits some knees to Barrett the moment he slid into the ring. Barrett fights back with shots to Dean in the opposite corner including a snap mare takedown. Dean with more kicks and a chops. Dean with a shot off the ropes and then drops a quick elbow. Dean with a splash and running bulldog combo on Barrett from the combo. Barrett crotches Dean on the top turnbuckle and Dean falls down to the mat. Barrett with big knees to Dean and then connects with a big boot sending Dean.

Dean fights to his feet and connects with a head butt to Barrett. Barrett quickly drops Dean catching him with an elbow. Barrett with a shot to Dean on the outside and tosses him back inside. Suddenly I am attacked from behind by Nikki and Brie Bella. They throw me into the steel steps as Dean hits a clothesline to Barrett to the outside. Dean then tackles Barrett and tosses him back in. Dean with Dirty Deeds. Dean hooks the leg of Barrett and gets the pin fall. He rolls out of the ring quickly helping me to my feet.

….

I watched from the back as Tamina made her way to the ring for her match against Nikki. Brie was not present at the ring.

Tamina and Nikki locked up and Tamina powered her into the corner hammering away at her with hard elbows. The ref pulled Tamina off her. Nikki went for a clothesline but Tamina blocked it and hit a dropkick for a count of 2. Tamina whipped Nikki into the ropes but she held on and got out of the ring.

Tamina paced the ring as Nikki recovered and got back in. Tamina hit her with a clothesline and Samoan Drop before going to rebound of the ropes but Brie, who appeared out of nowhere, pulled down the top rope and Tamina fell out of the ring landing hard on her left knee. A sickening pop was heard throughout the arena as Tamina cried out in pain. Tamina tried to walk it off as the ringside medic check on her. She wanted to keep going but the medic said she couldn't. The ref had no choice but to ring the bell as Tamina couldn't continue on. Nikki and Brie suddenly jumped her from behind and started kicking away at her injured knee as Tamina cried out in pain.

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling**

I ran down to the ring with a steel chair in hand. I went to hit Nikki but Brie pulled her away at the last minute and they ran off laughing. I knelt down next to Tamina as she was yelling in pain and holding her knee. I glared up at Nikki and Brie, begging them to come back down but they didn't.

'Tamina, stop moving' the medic said as they tried to help Tamina but she wasn't listening

'Lay still' I said softly as the backstage medics and referee's ran down and put her on a backboard. We walked out the back and I watched as they loaded her into the ambulance.

'Hey, she going to be ok?' Dean asked walking up to me and pulled me to him so my back was against his chest and he had his arms wrapped around my body.

'I honestly don't know. But what I do know is that Nikki and Brie won't be ok when I get my hands on them' I vowed and stormed off, Dean simply shook his head and walked off, knowing I needed to be alone

…

'Where are the Bella's!?' I demanded asking everyone in sight but no one could help me. I paused hearing Nikki's laugh. I grabbed a steel pole that was near me and started walking.

The moment they saw me and the steel pole they bolted behind the door and slammed it shut. I started yelled and hitting the door with the steel pole.

'Kaylee!' Hunter yelled walking up to me with security guards.

'You are a danger to yourself and others, so these gentlemen are going to escort you off the premises. I strongly suggest you don't make a fuss and leave. Go see how Tamina is doing' Hunter ordered

'Fine, but I want Nikki and Brie in a handicap match' I argued back

'I will think about it' Hunter said walking off

…..

Roman makes his entrance as Dean and I watch from back at the hotel as Dean left with me when I was 'escorted from the arena'.

Roman with a shoulder tackle early on Seth and Seth rolls out. Seth returns, lock up, Roman with a headlock and another shoulder tackle. Roman with an atomic drop, a second and Seth rolls out of the ring. Roman sends Seth to both corners with force. Roman drops a big elbow and then sends Seth to the corner face first. Seth attempts a comeback, Roman with a knee to the gut and Seth catches Roman with a big dropkick. Seth with a kick to the chest of Roman and shot to the back. Seth tosses Roman to the outside. Seth throws Roman shoulder first into the steel ring post. Roman is down as Randy Orton's music hits. I look at the TV confused as Orton makes his way to the ring.

Seth drops elbows over Roman keeping him grounded. Roman with a clothesline when Seth misses a shot in the corner. Roman tosses Seth to the corner, series of clotheslines to the corner, Seth avoids another big clothesline and Roman connects with a tilt-a-whirl slam. Paige jumps onto the apron to distract Roman and Seth kick to the head of Roman. Seth is going up top and Roman cuts him off with an uppercut. Roman with a back body drop on Seth off the top turnbuckle. Seth is back up top, jumps, Roman catches him and drops Seth with a huge sit down power bomb. Both men are up. Roman with big rights to Seth. Seth with body shots. Roman launches Seth over the top rope. Roman tosses Seth back in the ring. Orton with a shot to the gut of Roman using a steel chair as the referee is distracted. Roman rolls back in and finds a way to kick out of a pin attempt by Seth. Roman connects with a Superman Punch on Seth and then one on Orton who jumped up on the ring apron. Roman is setting up a spear in the corner. Seth with a roll up for the win.

Roman looks frustrated. Roman with a shot to Seth and a spear to Orton. Roman with a Superman Punch to Seth and follows up with a spear.

….


	56. Chapter 56

**05-03-15 SMACKDOWN**

Dean and I arrived at the arena to see Stephanie McMahon waiting.

'Kaylee' Steph said smiling as Dean looking on annoyed

'Yes?' I asked

'Tonight, you have demanded a match against both Nikki and Brie Bella in a handicap match, correct?' Steph asked and I nodded

'Yep' I said simply

'That's fine, we will give you that match, however… Dean, Nikki has told me that with you at ringside, she fears for her safety after you shoved her to the floor a few months ago…' Steph explained

'Seriously?' Dean asked amused

'Yes, so as a result you will not be allowed to accompany Kaylee to any match she has against Nikki or Brie Bella from now on' Steph explained before walking off

'WHAT' I shout annoyed at Steph's retreating form.

…..

Dean and I watch from the back as we see Dolph walk down to the ring with Barrett's title around his waist.

'This just feels right, looks good. Listen I'm not one to hold a grudge against my boss but it seems to me I never got my rematch for the Intercontinental Title against Bad News Barrett. Now I'm not sure why I never got that rematch, oh, that's right, I saved the day, won Survivor Series and still got fired by The Authority, ah, but now, I got a second chance. This means a lot to me. See last year, last year, winning this title didn't just, didn't just change my career, it changed my life. This meant so much to me and now it's back right where it belongs. That's why, that's why I am officially entering the Intercontinental Title Ladder Match at Wrestlemania. Now that felt great for me to say but it feels like, it feels like somethings still missing. It feels like someone is missing. Someone who I would love to share the grandest stage of them all and blow the roof off the place with. Someone who proved it's not how big you are, it's how big your heart is, someone who proved with desire, dedication, and a movement behind you anything is possible and you can become champion' Dolph said as the crowd chanted 'YES'

'I like what you're thinking that's why I want to ask this Superstar to come out here right now…' Dolph started to say but Barrett's music came on instead and he walked out onto the stage

'Now I know, I am not the person that you were referring to' Barrett said

'Obviously' Dolph commented

'But I believe you have something that belongs to me. Something that I want' Barrett said walking down the ramp

'Something that you want? Something you want, Charisma? Great Twitter Account? A look and great face, movie star looks, a non-broken nose?' Dolph taunted

'I remember, I remember now, you're the comedian aren't you? Just not a very clever one, see you don't get it do you? People like you, Luke Harper, R-Truth, and Dean Ambrose you play all the juvenile games you want. You can steal my championship, but it doesn't change the fact that I am still The Intercontinental Champion. And who one earth do you think you are? Challenging people to Wrestlemania matches? This is my match Ziggler, my match, and my championship. Now I'm going to give you two choice you either hand back that title right now or I'm going to get in that ring and I'm going to take it from your unconscious body?' Barrett threatened.

Ziggler holds the title up and lays it in the center of the ring. Luke Harper sneaks up behind Ziggler and attacks him. Harper stomps away at him before turning to Barrett, who is in the ring. They approach the title. Barrett goes to pick it up, but Harper steps on it. Harper grabs the other end, and they're both holding the title. Ziggler attacks them both from behind, but they soon overwhelm him.

'Oh, I am so getting involved' Dean said as he runs down to the ring to a great reception. Dean takes Harper down before he and Ziggler clothesline Barrett out of the ring. They then standoff with Harper, who opts to just leave the ring. Ziggler and Dean approach the title, but Harper and Barrett get on the apron. Ziggler attacks Harper, and Dean attacks Barrett. R-Truth sneaks in and hides behind the ring post before rolling to the steel steps. R-Truth crawls into the ring and steals the title before leaving the ring and going underneath. Ziggler and Dean get in the ring and look for the title. R-Truth then comes out on the other side of the ring with the title and runs off with it.

….

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling**

I make my way to the ring as the Bella Twins wait for me in the ring grinning.

Nikki and I lock up, only for me to be immediately taken down to the mat. Nikki lays in with a couple of right hands before picking me up and hitting a big European uppercut. I try to fight back but Nikki kicks me in the back and tags in Brie who hits a big running clothesline. Brie lays into me with a couple of big forearms and a huge kick, tying me up in the ropes. The ref pulls Brie away, only for Nikki to pull me out of the ring and to the floor in a rough manner. Nikki tags back in and they try for a double suplex in the ring, but I reverse it. I roll to the outside where I'm attacked by Nikki who lays in with a couple of kicks. When she tries for a big running kick though, I move and she ends up straddling the ringside barricade. I toss Nikki over the barricade, and when Brie tries to attack, I throw her into Nikki.

I try to bring Nikki back into the ring, but I'm tossed into the barricade by Nikki instead. Nikki rolls me into the ring, but I am able to send her straight into Brie with whom she butts heads. I hit Widows Peak for the win.

After the match, The Bella Twins attack me from behind and beat me up. Paige's music hits and she comes out to the ring. I lay on the mat holding my ribs as we all stare at Paige in the ring. Paige looks like she wants to get involved on this beat up on me when suddenly she drops Brie with a dropkick before hitting Nikki with Paige Turner. The Bella Twins retreat and I use the ropes to help myself up. We stare at each other in the ring.  
…..

I am walking through the back when I see Paige talking to Renee.

'Yeah, it was a surprise but who asked you to come out there Paige?' I asked

'No one did, which is probably a good thing since I don't exactly do what I'm told. But you know what, I've been watching and I saw the Bella's bully the entire division and take out my good friend Tamina, and I figured I'd come back and help give divas a chance' Paige explained

'Paige, we have been best friends and we have been mortal enemies, I mean I trained you and got you your first Divas Championship and then you and your boyfriend Seth Rollins betrayed me and my family so why should I believe anything you say?' I asked

'What's that saying? The enemy of my enemy… Kaylee… I think that makes us friends again' Paige said before going to leave but I grab her arm.

'We are not friends Paige, we never will be; you lost that right' I said before letting go of her

'However, if you want to team up and get rid of the disgusting divas that _are_ the Bella Twins, then I am in. But if you betray me again; I will _end_ you' I warned before walking off

….

Dean and I made our way down to the ring as our opponents Barrett and Harper waited for us in the ring and our partner Ziggler waited on the ramp.

Dolph Ziggler will start the match against Luke Harper. They circle the ring. Ziggler goes for a takedown, but Harper grabs him and executes the gator roll. Ziggler gets out and applies a chin lock of his own. Harper takes him down with a side headlock. Ziggler whips him off, but Harper takes him down with a shoulder block. Harper hits the ropes. Ziggler tries for a big DDT, but Harper holds him up. Ziggler counters into a roll up attempt, but Harper doesn't go down. Ziggler ducks a clothesline and connects with a dropkick. Ziggler goes for the DDT again, but Harper throws him off. Bad News Barrett then blind tags in. Barrett and Harper stare at each other. Dean tags in and takes Barrett down with a running cross-body block. Dean punches away at him before stomping him down in the corner. Dean rubs his forearm in his face before chopping the chest. Dean punches him before sending him to the corner for a running forearm. Dean then connects with a bulldog. Dean goes to the top rope and drops an elbow on a standing opponent for a two count. Harper breaks up the pin fall. Ziggler then knocks Harper out of the ring.

Dean is trapped in a Barrett chin lock. Dean fights up and punches out. Dean hits the ropes, and Barrett elbows him in the face. Harper tags in, and he drops an elbow for a two count. Harper executes a gator roll before suplexing him for a two count. Harper applies a chin lock, but Dean gets out with a jawbreaker. Dean punches and chops him, but Harper blocks a kick and slams him down for a two count. Barrett tags in, and he stomps him. Barrett slams him off the turnbuckle before stomping him. Barrett sends him to the opposite corner, but he runs into an elbow. Dean then hits a tornado DDT.

Ziggler and Harper are tagged in. Ziggler hits a clothesline before splashing him in the corner and connecting with a neck breaker. Ziggler gets the crowd going before dropping an elbow for a two count. Harper sidesteps a famouser and goes for a big boot, but Ziggler ducks it. Ziggler then plants him with a big DDT for a near fall. Ziggler kicks him and goes for a famouser again, but Harper gets him in position for a power bomb. Ziggler counters into a face-buster. Ziggler hits the ropes, but Harper catches him with a spinning side slam. Dean breaks up the pin fall. Barrett runs in and kicks Dean, but Dean rebounds off the ropes with a clothesline. Dean follows him outside, and Barrett pulls him into the barricade. Harper goes for a Discus Clothesline, but Ziggler super kicks him. Ziggler then hits the Zig-Zag for the win.

Bad News Barrett immediately takes Ziggler out with a Bull Hammer. Barrett then gives Dean a Bull Hammer. Barrett points at R-Truth and demands that he give the title back. R-Truth goes to give it back, but I take Barrett out with a suicide dive. R-Truth then walks off with the Intercontinental Championship. Harper stands in front of him and stops him from leaving the ringside area. R-Truth puts it on the floor, but he winds up kicking him in the face. R-Truth walks off, but Daniel Bryan's music hits, and he comes out to a massive pop. Bryan gets the crowd going with a "YES" chant. Bryan and R-Truth stare at each other. R-Truth happily offers him the Intercontinental Championship, and Bryan takes it. R-Truth then starts a "YES" chant before skipping off to the back. Bryan then does a "YES" chant with the WWE Intercontinental Championship. Stardust then attacks Bryan from behind. Stardust takes the Intercontinental Championship and climbs the ladder as the crowd chants, "Cody!"

…..


	57. Chapter 57

**09-03-15 RAW**

Dean and I make our way down to the ring for her match against Stardust.

Stardust made his entrance wearing the stolen WWE Intercontinental Championship. The match begins, and Stardust begins to freak out over the "Cody" chants. They lock up and Dean takes him down with a headlock. They get back to their feet, and Dean applies a side headlock. Stardust whips him off, but Dean takes him down with a shoulder block for a one count. Dean chops the chest before ripping at his face. Dean punches him to the corner before hitting a snap mare and a low clothesline. Dean drops an elbow before attempting a suplex, but Stardust blocks it. Stardust then hits a front suplex before hissing at him. Dean quickly knees him in the midsection and dropkicks him against the ropes. Dean rubs his forearm on his face before raking him against the ropes. Stardust reverses a whip and kicks him in the head. Stardust does a cartwheel before taunting him. Dean slaps him in the face and clotheslines him out of the ring. Dean then takes him out with a suicide dive. Dean sends him into the ring, but Stardust attacks him as he tries to get back in the ring. Stardust attacks the left knee before knocking him to the floor. Stardust hisses at me and tosses Dean back into the ring and puts him in a single leg crab.

Dean fights out and kicks him away. Dean boots him in the face and punches him. Dean chops him to the ropes before taking him down with a pair of running forearms. Dean connects with a running forearm in the corner before hitting a bulldog. Dean tries to shake feeling into his leg before going to the top rope. Stardust charges him, so Dean jumps over him. Stardust goes for the Cross Rhodes, but Dean gets out with a snap mare. Stardust forearms him into the ropes, but Dean comes back with a rebound clothesline. Dean connects with Dirty Deeds for the win.

Dean retrieves the Intercontinental Championship and holds it up. Bad News Barrett runs down and attacks him. Daniel Bryan then runs down and tries to even the odds. Luke Harper runs in and joins the brawl. Dolph Ziggler then runs down and joins the fray. R-Truth doesn't understand what's happening. R-Truth then sneaks over to the ring and puts the Intercontinental Title in the burlap sack. In the ring, Stardust hits Ambrose with the Cross Rhodes. Ziggler super kicks Stardust before Harper takes him out with a Discus Clothesline. Bryan then takes Harper out with a Busaiku Knee Kick. Barrett then takes Bryan out with a second Bull Hammer. Barrett goes over to R-Truth and demands to get his title back. R-Truth then hands the bag over to him. Barrett takes the bag and leaves through the crowd. Barrett takes the title out of the bag, and it's a replica toy belt. Barrett slams it down in frustration as R-Truth reveals the real title at the top of the stage as I check on Dean.

…..

Paige was walking through the back when Dean and I walked up to her.

'Paige' I said as Paige looked over at us

'Kaylee, Dean' Paige said nodding to both of us

'For the record, I don't agree with this alliance of yours' Dean said annoyed

'Noted' Paige said before my music hit.

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling**

I make my way to ringside with Dean as we sit at the commentary table. Dean takes a sit on the spare chair while I stand in-between his legs. Paige makes her way to the ring and poses for the crowd as Summer Rae comes to the ring being accompanied by Eva Marie and Cameron.

Summer immediately knees her in the midsection before throwing her down. Summer kicks her in the spine before sending her into the ropes. Paige counters into a roll up for a two count. Paige dropkicks her down before having a whip reversed on her. Paige hits a head-scissor takeover before kicking her in the midsection. Paige goes for a wheelbarrow bulldog, but Summer counters into a face-buster for a two count. Summer applies a chin lock, but Paige fights up. Summer quickly takes her down for a two count. Summer puts her in the corner before choking her with her boot. Paige quickly kicks her in the back before hitting a Thesz Press. Paige hits a running elbow before sending her to the corner. Paige hits a corner clothesline before they fumble through a neck breaker. Paige kicks her before connecting with a DDT for a near fall. Summer goes for a body slam, but Paige kicks her in the knee. Paige hits the ropes, but Summer hits a spin kick for a near fall. Summer is frustrated as she sends her into the ropes. Paige then catches her with Paige Turner for the win.

I slide into the ring and hold up Paige's hand in victory as Dean joins us and hands Paige a microphone.

'The Bella's want to challenge Kaylee and I to match on the greatest stage of them all, Wrestlemania? Well, girls, we accept your little challenge and I promise you, we will embarrass you like no one has ever embarrassed you before' Paige says laughing as we leave the ring.

…

'Hey' Roman said walking over to us

'You think you could come out to the ring and level the playing field?' Roman asked.

'Sure' Dean and I said as Roman then made his entrance to the ring. Dean's music came on and we walk out to a fuming Seth, J&J Security. Orton just looked unemotional.

Randy Orton and Seth disagree over who will start the match. Orton agrees to let Seth start. They lock up, and Roman powers Seth down before punching away at him. Seth pulls Roman face first into the turnbuckle before Roman comes back with a right hand. Seth kicks him away and pulls the top rope down to get him out of the ring. The referee keeps Seth back before he catches J&J Security trying to interfere. Dean and I quickly walked around to stop any interference. Roman attacks Seth at ringside and puts him in the ring. Seth goes to make a tag, but Orton wasn't on the apron. Orton is talking to J&J Security at ringside. Roman hits Seth with a back suplex power bomb for a one count. Roman wrenches the arm before digging his shoulder into him. Seth punches him, but Roman picks him up. Seth elbows him in the face and chop blocks him. Roman pushes him off, but Seth comes back with a spinning slam for a one count. Seth kicks Roman in the midsection before putting him on the ropes. J&J Security barks some orders at Orton, and he takes exception to that. Orton gets in their faces before slapping Jamie Noble down. Seth yells at J&J Security before sending them off to the back. I look at Orton and he winks at me. I cock my head to the side confused as Roman then takes Seth out with a fireman's carry flapjack. Roman punches Seth in the corner to no reaction. There's a light smattering of boos before Roman hits a jumping clothesline. Roman puts him in the corner, but he runs into a boot. Seth sidesteps a clothesline and hits an enzuigiri.

Seth goes to make a tag to Orton, but Orton takes his hand away. Seth s begs him to not play around. Orton gives him double middle finger as Seth turns into a spear from Roman for the loss. Orton just stares at Seth.

Dean and I pull Roman from the ring and walk out the back as Orton gets in the ring. Orton stands over him and says, "Shame on you for not thinking I was going to do something." Orton grabs him by the hair and starts slapping and punching him before throwing him over the top rope. Seth tries to scurry away from the ring, but Orton clotheslines him at ringside. Orton sends him into the steel steps, and Seth takes out a cameraman in the process. Orton throws the top half of the stairs and puts Seth's head on top of it. Orton asks if he remembers what he did. Orton says, "Unfortunately for you, I remember everything." Orton sends him into the other set of steel steps before slowly stalking him. Orton says he's not a part of this family. Orton grabs him by the head and asks how stupid he is before sending him into the barricade. Orton gives him some uppercuts before knocking him over the barricade.

Seth tries to crawl away through the crowd, but Orton continues to stalk him. Orton has a steel chair, and he smacks it off Seth's back. Orton continues to crack the chair off Seth's broken body. Orton holds Seth up for some people to take a picture. Orton cracks the chair off him one more time before talking some trash. Seth sounds like he's crying. Orton knocks him over by the barricade. Seth is bleeding from the back as Orton hits a hanging DDT on the floor. Orton stands over him before looking at the commentary table. Orton then throws him over the commentary table. Orton removes the top from the table and tosses the monitors away. One of the monitors explodes against the ring apron. Orton stands him up on the table and delivers a very deliberate RKO, which destroys the table.

…


	58. Chapter 58

**12-03-15 SMACKDOWN**

'Kaylee' Paige called out walking up to Dean and me as we arrived at the arena

'What's up?' I said

'We got a tag team match tonight against Summer Rae and Cameron tonight…' Paige started to say

'Let me guess, Bella Twins will be on commentary?' I finished for her and she nodded rolling her eyes.

'So what's the plan?' she asked

'It's real simple, we go out there and beat up anyone who gets in our way' I explain and she nodded

'I like it' She says walking away

….

Dean and I sat out the back and watched as Daniel Bryan made his way to the ring as the crowd cheered.

'Ever since Fast Lane I have come out to this ring week after week after week and I have tried to ignore that sign' Bryan said pointing to the Wrestlemania sign

'But I can't ignore it anymore. I have to accept that I can't repeat my Wrestlemania moment last year. When the Yes Movement took me all the way into the Main Event of Wrestlemania. But that door has closed. But when one door closes another door opens because a couple of weeks ago I stood in the middle of this ring surrounded by some of the best WWE Superstars fighting for the Intercontinental Championship. And that got me to thinking about the guys who were my heroes, the people who I watched when I was watching Wrestlemania. I'm talking about guys like Mr. Perfect, Ricky Steamboat, Bret Hart, Shawn Michaels, and Macho Man Randy Savage. They were all intercontinental champions at Wrestlemania and every time they were, they were more exciting anything going on in the World Heavyweight Championship Division. And I also realize one more thing, since I have been in the WWE the only title that I have not won is the Intercontinental Championship. So even though I can't repeat last year's Wrestlemania moment, I can create a new one. I am out here to officially announce that I entered into the Intercontinental Championship Match Ladder Match at Wrestlemania XXXI!' Bryan announced as the crowd cheered until Barrett's music came on and he walked out.

'I've got some bad news for you, Daniel Bryan. Despite what everyone seems to think, I am still the Intercontinental Champion. And after Wrestlemania, I remain the Intercontinental Champion. So I supposed you could say that will make me your new hero' Barret said as Dolph Ziggler's music came on and he walked out

'BNB, listen man, Bad News, you may never be Daniel Bryan's hero. But we have different taste because you sure as hell are my hero. Bear with me on this. You see I've never met someone so delusional and desperate to be relevant in my entire life. And listen, you're the Intercontinental Champion, right? Where's the title? You can't even hang on to the Intercontinental Championship, how are you going to do that with six other superstars just as hungry as me beating the living hell out of you and throwing you off ladders at Wrestlemania?' Dolph asked

'You want to get crazy? These guys are crazy' Dolph added before Luke Harpers music came on and he made his way to the ring.

'I want my Wrestlemania moment' Harper said pointing to the Wrestlemania sign. Dean's music came up and he walked out while I waited in the back

'All right. Everybody hold on a second. If you think you can get in that ring and start throwing fists and knocking teeth out and not invite Dean Ambrose, well then you should all be locked up for observation. I know a place if you need a good recommendation but anyway, if you all really, really can't wait until Wrestlemania? I'm always ready for a fight and I got no problem mixing it up with any of you right now' Dean said throwing the microphone and jacket away before getting in the ring.

Stardust's music hits, and he scampers his way down to the ring. Stardust looks under the apron and shouts at the announcers.

'Where is my white stallion of the Milky Way, my astral ornament, which of you Morlock's has it Where is the ivory enterprise?' Stardust askes getting into the ring as they all just stare at him.

R-Truth's music hits, and he comes out to the stage with the burlap sack he put the Intercontinental Championship in on RAW.

'Detroit, what's up? You all looking for this?' R-Truth askes holding up the championship.

'I know, Barrett. You're the champion but I'm going to hold on to the title for safekeeping. At least until it's hung above the ring at Wrestlemania. Even though I'm scared of heights, I'm going to climb that ladder.

'I don't think so mate, you won't make it to the second rung of the ladder before I pulls you crashing down' Barrett says from the ring

'Let me tell you something, sizzle chest. Possession is 9/10th's of the law, which makes him the Big Boss Man. Hashtag come and get it!' Truth says from the stage

A brawl breaks out in the ring, and Bryan throws Barrett out of the ring. Ziggler then throws Stardust to the apron before Dean dropkicks him to the floor. Ziggler then ducks a clothesline from Harper before Dean gives him a back body drop out of the ring. Bryan, Ziggler, and Dean look at each other with hesitation.

…..

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling**

I made my way to the ring and waited at the bottom of the ramp staring past Cameron and Summer, who are in the ring and staring at The Bella Twins at commentary.

Paige's music came on and she skipped down to the ring as we both shared a look before sliding into the ring and posing for the crowd.

I start against Cameron. I kick her before putting her in the corner. Paige tags in, and I whip Cameron into an elbow. Paige puts her in the corner and splashes her before hitting a neck breaker. Paige kicks her in the midsection before Summer Rae distracts her. Cameron takes her down before taking her out with a kick to the head. Cameron does a split before picking up a two count. Summer tags in, and they take Paige down for a two count. Summer then applies a chin lock. Paige tries to fight up, but Summer takes her down. Summer knocks me off the apron before tagging Cameron in. Cameron stomps her in the corner before tagging Summer back in. Paige knocks Summer off the apron before clotheslining Cameron down.

I'm tagged in, and I hit Summer with a trio of short-arm clotheslines before hitting a Samoan Drop, I knock Cameron off the apron and hit Summer with Widows Peak for the win.

Paige and I get out of the ring in front of The Bella Twins. We argue, but the referee quickly jumps in the middle of us.

…..

Dean and I make our way to the ring as our opponents Luke, Stardust and Barrett in the ring and our partners Bryan and Ziggler at the bottom of the ramp.

Dean will start the match against Bad News Barrett. They lock up, and Dean applies a side headlock. Barrett whips him off, but Dean takes him down with a shoulder block. Dean hits the ropes and hits a running forearm before dropping a quick elbow. Dean stomps the midsection before tying up the legs and ripping at his face. Dean wrenches the arm before tagging Dolph Ziggler in. Ziggler punches Barrett before wrenching the arm a few times. Barrett punches him in the face before tagging Stardust in. Stardust comes off the top rope and punches him. A "Cody" chant breaks out, and Stardust begins to flip out. Ziggler then reverses a whip to the corner, and Stardust hits the turnbuckle sternum first. Daniel Bryan is tagged in, and he comes off the top rope with a double fist to the back. Bryan then applies a surfboard stretch. Dean whispers, "Cody" in Stardust's ear while he's held up. Stardust quickly hits Bryan in the face before tagging Barrett in. Bryan hits Barrett with a drop-toe-hold before punching him to the corner. Barrett quickly comes back with some right hands. Stardust head-butts him before having a whip reversed on him. Bryan hits a corner dropkicks before connecting with a super hurricanrana. Bryan goes for the Busaiku Knee Kick, but Stardust escapes the ring.

Harper is tagged in and kicks Bryan in the face for a two count. Harper then executes the gator roll. Harper then applies a chin lock. Bryan fights up and tries to fight to his corner, but Harper throws him down. Barrett is tagged in, and he puts Bryan in the corner before laying him out over the top turnbuckle. Barrett kicks him in the midsection for a two count. Stardust is tagged in, and he stomps Bryan a few times before tagging Harper in. Bryan comes back with a roll up for a two count before kicking Harper in the head.

Dean and Stardust are tagged in. Dean hits a pair of running forearms before giving him a forearm in the corner. Dean connects with a running bulldog before giving him a modified sit-out face-buster. Barrett breaks up the pin. Harper pulls Dean out of the ring, but Dean quickly comes back with a clothesline. Dean then pulls the top rope down to get Stardust out of the ring. Dean hops around before going to the top rope. Dean then takes Stardust and Harper out with a flying elbow drop at ringside. Dean puts Stardust in the ring. Stardust kicks him in the face, but he rebounds with a clothesline. Dean goes for Dirty Deeds, but Barrett distracts him. Dean kicks him out of the ring and bounces him off the commentary table. Harper then big boots him down at ringside.

I look on worried as Barrett is kneeing away at Dean, who is now tied up in the ropes. Barrett then big boots him to the apron and brings him into the ring for a two count. Barrett then applies a chin lock. Dean fights up, but Barrett soon tags Stardust in. Stardust puts Dean in the corner and goes for a superplex, but Dean blocks it. Dean then takes him down with a super front suplex. Dean then takes him out with a missile dropkick.

Ziggler and Harper are tagged in. Ziggler clotheslines him before splashing him in the corner and hitting a neck breaker. Ziggler drops a big elbow for a two count. Harper sidesteps a famouser, and Ziggler takes Barrett down on the apron. Ziggler then dropkicks Harper before connecting with a famouser for a near fall. Ziggler knocks Stardust off the apron, and Harper rolls him up for a two count. Ziggler super kicks Harper, but Stardust breaks up the pin. Bryan runs in and kicks Stardust in the head. Bryan then gives Barrett a back body drop out of the ring. Bryan, Ziggler, and Dean go for stereo suicide dives, but Harper stops Ziggler. Bryan and Dean connect with their suicide dive. Harper then lays Ziggler out with a sit-out power bomb for a near fall! Harper cannot believe it.

Harper paces around the ring before picking Ziggler up for a torture rack. Ziggler gets out and connects with the Zig-Zag. Bryan tags in, and he connects with the Busaiku Knee Kick for the win!

Michael Cole gets in the ring as I slid in and hug and kiss Dean in celebration.

'Congratulations Daniel on the victory tonight' Cole said

'Thank you very much' Daniel said before Ziggler grabbed the microphone

'Yeah, Daniel, DB, you stole one. You stole one from for the team, but I get it, its Wrestlemania season it's every man for himself. Every superstar for himself, I get it. Last year, you had lady luck on your side, brother. This year, Wrestlemania, every man for himself I'm out there too. Just remember that' Ziggler said

'Yeah, congratulations Bryan, thanks for the help. Great victory. Congratulations for you too, Dolph. You stole the show again, that's what you do. Just like everybody's been stealing the Intercontinental Championship lately. Hey, I started it, it's my idea in the first place. Anyway, back to back to this little bit of professional jealousy between you two. See, I think Dolph has a big of an inferiority complex, I think Dolph thinks that he's not as good as Daniel Bryan and that really bothers him' Dean said into the microphone before I grab it from Cole.

'Bryan, you are very good and everybody seems to think you're a really great guy, a really nice guy but me, my husband and a lot of people in the locker room know the truth about you. Yeah…you're a turd' I said before handing the microphone back to Cole and Dean and I left the ring. We got halfway up the ramp before Dolph stopped Dean's music

'Wait a second, cut that music. I don't agree with Kaylee and Dean in a lot of things but, yeah, you're a turd, bro' Ziggler said leaving the ring as well

'He had to get the last word didn't he?' I asked Dean as we walked out the back rolling our eyes.

…


	59. Chapter 59

**16/03/15 RAW**

Paige and I made our way down to the ring to Paige's music for her match against Nikki Bella. I sat on the turnbuckle as footage was shown of an interview with the Bella Twins.

'You know, it wasn't all that long ago that Paige and Kaylee were at each other's throats. I mean Paige did crush Kaylee's throat. Now, they want to come together to beat the most dominant WWE divas? They have been friends for like 5 minutes. We have been sisters our entire lives' Brie said

'At Wrestlemania, Paige and Kaylee are going to be humiliated and embarrassed. Give divas a chance? Give _us_ a break' Nikki said before they made their way down to the ring.

The bell rings, and they circle the ring before locking up. Nikki shoves her into the ropes and shoulder blocks her down. Nikki lifts her up by the neck and throws her to the corner. Nikki hits some shoulder thrusts before the referee backs her up. Nikki then does some push ups. Nikki then runs into Paige's knees. Paige takes her down with a back elbow before having a whip reversed. Paige counters into a roll up for a two count. Paige hits an arm drag and keeps the arm bar applied. Nikki fights up and hits a fire man's carry takedown. Nikki then applies an arm bar. Paige fights out and applies a side headlock. Paige wrenches the arm, but Nikki fights out with a short-arm clothesline for a two count. Nikki picks her up, but Paige pushes her and connects with a spin kick for a near fall. Paige applies a side headlock, but Nikki counters into a sidewalk slam attempt. Paige counters that with a head-scissor takeover. Nikki falls to the apron, but she's able to snap her arm off the top rope. Nikki recovers at ringside with her sister while Paige holds her arm in pain.

Nikki pulls her to the middle of the ring to pick up another two count. Nikki is frustrated, and she yells at the referee. Nikki applies a hammerlock and sends her shoulder-first into the turnbuckle. Nikki then applies another arm bar. Paige slowly fights up, but Nikki punches her down. Paige then reverses a whip and applies a guillotine choke. Nikki quickly powers her to the corner and breaks the hold. Nikki runs into Paige's boots, and Paige hits a Thesz Press followed by some punches. Paige splashes her in the corner and connects with a neck breaker.

Paige kicks her in the midsection before sliding under the bottom rope and sweeping her feet. Paige goes to the top rope and connects with a cross-body block for a two count. Nikki quickly comes back with a knee to the midsection followed by a face-buster for a near fall. Nikki tries for a powerslam, but Paige counters into a roll up for a one count. Paige ducks a clothesline and hits a dropkick. Paige approaches her, but Nikki pulls Paige out of the ring. Brie approaches her, but I quickly get in her face. Paige throws Nikki into the ring apron before putting her in the ring. Brie attacks me from behind and sends me face-first into the ring post. Paige moves to get out of the ring and go after Brie when Nikki takes Paige out with a vicious forearm to the face. Nikki then connects with the Rack Attack for the win.

I crawl into the ring and help up Paige.

…..

Dean and I make our way down to the ring for his match.

Dean will start the match against Stardust. Stardust does a cartwheel, and they lock up. Dean applies a side headlock, but Stardust whips him off. Dean shoulder blocks him down and hits a running forearm. Dean hits a running forearm in the corner followed by a bulldog. Dean hits a suplex before tagging in Daniel Bryan. Bryan uppercuts him down before applying the surfboard stretch. Bryan then pins him for a two count. Bryan kicks him in the corner before Dolph Ziggler tags himself in. Bryan takes exception to that. Stardust tries to capitalize, but Ziggler ducks it. Bryan then clotheslines him out of the ring. Harper and Barrett are then scared off the apron.

Dean is tagged in as is Harper. Harper uppercut Dean in the corner. Harper sends him across the ring, but he runs into a back elbow. Dean then takes him out with a tornado DDT. Ziggler and Stardust are tagged in. Ziggler clotheslines him and splashes him in the corner before hitting a neck breaker. Ziggler connects with an elbow drop for a one count. Ziggler immediately comes back with a DDT for a two count. Stardust drops him on the apron, but Ziggler is able to snap him off the top rope. Harper distracts him, but Ziggler kicks him off the apron. Stardust then knocks Ziggler off the apron. Bad News Barrett tags in, and he slams Ziggler into the ring apron before putting him in the ring for a two count. Barrett puts him on the top rope and clubs away at him before kicking him in the ribs for a two count. Stardust tags in, and he stomps away at him. Harper tags in, and he stomps Ziggler as well. Barrett tags in, and he stomps Ziggler before hitting a neck breaker for a two count. Barrett goes for a big boot, but Ziggler ducks it. Harper tagged in second before that. Ziggler then pulls the top rope down to get Harper out of the ring. Stardust runs in, and he punches Dean. Ziggler then gives him a back body drop. Ziggler goes to make a tag, but Bryan and Dean are pulled off the apron. Ziggler counters a power bomb from Harper into a face-buster. Ziggler connects with a famouser, but the pin is broken up. Bryan and Dean take Barrett and Stardust out of the ring. Harper big boots Ziggler and connects with a sit-out power bomb for a near fall!

Barrett is tagged in and traps Ziggler in a chin lock applied by Barrett. Ziggler fights up and counters a Wasteland into a DDT. Bryan is tagged in, and he ducks a clothesline from Barrett before dropkicking Harper and Stardust off the apron. Bryan punches Barrett before having a whip to the corner reversed, but Bryan runs up the ropes and back flips over him. Bryan hits the ropes, ducks a clothesline, and takes Harper out with a suicide dive! Dean blind tagged in, and he takes Barrett out with a standing elbow drop, but Stardust breaks it up. Stardust goes for an Alabama Slam, but Dean gets out. Dean punches and chops him before hitting a rebound clothesline. Harper big boots Dean down. Ziggler accidentally super kicks Bryan before super kicking Harper. Barrett then gives Ziggler a Wasteland over the top rope onto Harper and Stardust. Barrett sets up for a Bull Hammer on Dean, but Dean counters into Dirty Deeds for the win.

'Look out!' I shout as Harper attacks Dean from behind and sends him over the commentary table. R-Truth tries to scamper away. I attack Harper from behind before Stardust steals the title from R-Truth. Dean and Stardust brawl in the crowd. Dean takes the title, but Stardust attacks him from behind. Dean drops the title in front of R-Truth. R-Truth picks it up and stops in front of Harper. R-Truth throws it in the ring. Dean then takes Harper out with a diving clothesline. Bryan picks up the title, and Ziggler grabs it. They brawl in the ring before Stardust runs in. Ziggler super kicks Stardust. Bryan then takes Harper out with the Busaiku Knee Kick. Barrett then takes Bryan, Ziggler, and Dean out with a trio of Bull Hammers. Barrett picks up his Intercontinental Championship and holds it up. Barrett gets in R-Truth's face before taking him out with a Bull Hammer.

I crawl into the ring and hold Dean's head in my lap.

…


	60. Chapter 60

**19-03-15 SMACKDOWN**

'Kaylee, can we please talk about this again?' Dean said as I walked out of the shower

'Dean, it's done. The match is set for Wrestlemania, it will be Paige and I against The Bella Twins' I said sighing

'BUT SHE CRUSHED YOUR THROAT' Dean yelled

'Don't you think of all the people in the world _I_ would remember that moment the most?' I asked calmly

'Of course. I just… I don't understand why you are teaming with her?' Dean said sighing

'Look, Nikki and Brie have been digging their nose into my business for two long and even though I continue to beat them each week, I can't seem to get rid of them. Since Paige wants to do some harm to them as well, I might as well use her to my advantage' I explained sitting on Dean's lap facing him

'I get it. I don't like it. But I get it' Dean mumbled

'I don't need you to like it babe, just respect it' I say smiling

'There is no one in the world I respect more than you my love' Dean whispered before kissing me

…

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling**

I make my way down to the ring as Brie is in the ring Nikki and Paige is on commentary. Nikki gets out of the ring as I slid into the ring.

The bell rings, and I immediately tackle Brie out of the ring. We throw some punches at ringside before I slam her on the commentary table. Brie slaps me back and throws me into the ring. Brie goes to the second rope for a missile dropkick, which gets a two count. Brie then applies a chin lock. I try to fight out, but Brie punches me down. Brie puts me in the corner before connecting with a bulldog for a near fall. Brie then goes back to the chin lock. I fight up and elbow out, but Brie clubs me down. Brie sends me into the ropes, but she lowers her head and I take advantage with a swinging neck breaker. We then take each other out with a double clothesline.

Brie blocks a kick from me and slams me down on her face. Brie connects with a running knee to the face for a two count. I then reverse into her own pin for the win. I slide from the ring laughing as Paige comes over hug me. I half-heartedly hug her back as we walk up the ramp

…

Dean and I make our way to the ring for his Gauntlet Match. It starts with Dean against Stardust.

The bell rings, and Stardust twitches around the ring before they lock up. Dean applies a hammerlock, but Stardust elbows out. Stardust hits the ropes before Dean takes him down with a back elbow. Dean puts him in the corner before punching and chopping him. Dean sends him into the ropes, but Stardust holds on and escapes the ring. Dean follows him outside, and Stardust quickly gets back in the ring. Stardust kicks him in the face and ducks a rebound clothesline. Stardust takes him out with a Disaster Kick, but Dean kicks out. A "Cody" chant breaks out, and Stardust freaks out. Stardust then stomps Dean down. Stardust hits a front suplex before hissing at him. Stardust punches him against the ropes before having a whip reversed on him. Dean counters a sunset flip by sitting on his shoulders for the pin.

Stardust angrily attacks him from behind before sending him into the ring post shoulder-first. Stardust picks him up and sends him shoulder-first into the ring post again. I jump into the ring and pull Dean out of the corner as R-Truth runs down to the ring and punches Stardust down before taking him out with a jumping calf kick.

'Are you ok to go on?' I whisper and Dean nods to me kissing my forehead.

After checking on Dean's condition, the referee calls for the match to start. Stardust gets on the apron, and R-Truth punches him off. Dean then hits R-Truth with Dirty Deeds for the win.

Dean is holding his shoulder in pain as he stomps around the ring as Harper comes out.

The bell rings, and Dean starts off with some punches. Dean hits the ropes, ducks a pair of clotheslines from Harper, and takes him down with a running cross-body followed by some punches. Harper quickly comes back with an arm wrench takedown. Harper stomps away at him before hitting an arm breaker. Harper then applies an arm trap chin lock. Dean fights up, but Harper knees him in the midsection. Harper hits a nasty looking snake eyes into the turnbuckle before applying a modified cross face. Dean quickly claws his way to the bottom rope.

Dean pulls himself to the apron and pulls the top rope down to get Harper out of the ring. Dean then hits a running elbow drop onto a standing Harper from the apron. Dean puts him in the ring and elbows him in the face before going for a tornado DDT. Harper throws him off and goes for a Discus Clothesline, but Dean ducks it and rolls him up for a two count. Harper quickly takes him down with a spinning side slam for a two count. Harper then goes back to that modified cross face. Dean stays in it for a bit before biting Harper's hand. Dean punches and chops away at him before hitting the ropes. Harper kicks him and hits the ropes, but Dean knees him in the midsection. Dean connects with a dropkick followed by La Magistral for a near fall. Dean goes to the top rope and jumps over Harper before he can attack him. Harper quickly super kicks him, but Dean rebounds off the ropes with a big clothesline! Dean goes for Dirty Deeds, but Harper pushes him off and viciously clotheslines him down. Harper then kills him with a sit-out power bomb for the win.

I roll Dean from the ring and help him walk out the back

…

'Dean, I'm just going to get you some water ok?' I shout leaving the medics room only to the turn the corner and be attack from behind by the Bella Twins. They throw me into the wall head first before stomping on me. Suddenly they are ripped from me and they run away from Paige. Paige kneels down next to me and places a hand on my shoulder trying to help me up but I flinch away from her.

'Kaylee, if we are going to defeat The Bella Twins, you are going to need to trust me' Paige said softly

'Yeah, right. Well you can see how that might be hard for me' I retorted leaning up against the wall holding my head

'You don't need to trust me as a friend Kaylee, just as a wrestler. You know better than anyone what this business means to me. I mean, what I did to you was only because of business. So you should know that you can trust me to take out The Bella Twins because _that_ is what it best for business' Paige explained before walking off.

…..


	61. Chapter 61

**23-03-15 RAW**

Dean and I arrived at the same time as Seth and Paige. Paige kissed Seth goodbye as I rolled my eyes and she walked over to us.

'Kaylee, the Authority have given me a Divas Championship Match against Nikki tonight…' Paige said

'Of course' Dean muttered but I shushed him.

'…and I want you to be at ringside with me' Paige continued as if Dean hadn't spoken

'Fine, but only because I get to attack Brie if she gets involved' I agree as Dean and I walk off.

…..

Dean and I made our way down to the ring for Dean's tag match with R-Truth against Stardust and Harper.

Stardust will start the match against R-Truth. The fans chant, "Cody" toward him, which angers him. Luke Harper puts his hands over Stardust's ears. Stardust kicks and punches R-Truth down before sending him into the ropes. R-Truth holds the ropes and does a dance. R-Truth splits under a clothesline and punches him down. Stardust gets out of the ring and demands Barrett hand him the Intercontinental Championship. Stardust gets in the ring and tags in Luke Harper. Dean also tags in. They lock up, and Dean executes a headlock takeover. Harper fights up, and Dean wrenches the arm. Dean bridges him down, but Harper powers up and takes him down. Harper sends him into the ropes, but Dean ducks a pair of clotheslines before taking him down with a running cross-body. Dean punches away at him before kicking him down in the corner. Dean rakes his face on the ropes before running into a boot. Harper hits the ropes, but Dean knees him in the midsection before hitting a dropkick. Dean executes La Magistral for a near fall. Dean hits a running forearm in the corner before hitting a bulldog. Stardust runs in, but Dean punches him down. R-Truth punches Stardust down for good measure before they double clothesline him out of the ring. Dean then gives Harper a back body drop over the top rope.

Stardust tags in and traps Dean in a chin lock. Dean fights up, but Stardust powers him to the corner. Dean fights Stardust and Harper off. Stardust quickly comes back with an Alabama Slam for a near fall. Stardust covers again for a two count. Stardust growls before stomping away at him. Harper tags in, and he steps on Dean. Harper rakes his eyes before taking him down with an uppercut. Harper hits a guillotine catapult into the middle rope for a two count. Harper pulls off a gator roll before leaving a rear chin lock applied. Dean begins to fight up and punches out. Dean hits the ropes, but Harper takes him down with a spinning side slam for a near fall. Harper puts him on the top rope and punches him. Stardust is tagged in, and he punches Dean for good measure. Stardust goes for a superplex, but Dean counters with a super front suplex. Harper tags in, and he pushes Dean off the top rope to the floor. Harper stares at Barrett before throwing Dean into the ring. Dean quickly returns to ringside and takes him down with a vicious clothesline. Dean gets in the ring, and Harper soon follows. Dean catches Harper with a back elbow followed by a tornado DDT.

R-Truth and Stardust are tagged in. R-Truth hits a pair of clotheslines followed by a jumping heel kick. R-Truth does a split before splashing him in the corner. R-Truth then hits a sit-out front suplex, but Harper breaks up the pin fall. Harper punches Dean away and kicks R-Truth down. Dean then rebounds off the ropes and clotheslines him down. Dean then catches Harper with a suicide dive. Stardust then turns into "What's Up?" for the loss.

R-Truth dances in the ring before pointing to Dean to follow. Dean does a quick move to the delight of the crowd as I laugh before sliding into the ring and holding up both their hands in victory.

….

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling**

I make my way to the ring as Paige and Nikki are glaring at each other before the bell rings.

They lock up, and Nikki powers her into the ropes before pushing her. Paige takes her down before punching her. Paige head-butts her down before going to the apron to knee away at her. Paige screams as Nikki falls out of the ring to recover. Paige stands tall in the ring as Brie gives her sister some advice. Paige head-butts her down, but Nikki quickly takes her down and punches away at her. Nikki clotheslines her down and talks some trash while doing some push ups. Paige quickly clips the leg for a two count. Nikki then rolls out of the ring to recover. Paige quickly takes her down with a flying clothesline off the apron before throwing her into the ring. Nikki quickly comes back with a knee to the midsection followed by a face-buster.

Paige fights up, but Nikki quickly takes her down with a spine buster for a two count. Nikki slaps her a few times while talking trash. Nikki sends her into the ropes, but she lowers her head and eats a kick. Paige hits the ropes, and they take each other out with a double clothesline. Both women are down for a few moments before getting up. Paige hits a trio of short-arm clotheslines before hitting a running dropkick for a two count. Nikki pulls herself up in the corner and catches Paige with a back elbow. Nikki then comes off the second rope with a diving kick for a near fall. Nikki waits for Paige to get to her feet. Paige ducks a right hand and connects with a super kick for a near fall.

Paige goes for a suplex, but Nikki blocks it and executes an inside cradle for a near fall. Paige comes back with a kick, but Nikki counters back with an Alabama Slam for another near fall. Nikki goes for the Rack Attack, but Paige fights out and hits Ram-Paige for a near fall!

Nikki tries to claw her way out of the ring, but Paige grabs her ankle. Nikki kicks her away, and Paige tackles her out of the ring. Brie slowly approaches Paige, but I slam her down. Nikki then shoves me into Paige before taking Paige out with a big running forearm. Nikki throws Paige into the ring and laughs at me. Nikki powers Paige up and connects with the Rack Attack for the win.

I get into the ring, and Paige spears me down before punching away at me. I turn her and punch away at her. The referee keeps me back as Paige leaves the ring in anger.

…

I watch as Dean is voted to be the Special Guest Referee for the Bryan vs Ziggler match. He makes his way down there wearing a referee shirt.

They lock up, and Bryan applies a waist lock. Ziggler quickly picks the leg, but Bryan gets away. They circle the ring and lock up. Bryan applies a side headlock, but Ziggler whips him off. Bryan hits a shoulder block before executing a headlock takeover, but Ziggler quickly gets out. The crowd gives them a nice hand. They go for a test of strength. Bryan powers him down first. Bryan drops down, kicks the hand, and applies a wristlock. Bryan slams him down before twisting his arm on the mat and stomping it. Bryan uppercuts him in the corner, but Ziggler soon turns him and punches him down in the corner. Ziggler hits a snap mare before looking at the title above the ring. Ziggler drops an elbow for a two count. Ziggler applies a side headlock, but Bryan backs him to the corner to break it up. Ziggler pushes Bryan, and Bryan pushes back. They begin trading punches. Dean looks very happy with the match now. Bryan puts him in the corner before having a whip reversed on him. Bryan scales the ropes and backflips over him. Bryan hits the ropes, and Ziggler sends him over the top rope. Bryan hangs on and skins the cat to catch Ziggler with a head-scissor out of the ring. Bryan baseball slides Ziggler into the barricade and goes for a running knee off the apron, but Ziggler moves. Ziggler then clotheslines Bryan over the barricade.

They get back into the ring and Ziggler jumps on his back, but Bryan backs him to the corner. Bryan runs into a back elbow. Bryan pops up and connects with a German Suplex for a two count. Bryan goes to the top rope, but Ziggler crotches him up there. Ziggler goes for a superplex, but Bryan fights him off. Ziggler quickly scales the ropes and connects with a super sit-out face-buster for a near fall!

Both men fight up. Ziggler goes for the Zig-Zag, but Bryan holds the ropes. Bryan goes for a backslide pin, but Ziggler fights it. Bryan finally connects for a near fall. Bryan kicks him in the head for another near fall. Bryan kicks him in the chest a few times. The crowd is buzzing for both men. Bryan then connects with a corner dropkick. Bryan goes for a second corner dropkick, but Ziggler super kicks him. Ziggler then hits a Zig-Zag for the win.

Dean raises Ziggler's arm before blindsiding him with Dirty Deeds! Dean goes under the ring and grabs a ladder. Dean sets it up under the Intercontinental Championship. Dean climbs the ladder, but Bad News Barrett runs down and pulls him off. R-Truth runs down to help out. Luke Harper and Stardust also join the melee. Dean and Bryan climb the ladder together, but they're brought down. Barrett slams Bryan off the ladder before clobbering him with the Bull Hammer. Barrett kicks Stardust in the knee before eating a super kick from Ziggler. Stardust pulls Ziggler off the ladder and slams him down. Dean and Stardust climb to the top of the ladder. Harper then knocks the ladder down. The ladder rebounds off the ropes and clips Harper's ankle. Harper immediately rolls out of the ring clutching his ankle.

…


	62. Chapter 62

**26/03/15 SMACKDOWN**

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling**

I make my way down to the ring by myself and grab a microphone pacing the ring deep in thought as the crowd chants 'Ambrose'. I hold up my hand for silence and the crowd stops chanting.

'On Monday Night RAW, Nikki used me to win back her title from Paige. Paige, in the heat of the moment, attacked me and I returned the favour. Because of that, there has been a lot of speculation between whether Paige and I can co-exist this Sunday on the grandest stage of them all, Wrestlemania. The answer is…I honestly don't know. But I don't care. This Sunday, in front of 70 000 people, I am going to do what I have done for the past few months and that is dominate the Bella Twins. If Paige wants to join in then she is welcome to, otherwise, I'll do it by myself' I explained before Paige's music hits and she walks out.

'I love how you just want to skip past what happened at RAW, but you are not fooling anyone. Even though Nikki was the one who pushed you into me, I know that you don't want me to have the title back after I beat you for it' Paige said walking down the ring

'First of all, you only beat me because Orton had knocked me unconscious, so yeah be proud of that win for sure and secondly this isn't about the past, this is about Wrestlemania and as long as we are threatening each other, we are no threat to them' I explained

'Okay, Kaylee, I completely understand that. I know we have to be on the same page. I know we have to even the numbers but how do I know if this isn't just payback for me screwing you over?' Paige asked as I rolled my eyes

'Because I hate the divas that make women look like prissy, pathetic girls and that is exactly what the Bella Twins are, and you, you are just like me, you're stubborn and weird as hell and completely out of your mind and you don't like when divas disrespect the name 'Woman'. That is why at Wrestlemania, we cannot let the Kardashians win' I explained

'You're right. So how about we forget about the past, and we become Tag Team Partners?' Paige said but before we could shake hands The Bella Twins came out.

'You know, I don't even care what you two are, what you two want to call yourselves. And yes, Kaylee, you know how to manipulate the people to believe in you. But let me tell you something, that's not going to help you win this Sunday' Nikki said

'Nope, because Nikki and I have a bond that you two can't even dream of breaking. Yes, Nikki has done hurtful things to me in the past, but I have forgiven her. I will always forgive her, because we are sisters' Brie explained

'I mean you two desperately want my Divas Championship and I mean let's just pray that Kaylee never gets it again, because we know she'll never show up to defend it. Just like her husband, Dean Ambrose. But you know what, this pampered, plastic mannequin has been running this Divas Division while you've been on vacation sipping virgin margaritas and you, Kaylee, have been getting hunted by Bray Wyatt. And you know what, you know, you two remind me of actually? Every other diva in our locker room so desperately trying to be us' Nikki said

'Ok, enough talking by the Kardashians' I said bored interrupting them

'Now, honestly, half of that I wasn't listening too but what I did hear was you say that you've been running the Divas Divisions? If I am not mistaken, neither of you have _ever_ beaten me. And I also heard something like I want that title desperately? If that was true Nikki, I would have taken it by now in one of those many non-title matches that The Authority wanted to make title matches' I explained

'I…' Nikki tried to say but I held up my hand to stop her

'Shush. I am not finished yet. Paige and I are not sisters, we are not friends, and we don't even like each other. But that's why when we beat you at Wrestlemania, it will be that much more humiliating for the 'Sisters' I said laughing as Brie had to hold back Nikki.

….


	63. Chapter 63

**29-03-15 WRESTLEMANIA**

I sit out the back with Roman as he prepares for the biggest match of his life. He jogged from side to side running a hand through his hair.

'Roman, come sit down and watch Dean's match' I said patting the lounge next to me and he comes and sits down. I place my leg on his lap relaxing as Dean goes down to the ring to a huge cheer.

The bell rings and everyone starts brawling. Luke Harper and Daniel Bryan get tossed out early. Dean with a suicide dive to Harper. Stardust with a big dive backwards. Harper tosses Ziggler out and Ziggler nearly lands on the top of his head. Harper with a big suicide dive. Dean climbs up a tall ladder at ringside and takes everyone out with a flying elbow. R-Truth starts setting up a smaller ladder inside the ring. Barrett cuts him off. Dean with a top rope dropkick taking out Barrett who was holding the ladder. Bryan with a dropkick to Stardust in the corner. Bryan eats a shot from the ladder when Harper tosses it at him. Bryan gets Harper down in a tree of woe in the ladder and gets in some big chest kicks. Ziggler with a big super kick on Bryan. Ziggler has his hands on the title when Stardust dropkicks the ladder over. Stardust goes under the ring and pulls out a bedazzled ladder laughing. Barrett gets tossed down with the ladder over him and Dean drops a small ladder over it. Dean and Harper exchange shots back inside the ring. Truth gets a tall ladder setup in the ring. Stardust climbs up it and Barrett cuts him off. Barrett with a HUGE superplex on Stardust off the tall ladder! Bryan and Ziggler are exchanging shots at the top of the ladder when Dean pushes it over to knock them off. Harper with a HUGE power bomb on Dean through a ladder! Harper climbs up the tall ladder and Ziggler jumps on his back applying a sleeper. Ziggler with a Zig Zag on Harper off the ladder!

I run down to the ring as doctors are attending to Dean at ringside after taking that big power bomb. I hold his hand as he gets lifted off the broken ladder and placed on a stretcher.

…..

'Kaylee!' Paige shouts out as Dean gets taken into the medics' room

'Yeah' I asked as I left Dean

'We are up next, you focused?' She asked as we walked through the back towards the stage

'Always' I said as her music came on she went out to the ring.

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling**

I took a deep breath and walked out to a huge cheer from the crowd. I looked around at the 70 000 people cheering for me and I got goose bumps. I smirked and walked down to the ramp. The bell rang and Paige and Nikki Bella start the match. Paige tackles Nikki quick. Nikki sends Paige to the corner and tags in Brie Bella. Brie comes off the top rope with a big missile dropkick. Brie pulls back on the neck of Paige. Brie hits me with a big knee, knocking me off the apron. Then hits a big knee to Paige. Brie tags to Nikki as The Bella's hit a double suplex on Paige. Nikki dropkicks me off the ring apron as Paige gets a close roll up. Nikki with a spine buster on Paige. Nikki with her Rack Attack on Paige for a two count. Paige with a super kick to Nikki when Nikki accidentally caught Brie in the corner. Paige flips off the ring apron and takes out both of The Bella's at ringside. The referee starts the count. He gets to 7 when Nikki rolls in and Paige finally tags me in. I hit Nikki with some elbows. I follow with a clothesline and tackle. I hit a kick to the face and then a cross body catching Nikki. Paige runs is in to drop Nikki. Brie jumps in and goes after Paige. I hit a DDT countering off the shoulders of Nikki. I hit Nikki with Dirty Deeds and goes for a pin that gets broken up by Brie. The crowd chants 'Ambrose'. Brie grabs the leg of me and Nikki hits me with a massive elbow. I kick out. Paige kicks Brie away and sends her into the steel ring steps. I hit Widows Peak for the win.

The ref holds my hand up in victory and I look at the retreating Bella's when I see on titantron that Paige is measuring me up for a Super Kick.

'Bitch' I muttered before turning around and grabbing her foot in mid-air. The crowd boo's Paige's actions.

'I fucking knew it' I said to her before clotheslining her to the mat and elbowing her over and over again. The ref pulled me off Paige which allowed her to escape up the ramp. She looked at me in shock as she crawled up the ramp. I grabbed a microphone and paced the ring.

'Fool me once Paige, shame on you… you tried to fool me twice…so now, I will end _your_ career. That is a promise _pumpkin_ ' I warned licking my lips as Paige looked on scared

….

I walked into the medic's office to see Dean pacing the room.

'That bitch!' Dean shouted kicking a table before wincing in pain.

'Dean, relax' I said and he quickly came over to me and hugged me.

'Why are you not angry?' he asked as we left the medic room

'Because my love, I expected it. I was ready for it. And now, I am going to end her career' I said laughing as we sat down in the locker room to watch Roman's match.

The bell rings and Roman goes after Brock Lesnar right away. Lesnar grabs Roman in a bear hug and then quickly tosses Roman with a release German suplex. Lesner with an F5 immediately to Roman! Lesnar is busted open under his left eye. Lesnar with big knees and a release northern lights suplex. Roman fights back with rights, attempts a clothesline, Lesnar stays up, another, Lesnar remains up, Lesnar ducks and connects with another huge release German suplex! We see a shot of Roman smiling in the corner. Lesnar with another release German suplex on Roman yelling, "Suplex City bitch!" Roman with elbows. Lesnar cuts it off with a knee to the gut and another German suplex. Lesnar with more big knees to the gut of Roman. Lesnar with another release German on Roman. Lesnar drops Roman over the top rope and then connects with more high knees. Lesnar knocks Roman off the ring apron and Roman hits the ring barricade with force. Roman with knees including one that nails Lesnar clean in the face. Lesnar fires back with a huge clothesline that drops Roman out of the ring to the outside. Lesnar is now busted open on his lip. Lesnar with a big snap suplex on Roman that sends Roman flying out of the ring. Lesnar with an overhead release belly-to-belly suplex on Roman over the top rope from the ring apron. Lesnar with another F5. Lesnar hooks the leg and Roman kicks out! Lesnar removes his gloves and slaps Roman across the face. Roman is laughing. Lesnar with another release German. Lesnar picks up Roman and does this again. Lesnar connects with a third F5. Lesnar hooks the leg and Roman once again kicks out. Lesnar can't believe it.

On the outside, Roman sends Lesnar face first into the steel ring post. Lesnar is busted open. The referee starts the count as Roman rolls in. Lesnar barely rolls in at 9. Superman Punch on Lesnar. Roman with a second Superman Punch! Roman misses a third punch attempt. Roman with head butts to Lesnar. Roman lands with a third Superman Punch. Roman connects with a spear. Lesnar is already getting back up on his feet. Lesnar eats another spear from Roman. Roman hooks the leg and Lesnar kicks out! Lesnar counters Roman and connects with an F5.

Seth Rollins runs out. He is cashing in his briefcase. Lilian Garcia announces that this will now be a triple threat match. Seth kicks Roman out of the ring. Seth with a Curb Stomp on Lesnar. Seth attempts a second Curb Stomp. Lesnar has Seth up. Roman with a spear on Lesnar. Seth with a Curb Stomp on Roman. Seth gets the cover!

'THAT SON OF A BITCH!' I shout

…..


	64. Chapter 64

**30-03-15 – RAW**

'Please welcome my guest at this time The Devious Beauty, Kaylee Ambrose!' Renee introduced as I walked up to her.

'Kaylee, last night Paige and you won the divas tag match against The Bella Twins, but right after the match Paige tried to Super Kick you…' Renee started to say but I laughed and held up my hand to stop her from talking

'Let me stop you right there darling, Yes, Paige tried to backstab me once again last night but she didn't succeed and you want to know why?' I asked

'Why?' Renee asked curiously

'Because I know that girl better than she thinks I do. I _knew_ she was going to try something last night and I was prepared for it. And now…well now she has just given me another reason to _end_ her' I warn before smiling at Renee

'Thank you' I said bowing my head to her and walking off.

…..

I walked into the locker room as Dean was watching John Cena walk out with his new title.

'What you thinking about babe?' I asked

'Title shot' Dean said as John got into the ring and grabbed a microphone

'You know, all night you're going to hear about Wrestlemania moments. I agree with you because I don't think you guys get the respect you deserve, this is by far our greatest WWE audience of the entire year. You are always loud. You are always vocal. And as I heard earlier, I'm surrounded by a group of budding musicians' Cena says as the crowd chants

'Catchy tune, but judging by the lyrics, you guys are going to have a real problem with this one. The champ is here' Cena yells as the crowd boo's

'Now, you and me, we've been at this a long time and don't get it twisted, tonight I'm dressed like Johnny Cash, but the name is still John Cena. I am not out here to try and change any of your minds, but I am also not out here to run away from a fight. I wanted this United States Championship so very badly because the WWE Universe deserves a championship match right here, right now. Earlier on today, I issued an open challenge for everybody to Rusev to the Brooklyn Brawler. So, if any warm body behind that giant LED board want some, it's a hell of a time to come get some' Cena said

'You going?' I asked and Dean nodded as we walked out of the locker room and down to the ring to Dean's music.

The bell rings, and they lock up. Cena quickly executes a headlock takeover. A huge "Let's go Ambrose," chant breaks out. Dean fights up and backs Cena to the ropes. Dean then shoves him. Cena angrily stares at him before executing another headlock takeover. Dean fights up to his feet and whips Cena off. Cena shoulder blocks Dean down for a one count. The obligatory "Let's go Cena/Cena sucks," chant breaks out. Dean whips Cena off, leapfrogs him, and connects with a hip toss for a one count. Cena then rolls out of the ring to recover as the crowd boos him.

Cena looks at the crowd and stares before rolling back into the ring. Dean jabs Cena before ducking a clothesline and hitting a pair of running forearms. Dean connects with a forearm shiver in the corner before connecting with a bulldog. Dean jumps off the second rope, but Cena ducks. Cena then catches him with a back suplex power bomb. Cena smiles as the crowd boos him. Cena goes for the 5 Knuckle Shuffle, but Dean kicks him in the head. Dean punches away at him before running into a big boot. Dean goes for a rebound clothesline, but Cena counters into another back suplex power bomb. Cena connects with the 5 Knuckle Shuffle. Cena goes for the AA, but Dean counters into a roll-up for a two count. Cena quickly picks the leg and goes for the STF, but Dean kicks him away. Cena elbows him into the ropes, but Dean rebounds with a clothesline for a near fall.

Dean goes for Dirty Deeds, but Cena counters into an AA attempt. Dean fights out, and they begin to trade punches. Cena comes out on top of the slugfest. Cena sends Dean to the corner, but he runs into a back elbow. Dean catches him with a tornado DDT for a near fall. Cena quickly rolls out of the ring to recover. Dean pounds his chest before going to the top rope. Dean then takes Cena out with an elbow drop to the floor! Dean powers Cena into the ring before being counted out. Cena immediately connects with an AA, but Dean kicks out! Cena powers Dean to the top rope and goes for a super AA, but Dean elbows him off. Cena goes for a superplex, but Dean fights out. Dean goes for a sunset flip power bomb, but he slips and falls. Dean quickly returns and hits a sit-out power bomb. Cena immediately picks the ankle and applies the STF! Dean claws his way to the bottom rope and grabs it to break the hold.

Cena cannot believe how Dean is hanging in there. The crowd starts singing, "John Cena sucks" to his theme song again. Cena goes for another AA, but Dean counters out and applies the STF to John Cena! Dean holds Cena's arm back from catching the bottom rope. Dean pulls him to the center of the ring, but Cena kicks him away. Cena goes for the AA, but Dean counters into Dirty Deeds for a near fall! The crowd is chanting, "This is awesome!" Dean cracks his neck before punching Cena. Cena kicks him in the face, and Dean punches back. They trade punches again before Dean slaps him in the face. Cena kicks him in the shin and punches him a few times. Cena goes for an AA, but Dean counters into another Dirty Deeds attempt. Cena fights it and goes for another AA, but Dean slides off. They hit the ropes, and Dean takes him down with a running cross-body block. Cena rolls through and powers him up to his shoulders for the AA. Cena connects with the AA for the win!

I slid into the ring as Cena looks down upon Dean with respect. I help Dean to his feet shaking his head.

'It's ok' I say to Dean before kissing his forehead. Dean and Cena look at each other before they slap hands and Cena walks off. Dean's music plays as he stands in the ring looking unhappy.

….

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling**

I make my way down to the ring to a huge reaction from the crowd and they chanted 'Ambrose'. Paige was in the ring already and I jumped onto the apron and Paige went to attack me but I pulled down the top rope down to get her out of the ring. I takes her out with a springboard top rope moonsault to the floor! I throw her into the ring as the fans chant, "Ambrose!"

The match begins, and I quickly wrenches the arm. Paige reverses a whip, but I slingshot over him and do a few snap rolls to the corner before booting her in the face. I shoulder her in the midsection and flip over her. I kick her in the midsection before having a whip reversed on me. I duck a clothesline and hit a pair of leaping clotheslines. I kick her in the midsection, the face, and the knees. I then hit a running dropkick.

'This is what you get for screwing with Kaylee Ambrose!' I shout before hitting Dirty Deeds and Widows Peak for the win. I got outside and start grabbing steel chairs and tossing them into the ring around Paige. I roll back into the ring stalking Paige as she struggled to get to her feet.

Suddenly Seth Rollins and J&J Security appear and as I take out Noble and Mercury with chair shots, Seth pulls Paige from the ring and they retreat up the ramp.

….


	65. Chapter 65

**02-04-15 – SMACKDOWN**

'Last Sunday, at Wrestlemania…when my man won the WWE World Heavyweight Championship! Kaylee and I won our tag match against The Bella Twins' Paige said as the crowd booed.

'Afterwards…yeah, I tried to Super Kick her. And you want to know why?' Paige asked pacing the ring

'Because she and I will NEVER co-exist. I didn't backstab her, I simply returned to our natural state of hatred towards one-another. If I wanted to backstab her, I would have left her to go up against The Bella Twins in a 2 on 1 handicap match' Paige said

'Hey babe, that's a really good idea. How about I ask The Authority if next Monday Night on RAW they will put Kaylee in a handicap match against the Bella Twins?' Seth asked wrapping his arm around Paige as she nodded laughing

'Sounds like a great idea love. Because Kaylee, you are never going to beat me, you are never going to end my career, because I have The Authority backing me up. Who do you have pumpkin? Your lunatic husband? Well we will take him out as well' Paige threatened

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling**

Dean and I come down to the ring and without hesitation jumped in the ring.

'You are hilarious Paige. You really think that I am scared of you and your sell-out scumbag boyfriend?' I asked as Dean laughed

'You are dead wrong. I am not scared of anything or anyone but you are right about one thing. We will never co-exist' I said before spearing her to the mat as Dean tossed Seth and J&J Security from the ring and the ref rung the bell to signal the start of the match.

We lock up, and Paige powers me to the corner. I try to kick her, but she counters into a slingshot atomic bomb. Paige steps on my head and dropkicks me in the face for a two count. Paige punches away at me before standing me up and clubbing my back. Paige then applies an abdominal stretch before grabbing the leg. I begin to fight out of it, and I go for an abdominal stretch, but Paige counters with a snap mare. Paige sends me to the corner, but I catch her with a head-scissor. Paige quickly dumps me on the apron, and I kick her in the head. Seth goes to grab my leg but Dean clotheslines him down and I go for a sunset flip, but Paige rolls through. Paige goes for her submission, but I counter into an inside cradle for a two count. I quickly connect with Dirty Deeds for the win.

I roll from the ring and celebrate with Dean up the ramp as Seth and J&J Security roll into the ring to check on Paige.

…

Dean and I made our way out to the ring for his match against Luke Harper after Harper put him through a ladder at Wrestlemania.

The bell rings, and Dean starts off with some punches. Dean puts him in the corner and rubs his forearm on Harper's face a few times. Harper reverses a whip to the opposite corner, but he runs into a back elbow. Dean goes to the second rope and connects with a flying back elbow. Dean kicks him before hitting a snap mare and a low clothesline. Dean drops a snap elbow for a one count. Harper quickly comes back with a throat thrust before punching and slapping him in the corner. Harper rakes the face before connecting with an uppercut. Dean punches back, but Harper knees him in the midsection. Harper sends him into the ropes, but he lowers his head and eats a kick. Dean unleashes a series of punches and chops before hitting the ropes. Dean ducks a pair of clotheslines before Harper catches him and dumps him over the top rope.

I walk over to check on Dean but Harper stops me from getting close and throws Dean back into the ring. Harper quickly punches him before sending him to the corner. Harper goes for a running big boot, but Dean moves. Harper flies out of the ring to the floor. Dean gets fired up and goes for a suicide dive, but Harper pushes him away mid-air. Dean bounces into the ropes and rebounds with a clothesline on the floor. Dean throws Harper into the ring and goes to the top rope for a flying elbow for a near fall. Dean gets the crowd going before hitting Harper with some jabs. Dean hits the ropes and gets folded in two by a vicious big boot. Harper goes for a power bomb, but Dean punches out. Dean then pulls the top rope down to get Harper out of the ring.

Dean charges him at ringside, but Harper sends him over the barricade into the timekeeper's area. Harper then clears off the commentary table of its top and monitors. Dean then floors him with a flying forearm off the top of the barricade. Dean goes for a power bomb, but Harper pushes him spine-first into the ring post. Harper throws him into the post again before looking at the table. Harper then annihilates Dean with a vicious power bomb through the commentary table! Harper stands over Dean and the wreckage of the table as the referee calls for help to come out. I go to attack Harper but he catches me mid-air and power bombs me into Dean. Harper throws one of the commentator's chairs onto me as I lay on Dean.

The Doctors help me up and then we help up Dean and walk out the back.

…..


	66. Chapter 66

**06-04-15 RAW**

'Dean, you are not medically cleared to wrestle and we both know if you come to the arena you will go after Harper so please… please stay back here and I will return as soon as my match is finished' I beg with Dean as he lays in bed at the hotel room

'Ok…for you, I will do this one thing' Dean said

'Look at that The Lunatic Fringe bowing down to a woman' I taunted poking him in the side

'A king bows to no one but his queen' Dean said back seriously and pulled me to close to him

'Be safe my queen' Dean whispered before I left to go to the arena.

…

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling**

I make my way to the ring alone as the crowd chants 'Ambrose'. I pose for the crowd before sitting on the turnbuckle and watching The Bella Twins come down grinning cockily

I start against Brie Bella. We lock up, and Brie powers me into the ropes. I push her off, and we circle the ring again. We lock up, and Brie pulls my hair. Brie slaps me and I lick my lips and grin before I hit a trio of short-arm clotheslines. I go to hit the ropes, but I put the brakes on before Nikki can attack me. Brie knocks me out of the ring before Nikki clotheslines me on the floor. Brie was distracting the referee as that happened. The referee begins counting me out, but I gets back in the ring. Brie attacks me before connecting with a running knee to the face for a near fall. Brie applies a knee-to-the-back chin lock, but I fight up. Brie knees me in the face and slams me down. Nikki tags in, and The Bella Twins connect with a double-team slingshot suplex for a near fall. Nikki applies a body-scissor, but I fight back and tries to pin her. Nikki kicks out and keeps the body-scissor applied. Nikki jumps on my back before powering me to the corner for some shoulder blocks. I then sidestep a splash in the corner.

I pull Nikki face-first into the turnbuckle, before kicking her in the face and hitting a spinning head-scissor takeover. I knock Brie off the apron before kicking Nikki away. I jump over Nikki, duck a clothesline, and connect with Dirty Deeds. Brie breaks up the pin fall and helps Nikki up. I then spear Brie and toss her from the ring before hitting Widows Peak on Nikki for the win.

As the ref holds up my hand in victory I am spun around hit with a Super Kick by Paige. The crowd boo loudly as she rolls from the ring and grabs a steel chair. She rolls back into the ring and uses it on my ribs over and over again. She rolls out and grabs a new steel chair and sets it up before dragging me to the corner and sitting me on the top rope. She climbs up and performs a side slam rib first onto the chair.

She slides from the ring laughing as Roman runs down with some doctors.

'Just take deep breaths girl… I know it hurts' Roman said holding my hand as the medics go to put me on a backboard.

'No, fuck that bitch. I am walking out of here' I mutter as Roman lifts me up to my feet with one arm and basically half carries me out as the crowd chants 'Ambrose'

…

'Dean, she is fine, just some cracked ribs. Doctors want her to take it easy for a couple of weeks. She is angry so I told her to go for a shower' Roman said on the phone to Dean hanging up just as I walked out with a towel around my top half and my sweat pants on my bottom half

'Roman…can you help me put on my shirt?' I muttered softly and Roman sighed and helped me put on a black t-shirt like he had done many times back when we were in the Shield.

'How are you feeling?' Roman asked

'Fantastic' I said sarcastically as Roman laughed before being told he had to go for his first match

'Good Luck' I say kissing his cheek. I sit down in the locker room with an ice pack on my ribs and watch as he makes his way to the ring.

Roman kicks and punches him, but Big Show swats him away. Roman comes back with some more punches, but Big Show again throws him away. Big Show chops the chest, but Roman comes back with even more punches. Big Show quickly shoulder blocks him down and shouts "stay down" at him. Big Show clubs him before hitting a body slam. Big Show talks a little trash before kneeing him in the midsection and chopping the chest. Big Show throws him across the ring before stepping on him. Big Show puts him on the bottom rope and stands on him before jumping up and down a few times. Roman tries to fight back, but Big Show throws him over the top rope. Big Show goes outside before whipping him into the barricade. Big Show goes to throw him into the ring post, but Roman slides off and sends him face-first into the post. Roman hits an apron dropkick before getting in the ring to stop the count-out. Roman goes back outside, and Big Show spears him down.

'Come on Roman' I whisper holding my ribs as Big Show tosses him back into the ring.

Big Show connects with a back suplex before kicking him in the face a few times. Big Show taunts the crowd before Roman starts fighting back. Big Show throws him to the corner, but he runs into a boot. Roman tries to clothesline him down, but Big Show doesn't fall. Roman tries again for the same result. Big Show then takes him down with a sidewalk slam. Big Show goes to the second rope and hits a slingshot splash for a near fall. Big Show yells at the referee about his count. Roman goes to the ringside arena to recover. Big Show then takes him out with a baseball slide. Big Show throws him into the barricade and waits for the count-out victory. Roman nearly gets in at eight, so Big Show pulls him up to the apron by his hair. Roman then viciously starts punching him in the face before snapping him off the top rope.

Roman hits a Superman Punch from the floor before getting in the ring. Roman hits a second Superman Punch, and Big Show starts stumbling around the ring. Roman hits another Superman Punch before Big Show grabs him by the throat. Roman fights out, ducks a clothesline, and connects with the Spear for the win.

…..

'Hey Dean' I said picking up the phone just as Roman walked in after his first match

'Yeah, I know I said I'd be back after my match but Roman told me… well, ordered me to stay in his locker room until after the show and he would drive me back cause I shouldn't be driving in my condition' I explained teasing Roman as he stared dead-panned at me and I laughed before wincing in pain

'Yeah…I'm ok…just Roman making me laugh is hurting my ribs' I said as Roman rolled his eyes

'Yep I'll tell him. Love you' I said hanging up

'Dean says good luck in the main event' I added before we sat down to watch the rest of RAW before Roman's match.

…..

I watch from the back as Roman kicks Orton to the corner. Ryback grabs Roman and goes for Shell Shocked, but Orton pulls him off. Orton drops Ryback with his patented backbreaker and covers, but Roman pulls him off. Roman punches and stomps him in the corner. Ryback splashes them in the corner and covers Roman for a one count. Ryback then covers Orton for a two count. Ryback clubs Roman and sends him into the ropes, but Roman comes back with a leaping clothesline. Orton breaks up that pin fall attempt. Orton kicks Roman, but Roman punches him back. Roman puts him in the corner, but Orton explodes out with a clothesline. Ryback breaks up the pin and throws Orton out of the ring. Ryback stomps Roman down in the corner. Seth Rollins, Big Show, Kane, Paige and J&J Security come out to the stage to watch.

Ryback hits Roman with a powerslam before setting up for the Meat Hook Clothesline. Orton clotheslines Ryback and Roman before hitting Ryback with a powerslam. Orton then drops Roman with a powerslam. Orton gets the crowd going before going for a hanging DDT on Ryback. Roman clubs Orton before he hits the move and covers, but Ryback breaks it up. Ryback misses a splash on Roman in the corner, and Roman hits a number of clotheslines in the corner until Orton rolls him up for a two count. Roman comes back with a Superman Punch, and Ryback gives Roman a spine buster. Ryback takes Roman out with a Meat Hook Clothesline. Orton goes for an RKO on Ryback, but he's pushed off. Ryback drops Orton with a spine buster before going for Shell Shocked. Roman quickly delivers a Spear to Ryback before he hits the move.

The Authority begins to make their way down to the ring. Ryback rolls out of the ring to recover, and he's right in front of The Authority. Roman then takes them out with a running over-the-top-rope plancha. Roman grabs Paige, and Big Show gives Roman a Knockout Punch. Big Show stands him up and delivers a second Knockout Punch to Roman. Orton pulls Seth into the ring and goes for a hanging DDT, but J&J Security takes him out. Ryback fights off Noble and Mercury before taking an RKO for the loss.

Randy Orton will face Seth Rollins for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship at Extreme Rules. Seth immediately takes Orton out with a Curb Stomp before kicking Ryback out of the ring. Seth stands over Orton while holding up the WWE World Heavyweight Championship.

….


	67. Chapter 67

**09-04-15 SMACKDOWN**

'Fine' I growl out before hanging up on Stephanie McMahon

'What was that about?' Dean asked sitting up in bed and placing a hand on my shoulder

'Steph would like to inform me that due to my injuries I will not be competing it the No.1 Contender Diva's Royal Match on Monday Night RAW' I explained cracking my neck.

'Come on, let's go take a bath, neither of us are allowed to compete tonight so let's enjoy this rare night off' Dean said carrying me gentle to the bathroom as I smile at him

…

'Next Week, there will be a No.1 Contender Diva's Royal and you, the WWE Universe gets to choose who will be the special guest referee. You can vote for… my co-commentator Jerry 'The King' Lawler or a former Women's Champion Stephanie McMahon or a former Diva's Champion Kaylee Ambrose… who isn't involved because of an injury to her ribs caused by Paige' We heard Michael Cole announce on the TV as we were relaxing in the bath.

'What?' Dean and I said at the same time

'That should be… interesting' Dean said curiously

'That would be… perfect' I said my eyes lighting up

'Why?' Dean asked

'Because Paige is in that match' I smirked

'Please welcome my guest at this time Roman Reigns' we heard Renee announced from the TV.

'Now before you say anything love, I want to address the WWE Universe. Please vote for my girl, Kaylee Ambrose to be the special guest referee for the Divas Battle Royal next week on Monday Night RAW' Roman said

'That's my brother' I said grinning as Dean and I went back to relaxing

…

Dean and I watch from the hotel bed as Roman makes his way to the ring.

Sheamus and Dolph Ziggler start. Sheamus pushes Ziggler to the corner. Another lock up and Sheamus pushes Ziggler to the opposite corner. Ziggler and Sheamus exchange slaps to the face. Sheamus fires in with a big knee and tags in Big Show. Big Show with a big body shot. Big Show with a huge chest chop to Ziggler in the corner. Big Show with a body splash to Ziggler and then eats a dropkick to the knee from Ziggler. Ziggler jumps up and brings Big Show back down with a quick DDT. Ziggler attempts a jumping splash to Big Show in the corner and Big Show catches Ziggler with another chest chop that drops Ziggler. Tag to Barrett who drops Ziggler with a quick neck breaker. Ziggler with comeback rights to the body and a kick to the face. Barrett cuts off Ziggler with the Winds of Change leading to a close two count. Tag to Sheamus who drops Ziggler with a quick uppercut. Sheamus with slaps to Ziggler in the corner. Ziggler fires back with big rights and tags in Bryan. Bryan dropkicks Barrett off the corner. Bryan with rights to Sheamus backing him to the corner. Sheamus avoids a flip by Bryan and both connect with a double clothesline with Bryan getting the better of Sheamus. Bryan with kicks to the chest of Sheamus. Bryan launches Sheamus over the top rope, hits the ropes and connects with a suicide dive. Barrett with a big boot on Bryan.

'Commercial breaks are very annoying' I comment as we watch the ads

We return with Big Show holding Bryan in a bear hug and then turning that into a scoop slam. Big Show drops a big elbow over Bryan. Tag to Barrett who drops Bryan face first in the corner. Barrett drapes Bryan over the top turnbuckle and drops big forearms to the lower back of Bryan. Barrett follows with a big knee to the gut of Bryan. Barrett works over the neck of Bryan. A loud "WE WANT ROMAN" chant starts up. Barrett with an elbow to the back of Bryan's head to cut off a comeback. Barrett misses a kick in the corner when Bryan moves out of the way. Tag to Big Show who cuts off Bryan from tagging out. Big Show drops Bryan with a quick head butt. A "ROMAN REIGNS" chant starts up. Big Show knocks Ziggler off the ring apron launching him into the barricade. Big Show goes for a choke slam on Bryan. Bryan counters and gets the Yes Lock applied on Big Show. Big Show rolls over countering out and ends up tossing Bryan through the ropes to the outside. Tag to Sheamus who picks up Bryan at ringside and tosses him back in after an uppercut. Sheamus props Bryan up on the top turnbuckle and connects with some high knees. Bryan with rights to the body of Sheamus. Bryan pushes Sheamus off, jumps, Sheamus catches him, puts Bryan on his shoulders and Bryan counters back down into a DDT. Tag to Barrett and hot tag to Roman. Roman launches Barrett into the corner and lights him up with clotheslines. Roman mounts Barrett and drops some big rights. Superman Punch to Big Show. Superman Punch to Barrett. Sheamus breaks up the pin fall attempt. Ziggler with a super kick to Sheamus and clotheslines him over the top rope. Bryan with a flying knee to Big Show off the ring apron. Barrett with a super kick to Roman and sets up for the Bull Hammer. Roman with a spear and gets the pin fall.

As Roman, Ziggler and Bryan celebrate in the ring Cole gets in and whispers something to Roman before handing him a microphone

'It is my absolute pleasure to announce the results of the WWE App Vote for the Special Guest Referee in the Diva's Battle Royal… and the person you all voted for is my sister, my girl, The Devious Beauty… Kaylee Ambrose!' Roman announced as Dean and I grinned at home.

…


	68. Chapter 68

**13-04-15 RAW**

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling**

I made my way to the ring wearing a referee shirt and black jeans. Underneath my shirt, my ribs wear heavily taped and I wasn't moving as smoothly as normal. Paige, Natalya, Rose, Naomi, Fox, Summer, Cameron and Emma were already in the ring. Paige mocked me holding my ribs and I glared at her and take my place in front of the announcer's table to watch that section of the floor as 3 other referee's were surrounding the ring.

The bell rings and a big brawl breaks out. Summer Rae and Natalya are out early. Rosa is kicked out next. Emma is eliminated next when she is dropkicked out by Alicia Fox. Fox drops a big leg over the back of Naomi's neck. Fox and Cameron try to eliminate Paige. Cameron with a big kick to Paige. Paige hangs on when Cameron and Fox try to toss her out again. Naomi takes out both Fox and Cameron with a double rear view. Cameron and Fox are tossed out by Naomi and Paige. Paige lifts up Naomi to the ropes. Naomi fights off. Naomi with a kick to Paige from the ring apron. Naomi tries to pull Paige out of the ring. Paige hangs on. Paige with big knees to Naomi. Naomi tries to toss her out but Paige hangs on. Naomi with a kick to the back of Paige's head. Paige counters Naomi and catches her with a big super kick. Paige is about to toss Naomi out when I jump onto the apron and pull Paige over the top rope and to the outside meaning Naomi wins the match.

I toss Paige into the barricade over and over again ignoring the pain in my ribs. I put her on the announcer's table before climbing up myself and hitting her with Dirty Deeds. The table doesn't break but Paige is knocked out on top of it. I grab a steel chair and place it around her shoulder. I climb to the top rope and ignore all the refs pleading with me and I jump onto Paige breaking the table and her shoulder. Paige is rolling around and screaming in pain as I am struggling to breathe but laughing in the broken table.

'I told you I would end your career' I managed to cough out still laughing

….

Dean and I make our way to the ring for his match against Adam Rose. Dean is helping me walk as I am still sore after putting my injured self through a table.

The bell rings and Dean quickly starts working over Rose in the corner with kicks. Dean with repeated chops to Rose. Rose with a quick spine buster. Rose applies a headlock. Dean with a head butt and more chops. Dean with a splash and running bulldog combo on Rose. Dean goes up to the top turnbuckle and Rose rolls out. Dean jumps down, hits the ropes and takes out Rose with a suicide dive. Dean tosses Rose back in the ring and eats a kick from Rose. Rose with a big elbow, Dean bounces off the ropes and levels Rose with a clothesline. Dean with Dirty Deeds and gets the pin fall.

Dean rolls from the ring and we walk back up the ramp slowly due to my ribs

….

'Kaylee, I want you staying back here for what happens next' Dean said as we watch Harper go down to the ring.

'I get it babe' I say as Harper and Ryback lock up and Luke Harper with a slap. Ryback fires back with a slap and rights. Ryback with a shoulder block and Harper fires back with a huge kick to the head. Harper gets a close two count on Ryback. Harper with uppercuts to Ryback. Harper with his Gator Roll. Harper hits the ropes, jumps up and Ryback catches him dropping Harper down in a power bomb. Harper bails when Ryback was firing up in the corner. Ryback rolls out and Harper hits Ryback in the face with the top portion of the announce table.

After the match, Dean runs down and tackles Luke Harper dropping rights. Harper avoids a Dirty Deeds attempt and bails through the crowd. Harper picks up a chair in the crowd and launches it at the ring towards Dean who is up on the corner.

As I wait for Dean to come back I see Bryan Saxton interviewing Naomi

'Naomi, how does it make you feel that you won the battle royal because of Kaylee's attack on Paige?' Bryan asked as I noticed something different about Naomi

'This isn't about Paige…this isn't about Kaylee. This is about me. I have beaten Nikki Bella twice now so why even have the Divas Battle Royal? Do wins and losses mean anything around here? I was on the same season of NXT as AJ Lee and she is now retired. People have mistaken my kindness for weakness. Well no more. I am simply taking things from now on' Naomi said walking off and I grinned

'That should be interesting' I muttered to myself

…


	69. Chapter 69

**20-04-15 RAW**

'My love, are you coming to the arena today?' Dean said softly waking me up

'Of course I am, Dean, no cracked ribs are going to stop me from being there for you' I said as Dean helped me sit up and put my clothes on. Dean knelt in front of me and kissed my injured ribs before kissing my lips softly

'I love you so much Kaylee' Dean whispered leaning his forehead against mine and I smiles back before kissing him

'I love you too, my Lunatic Fringe' I said winking and laughing at his face

….

Dean and I made our way to the ring and I lean against the ropes holding my ribs as Dean paced the ring.

Harper walks out with a microphone

'Dean Ambrose, I don't know why you ain't afraid of me, boy. But after tonight, you will be' Harper said walking down the ramp as Dean helps me out of the ring.

They bell rings, and they begin throwing punches. Harper quickly slaps him in the face and sends him into the ropes. Dean ducks a pair of clotheslines and hits a running cross-body block before punching away at him. Dean splashes him in the corner and connects with a running bulldog. Harper quickly twists out of Dirty Deeds and super kicks him before punching him in the back of the head. Harper goes for a powerslam, but Dean slides off and throws him out of the ring. Dean connects with a suicide dive as I am removing the top of the commentary table. Dean pushes him into the steel steps, but Harper soon comes back by throwing him over the barricade. They brawl in the crowd before Dean throws him over the barricade. Dean jumps off the barricade into an uppercut. Harper tries to throw him into the ring, but Dean bounces off the ropes and clotheslines him at ringside. They brawl up the ramp before Harper throws him into the LED boards. Harper looks off the stage and goes for a power bomb, but Dean slides off. Dean goes for Dirty Deeds, but Harper twists out and pushes him off the stage. Harper runs off as Dean Chases him. Dean stands at the top of the stage looking angry that Harper got away.

…

I sit in the locker room as Dean Paces it annoyed and I watch Naomi walk out to the ring as footage is shown from an interview earlier on in the night.

'How many times do I have to beat a Bella in order to get a shot at the Divas Title? Everyone always tells me to be a good girl and wait her turn. But watching Kaylee take out Paige because she got in her way made me realize something very important. I don't care what people want from me anymore. I am done waiting for my moment. I am going to take it' Naomi said as I laughed

'I knew it would be interesting' I said to Dean even though I knew he wasn't listening.

They lock up, and Naomi powers her against the ropes. Naomi pushes her off before they lock up again. Naomi powers her to the corner and slams her head in the corner. Naomi then face plants her down. Naomi kicks her in the face. Brie sidesteps a splash, but Naomi kicks her in the face. Naomi takes her down before hitting a headlock takeover. Brie applies a head-scissor, but Naomi gets out. Naomi taunts the crowd before Brie forearms her in the face. Brie sends her into the ropes for a clothesline. Brie pushes her in the corner before the referee backs her up. Naomi then forearms her in the face. Brie elbows her in the face a few times, but Naomi knees her in the ribs and body slams her down before dropping an elbow. Naomi punches her in the back of the head before slamming her down by the hair. Naomi stomps her before applying a chin lock. Brie fights up, but Naomi kicks her in the back of the knee before stomping the back. Naomi slaps her down a few times before punching her in the back of the head again. Naomi puts her in the corner before stomping her down. Naomi hits a snap mare before applying another chin lock. Brie fights up, but Naomi clubs her. Naomi sends her into the ropes, but she lowers her head and eats a kick. They then take one another out with a double clothesline.

Brie comes back with a clothesline and a dropkick before hitting a running knee to the face. Brie goes to the second rope for a missile dropkick. Brie covers for a two count. Naomi knees her in the midsection before hitting a bulldog into the top turnbuckle. Naomi goes to the top rope for a cross-body block, but Brie moves out of the way. Brie then covers for a two count. Naomi slaps her in the face before hitting the Rear View for the win.

….


	70. Chapter 70

**23-04-15 SMACKDOWN**

Dean and I had just arrived when Kane was waiting at the entrance for us

'Oh what now? Huh? We are banned from the arena? I have a 2 on one handicap match? What?' Dean snapped at him

'Actually I just wanted to say…suit up, you have a match against Seth Rollins next' Kane said before walking off and we heard his music in the arena. We quickly go to the locker room and got changed and made our way to the gorilla position.

'You just don't get it, do you Seth? I'm not a former monster. As you know, I have the ability to choke slam you to hell. I'm not just a veteran. I'm not just a corporate executive. I'm the guy who could be your best friend this Sunday or the person who could secure the greatest loss of your career' Kane threatened

'Oh, really, Kane? Give me a break. We both know that if you're not on my side this Sunday, I'm pretty sure that you will be, how does the chairman like to put it? Fired' Seth threatened back

'How original, hijacking the catchphrase of the family that signs our pay checks. You know, Seth? If you were smart as you think you are, you'd be sucking up to me right now because it's up to me to watch over the door of your steel cage match this Sunday' Kane teased

'All right. You know what? Cut the crap, Kane. Want me to be real with you? You and I both know that the only reason HHH appointed you, guardian of the galaxy or little gatekeeper, master of keys, or whatever is because he feels sorry for you. Yeah, he didn't want you to feel left out or worthless. I mean, he said it himself. You are not a monster anymore, Kane. You're a suit. You're a corporate entity. So why don't you just do us both a favour and stick to doing what you're good at these days. Like a couple weeks on RAW when you laid down here for me and let me beat you. This Sunday at Extreme Rules, why don't you stick to doing what you're good at and doing what you're told to do because, Kane, that's what best for business?' Seth taunted him

'You're right, Seth. And since we're acting like adults now and believing in doing the right thing by one another, there's one more thing that you could do for me. I mean, after all, since I laid down for you, it's only fair that you lay down for me' Kane said and Seth laughed

'Oh, you're serious. Kane, I'm the WWE World Heavyweight champion. I don't lay down for anybody' Seth argued

'Not just anybody, Seth. The man who holds the key to your destiny, get me a referee out here' Kane ordered and one came running out.

'Don't worry, Seth, this is a non-title match. J&J, Clear the ring' Kane ordered and they slowly left

'HHH, is one state over, you understand me?' Seth threatened

'Ring the bell' Kane ordered and the bell rang.

'I'm not going to do it' Seth said

'HHH isn't here right now, is he, Seth? That means that tonight I am The Authority' Kane argued

'Kane, I don't want to do this. This is not what's right. This is not what's best for business, Kane' Seth said

'Let me put this in a language you'll understand, lay down now or I will reach down your throat and rip your guts out' Kane roared as Dean and I were in tears laughing out the back as Seth slowly got onto his knees and laid on his back.

Kane knelt down

'I'm just messing with you, man' Kane said laughing helping him up

'What happened to your sense of humour, Seth? I mean, like you just said, we're both part of The Authority. I mean, that means that we've always got each other's back, right? Unfortunately, you opponent tonight isn't as reasonable as I am' Kane said

'My opponent tonight? You're joking. Another joke. I get it' Seth said laughing

'Actually, I'm not. You may be champion but I'm the one with the power to make matches. And tonight, just days away from Extreme Rules, you need to remember what extreme means. That's why you're facing your former brother, 'The Lunatic Fringe' Dean Ambrose' Kane announced as Dean's music hit and we walked down to the ring with big grins on our faces.

Suddenly Harper's music came on and Dean and I looked back and forth between Seth and Harper.

'You get Seth. I'll get Harper' I said to Dean and he nodded before running into the ring and tackling Seth. I ran at Harper and elbowed him a few times before he shoved me away. He ran into the ring and was helping J&J Security and Seth attack Dean. I climbed to the top rope and took out Noble and Mercury with a double cross body as Harper kicked Dean out of the ring. Dean managed to turn the tables on Harper until Seth ran in and shoved Dean back into the ring. I ran and hit Harper with a suicide dive as Seth rolled back into the ring and Dean gained the upper hand.

Harper hit me with a Super Kick and ran in to help attack Dean. I climbed to the top rope and went to jump on Seth but he hit me with a massive dropkick to the ribs mid-air and Noble and Seth continued the assault on me while Harper and Mercury continued the assault on Dean.

Suddenly Roman ran down to the ring and scared off Noble and Mercury and attacked Seth. Harper tried to help but Roman caught him with a massive upper cut and went to hit Seth with a Superman Punch but he ducked out of the way and rolled from the ring. Roman turned around to a kick to the gut from Harper and he went for a power bomb but Roman slid off and Dean hit an elbow before Roman hit a Superman Punch.

Dean and Roman made sure they weren't getting back into the ring before helping me to my feet as I held onto my ribs, taking deep breathes.

…..

'Here girl' Roman said handing me an ice pack for my ribs

'Cheers' I say watching Naomi walk down to the ring for match against Natalya

They lock up and Naomi knees her in the gut before clubbing her in the spine. Naomi went for an arm drag but Natalya blocked it and hit her with a knee to the gut. Natalya hit an am drag and hammered away at Naomi before being pulled off by the ref. Naomi pulled Natalya head first into the second turnbuckle before going for a pin but getting a 2 count. Naomi elbowed Natalya and locked on a head lock.

'She's got a mean streak going on' Dean said watching the match as I nodded in agreement.

Natalya fought up only to be kneed in the gut by Naomi. Naomi slammed Natalya and hit an elbow but missed a leg drop. Natalya ducked a clothesline and hit a snap mare before kicking Naomi in the back of the head and then a drop kick to the face. Natalya went for a pin but Naomi kicked out. Naomi kicked Natalya in the side of the head and went for a sunset flip but Natalya rolled through and went for a sharpshooter but Naomi slapped her to get out of it. Naomi ducked a clothesline and hit the rear view for the win. Naomi continued to kick Natalya in the gut after the match as Naomi laughed and left the ring.

'I hope she wins at Extreme Rules' I commented

…..

Dean and I made our way to the ring and watched as Roman made his way down to the ring. We bumped knuckles and watched as Harper made his way to the ring and Seth made his way to the ring with J&J Security. Dean and Roman helped me out of the ring as I held my ribs.

Just as the match was about to start Kane's music came on and he walked down to the ring. Dean and Roman shared a look but I was more interested in Seth's reaction.

Seth hits Dean from behind and applies a headlock, but Dean comes back with a side slam and several punches in the corner. Roman is tagged in and hits Seth a few times, but Seth kicks Roman a few times and applies a front face lock. Roman fights out and Dean tags in, hits Seth a few times before heading up top. Seth shoves him on the floor, then J&J and Harper attack him on the floor. I jump from the steps and take out J&J Security as Seth rolls Dean into the ring.

Dean and Seth trade punches until Dean slams him and gets the tag to Roman, who hits a few reverse slams. Harper is tagged in and Roman hits a Superman punch but Seth breaks up the pin, then Dean takes him out and attacks Harper on the floor.

Harper throws him into the timekeeper's area, then Roman attacks Harper and throws him inside. Seth tries to interfere so Roman knocks him down, then Harper turns and kicks him before tagging in Seth. Seth knees Roman from the turnbuckle, then he hits a buckle bomb and before tagging in Harper, who hits a lariat for two. Dean breaks the pin up and calls for a tag, running in as Seth also tags, but gets caught with a kick to the ribs. Dean rebounds off the ropes and clotheslines Seth, then calls for Dirty Deeds but Harper runs after him. Dean sends him outside and splashes everyone from the top rope, then Kane stands up and rolls Seth back in the ring. Roman tags himself in and spears Seth, and picks up the win.

I slid into the ring and celebrate with Roman and Dean.

…


	71. Chapter 71

**26-04-15 EXTREME RULES**

'Kaylee, wait in the back with Roman for this match, love' Dean said and I nodded my agreement as he kissed me goodbye and left.

Dean attacks Harper during his entrance. Some quick brawling, Dean returns to the ring, hits the ropes and then takes out Harper with a suicide dive. Dean then sends Harper shoulder first into the steel steps at ringside. Dean goes under the ring and tosses two steel chairs inside. He also grabs a kendo stick, Harper rolls in, Dean follows and he cracks it over Harper a few times on the mat. Dean sits down in one of the chairs smiling at Harper. Harper with a suplex on Dean over the chair! Harper grabs the kendo stick and starts hitting Dean with it repeatedly as well. Harper props the chair in the opposite corner. Harper tosses Dean away, puts him on his shoulder and then tosses him face first into the chair in the corner. Harper with the kendo stick again on Dean. Harper tosses the chair from the corner down. Dean with a counter and scoop slams Harper over the chair. Dean with a tornado DDT on Harper in the corner. Dean dropkicks Harper against the ropes, Dean goes up top and catches Harper in mid-air with a big elbow. Harper levels Dean with a big boot. Dean dumps Harper over the top rope, hits the ropes, Harper blocks a suicide dive, Dean Flips around the ring apron and then comes back with a big clothesline. Dean grabs the kendo stick and starts beating it over Harper as they head to the back. Dean launches a production trunk at Harper and a huge piece of pipe. Harper gets inside a car backstage. Dean jumps in the front seat as Harper takes off.

'Where is he going?' I asked Roman laughing

'Who knows' Roman said getting prepared for his match

…..

I watch as Renee Young interviews the new Tag Team Champions the New Day before a car rolls up behind them.

Harper rolls out. Dean standing at the top and jumping off taking out New Day. Harper runs away as Dean catches up with him. Harper is back inside the arena and looks behind him expecting Dean. Dean takes out Harper from the right and they brawl back to the ring. Harper catches Dean with a super kick, but Dean responds with a clothesline. The referee returns to the ring to continue this street fight match. Harper and Dean start tossing tons of steel chairs inside the ring. Harper with a sit down power bomb on Dean over a steel chair! Dean kicks out. Harper starts dropping chairs over Dean and then goes up to the top turnbuckle. Dean pops up and launches Harper off the top rope into the chairs. Dean with Dirty Deeds to get the win.

I run down to the ring and jump on Dean in celebration

….

'Please welcome my guest at this time Roman Reigns' Renee announced

'Roman, what is your strategy going up against The Big Show?' Renee asked as I walked up to them

'Excuse me Renee, one thing Roman has proved is that you can't keep him down, sorry to cut this short but I need to talk to my brother' I said before we walked away from Renee.

'What's up girl?' He asked as we turned a corner

'Dean is refusing to tell me where he went and I want to know' I said pouting slightly and Roman laughed

'Let's go find that stubborn boy' Roman said

'I'll meet you at the locker room' I said as he walked off. I turned a corner only to be attack by Nikki and Brie Bella.

They slammed my head against the wall and floor over and over again until I was split open. Roman and Dean came running over and pulled the girls off me. Nikki turned around and planted a big kiss on Dean before running off with Brie laughing.

'What the hell was that about?' Dean asked furious wiping his mouth and spitting away any trace of Nikki Bella.

I sat up and wiped the blood from my face seething.

'I… think we should go' Roman said to Dean seeing my face and they both knew it meant to leave me alone and they left quickly.

…

Nikki and Naomi lock up and Nikki with a knockdown quick on Naomi. Nikki attempts an arm bar early and Naomi gets her foot on the bottom rope to break it up. Naomi with a snap suplex on Nikki. Naomi with a front headlock applied. Nikki with a roll up for two. Naomi drives the head of Nikki face first into the second turnbuckle. Nikki sends Naomi face first into the corner. Naomi catches Nikki with a big kick to the head. Naomi mounts Nikki and drops a few elbows. Naomi then tosses Nikki out. Brie checks on Nikki. Naomi kicks Brie away. Nikki kicks Naomi away, connects with clotheslines and then a dropkick. Nikki with a corner clothesline and Alabama Slam. Naomi with a neck breaker on Nikki. Naomi misses her split leg moonsault in the corner over Nikki. Nikki with a face buster off her knee. Naomi fights out of the Rack Attack and connects with a sit down Full Nelson Slam for a two count.

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling**

I stormed down to the ring, blood still tripping down the side of my head. I looked truly psychotic. Brie tried to attack me but I threw her into the steel steps with no remorse. I slide into the ring and speared Nikki to the floor causing a disqualification and hammered away at her. I grabbed her by the neck and climbed to the top rope choking her until Brie pulled her from the ring with the title. Naomi looked at me furious and hit me with a clothesline and tried to hit me with Rear View but I blocked it and hit her with Widows Peaks turning back to The Bella's on the ramp.

'You are dead!' I screamed at them

….

'Kaylee! Kaylee! Do you have any words on what you just did?' Renee asked slightly terrified

'Nikki and Brie attacked me from behind, they made me taste my own blood and Nikki kissed my husband. They woke up the monster in me and they will pay the price' I said

'What do you have to say to Naomi, since you cost her an opportunity for the Divas Championship?' Renee asked as I wiped more blood from my face

'Tonight, Nikki played a game. She attacked me because she wanted me to interfere with her match and cost Naomi the title' I explained

'So why did you do it?' Naomi asked walking up behind me

'Look, I am sorry I cost you the match, but you would have done the same thing in my position and with this new attitude of yours, you can and will get another title shot' I explained shrugging

'You just don't get it do you? You cost me the Divas Title and I will make you pay for it' Naomi said getting in my face. I licked my lips and some of the blood that was running down my face

'Naomi… I will give you the same warning I give every diva, you want a match with me then just name the time and place but don't go crying to your mummy when I make you bleed' I warn before walking off.

Dean and I were sitting in the medics room as I got my head stitches and we watched Roman go down to the ring for his match.

Big Show with body shots backing Roman to the corner. Roman fires back with shots of his own. Big Show with a shoulder tackle that levels Roma. The referee starts the count and Roman is back up a three. Roman with rights and Big Show with another tackle. Roman is back up at four. A loud "YOU SOLD OUT" chant at Big Show starts up. Roman clotheslines Big Show over the top rope as the referee starts the count. Big Show is up at three. Roman pulls a table from out under the ring and Big Show cuts him off with a boot to the midsection. Roman is back up at three at ringside. Big Show puts the table back under the ring and yells, "No tables!" Big Show props Roman on his shoulder, Roman jumps off and sends Big Show head first into the steel ring post. Big Show stays on his feet leaning over the ring apron and Roman with his jumping dropkick to the head. Big Show is up at five as Roman grabs the table again and sets it up near the ring. Big Show launches Roman back first into the ring barricade. Big Show drops his firsts over the table breaking it in half and screams again, "No tables!" Roman with a kendo stick to the body of Big Show. Big Show fights it off and tosses Roman into the ring post. Big Show tosses him back in the ring and has the kendo stick in hand. Big Show cracks it in half. Roman with rights to fight back. Roman jumps off the second rope and Big Show catches him with a shot to the throat. Roman grabs a chair at ringside and cracks it over the back of Big Show a few times. Roman with a DDT on Big Show over the chair. The referee starts the count. Roman is up at five. Big Show is up at seven. Roman grabs another table and slides it inside the ring. Roman puts a second table inside the ring.

Big Show with his Knockout punch to Roman. The referee starts the count. Roman is barely up at eight. Roman falls back down. Big Show sets up the table. Roman with a Samoan Drop on Big Show through the table. Both are down as the count starts. Roman is up at seven. Big Show rolls out and is up at eight. Roman sets up the other table in the corner, Big Show charges in, Roman avoids it, hits the ropes and Big Show levels Roman with a huge spear! Count starts. Roman barely up at eight. Big Show with a head butt and Roman is down again. Big Show with a splash over Roman near the corner. Count starts up again. Roman is up at eight. Big Show starts going up to the top turnbuckle and Roman crotches him. Big Show lets out a loud groan. Roman sets up two tables side by side near the ring. Roman goes up top with Big Show. Big Show swats him away. Roman is back up and lifts Big Show off the top turnbuckle to the mat below. Roman connects with the Superman Punch. Roman with a second Superman Punch. Roman fires up and Big Show blocks a third. Big Show choke slams Roman over the top rope and Roman crashes through the two tables at ringside! The referee starts the count as Big Show starts to celebrate. Roman sits up at eight and is up at nine. Big Show can't believe it. Big Show grabs the steel steps and sets them up near the announce table. Big Show clears off the table and tells Cole, JBL and Lawler to leave right now. Reigns is rolling back in the ring. Big Show mocks Roman in the corner. Big Show charges, Roman moves and Big Show crashes through the table in the corner! Both men are down. Both are up at eight. Roman with a spear. Big Show rolls out and Roman follows.

Roman with a running tackle knocking Big Show through the timekeeper's barricade area. Big Show is up at nine. Big Show has Roman on top of the announce table. Roman fights away. Roman with a spear on Big Show crashing through the Spanish announce table at ringside! Roman is up. Big Show is up at eight. Roman lifts the other announce table and drops it over Big Show. Big Show is pinned under it. The referee starts the count as Roman stands nearby. Roman stands on the table. The referee reaches 10.

…..


	72. Chapter 72

**27-04-15 RAW**

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling**

I walk down to the ring with Dean and he opens the ropes for me before getting in himself. I pace the ring tapping my fingers against my leg. Dean grabbed a microphone and handed it to me.

'Last night…last night Nikki Bella…' I trailed off licking my lips annoyed

'Nikki Bella, manipulated me. She did and for that congratulations. She knew that she wouldn't be able to beat Naomi so she did something…that she knew would make me interfere in her match and cause a disqualification. Congratulations Nikki, your plan worked. But now you have 2 very dangerous, very angry women coming after you… Naomi will be coming for that title and _I_ will be coming after _you_ ' I warned as the crowd cheered

'Now as for Naomi, I apologized to her last night about costing her the title, but honestly I don't care. I do what I want. And last night I wanted Nikki Bella so I choked the life out of her. Naomi was just in the way. It was nothing personal. But if she wants to get revenge on me or whatever then so be it. I am always down for a fight' I said smirking before handing the microphone to Dean

'When Nikki kissed me, I actually threw up a bit in my mouth. It was disgusting but that's not what I'm out here for. I am out here for the King of the Ring Tournament. And If I become King, I will waive all tariffs on ale, ban pop country, and all legal matters will be settled in street fights' Dean said grinning as the crowd chanted 'Ambrose' and Sheamus comes out as I get out of the ring.

They circle the ring and lock up. They tussle to the corner before pushing each other away. They circle the ring again, and Dean takes him down with an arm bar. Sheamus applies a front face-lock and gets Dean in the corner. Sheamus shoves his head, and Dean shoves him back. Dean quickly catches him with a headlock takeover, but Sheamus quickly gets him in a side headlock. Dean whips him off, but Sheamus takes him down with a shoulder block. Dean fakes a test of strength and goes for a drop-toe-hold, but Sheamus rakes the face. Dean manages to take him down by the leg and applies a death lock. Dean rakes the face before kicking him in the back of the neck. Dean rakes his forearm on his face before Sheamus punches him in the face. Sheamus forearms him down before hitting an uppercut. Sheamus digs his forearm into Dean's face before Dean comes back with some chops. Sheamus punches him in the midsection before having a whip to the corner reversed on him. Dean hits a running forearm smash before attempting a bulldog, but Sheamus holds him up. Dean then knocks Sheamus out of the ring. Dean goes for a suicide dive, but Sheamus avoids it. Dean manages to put the brakes on at the last moment.

Sheamus gets back into the ring and Dean hits the ropes, but Sheamus catches him with a knee to the midsection. Sheamus then catches him with a suplex toss before posing for the crowd. Sheamus shouts, "Are you not entertained?"

'No' I shout back and he glares at me before hitting Dean in the head with kicks and slaps before punching him into the ropes. Sheamus rips at his face before punching him down. Sheamus talks some trash and punches him, but Dean rebounds off the ropes and clotheslines him down.

Sheamus is the first one to his feet, but Dean quickly pops up. Dean punches and chops him before hitting the ropes. Sheamus quickly catches him with a tilt-a-whirl powerslam before pulling at his hair. Sheamus goes to the corner and poses before signalling for the Brogue Kick. Dean sidesteps a Brogue Kick and rolls him up for a near fall. Dean then sidesteps him and sends him shoulder-first into the ring post. Dean then takes him out with a suicide dive. Dean throws him into the ring and goes to the top rope. Dean jumps over him, but Sheamus catches him with a modified over the shoulder backbreaker for a near fall. Sheamus goes for White Noise, but Dean rolls him up for a near fall. Dean kicks him in the midsection and goes for Dirty Deeds, but Sheamus counters into the Cloverleaf. Dean claws his way to the bottom rope, and Sheamus holds it on for a few more seconds. Dean sits on the apron to recover, but Sheamus pulls him up and goes for the 10 Beats of the Bodhrán. Dean elbows him back and snaps him off the top rope. Dean goes to the top rope and connects with a standing elbow drop for a near fall!

Sheamus rolls out of the ring to recover, but Dean chases him out. Sheamus hip tosses him onto the commentary table, but Dean fights him back. Dean then takes him out with a flying forearm off the commentary table. Dean throws him into the ring post, but Sheamus soon catches him with a Brogue Kick on the floor! Dolph Ziggler then attacks Sheamus, and the referee calls for the bell.

… **.**

I watch as Nikki and Brie go down to the ring for Brie's match against Naomi.

The bell rings, and Brie takes her down with a Lou Thesz Press. Naomi fights her off, but Brie comes back with a spear and some right hands. Naomi turns her over and punches away at her. Brie ducks a clothesline, but Naomi puts herself through the ropes to keep her away. Naomi takes her down with a forearm to the face before pushing her. Naomi hits a running bulldog into the turnbuckle. Naomi hits a backbreaker for a two count. Naomi applies a knee-to-the-back chin lock, but Brie fights up and knees her in the midsection. Brie hits the ropes, but Naomi connects with a rolling wheel kick. Naomi taunts the crowd before dropping a leg for a two count. Naomi reapplies the chin lock, but Brie fights up and flips her off. They then take each other down with a flying hair pull. They get to their feet, and Brie hits a clothesline before connecting with a dropkick. Brie knees her in the midsection and hits a running knee to the face. Brie takes her down with a missile dropkick for a two count. Naomi quickly kicks her in the face and gets her with an inside cradle for the win.

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling**

I walk casually down the ramp grinning as Nikki looks at me scared. I slid into the ring and duck a clothesline from Naomi and hit Nikki with a Suicide Dive. I elbow away at her until she escapes into the crowd with her title. I turn around to be hit with a cross body by Naomi. She goes to whip me into steel steps but I reverse it and she smashes into them instead. I crack my neck to the side stalking her as she looks up at me.

'I am a monster my dear, so this is your final warning… move past it and focus on the title' I warned before jumping into the ring and posing for the crowd as they cheered and chanted 'Ambrose'.

…

Dean and I watch from the locker room as Roman makes his way to the ring for his tag match with Orton against Kane and Rollins.

Roman will start against Seth. Seth applies a waist lock and clubs away at him. Seth applies a side headlock before wrenching the arm. Seth goes back to the headlock, but Roman whips him off. Seth quickly wrenches the arm again, but Roman comes back with a wrench that turns him inside out. Seth rolls out of the ring to talk strategy with J&J Security and Kane. Seth gets in the ring and kicks away at Roman. Seth hits the ropes, and Roman floors him with a tilt-a-whirl powerslam. Roman puts him in the corner and tags in Randy to no reaction. Orton kicks him in the midsection and hits a front suplex on the top rope. Orton stomps the midsection and stands on him before dropping a knee. Orton uppercuts him and tags Roman back in. Roman and Orton take turns hitting Seth. Roman goes for a slam, but Seth slides off and escapes the ring. Seth gets back in and tags in Kane. Kane and Roman circle the ring. Kane applies a side headlock, but Roman takes him down with a back suplex. Roman uppercuts him before tagging Orton back in. Orton stomps Kane's foot and punches him. Orton puts him in the corner and hits him. Kane reverses a whip and big boots him down. Kane punches him in the corner before tagging Seth in. Seth stomps him before throwing him out of the ring. J&J Security quickly attack Orton.

Orton is tossed back into the ring and trapped in a chin lock applied by Seth. Orton fights up and punches him. Orton sends him into the ropes, but Seth takes him down with a modified reverse STO for a two count. Seth covers again for a one count. Seth chokes him on the bottom rope before hitting a weak looking short-arm clothesline. Seth hits a second one, and Kane applauds him on the apron. Seth picks Orton up, and Orton comes back with a T-bone suplex.

Roman and Kane are tagged in to a very light reaction. Roman ducks a clothesline and hits a leaping clothesline. Roman hits some clubs in the corner before giving him an uppercut. Roman goes to the second rope and hits a diving clothesline. Seth runs in, but Roman catches him with a Samoan Drop before clotheslining him out of the ring. Roman then pulls the top rope down to get Kane out of the ring. Roman hits the ropes, but Joey Mercury grabs his foot. Roman goes outside and runs into an uppercut from Kane. Kane then throws him spine-first into the ring post. Kane repeats the move and throws him into the ring. Kane whips him hard into the corner and tags Seth in. Seth drops a knee and punches him. They trade punches, and Seth takes him down with a step-up enzuigiri for a near fall. Seth puts him in the corner and tags Kane in. Kane whips Seth into Roman before hitting a sidewalk slam for a near fall. Kane applies a bear hug, but Roman soon begins to elbow out. Kane reverses a whip, but he lowers his head and eats a kick. Kane quickly comes back with a clothesline for a near fall. Seth tags in, and he stomps away at Roman before talking some trash. Kane tags in and trades punches with Roman. Kane knees him in the midsection a few times before going for a suplex. Roman blocks it and connects with his own suplex. Seth is tagged in, and he stops Roman from making a tag. Seth whips him to the corner, but Roman sidesteps him and rolls him up before giving him a power bomb.

Orton is tagged in, and he punches away at Seth before connecting with a pair of clotheslines. Orton goes for a powerslam, but Seth holds the ropes. Seth elbows him and springboards off the second rope into a powerslam. Kane breaks up the pin fall. Roman punches Kane before punching Jamie Noble off the apron. Kane goes for a Choke slam on Roman, but Roman powers out of it. Roman then sidesteps a Seth dropkick, and Kane eats it. Roman takes Seth down before giving Joey Mercury a Superman Punch. Mercury flies into Kane. Seth then takes Roman out of the ring with a knee to the back. Orton spikes Seth on his head with a hanging DDT, and the crowd finally comes to life. Orton goes for an RKO, but Seth rolls him up for a two count. Seth then super kicks him in the face, and Orton rolls out of the ring. Seth hits the ropes and comes up very short on a suicide dive on Kane, who wasn't his intended target. Seth throws Orton into the ring. Kane throws Mercury and Noble over the commentary table before giving Seth an uppercut. Kane throws him into the ring. Seth takes a Superman Punch from Roman, and Orton immediately follows up with an RKO for the win.

Kane looks livid at ringside as we see replays of what just happened. Orton celebrates going up the ramp. Seth is still down in the ring with Roman sitting in the corner. Kane grabs a microphone.

'It's time to find out who will face Seth Rollins at WWE Payback. Will it be Randy Orton, Roman Reigns, or both of them?' Kane says as the vote is tallied and on the titantron it is reveal that a triple threat match wins with 78% of the vote. Seth cannot believe it. Rolling then turns into a spear from Roman. Kane is trying to suppress a smile as Roman poses for the crowd.

…..


	73. Chapter 73

**30-04-15 SMACKDOWN**

Dean and I arrive at the arena and get to the locker room as Seth appears on the TV walking into the Authorities Office.

'What nerve you have to show up here after the stunt you pulled on Monday, huh?' Seth yelled as the camera showed Kane.

'If I recall correctly, you hit me not once by twice' Kane said

'Oh, come on, Kane. That was an accident. But more importantly, it is your fault that I'm now defending my title at Payback against Roman Reigns and Randy Orton' Seth argued

'Well, Seth, you said it yourself, you're a fighting champion, so you shouldn't have a problem proving that at Payback. Now, should you?' Kane said

'Oh, I don't have a problem with them. I'm going to beat them just like I beat everybody else. You're my problem because as Director of Operations, you're supposed to make decisions that are best for business which means best for me' Seth argued

'And what is better for business than giving the audience exactly what they want, huh?' Kane retorted

'The truth Kane, the truth, is that you're jealous of me. You're jealous because I'm everything you never were and you're never going to be. All you can do is sit idly by while my star rises and you just fade away' Seth explained

'Oh Seth, when will you learn not to open your big mouth' I said shaking my head as Dean got changed

'Part of my job is to ensure that you grow as a person and champion. And so help me, I'm going to make a man out of you if it is the last thing I do. So tonight, you're going to face the man you were supposed to face last week, Dean Ambrose. Because that's what's best for business' Kane ordered

'Nice' Dean said grinning

'You know what I think is best for business? Kane from 20 years ago, not this irrelevant Kane. You know what, I dare you. I dare you to do something out there tonight. Prove that you had any sort of viability when it comes to the Authority that you got anything left to give us. I dare you, Kane! God!' Seth yelled walking off

…..

We watch as Roman walks down to the ring. He grabs a microphone and gets in the ring.

'Well, first of all, I'd like to send a shout-out to my boy, Dean Ambrose. Good luck, brother, because you're going one-on-one with the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, our little brother, Seth Rollins. Let's talk about Seth Rollins. This is the guy who singlehandedly destroyed what all four of us created, The Shield. And not only that, he took the greatest opportunity I've ever had in my life to win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship in the main event of Wrestlemania.

And since Wrestlemania, I've had to scratch and claw and every fight I'm in is the biggest fight of my life. But I'm telling you right now, wait till you see the fight that I'll bring to Seth Rollins and Randy Orton' Roman said before Kane's music came on and he walked out taking off his shirt and calling for a referee.

Kane with a kick but Roman with a punch. They go back and forth with punches and Kane with an Irish whip. Kane with a double sledge to the back but Roman with a series of punches. Kane sends Roman to the mat. Kane with a hammer lock and then he sends Roman back first into the turnbuckles. Kane with a belly-to-back suplex.

Kane with a double sledge to the back. Roman with a kick and he drops down and Kane continues to charge at him and he goes over the top rope to the floor. Roman goes to the floor as well and Kane with an uppercut. Roman sends Kane into the ring post. Kane stops Roman as he charges at him on the floor and Kane hits a side slam onto the announce table.

Kane rolls Roman back into the ring and locks in a bear hug. Roman with elbows to try to get out of the hold but Kane backs Roman into the turnbuckles. Kane chokes Roman and the referee warns Kane. Kane with an Irish whip and clothesline in the corner for a near fall. Roman with an uppercut but Kane punches back. The go back and forth with punches.

Roman with the advantage and he suplex's Kane and both men are down. Roman with a flying clothesline and he gets a boot up when Kane charges into the corner. Roman with a clothesline off the turnbuckles followed by a clothesline in the corner and a few more followed by an uppercut. Kane with an uppercut to Roman but he runs into a Samoan drop from Roman.

Roman sets for the Superman punch but Kane blocks it and hits a choke slam but Roman kicks out at two. Kane argues with the referee. Kane signals for the tombstone as he waits for Roman to get back to his feet. Roman escapes and he hits a DDT on Kane. Roman with a Superman punch. Roman sets for the spear but Kane moves out of the way and leaves the ring and goes to the back as the referee makes his count and Roman wins by count out.

…

Dean and I are walking through the hallway and Naomi walks up to me

'I want a match' Naomi said simply and I cocked my head to the side and nodded

'No problem, when?' I said

'Now' Naomi said walking out to the ring to her music.

'So be it' I muttered shaking my head.

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling**

Dean and I walk down to the ring as Naomi is pacing the ring.

We lock up and I hit Naomi with an arm drag and I hit a shoulder tackle and fireman's carry into an arm bar. Naomi rolls through and connects with a forearm and knee. Naomi runs into an elbow but I miss a drop kick and Naomi gets a near fall. Naomi throws me to the floor and I land hard on my knee.

I hold my knee and Naomi sends me into the ringside barrier. Naomi sends me into the ring and hits me with a split kick for a near fall. Naomi with a front face lock. I hit a snap mare but Naomi takes me down by the hair and she kicks me in the back. Naomi returns to the reverse chin lock. Naomi gets on my back to add more pressure but I back Naomi into the corner to escape.

I hit a clothesline followed by a drop kick. I miss a clothesline in the corner but I block Naomi's clothesline. I hit a springboard round kick and gets a near fall. Naomi slaps me. I hit her with Dirty Deeds and then Widows Peak for the win. I grab her hand and pull her to her feet.

'Move on now Naomi. Focus on the title' I said

I went to the leave the ring but saw her on the titantron going for Rear View. I dodged it and hit Dirty Deeds again. I looked down at her shaking my head

…

Dean and I are in the locker room as Dean is preparing for his match against Seth Rollins when the scumbag himself walks in with J&J Security.

'What the hell is this?' I demand

'Look, take it easy. Take it easy, all right? I just want to talk. Look, we have a lot of history between us. And I was just thinking about our match tonight. And I really think it's in our best interest if you backed out' Seth said to Dean

'Back out? Why's that?' I asked as Dean just simply stares at Seth not blinking

'Okay, I am just going to talk to you now Kaylee…since Dean is well… Dean. For starters, I got a huge title match coming up at Payback. I mean, you wouldn't know anything about that. But now, the point is Kane made this match out of spite, all right? He only made this match to humiliate me. And when HHH finds out about it, he's going to be furious. And he's going to take that out on anyone who willingly participated including you and Dean. So, just think about it. Just back out, it's for your own good' Seth said facing me as Dean still stares at him not blinking and I lean on Dean's shoulder moving my head from side to side as if I was listening to a song

'Sounds good' I said grinning

'That was easy. I knew you'd see it my way' Seth said

'See you out there' Dean said as they started to leave

'Wait, what? Kaylee just said that sounds good' Seth asked confused

'Yeah, part about humiliating you sounds great. I stopped listening after that' I confessed as Dean Grins

'You are making a huge mistake' Seth waned

'Yeah, my whole life is a mistake anyway. At least this one ends with me kicking your ass' Dean said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and we left the locker room.

We walked out to Dean's music as the crowd cheered and chanted 'Ambrose'. Seth made his way to the ring with J&J Security looking annoyed.

They lock up and Dean with a key lock as he takes Seth to the mat. Dean with a wrist lock and he works on the fingers. Seth rolls to the floor and Jamie and Joey talk about a time out. Seth gets back in the ring and Seth kicks and punches Dean. Seth with shoulders to the midsection followed by a hammer lock and he slaps Dean in the head.

Dean with a drop toe hold and Dean Ties up the legs and rakes the face. Dean with a kick to the back but Seth sends Dean into the turnbuckles. Seth with punches and he chokes Dean. Dean with a cross body and punches to Seth. Dean clotheslines Seth over the top rope to the floor.

Dean goes to the floor and Mercury and Noble get between him and Seth. I run around and jump from the steps into Mercury and Noble as Dean blocks a punch and he punches Seth and sends him into the ring. Mercury and Noble hit me with a double suplex which distracts Dean long enough to let Seth hit a drop kick. Mercury and Noble attack Dean while Seth distracts the referee. I jump up and pull Mercury and Noble off Dean throwing them to the ground before seeing Kane walk down the ramp.

Seth punches Dean but Dean punches back. Seth with kicks followed by a short arm clothesline. Seth has an awkward stare with Kane before returning to Dean and he hits a short arm clothesline. Seth kicks Dean but Dean with a short arm clothesline of his own.

Dean punches and chops Dean and hits a running double thrust. Dean with a running forearm into the corner followed by a bulldog. Dean goes up top and his elbow is counters by a kick. Dean with a running drop kick that sends Seth to the floor. Dean with a suicide dive onto Seth.

Dean sends Seth back into the ring but Seth with a kick and Dean bounces off the ropes and tries for the rebound clothesline but Seth moves. Seth misses a round kick and Dean with a front driver out of a belly-to-back suplex set up for a near fall. Seth rolls to the apron and Dean tries to bring Seth back into the ring. They fight on the turnbuckles and Dean sets for a superplex.

Seth blocks it and Seth with a rake of the eyes. Seth with a sunset flip into a running buckle bomb but Seth can only get a near fall. Seth sets for a super kick but Dean blocks it and gets a near fall with a rollup. Dean with a kick but he cannot hit the double under hook DDT. Seth with an enzuigiri followed by a super kick but Seth gets a near fall.

Kane gets on the apron and Dean pushes Seth into Kane, knocking Kane off the apron. Dean with a rollup for a near fall. Dean with a back drop to Seth and Seth lands on Kane. Noble and Mercury check on Seth and Kane. Dean goes up top and hits the elbow onto everyone but Seth. Seth sends Dean into the ringside barrier as the announcer's scatter.

Seth checks on Kane and Kane grabs him by the throat. Dean comes off the announce table and Kane grabs him too. The referee warns Seth he will disqualify him. Kane acts like he is going to grab the referee to choke slam him, but I send Kane into the ring post. Seth tries to throw Dean back into the ring but Dean slides on the apron and he clotheslines Noble and Mercury over the announce table as they try to attack me from behind.

Seth sends Dean into the ring steps and then sends Dean back into the ring. Kane grabs me and choke slams me as Seth with a modified DDT on Dean for the three count.

After the match, Kane throws me into the ring and Seth looks at him before they start kicking Dean and I with Joey and Jamie.

Roman's music plays and he comes to the ring from the back. Roman with a Superman punch to Kane and then Mercury and Noble stop him as he comes into the ring. Roman punches Seth and Mercury and Noble try to pull him off. Roman with an uppercut to Seth and then he spears Mercury and Noble at the same time. Kane grabs Roman and Dean but Roman hits an uppercut and Dean hits a rebound clothesline. Roman with a spear to Kane.

Roman and Dean help me up as we stare up at our 'brother' who is holding onto the title tightly.

…


	74. Chapter 74

**04-05-15 RAW**

'Yo Dean, you got a rematch against Rollins' I said as Dean arrived late to the arena after a routine doctor's appointment

'Fantastic' Dean said smirking

'And J&J Security and myself are banned from ringside' I finished explaining

'Well at least it will be a fair fight' Dean said shrugging

…

I watched from the back as Dean and Seth both made their way to the ring. Just before it started Kane's music came on

'What the hell is going on?' I asked no one annoyed as Roman walked in to the room

'Hey girl' He said and I waved to him as he took a seat next to me.

'Seth, before this match begins, I'd like you to know that I've taken your sentiments to heart. Per your idea, you claim there's…how did you put it? No point to this match. Well, I'm about to rectify because if Dean Ambrose defeats you tonight, Dean Ambrose will be added to the main event of Payback and that will become a Fatal Four-Way Match' Kane explained as Seth freaked out and grabbed a microphone

'Holy….shit' I said shocked as Roman laughed

'Kane, you cannot do that. Hey, last week, we had an app vote. We had an app vote and 78% of the WWE Universe, they voted for a Triple Threat Match. And if you don't give them that… if you ain't… if I voted for that, I would be so…' Seth yelled until Dean took the microphone from him.

'I think it's a great idea. I don't know though. Does anybody here have a problem with me being added to that championship match if I beat Seth Rollins?' Dean asked the crowd and they cheered loudly

'Give me that. You think that's funny, Ambrose? You think that's funny? You know what, I don't need to listen to you, and I don't need to listen to any of you, because it doesn't matter what anybody in Canada thinks, because Canada doesn't matter. I am the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Kane' Seth yelled at everyone as Dean laughed

'And I am overruling you. The match and the stipulation ae on. Ring the bell' Kane ordered.

The bell rings, and Dean rolls Seth up for a two count. Dean punches away at Seth before chopping the chest a few times. Dean sends him into the ropes, but Seth holds on and gets out of the ring to recover. Dean follows him out and attacks him at ringside. Dean chops the chest, but Seth kicks him in the midsection. Seth punches him in the midsection and goes to throw him into the ring, but Dean re-bounds and clotheslines him on the floor. Dean throws him into the ring and rips at his face. Dean kicks him in the back of the head before sending him into the ropes for a back elbow. Dean drops a quick elbow for a one count. Dean applies a death lock and rips at his face. Dean hits a suplex and floats into the cover for a one count. Seth elbows him in the face and kicks him in the corner. Seth puts him in the other corner and punches and elbows him. Seth hits a snap mare and kicks him in the spine. Seth stands on the second rope and punches away at him. Dean turns him around and wildly punches away at him. Dean sends him hard into the corner, and Seth rolls up the turnbuckle. Dean then chops Seth down for a two count. Dean wrenches the arm, but Seth punches him in the face. Seth knees him in the midsection and body slams him before dropping a knee for a one count. Seth quickly goes to the chin lock, but Dean fights up. Seth pulls him back down and yells at the referee before hitting a short-arm clothesline. Seth goes back to the chin lock, but Dean fights up. Seth whips him off, but he lowers his head and eats a kick. Dean then gives Seth a back body drop out of the ring.

Seth gets back into the ring and Dean hits an arm drag, but Seth catches him with a reverse STO into the turnbuckle. Seth goes to the apron and goes for a springboard flying knee, but Dean avoids it. Dean boots him in the face and hits a terrific tornado DDT that spikes Seth on his head! Dean is too injured to really capitalize on that.

Dean starts punching, jabbing, and chopping away at Seth before slapping him in the face. Dean hits a pair of clotheslines followed by a running forearm in the corner followed by a bulldog. Dean goes to the top rope and misses a flying knee. Seth gets out of the ring, and Dean takes him out with a suicide dive. A "Holy shit" chant breaks out. Dean puts Seth in the ring and goes for a rebound clothesline, but Seth ducks. Dean ducks a spin kick and hits a wheelbarrow sit-out face-buster for a near fall! The crowd chants, "This is awesome." Dean goes for Dirty Deeds, but Seth twists out and goes for a turnbuckle power bomb, but Dean counters with a back body drop. Dean avoids a splash in the corner and comes off the top rope with a flying elbow for a near fall! Seth snaps Dean off the top rope and kicks him in the head. Seth catches him with a springboard flying knee for a near fall! Seth is talking trash to him. Dean slaps him in the face, and Seth super kicks him in the face for another near fall! Seth cannot believe it and argues with the referee.

Seth goes for a turnbuckle power bomb, but Dean fights out. They trade punches before Seth kicks him in the midsection. Dean quickly knees him in the midsection and hits him with a clothesline that sends them both over the top rope. Seth tries to throw him back into the ring, but Dean rebounds and goes for a clothesline, which Seth ducks. Seth then catches him with a release power bomb into the barricade! Seth gets in the ring and wants a count-out as the crowd chants, "Holy shit" again! Dean slowly gets to his feet and beats the count at nine! Seth stomps away at him in the corner before hitting a running forearm. Seth hits the corner, and Dean catches him with a running forearm as well! Seth catches him with a quick enzuigiri, but Dean re-bounds off the ropes with a clothesline that turns Seth inside out! Dean grabs him, and J&J Security runs down. I run down myself and pull J&J Security of the apron as Dean counters a roll-up from Seth into a roll-up of his own for the win!

I slide into the ring and jump on Dean celebrating. Seth is furious as Dean and I laugh at him. Dean picks me up and I wrap my legs around him as he kisses me passionately as the crowd cheers for us.

…

I am sitting on Dean's lap kissing him passionately as we hear someone clearing their throat. We look over and Roman is leaning against the door frame smirking. I lick my lips laughing as I get off Dean's lap and hug Roman.

'Congratulations Dean. I am so proud of the fact that we are both in this championship match. However…' Roman said looking at me and Dean

'Friendship won't mean a thing in this match. Every man for himself' Dean finished for him and Roman nodded

'At the end of it all, when the dust is settled. Win or Lose, we will go out and celebrate like brothers' Roman added and Dean nodded bumping fists with him before he left the room.

I watched as The Bella Twins make their way to the ring when Naomi and the returning Tamina Snuka attack them from behind! Naomi holds Nikki up, and Tamina super kicks her! Tamina picks Brie up, and Naomi slaps her before hitting a step-up enzuigiri on the floor! The crowd loudly boos them. Naomi grabs a microphone

'Your sibling reign of dominance over the Divas Division is over. This is what family is all about!' Naomi says before dropping the microphone and turning to the camera

'You are next Kaylee!' She says into the camera without a microphone and I cock my head to the side smirking

'Things just got interesting' I muttered

….

Dean and I watch from the back as Orton and Roman are squaring off ready to go, but Kane's music hits. Kane comes out dressed to compete with Seth Rollins and J&J Security flanking him. Jamie Noble takes a microphone and stands on the commentary table.

'The special guest ring announcer is me, the secret weapon of The Authority, Jamie Noble. The special guest bell keeper, the muscle behind J&J, Joey Mercury. Your special ringside enforcer, the director of operations, Kane. And Last, but not least, your future, Everybody's WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins is the guest commentator' Jamie said as the bell rang.

The bell rings, and Roman points at The Authority at ringside. Roman tries to talk strategy, but Orton goes for an RKO. Roman pushes him off and shakes his head. Roman kicks and punches him. Orton punches back, but Roman punches him to the ropes. Orton reverses a whip and gives him a back elbow. Roman punches back at him and sends him to the opposite corner, but Orton pops out with a clothesline. Orton stares at Seth and the rest of his cohorts. Orton attacks Roman, but Roman catches him with a Samoan Drop. Roman stomps him a few times before throwing him out of the ring. Orton kicks him at ringside and gives him a back suplex on the barricade. Jamie Noble distracts Orton, and Roman punches away at him. Roman then floors Noble with a right hand. Orton then clotheslines Roman down as Kane and Mercury get Noble to his feet. Orton slams Roman against the barricade before giving him an uppercut. Orton throws him into the ring and stares at Kane and J&J Security. Kane talks a little trash before Orton gets in the ring.

Roman catches Orton with a leaping clothesline. Roman picks him up, and Orton punches away at him. Roman stops him with a right hand before hitting the ropes, but Orton floors him with a clothesline. Orton hits a second clothesline, ducks one, and goes for a powerslam, but Roman hangs on to the ropes. Orton runs into a back elbow, and Roman goes for a Samoan Drop, but Orton counters into his patented backbreaker. Orton goes for a hanging DDT, but Roman snaps him off the top rope. Roman stares at Seth before hitting Orton with an apron dropkick. Roman stares at Seth before setting up in the corner. The crowd lightly boos him. Orton sidesteps a Superman Punch and connects with a powerslam. Orton connects with a hanging DDT and gets the crowd going a bit with a pose. Orton drops down and goes for an RKO, but Roman pushes him off and connects with a Superman Punch. The crowd boos this. Orton rolls out of the ring to recover. Roman goes for an over-the-top-rope dive, but Kane grabs his leg.

Kane pulls Roman out of the ring and attacks him. Seth, Kane, and J&J Security beat Orton down at ringside before Roman stops them with an over-the-top-rope dive. Seth quickly grabs Roman and sends him into the ring post. Seth throws Orton into the ring. Orton tries to fight them off, but he's overwhelmed.

Dean Ambrose's music hits, and he runs down to the ring to a huge reception! Dean, Orton, and Roman clear the ring of Kane and J&J Security. Seth is in the ring with all three of them, and he looks terrified. He tries to run out, but he runs into a spear from Roman! Orton then drops Roman with an RKO! Orton talks a little trash before Dean turns him around and connects with Dirty Deeds! Dean celebrates with the crowd as the show ends!

…..


	75. Chapter 75

**07-05-15 SMACKDOWN**

Dean and I arrived at the arena to find Renee Young waiting to interview us

'Please welcome my guests at this time, Dean and Kaylee Ambrose. Kaylee, firstly I'd like to ask you, what you think about Naomi and Tamina's threat towards you' She asked

'Naomi couldn't do it herself, so she recruited the only person who has ever challenged me in the ring… Tamina Snuka. But she forgets that I did beat Tamina' I explained

'Are you concerned that you now have The Bella Twins and Naomi and Tamina threatening you?' Renee asked

'Nope' I said simply popping the 'p' as Renee looks like she wants me to elaborate but when I don't see turns to Dean.

'Ok…Dean, you're going into Payback with one out of four odds of walking out of there as the New WWE World Heavyweight Champion, how are you feeling about those odds?' Renee asked

'Well, they're a lot better odds than I had before I beat Seth Rollins on RAW and made this match a Fatal Four-Way. But I'm never really a math guy, I'm not a science guy either. I'm more of a hanging out on the bleachers kind of guy. Because I don't really care for rules or schedules or… what's that other word? Like people in charge use to hold you back and push you down...' Dean asked me

'Authority' I said smirking

'That's it! Because there's a little thing called chaos, that they can't factor into any of the equations that they so like to use in a Fatal Four-Way Match. Anybody can win at any time. So that means maybe the last guy you'd expect and the last guy you want to walk out the new WWE Champion' Dean said

'So it should be interesting to see how this contract signing goes on tonight. I'm a bit of a party crasher and these things typically don't go very well. And I got a feeling that ain't nobody going to be happy to see my husband' I said as we left.

…

'As Director of Operations, it's my job to make sure that your voices are heard. And you said that you wanted to see Seth Rollins defend his championship not one, not two, but three challenges at WWE Payback. Tonight, we sanction his match when all four participants sign on the dotted line. So without further ado, let's get all the competitors out here and make it official. Your first contender, 'The Viper' Randy Orton' Kane introduced as Orton made his way down to the ring.

'Roman Reigns' Kane introduced and Roman made his way down to the ring through the crowd

'Accompanied by 'the Devious Beauty' Kaylee Ambrose, 'the Lunatic Fringe' Dean Ambrose' Kane introduced as we walk down to the ring. Dean held the ropes for me and we got in.

'And finally, the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins' Kane introduced as I sat on the turnbuckle and Dean sat on the chair provided. Seth stood on the ramp with J&J security

'It's just 10 days from WWE Payback. These four superstars will enter this ring…' Kane went on to explain when I jumped from the turnbuckle and grabbed a microphone

'Hey, whoa, hold on a second. Hold up. I realized Justin Bieber up there is a VIP here in Canada, but does that mean he doesn't have to come get in the ring. Come on, Beibs. Bring Frodo and Dumbo with you. Come on down.' I said as the crowd laughed

'Oh Ambrose, you and your sharp tongue. You know, your humour was never really my style, but it was always better than listening to Roman try and form a sentence and bicker with Dean like school girls. You see, I'm not coming down there. I think I'll stay up here if you three have some unfinished business between you, then you know, sort that out' Seth said

'I've got a sentence for you, Seth. I'm going to sign this contract. And then I'm going to kick your ass' Roman said as he grabbed the contract and signed it.

'Yeah, Seth. News flash, genius, we're all here for the same reason. We want that championship that you've got right there around your waist' Randy said signing the contract also

'All right, all right, all right. You're going to come down here and sign this contract, Seth, or am I going to have to drag your ass down here myself? Dean asked as he signed the contract as well

'Well, actually, the director of operations, Kane, has the authority to sign my name to that contract. So, I think we'll be having him do that instead. That sounds better to me' Seth said

'That is correct, Seth, in theory. I'm trying to remember what you said about me in your interview earlier tonight. What was it?' Kane asked pretending to think

'He said that you are obsolete and irrelevant' I added as Kane glared at me and I shrugged smirking

'Anyway, yes. If you are physically unable to attend this contract signing, I could sign as your proxy. However, seeing that you're standing right in front of me and look to be in perfect health, I insist that you come down here and sign the contract yourself' Kane said as Seth looked annoyed

'Fine' Seth said walking down to the ring as I sit back on the turnbuckle taping my knee smirking as the crowd chants' Justin Bieber'

Seth, being the coward that he is, sends Joey Mercury into the ring to grab the contract.

'Bring that here, I need to review this contract' Seth said as he paced ringside reading the contract.

'Okay, all right. Everybody is accounted for here. Dean Ambrose or should I say little red Roddy Piper, I mean, I never thought you were that good, but that's what Roman used to call you back in the day when you act all crazy trying to entertain all of these idiots. There's Roman Reigns, yup, which is good, because he's much better at signing autographs than he is at wrestling. I mean, Ambrose, you used to say that he couldn't wrestle his way out of a wet paper bag, right? That was the joke. And Randy, I don't… I don't want you to feel left out, but really, it's no secret how Dean and Roman feel about you. I mean, they used to call you spoiled, entitled. Roman said you never worked a day in your life. Hell, Ambrose used to say the only reason you're here in WWE is because of your old man. Look, I'm just telling the truth guys. I mean, what's wrong with a little honesty?' Seth said now walking into the ring as all 3 men in the ring glared at each other.

Seth signed the contract

'There you go, Mr. Obsolete. Are you happy with that, huh?' Seth said handing Kane the contract

'Mr. Obsolete? Well, it's because of Mr. Obsolete that you are champion' Kane said

'No, it is because of me that I am the champion. It's got nothing to do with you' Seth argued as Dean grabbed the table and placed it up against the corner of the ring. Seth and Kane stopped arguing as they started at him confused

'We all know how this is going to end anyway. I call dibs on the table' I say from the top rope before hitting Joey Mercury with a hurricarana throwing him through the table. Jamie and Seth started attacking me when Dean started fighting as well. Roman and Kane were fighting and Randy attacked Seth as Dean and I attacked Joey and Jamie. Randy clotheslines Seth from the ring and following him out. I spear Joey to the mat hammering away at him as Roman and Kane end up on the outside as well.

I toss Joey from the ring and pull Jamie off Dean. Dean grabs a chair and throws it at Joey on the outside of the ring as I trade punches with Jamie and Kane and Seth double team Roman. I tossed Jamie from the ring and Dean tossed a chair at him as well. Dean and I saw Roman being double teamed and we both looked at each other grinning.

We both run and hit Kane and Seth with suicide dives. I hammer away at Kane on the announcer's table as Dean throws Seth into the barricade. Kane shoves me into the steel post before going for a choke slam on Dean. Roman broke it up with a Superman Punch to Kane. Dean slides into the ring as Seth tries to escape. Dean grabs him and goes for Dirty Deeds but Seth shoves him into the corner.

Roman goes for a spear but Seth jumps over him and Roman manages to put on the brakes and stop before hitting Dean. Seth dropkicks Roman into Dean though. Randy goes for a RKO but Seth slides from the ring quickly. Randy follows him as Dean and Roman start shoving each other in the ring. I slid in holding my shoulder where it hit the steel pole.

'Enough!' I shout shoving them both apart. Randy suddenly hits Dean with an RKO and Roman hits him with a Superman Punch. Roman goes to check on Dean when Seth jumps from the top rope and hits him with a flying knee to the face.

Seth and I stare at each other before I am spun around and hit with a Super Kick by Tamina! Naomi and kneels down next to me laughing as Seth grabs his title and poses for the ground.

…


	76. Chapter 76

**11-05-15 RAW**

I walked into the arena by myself as Dean was meeting with Roman. I turned the corner to see The Bella Twins waiting for me.

'Good luck tonight, Kaylee… after all Tamina took you to the limit the last time you fought' Nikki said laughing

'What's wrong Nikki, little sour because you and Brie were destroyed at the hands of Naomi and Tamina?' I taunted as Brie stepped up

'You better watch your back Kaylee, not only do you have Naomi and Tamina after you but you also have the 2 most dominant divas in the WWE, The Bella Twins, coming after you as well. Not even you, The Devious Beauty, can beat all them odds' Brie warned as I leant against the wall fake yawning.

'You think your cute Kaylee, but what back up do you have? I have my sister, Naomi has Tamina and you? You have no one' Nikki said when suddenly Dean and Roman turned the corner

'What's going on?' Dean asked wrapping an arm around my shoulder

'You want to know who I have. I have my husband and my brother. But I don't need them to beat you' I say walking off with the boys

…

Dean walks down to the ring with me for his match against J&J Security.

Dean will start the match against Joey Mercury. Dean rolls out of the ring and rips Jamie Noble off the apron. Dean brings Mercury into the ring the hard way before stomping him down in the corner. Dean jabs and head-butts him before body slamming him down. Mercury throws some wild punches that don't connect before Dean punches him. Dean sends him into the ropes, but Mercury holds on. Dean then clotheslines him over the top rope. Dean brings Noble into the ring the hard way, and Dean tries to beg him off. Dean pretends to show sympathy before kicking him in the midsection. Dean goes for Dirty Deeds, but Noble gets away and leaves the ring. Mercury shoulders him in the midsection at ringside and tries to throw him into the ring, but Dean rebounds out and clotheslines J&J over the commentary table. Dean sits on the table and laughs. Dean throws Mercury into the ring and goes to the top rope. Noble tries to grab him, but he's kicked away. Mercury rips him off the top rope and clotheslines him down for a two count. Mercury punches away at him before tagging Noble in. Noble drops a knee before sending him into the ropes for a back elbow. Noble drops a leg for a two count. Noble hits a snap mare and tags in Mercury. Mercury stomps him before dropkicking him down for a two count. Mercury applies a chin lock, but Dean gets to his feet and shoulder blocks him down. They clunked heads, and Dean falls.

Noble is tagged in, and Dean pops up to scare him. Dean punches away at him before hitting the ropes for a pair of running forearms. Dean connects with a running forearm in the corner before Mercury pulls Noble out. Dean then takes J&J Security out with a suicide dive. Dean goes to the top rope for a flying elbow drop, but Mercury breaks up the pin. J&J sends him into the ropes, but they lower their heads and eat a kick. Mercury punches him back, but Dean rebounds with a double clothesline. Dean throws Noble into Mercury before hitting him with Dirty Deeds for the win. Dean then bows for the hometown crowd. I roll into the ring and hold up his hand in victory as the crowd cheers loudly.

…

Dean and I watch from the back as Roman goes down to the ring. Kane attacks Roman as he comes over the barricade for his entrance. Kane punches him around ringside and knees him in the ribs a few times. Kane uppercuts him down and slams him spine-first into the ring post. Kane uppercuts him down before head-butting him. Kane slams him off the ring steps and throws him into the ring. This match hasn't started yet. Kane tries to get in the ring, but Roman punches him back to the floor. Roman powers him into the barricade, but Kane powers him into the apron. Kane takes turns slamming him into the barricade and ring apron before throwing him over the steel steps. Kane removes the top of the commentary table and takes the monitors off. Roman punches back at him and bounces him off the apron. Kane reverses a whip into the steps, but Roman jumps over them. Roman jumps off the steps, but Kane grabs him by the throat. Kane goes for a Choke slam on the table, but Roman gets out and connects with a Superman Punch. Roman then spears him over the table and knocks him out. Roman stands on the commentary table and celebrates.

…..

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling**

I walk down to the ring by myself as Tamina and Naomi wait for me in the ring. I slid in and stare at Tamina.

'Nothing personal Kaylee, just family business' Tamina said as the bell rung.

We lock up, and Tamina powers me to the corner. I get out and punch away at her. Tamina pushes me back and viciously kicks me down. I elbow her in the face, but Tamina grabs me by the hair and pulls me into a backbreaker. Tamina sends me to the corner hard. I stand up cracking my neck as Naomi loves what she is seeing.

We lock up again and I whip Tamina into the ropes and hit a Samoan Drop. I bounce off the ropes only to have my leg grabbed my Naomi. I jump over the top rope and hit Naomi with a cross body before rolling back into the ring. Tamina then clubs me in the face to take me down. Tamina drops a pair of knees for a one count. Tamina chokes me on the middle rope before I pull her neck first into the same rope. I cough a bit before hitting the mat and standing up. I go for a back suplex but Tamina counters for he own back suplex, but I flip through and land on my knees. I turn around to get a Super Kick in the face. Tamina goes for a pin but I kick out at the count of 2 and a half. Tamina hits the mat annoyed and stands up to argue with the ref. The crowd starts chanting 'This is awesome' as I pull myself to my feet.

Tamina goes for another Super Kick but I dodge it and connect with a clothesline and a dropkick. I drop and elbow into her chest before going for a pin. Tamina kicks out at 2. Tamina pushes me to the corner, but I elbow her in the face. I hit a running bulldog before climbing to the top rope. Naomi stands on the apron to distract me but I kick her in the face knocking her off the apron. I jump and hit Tamina with an elbow as she is standing up. I hit her with Widows Peak for the win.

I catch my breath as the ref holds up my hand in victory. Suddenly I am hit from behind by Naomi and she kicks me over and over again as Tamina gets up and joins in on the attack. Brie and Nikki run to the ring and attack Naomi and Tamina but they quickly escape laughing. Nikki then holds me up as Brie knees me in the face.

Dean and Roman run down to the ring and Dean rips Nikki off me and throws her to Roman who elbows her in the face. Brie pulls Nikki from the ring shocked as they stand on the ramp.

'Get me a microphone' I moan as Dean helps me up and Roman grabs one for me.

'Bella's', Naomi and Tamina… let this be a lesson to you. My husband and brother are not scared to put their hands on a diva when it comes to protecting me. So if I were you, I'd focus more on each other and less on me. At this particular moment, you four are a pain in my ass, but if these threats and pathetic attacks keep focusing on me, then you will become a problem that I need to take care off and well, you can ask Paige what happens to problems I need to take care off' I said before dropping the microphone

…

Dean, Roman and I watch from the back as I am laying on the floor stretching out my body, as Randy Orton makes his way to the ring for his match against Seth Rollin.

The bell rings, and they circle the ring. Seth applies a hammerlock, but Orton counters into a headlock takeover. Seth gets out with a head-scissor. Orton gets up, but Seth catches him with a side headlock. Orton whips him off, but Seth takes him down with a shoulder block. Seth hits the ropes, and Orton connects with a back elbow. Orton sends him into the ropes, but he lowers his head and eats a kick. Seth kicks and punches him before wrenching the arm. Seth sends him into the ropes, but Orton slams him by the hair. Orton sends him hard into the corner, and Seth rolls up the turnbuckle before stumbling into an uppercut. Orton stomps him all over his body before dropping a knee for a one count. Orton backs up for a knee drop, but Seth moves. Orton ducks a clothesline and connects with his patented backbreaker. Orton holds his knee in pain before walking into a reverse STO in the corner. Seth then connects with a high knee to the back, which sends Orton out of the ring.

Orton rolls back into the ring and sends Seth into the ropes, but Seth catches him with a running headlock slam for a two count. Seth stomps him and intimidates the referee. Seth connects with a running forearm in the corner. Seth circles around him before getting him to his feet. Seth sends him to the corner and stares menacingly at the crowd. Seth charges into a back body drop to the apron. Seth quickly goes to the top rope, but Orton crotches him on the top rope. Orton smiles before looking out into the crowd. Orton then connects with a top rope superplex. They trade punches and head-butts from their knees before getting to their feet and punching away at each other. Seth kicks him in the midsection and hits the ropes. Orton hits a pair of clotheslines before going for a powerslam, but Seth holds onto the ropes. Seth elbows him in the face before jumping off the second rope into a powerslam for a near fall.

Seth rolls to the apron to recover, and Orton grabs him by the hair. Orton goes for a hanging DDT, but Seth snaps him off the top rope. Seth hits a slingshot kick to the head followed by a springboard flying knee to the face for a near fall. Seth takes a few moments before grabbing him. Orton twists him around and goes for his patented backbreaker, but Seth flips through it. Orton then connects with a T-bone suplex. Orton goes for a hanging DDT, but Seth drops him to the apron. Seth then connects with a step-up enzuigiri to send him to the floor. Seth then takes him down with a suicide dive! Seth rolls him back into the ring and stalks him. Seth charges him in the corner, but Orton sidesteps him. Orton goes for an RKO, but Seth counters into a roll-up for a two count. Seth then super kicks him for a near fall.

Seth drops to the mat and imitates Orton's RKO taunt. Seth goes for a turnbuckle power bomb, but Orton counters into a back body drop. Seth lands on his feet and hits the ropes, but Orton spins him into the ropes for a hanging DDT. Orton then drops down and shows Seth how to do that taunt. Orton gets the crowd going and goes for an RKO, but J&J Security attack him for the disqualification.

J&J Security double-team Orton before he fights them off. Orton sends Jamie Noble shoulder-first into the ring post. Seth then takes Orton down and punches away at him. Seth gets Mercury and Noble to their feet as a "We want Ambrose" chant breaks out.

'Well, we better not disappoint the fans' Dean said kissing me goodbye as him and Roman leave the locker room.

Kane's music hits, and he makes his way to the ring. Kane goes to ringside and grabs a steel chair. Seth and J&J Security look on nervously. They then triple-team Orton as Kane watches on. Dean and Roman run down and takes Seth and J&J Security down. Seth is trapped in the ring with Orton, Dean, and Roman. Seth looks at Kane for help, but he just stands there. Dean connects with Dirty Deeds. Dean, Roman, and Orton look at Kane, but he doesn't do anything. An "RKO" chant breaks out. Dean holds Seth up for Roman to spear him down. Kane continues to watch on. Dean, Roman, and Orton look at Kane again, but he stands there as like a statue. Roman and Dean hold Seth up for Orton to RKO. Roman then spears Orton down! Dean then spikes Roman on his head with Dirty Deeds, and the crowd explodes! Dean celebrates in the ring as Kane continues to watch on as I sit out the back with my mouth open.

'Did that just happen?' I whisper

…


	77. Chapter 77

**14-05-15 SMACKDOWN**

Dean and I make our way down to the ring to start SMACKDOWN. He held the ropes open for me before grabbing a microphone and handing it to me, then grabbing another one for himself

'I work alone, fight alone, and drink alone…my wife not included. And it felt good on Monday to be standing all alone in this ring, because alone is exactly what I'm going to be this Sunday at Payback.

Once that bell rings, it's every man for himself. We got Seth Rollins, that little chicken weasel troll and his lollipop goon squad. We have Randy Orton, who last we saw ate a spear from Roman Reigns and ended up right around here. And Roman Reigns, so yeah, yeah, I hit Dirty Deeds on my best friend, our only friend in this world. I didn't plan on it, all right? It was in the heat of the moment. Things got out of hand and we all know what happens when things get out of hand with me, all right?

So I got one thing I want to say to Roman before Sunday' Dean said as I sat on the turnbuckle. Roman's music suddenly came on and he walked down through the crowd. Roman and I bumped fists as he got into the ring and he got a microphone.

'You know, you're not going to get an apology' Dean said as Roman stepped forward and smirked as I sat on the turnbuckle watching on curiously

'I wasn't expecting one. You did exactly what I thought you'd do and you pulled the trigger. And you hit me with Dirty Deeds one time. And that's all you get, because at Payback, it is my turn to get payback, you know that. You know what he did to me. Regardless, we're brothers. Tonight, we're going to be brothers, no grudges. But this Sunday, I'm bringing the big guns. And I hope you do the same' Roman said as he held out his hand for Dean to shake. Dean went to shake it when Kane's music hit and interrupted them

'Gentlemen, I hate to break up you little moment here, but as director of operations, I'm here to let you know that you should be less concerned with winning the slammy award for bromance of the year, and more concerned of your fatal four-way match this Sunday at Payback. It's every man for himself. You should be concerned that you even make it to Payback' Kane warned and I jumped down and walked in-between Dean and Roman

'Kane, shouldn't you be concerned, because on RAW on Monday, HHH said that if Seth Rollins doesn't walk out of Payback WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Kane's out of a job' I taunted

'So, technically, oh no, this could be the last time we ever see corporate Kane' I said fake crying

'Rest assured, I am not concerned, because next Monday, I will still be employed. Which is more than I can say for you Kaylee, because if you don't win your match tonight against Natalya, you will be terminated.

Roman, I'll deal with you later. Dean, I came out here to tell you that you also have a match, because that's what's best for business. Tonight, you'll go one-on-one with Sheamus. And that match begins right…' Kane started to say

'NOW' Dean shouted out interrupting him

'Right now, right? That's what you said. We get it by now. Right now is the only time you ever know how to make a match. All right. So if Sheamus is done French braiding his beard back there. Get him out here and let's get this fight started' Dean yelled as Sheamus came out.

The bell rings and Sheamus hits a shoulder block before Dean Traps his legs, then Sheamus kicks him and whips him at the ropes. Dean tries to rebound but Sheamus knocks him outside and sends him into the barricade. I check on Dean as Sheamus shoves me out of the way and throws Dean back into the ring. Dean ducks a kick to clothesline Sheamus outside, then he hits a suicide dive on the floor. Dean heads up top but Sheamus cuts him off, then he tries to slam Dean on the ring post, but Dean sends Sheamus into it and rolls him up for the win.

…

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling**

I make my way to the ring by myself as Natalya waits in the ring for me. I take a deep breath before sliding into the ring. Natalya looked like she really didn't want to be in this type of match either.

The bell rings and we lock up. I whip her into the ropes and go for a quick roll up but gets a 2 count. I hit her with a dropkick and climb to the top rope to go for a flying elbow when suddenly Nikki and Brie run down and shove me from the turnbuckle. This caused a disqualification naming me the winner. I land hard on the barricade and I try to cover up as Nikki and Brie kick away at me. Naomi and Tamina run down and take out Nikki and Brie with a Super Kick from Tamina and Rear View from Naomi. They then roll me into the ring and Naomi holds me up as Tamina hits a Super Kick before Dean Runs down to the ring and they slide out laughing.

I kick the ropes fuming as I grab a microphone

'That is it! I gave you girls more than enough chances to move on from me but you have finally pushed me too far. You girls better run and hide because it won't be Kaylee Ambrose coming for you. It will be The Devious Beauty and she is a monster!' I threatened as I stormed out of the ring with Dean following me.

…

Dean and I watch as Kane attacks Roman before the bell and whips him into the steps, then they make it in the ring and the match officially starts. Kane sends him back outside and whips the steps at Roman, but Roman ducks and beats him with a kendo stick. Roman continues to attack, Roman blocks a choke slam. He kicks Kane in the face and hits a diving clothesline off the commentary table, then he brings two tables into the ring.

Kane hits him from behind and slams him to get a near fall, then Kane starts setting the tables up. Roman knocks him down and goes for a spear, but Kane catches him and choke slams him through a table. Kane gets a near fall, then he sets up another table in the corner, but Roman hits him with a Superman punch, then spears him through the table and makes the cover.

'Seth, how does Roman Reigns victory over Kane affect your confidence heading into Payback?' Renee asked Seth with J&J Security out the back

'My confidence? Oh, Renee, look, I have never taken anything away from Roman Reigns. That was a hell of a performance out there. Kane's nothing to sneeze at, but it's going to take a whole lot more than that to take my WWE World Heavyweight Championship off me this Sunday Night. It doesn't just go for Roman Reigns, all right? That goes for Dean Ambrose. That goes for Randy Orton. When the dust settles on Sunday they're all going to be losers…' Seth said as Renee backed away as Dean walked up behind them eating a cookie.

'What the hell are you doing here?' Seth asked

'Hey, listen, calm down' Noble said

'Anybody want a cookie?' Dean asked before

He slams a cookie tray in Seth's face and starts a fight. They gang up on him but Roman rushes in and slams them all into some equipment, then Dean fights back and gets up. Dean and Roman have a brief stare down, then Roman goes to shake Dean's hand, but Dean fakes him out and picks up the title. Dean looks and places it on Roman's shoulder,

'Don't worry. I'll take it on Sunday' Dean said walking off

….


	78. Chapter 78

**17-05-15 PAYBACK**

I watch from the back as The Bella Twins go up against Tamina and Naomi in tag action.

We start with Nikki Bella and Naomi. Quick tag to Brie Bella early as The Bella's drop Naomi on her face. Brie with knees to Naomi. Tamina with a super kick to Brie on the ring apron. Nikki goes to check on Brie. Naomi tosses Brie back in, goes for a quick pin fall getting a two count and prevents a tag to Nikki. Naomi stands on the hair of Brie pulling up on her arms. Naomi with kicks to Brie. Tag to Tamina who kicks Brie in the back. Tamina dumps Nikki off the corner, tosses Brie to the other corner, gets in a kick and tags in Naomi. Quick tag back to Tamina who splashes Brie. Tag to Naomi who connects with a quick swinging neck breaker. Hot tag to Nikki. Nikki with big clotheslines and a dropkick to Naomi. Nikki with a high back body drop on Naomi. Alabama Slam by Nikki and Tamina breaks up the pin fall attempt. Nikki kicks Tamina out. Naomi with a close roll up. Tamina with a distraction setting up Naomi's Rear View on Nikki. Brie jumps and tackles Tamina on the outside. Nikki with a quick spine buster on Naomi. On the outside, we see Tamina drive Brie into the ring barricade. Nikki is just going up top when Naomi pulls her off and gets the pin fall.

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling**

I make my way down to the ring with a steel chair and Naomi and Tamina quickly run from the ring leaving Nikki and Brie. I attack them with the steel chair over and over until the refs try to stop me. I lay the chair down and point to Naomi and Tamina before grabbing Brie and hitting Dirty Deeds into the steel chair!

'You woke the monster girls!' I shouted at them as medics rushed down to help the Bella Twins

…..

Dean and I make our way to the ring as footage is shown of my attack earlier on tonight and I grinned. I sat on the barricade to watch as the bell rings.

J&J Security pull Dean and Roman out early. Randy with a big right hand to Seth. Dean pulls the rope down and brings Seth and Randy over. Dean takes out Seth and Orton with a suicide dive. Roman with a huge leap over the top rope taking everyone out! Roman plants Seth with a tilt-a-whirl scoop slam. Roman with a big right hand to Seth. Seth drives Roman face first into the corner. Dean comes flying off the top rope with an elbow to Seth. Orton breaks that up with uppercuts to Dean and right hands in the corner. Dean with rights of his own and connects with a running bulldog on Orton. Dean with jabs and chops to Orton. Orton drops Dean over his back. Roman is back in with shots to Orton. Dean and Orton go over the top after Roman avoided an RKO from Orton. Seth goes on the attack on Roman. Seth with big stomps in the corner to Roman.

Roman and Dean Work together to drop Seth. They fist bump over Seth as Dean drops some rights. Roman also gets in some rights of his own. Dean with a pulling clothesline on Seth. He tells Roman to get the Superman ready. Kane pulls Roman out and tosses him into the barricade. Dean goes on the attack with Kane. Kane with a big uppercut to Dean and tosses him back in for Seth. J&J Security and Kane attack Orton at ringside. Seth with a springboard flying knee that catches Dean for a two count. Seth with a corner power bomb and super kick combo on Dean. Dean with a huge clothesline that drops Seth. Dean with shots to J&J Security. Kane with a choke slam on Dean when Dean had Seth setup for the Dirty Deeds. Orton pulls Kane off the ring apron and Roman with a kick to the head of Kane. Orton then tosses Roman away and knocks Dean out. Orton with a T-Bone suplex on Seth. Seth drops Orton off the top rope. Superplex by Orton on Seth. Orton drops Seth back first off the ringside barricade. Orton starts clearing off the main announce table at ringside next. Roman sends Orton face first into the steel ring post.

Roman, Dean and Seth look at the grounded Orton back at each other. They all start to triple team Orton.

'Go up!' Dean yells at me and climb to the top rope as Dean and Seth put Orton on the shoulders of Roman and we hit a triple power bomb clothesline through the announcer's table. Seth celebrates with them extending his fist. Dean and Roman immediately attack Seth. Dean and Roman fight off Kane next. Dean lifts up Kane and Roman power bombs Kane over Seth as he lies on the Spanish Announcer's table. The crowd chants "ONE MORE TIME" and I climb to the top rope as Roman yells to pick him up. Dean picks up Kane and Roman power bombs Kane as I clothesline him over Seth and the table breaks. Dean and Roman smile at each other as everyone lies in carnage including myself.

'Loser buys the beers?' Roman said laughing as they slid into the ring and smile at each other. Dean and Roman exchange rights. Dean with a tackle and rights. Roman with a roll up. Roman holds on and power bombs Dean! Dean avoids a Superman Punch for a close roll up. Roman lands the Superman Punch this time and Dean kicks out. Dean catches Roman with a knee blocking a spear. Roman connects with a spear. Seth breaks up the pin fall. J&J attack Roman. Roman fights them off. Roman chases Seth. Dean clotheslines Roman and Dirty Deeds on Seth. Kane pulls Dean out and throws him into the steps. Kane picks up the steel steps and nails Dean and Roman with it. Kane with a choke slam me over the stairs as I try to get involved. Orton trips up Kane who falls on me. RKO on Noble and Mercury in the ring. Orton with a powerslam on Seth and then a DDT through the ropes. RKO on Kane. Seth with a Pedigree on Orton. Seth hooks the leg and gets the pin fall.

…


	79. Chapter 79

**18-05-15 RAW**

Dean and I arrive at the arena and go straight to The Authority's office. Steph, HHH, Kane, J&J Security and Seth all stop talking and look at us

'Hey. Congratulations, Seth. Big win last night and it only took you, like, 4 other guys to help you do it' Dean said

'That's, like, a new record for you, right?' I asked cocking my head to the side

'Anyway, and now it's time we reassess the score cards and check where we're at. Last time we fought one-on-one I beat you' Dean said

'And last night, try as you might you couldn't beat him' I added

'So, I'll tell you what I'm going to do for you. In two weeks at Elimination Chamber, I'm going to grant you a rematch under one condition, you put that title on the line' Dean said as HHH laughed

'Kane, we're going to let you handle this one' HHH said laughing as him and Steph left the office

'Bye' I said waving mockingly

'Nice try, Ambrose, but I don't know what you don't understand about back of the line' Seth teased

'Mr. Ambrose, after careful consideration of this issue, I've determined that it should be up to the champion to decide his future, because after all, Seth is the future' Kane explained as Seth laughed

'Oh, hey, and when you find the back of the line, make sure to say hello to Roman and Randy for me. Let's go, boys' Seth said laughing walking off with J&J Security

'I always, kind of, knew you were Seth's neutered little lapdog. But seeing it up close in personal like this, it breaks my heart' I say sadly

'You used to be a monster, man! What would Paul Bearer think right now if he saw you? Or your brother? Devil's favourite demon, the glorified butler' Dean added shaking his head

'Don't you ever mention my family, you want action so bad? You'll get it tonight against Bray Wyatt' Kane said angrily

'Okay' Dean said calmly as I took Kane's champagne and took a sip

'You really shouldn't drink on the clock' I said as we walked off with the glass

…

Dean and I make our way down to the ring as Bray waits in the ring.

The bell rings, and they just stare at each other from opposite corners. They lock up, and Wyatt powers him to the corner. Wyatt slaps away at him before connecting with a body slam. Wyatt goes for a senton splash, but Dean moves. Dean hits a low clothesline before dropping an elbow. Dean stomps the midsection before tying up his legs and ripping at his face. Dean applies a hammerlock and brings him down to his knees. Dean pulls at the arm and bends it at an awkward angle. Dean kicks away at him and kicks him in the back of the neck. Dean stomps him on the back of the head. Dean wrenches the arm, but Wyatt punches him in the face. Wyatt rakes his face on the ropes, and Dean begins punching back. Dean goes for a running cross-body block, but Wyatt clotheslines him out of mid-air. Wyatt kicks him in the spine before hitting a running boot to the face. Wyatt punches him in the face before slapping him quickly and punching him in the ribs. Wyatt connects with a snap mare before applying a chin lock. Dean soon fights up and punches out. Wyatt quickly sends him to the corner and connects with a clothesline. Wyatt runs to the opposite corner, and Dean chases him there with a clothesline of his own. Wyatt rolls out of the ring to recover. Dean goes for a suicide dive, but Wyatt punches him in the face. Wyatt then grabs him and has his legs hanging off the second rope. Wyatt then gives a modified superplex to the floor!

Wyatt kicks Dean down and takes his time before hitting a release suplex. The momentum takes Dean out of the ring, and Wyatt poses for the crowd. Wyatt gets out of the ring to retrieve him, and Dean charges him. They then take each other out with a double clothesline on the floor! They both beat the count at nine. They then meet eyes, and the intensity is palpable. The crowd chants, "We want tables," as they trade punches. Dean comes out on top with the exchange before Wyatt reverses a whip. Dean ducks a clothesline and connects with a running cross-body block followed by some punches to the head. Dean connects with a running forearm in the corner followed by a bulldog. Dean ties him up in the ropes and hits a dropkick to the sternum. Wyatt is hanging over the middle rope, and Dean connects with a second rope leg drop. Dean covers for a two count.

Dean goes for a neck breaker, but Wyatt counters into a one-armed slam attempt. Dean gets out and pulls the top rope down to get Wyatt out of the ring. Dean then connects with the suicide dive! Dean rolls him into the ring and gets in. Wyatt quickly pops up and goes for Sister Abigail, but Dean counters out. Dean goes for Dirty Deeds, but Wyatt gets out. Dean applies a waist lock, but Wyatt elbows out. Dean goes for a rebound clothesline, but Wyatt rips his head off with a clothesline for a near fall! The crowd chants, "This is awesome!" Wyatt gets up in the corner and arcs his back to look at him. Wyatt approaches him, and Dean slaps him in the face. Wyatt is furious about that. Wyatt jacks him in the jaw, but Dean rebounds off the ropes with a vicious clothesline for a near fall! Dean punches the mat to get the crowd going. Dean props Wyatt up on the top rope and goes for a superplex, but Wyatt fights him off. Wyatt looks at the crowd and goes for the senton splash from the second rope, but Dean moves! Dean goes to the top rope. Joey Mercury runs down and distracts the referee. Jamie Noble then pushes Dean off the top rope into Sister Abigail! Wyatt picks up the pin fall

…

Nikki and Naomi are in the ring for the Divas Championship Match. Brie isn't here as she is recovering from my attack. Nikki is limping a bit in pain as well.

Nikki goes for a lockup, but Naomi sidesteps her. Naomi runs to the apron, and Nikki backs up. Naomi slingshots into the ring and poses. Naomi fakes her out a few times before running in between the ropes. The referee backs Nikki up, and she brings Naomi in the ring the hard way. Nikki sends her into the ropes, but she lowers her head and eats a kick. Nikki slaps her in the face and clotheslines her over the top rope. Nikki then takes out Naomi and Tamina with a suicide dive!

Naomi drags Nikki to the center of the ring by her hair and apply a chin lock. Nikki fights up, but Naomi fights back. Nikki quickly connects with a face-buster, and they're both down. Nikki gets up and boots Naomi away. Nikki hits a pair of clotheslines and a dropkick. Nikki connects with a back body drop and connects with a bizarre spine buster for a two count. Nikki goes for the Rack Attack, but Tamina runs in and super kicks her. The referee throws the match out.

Naomi and Tamina double-team Nikki until I run down to the ring with a chair. I duck a clothesline from Tamina and smash Naomi in the face with the chair. I clothesline Tamina and hit a Samoan Drop on Naomi onto the steel chair. I hammer away at her until Tamina pulls me off and escapes the ring with Naomi. I turn to see Nikki getting to her feet and I grab her and hit Dirty Deeds onto the steel chair just like I did her sister on Sunday. I pick up the broken steel chair grinning psychotically as the crowd cheers

….

I walked back into our locker room to find Dean sitting deep in thought.

'What's up my love?' I ask and walk in between his legs and place my hands on his shoulders

'I want a title shot' Dean said kissing my stomach

'Then let's go get it' I say simply and grab his hand and walk out to the ring to Dean's music

'You've got a hell of a lot of nerve coming in this ring with all of us in here' Steph said angrily

'Sorry we're late for this little love fest. We were out looking for the perfect Justin Bieber album for Seth' I said as the crowd chanted 'Justin Bieber'

'But we came back empty, so instead, what we're going to do for this little celebration, we're going to give you another opportunity for a match with me. So long as, you know, the WWE World Heavyweight Championship is on the line' Dean says firmly

'What don't you understand Ambrose? This is my moment, all right? Seth Rollins, Architect of a dream, except for it seems to me, that you're the one who must be dreaming if you ever think you're going to get another shot at my title. I told you, you're at the line with Roman Reigns and Randy Orton, all right?' Seth said with a grin on his face. I laugh and tap the microphone

'Unfortunately, I'm a notorious line jumper' Dean said

'It's simple Seth, give Dean a championship match or else' I warn

'Who do you think you are coming in this ring and making demands? Seth's right, Dean has done nothing to earn a WWE World Heavyweight Championship match as a matter of fact, he lost just last night, but I'll tell you what, Seth is a fighting champion. And he won't be intimidated by your threats. Seth, get them' Steph said as Dean and I looked at a shocked Seth.

'Yeah, get us' I mock as the others go to leave the ring except for Seth

Seth takes off his jacket and goes for a quick attack, but Dean punches away at him. J&J Security runs in, but I fight them off. Dean and Seth fight to the floor. Dean gives him a suplex on the floor as I throw Mercury into the timekeeper's area. I then drive Noble into the barricade. Seth attacks Dean and goes to throw him into the ring, but he rebounds off the ropes. Seth ducks a clothesline, and Dean gives him a back body drop on the commentary table. I then unveil a bunch of cinderblocks at ringside. I shove Seth face first onto the cinder blocks as Dean Holds up a chair threatens to crush his head

'I WANT MY CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH' Dean yells at The Authority.

'Stop. Stop. Call him off Kaylee!' Steph pleads as I look at her smirking

'Okay, all right. Listen. Let him go, let him go and we will give you the WWE World Heavyweight Championship match. Let him go and you got it, you got it, let him go' Steph said as Dean smirked

'DEAL' Dean shouts and gives me the chair and I go to hit him but Mercury takes the chair from me

Dean throws J&J into Kane before diving off the barricade into all three men. Dean then chases Seth into the ring and grabs his ankle, but Triple H pulls him out of the ring. Dean and I clear the ring of J&J Security before Dean eats a big boot from Kane. Kane hits me with a Tomb Stone and then goes for a Choke slam on Dean, but he gets out and connects with a rebound clothesline. Dean goes for Dirty Deeds, but Seth takes him down. Seth then delivers a Pedigree before holding up the WWE World Heavyweight Championship.

….


	80. Chapter 80

**21-05-15 SMACKDOWN**

Roman made his way down to the ring to start off SMACKDOWN. He grabbed a microphone and got into the ring

'I got a little bad news. I didn't win at Payback. But I got some good news. I had a really good time at Payback. Anytime you punch Seth Rollins in the mouth, that's a good time. The Shield hit a triple power bomb clothesline and blew the roof the joint. And I got to go toe-to-toe with my bro, Dean Ambrose. But the fact is I can chase Seth every single week. It'll never be a fair fight. By next week, he's probably going to have like 50 more of those tiny security guards he keeps around. And I'm all about punching little tiny security guards in the face. But sometimes you got to think with you head and not your fist. So, it's a new game plan. I am entering the Money in the Bank Ladder Match. And I am going to win and you can believe that' Roman announced before Dean's music came on.

Dean and I walked down to the ring and Dean and Roman held the ropes open for me as I hugged Roman as Dean got a microphone.

'Sorry to interrupt you, bro. When I heard Payback, my ears started burning, and I went looking for a bucket of ice to duck my head into. And then I made a wrong turn to catering and well anyways, here I am. But before I came through that curtain, I head you mention something about the Money in the Bank Ladder Match and my mind started racing. I thought of bodies flying through the air. Cold steel connected with battered bones makes my heart explode out of my chest, I love that stuff' Dean said while I sat on the turnbuckle

'I know you do' Roman said smirking without a microphone.

'And then I remembered this year I won't be reaching for an opportunity to one day become WWE Champion, because by then, I'll already be WWE Champion' Dean said laughing

'I have told you before, I hope so. And I got to tell you it was pretty nifty, you and Kaylee outsmarting Seth for a title shot and that's respect' Roman said before turning to me

'But Kaylee would you please convince him for once to think, at least just think once of an exit strategy?' Roman pleaded but before we could reply Kane's music came on

'I can't believe I'm about to say thing, but I actually agree with Roman. And after all, Dean, your exit strategy ended with Seth Rollins giving you a pedigree. You may have gotten one over on The Authority, but just ask Roman, he'll tell you. In the end, The Authority always wins' Kane said as the crowd booed

'Kane, how do you even know if The Authority wins? You're always on your back' Roman said

'Well, you know, Roman, since I'm out here clearing things up as far as I'm concerned, you are not in the Money in the Bank Ladder match. This is not a personal bias. It's based on fact. Let's examine your track record, shall we, Roman? You lost at Wrestlemania. You lost at Payback. The only thing that you've earned is a spot at the back of the line. The only way that you will ever get another title opportunity is by proving that you deserve it to me' Kane explained as I jumped down from the turnbuckle and grabbed Roman's microphone

'There he goes again, Justin Bieber's groupie doing The Authority's dirty work. I can't imagine how brutal it must be for you, Kane' I said as Roman laughed

'You used to be a Brother of Destruction, and now you're the red headed stepchild of The Authority. Hey, tell me, Kane, when Hunter and Steph feed you their scraps from the table, do they let you use a fork and knife or do you just eat from a bowl like the lapdog that you are' Dean added

'NEVER mention my family in any way ever again. I already told you that, Dean, but you seem to have a hard time listening. So maybe you'll get the message this way, tonight, I'm giving you a rematch against the man who planted your face in the mat on RAW, Bray Wyatt' Kane announced

'BINGO!' Dean shouted

'That was exactly what we were going to ask you for, Kane. We got unfinished business with Bray Wyatt from Monday Night RAW and we're going to take care of it tonight' I said firmly

'And as for you, Roman, I don't have any plans for you tonight. In fact, I think that you should spend the rest of your evening reflecting on your failures. You need to turn inward and find ways to grow as a complete superstar. Enjoy your night off' Kane said as I gave Roman his microphone back

'Well, thanks, Kane. It was a rest day anyway. So, I'll just take today as a cheat day. I'll go backstage. I'll head to catering, may grab a plate, and fill it up with all kinds of Chesapeake Bay crab cakes. They got cheesecake?' Roman asked Dean

'Yes' Dean said

'I'm going to have some cheesecake too but I'm not just going to eat all night. I'm going to watch the show and I'm going to make sure you do everything tonight that is best for business. And you can believe that' Roman warned

…

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling**

I made my way down to the ring by myself before grabbing a microphone.

'I came back to the WWE for 2 reasons… to take out that backstabbing bitch Paige. Which I did. And to support my husband, the Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose' I said as the crowd chanted 'Ambrose'.

'I wasn't interested in anything to do with the divas. But for whatever reason Nikki and Brie Bella have gone out of their way to involve me in their lives. They are going to regret doing that. As a result of this obsession with me, I cost Naomi the Divas Title. Yeah I did. And I can't stress enough how much I… don't care.

Naomi then wanted some sort of revenge which… if anyone understands it is me. So I gave her a match. Which to no one's surprise I won. I then went on to warn Naomi to move on and to focus on Nikki Bella and the championship but she just did. Not. listen. Instead she aligned herself with the one woman who ever challenged me in the ring, Tamina Snuka.

And week after week both The Bella Twins and Naomi and Tamina have attacked me. But girls, you have finally succeeded in gaining my attention. I am out here to say that I am coming. Coming to make each and every one of your lives a living hell. Every match you have, I will be there. Every interview you have, I will be there. So be ready because the divas division is in for one hell of a ride' I warn before Naomi's music came on and she made her way to the ring with Tamina

'You are so scary girl, honestly. I'm terrified. You should be proud though. It's because of you taking out Paige though that made me realise I need to take things. I need to take my title opportunity and I did just that. But then when I had Nikki beat, you stuck your nose into _my_ business' Naomi said from the bottom of the ramp

'Yeah I did, I am not denying that but Naomi you are doing exactly what Nikki Bella wants you too. You are focusing more on me and not on her and that title you want _so_ badly. You my dear, are a puppet to that pathetic pampered diva and her sister. And as for you Tamina, I thought we had gotten past you being a glorified body guard for someone less talented than you?' I said mockingly shaking my head disappointed.

'I am going to take that title from Nikki but before I do, I am going to take you out of action' Naomi warned and I rolled my eyes

'Really? Because a lot of people have said that in the past and it hasn't gone too well. Let's see, Evolution tried to take me out and they failed, that scumbag Seth Rollins and Paige tried to take me out with a steel chair around the throat and they failed. Your cousin Tamina tried to take me out and she failed. So you were so smart you would focus on the championship, not me' I said bored

'You think you are so tough, so dominate, but Tamina and I are going to take you down' Naomi threatened before dropping the microphone and they went to get in the ring. I elbowed Tamina off the apron and pulled Naomi in the ring hammering away at her until Tamina rolled back in and they quickly started double teaming me. Nikki then ran down to the ring as Tamina and Naomi tried to escape but Nikki chased them and threw Naomi back into the ring and I hit her with Dirty Deeds. I went for Widows Peak but Nikki elbowed me in the face and hit me with Rack Attack.

…

I got out the back and Dean hugged me as we sat in the locker room. Bray Wyatt appeared on the screen.

'Not too long ago, people used to treat these so-called lunatics as if they were evil. Some would go as far as to claim that perhaps they were possessed by demons. But nowadays, of course, these claims are looked down upon. They're looked down as if they were primitive and outrageous. Here's the thing, man, they were right. Demons are all around us. Demons exist in us all. And tonight, I will prove to Dean Ambrose he has his inner demon, yes, but they march to my command. Now I'm sure you're asking yourself, dean, 'why me? Why now?' that's simple. You're in my way. Run' Bray warned

'Great, now we are back to these theatrics' Dean muttered before Kane walked in

'Yes?' I asked

'The Authority has made a match at Elimination Chamber. Nikki Bella will defend her title against Naomi and yourself' Kane said annoyed before walking out

'Huh' I said blankly

'Do you even want the title?' Dean asked confused

'Nope, but I do want to make Naomi and Nikki pay so what better way' I said with a shrug

…

Dean and I make our way to the ring. We watch as Bray comes out.

Dean starts the match by going after Bray's left knee. Bray hits a massive clothesline. Dean knees him in the gut and knocks him down. Bray escapes from the ring to recover but Dean hits a suicide dive. Dean goes for a elbow from the apron but Bray moves and Dean goes knee first into the steel steps.

'Dean' I yell concerned as Bray throws him in the ring and beats Dean down with strikes and a body slam. Bray goes for a senton but Dean Moves. Dean tries to fight back, but gets dropped by a body block. Bray traps Dean on the ropes and hammers away at the back of Dean's head.

'Let's have some fun' Bray said sliding from the ring. Bray hands Dean up on the second rope. He goes for a suplex but I walk around and come into the view on Bray

'Get away Kaylee! I don't want to hurt you' Bray begged but the distraction allowed Dean to hit a nice tornado DDT on the floor. Both men make it inside before the three count and Dean pummels Wyatt before landing a body press.

Dean ties Wyatt up in the ropes and dropkicks him, which prompts him to roll outside. Dean goes for a suicide dive but gets caught and almost Sister Abigailed. Dean turns it around and hits a clothesline. Dean rolls Bray in the ring and climbs to the top rope for an elbow but Bray counters to a Sister Abigail attempt that Dean escapes from. Dean nearly hits Dirty Deeds in the ring, but J&J distract him, allowing Bray to drop Dean for a count of 2. I run around and hit both men with a clothesline.

Seth's music hits and he walks out. I move around to the ramp as Seth stares at me. Roman's music then hits and he walks down through the crowd. Seth sends J&J Security to take out Roman but Roman takes them out instead. I then hit Seth with a clothesline and hammer away at him. As the ref is distracted by J&J pulling me off Seth and them escaping up the ramp, Roman hits a Superman Punch on Wyatt, who then walks into Dirty Deeds for the win. I slid into the ring and jump on Dean in celebration as Roman and him bump fists.

….


	81. Chapter 81

**25-05-15 RAW**

Dean and I watched from out the back as The Authority made their way down to the ring. Footage was shown from last Monday Night on RAW.

'Before we begin tonight's festivities, let's all give huge round of applause for Dean Ambrose' Seth said as the crowd cheered loudly

'I mean, why not? I mean, you saw last week, him and his wife acted like nothing more than common thugs. They extorted and intimidated their way into getting what they want which was a shot at my WWE World Heavyweight Championship' Seth said as the crowd started chanting 'You Sold Out'.

'No. This is not about me, this is about Dean Ambrose who clearly is a hero and a role model to everybody in the WWE universe, right?' Seth asked as the crowd cheered

'The thing about it is, The Authority, they made that decision under duress and that's not really how we operate because that's not really what's best for business. Steph, it's like you said last week, Dean Ambrose didn't earn a title shot. Dean Ambrose doesn't deserve a title shot. And actually, based off of his actions from last week, you guys could take that title shot away from him right now. You don't like that? It's the truth. Another piece of the truth is that actually, if you really wanted to, Hunter, you could fire Dean Ambrose right now. And you considered it until I asked you not to' Seth said as the crowd chanted 'we want Ambrose'.

'Thank you. I'm a benevolent human being and the truth of it is to be honest with you, Dean Ambrose, he's not really a threat to me. I mean, he's not on my level, he never was. He was riding my coattails the whole time we were in the Shield, I mean, it's no wonder you picked me instead of him. I mean come on, it was a no-brainer, right?' Seth asked HHH

'It was an easy decision, but now while we have a verbal arrangement with Dean Ambrose, well, I'm afraid we're going to need something a little more, pardon the pun, concrete which means that Dean Ambrose, if you would like to receive your WWE World Heavyweight Championship Match against Seth Rollins at Elimination Chamber, well then all you need to do is come down to this ring right now and sign this contract' HHH said

Dean's music came on and he and I walked out onto the stage.

'You may find this hard to believe but I think there might be something wrong with me' Dean said as the crowd chanted 'Ambrose'

'There might be something wrong with me, I can't sleep well lately. So, instead of counting sheep, Kaylee gave me the bright idea of counting punches to Seth Rollins face. I count the teeth flying out of his mouth one by one. By the time I get to about 200 punches, I sleep like a baby. I get this feeling, I guess you would call it happiness. Beating up Seth Rollins makes me happy' Dean said as the crowd cheered

'So normally, Dean and I get our jollies kicking the crap out of Seth Rollins for free. But last week I thought next time, Dean kicks the crap out of Seth Rollins. I want it to be for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. And the crazy thing, Seth, it's actually going to happen! All it took was a steel chair, a few cinder blocks, and a little bit of imagination. I hope the WWE universe enjoyed that as much as we did. I know the Authority appreciated it' I said

'I know the Authority appreciated it because there's a good chance this Sunday, their boy, their golden boy, their golden little baby boy, the architect gets replaced by someone you call a lunatic, but everybody else is just going to call the new face of WWE' Dean said grinning and slapping his cheek

'Now, when that happens, I want to make some changes around here. For starters, J&J Security, you're going barefoot like a couple of respectable hobbits. And Kane, you can stop wearing that cheap suit, you can just wear a collar like the obedient little lapdog that you are. Seth. Well, you can drunk dial Selena Gomez. Because Sethy boy, you'll always be out little Justin Bieber' I said as Dean laughed

'You shut your mouth, Ambrose' Seth said as the crowd chanted 'Justin Bieber'

'Hey, you people, when are you going to get it? You called me a sell out for so long and you act like I wasn't proud of it, all right? And now you call me Justin Bieber like it's an insult? Why do you call me that? I mean, Justin Bieber is rich, Justin Bieber is famous, Justin Bieber has to beat girls off of him with that stick or maybe it's because Justin Bieber is the most successful artist of his generation and you all wish you could be Justin Bieber just like Dean Ambrose wishes he could be Seth Rollins. The problem with that, Dean-O, is that you will never be me. You see you're just a little cockroach. And the thing about cockroaches Dean, they're really good at surviving. Hell, I've heard it said they could survive a nuclear holocaust but they never thrive. Cockroaches, they never win, Dean. You are destined to be a loser your entire life. All you want is to be the man standing in this ring. All you want is be me, Dean Ambrose, and you know what? It's a good thing, maybe it's a blessing in disguise that you're trying to wiggle your way into a match with me at Elimination Chamber because I am sick of chasing you away from WWE and if you got the guts to come down here and put your name o that line and sign the contract and make it official, I will gladly scrape your teeth off the bottom of my boot of the very last time at Elimination Chamber. So, come on down, I dare you' Seth said as I leant on Dean and yawned as Seth talked

'Well, I'd rather be a cockroach than the wrong end of The Authority's human centipede. So all I got to do is come down there and get in that ring. Step right into that lion's den and sign that contract? Well, it might be crazy and it might be stupid but it might be worth the shot. There's only one way to find out' Dean said taking off his jacket and we walked down to the ring. We moved around the ring as The Authority watches from the ring. I place a hand on Dean's chest and hold up one finger and grab a microphone

'But we ain't coming along' I said as Roman's music came on and he walked through the crowd and bump fists with Dean and hugs me.

'You know, everywhere I turn lately, it seems you two Shield boys and lady are just inseparable, it's so cute and sweet, everybody loves it, and it's so nice. And Dean, you have until the end of the night to sign that contract and make your championship match official for Elimination Chamber. But until then, I'm going to make a main event. How about the two remaining Shield boys team up to face the team of Kane and the architect, the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins, but the best part is, Ladies and Gentleman, you don't have to wait until the end of the night because this match happens right now' Steph said as they left the ring.

Dean and Kane will start the match out. Kane punches him to the corner as the crowd chants for Dean. Kane bounces him in the corner until Dean gets out and connects with some chops and jabs. Dean dropkicks him against the ropes before taking him down with a running cross-body block and some punches. Dean drops an elbow before stomping the midsection and stepping on him. Roman tags in, and he punches Kane before bouncing him in the corner. Roman bounces him off another turnbuckle before Kane punches him away. Kane sends him into the ropes, but he lowers his head and eats a kick. Reigns punches back at Kane before Kane cuts him off. Kane goes for a suplex, but Roman blocks it and connects with his own suplex. Dean is tagged in, and he comes off the top rope with a club to the shoulder. Rollins quickly tags in, and he clubs away at Dean's chest and snaps his arm off the top rope. Rollins connects with a suplex for a two count. Rollins then applies a neck vice. Dean fights up, and Rollins sends him into the ropes. Rollins lowers his head and eats a kick. Roman is tagged in, and they drop Rollins with a double clothesline. Roman applies a side headlock before being whipped off. Roman shoulder blocks him down before countering a leapfrog with a Samoan Drop. Roman charges him in the corner, but he's dropped on the apron. Roman then snaps him off the top rope. J&J Security distracts Roman, and Rollins dropkicks him into the barricade. I then take out J&J Security with a cross-body from the steps. Kane drives Roman into the barricade while the referee's back is turned. Rollins picks up a two count for that.

Rollins applies a chin lock on Roman as the crowd chants for Dean. Roman eventually fights up and punches out, but Rollins cuts him off with a punch and goes for a neck breaker. Roman twists out and clubs him in the neck. Dean is tagged in, and he ducks a clothesline before hitting a running cross-body. Dean puts him in the corner and kicks away at him. Dean sends him to the opposite corner for a running forearm/bulldog combination. Dean then clotheslines him over the top rope before taking him out with a suicide dive. Dean ducks a clothesline from Kane, and Roman punches Kane in the face.

Rollins connects with a short-arm clothesline. Rollins hits another short-arm clothesline before shoving him. Dean ducks a short-arm clothesline and annihilates him with a clothesline of his own.

Roman and Kane are tagged in. Roman ducks a clothesline and connects with a leaping clothesline. Kane reverses a whip to the corner, but he runs into a boot. Roman then comes off the second rope with a diving clothesline. Roman clotheslines him in the corner before clubbing and kicking him down. Joey Mercury jumps up on the apron, but I pull him down and take him out with a dropkick. I then take Jamie Noble out with Dirty Deeds. Kane then big boots Roman down. Kane sets up for a Choke slam, but Roman elbows out. Kane uppercuts him, and Dean blind tags in. Roman connects with a Superman Punch before Dean takes Kane out with a diving elbow drop for a near fall broken up by Rollins. Rollins tags in and connects with a springboard knee to the temple for a near fall. Rollins cannot believe he kicked out. Dean blocks a super kick and goes for Dirty Deeds, but Rollins counters into an enzuigiri. Dean quickly rebounds off the ropes with a clothesline, but Rollins ducks it. Dean then catches Rollins with a backslide pin for the win!

…

'Dean, I got to go get ready for my match' I said kissing him as Renee walked up for an interview.

I watched from the locker room as Dean was interviewed.

'Dean, congratulations on your victory tonight. However, you do still have to sign that contract in order to make your championship match official' Renee said

'Right. The Authority has played these games before. By the end of the night I will have a signed contract' Dean said

'What are you sweating for, Dean? Don't worry, we just so happen to bring that contract to you. Give it to him, Joey' Jamie said as Renee slowly left and Joey 'forgot' it

'Slap my head and call me sally, my boy Joey forgot it so I guess you ain't going to get it after all maybe' Jamie said laughing

'It's ok, Sally' Dean said and slapped Jamie in the head. Dean started beating down on J&J Security until the camera hit him and Dean spun around on in instinct and hit him

'Ah crap' Dean said annoyed kneeling down to check on the camera man.

…

Dean walked back to the locker room and sat on the seat annoyed as I finished getting ready. I was about to say something when HHH and Seth walked in

'Let me guess, you guys came here to hand-deliver my contract to sign, or are we still trying to do this the fun way?' Dean asked

'Nothing fun about what's about to happen to you' HHH said as the camera man he hit walked in with police officers

'Oh, you're kidding me, this guy?' Dean asked

'No, you've done enough already. This is the guy that assaulted you, right?' HHH asked

'Well, I mean…' the guy started to say

'You still want to press charges?' HHH asked

'He hit me but I could've sworn I felt a shove there…' the cameraman tried to say and I narrowed my eyes

'Hey! He asked you a question' Seth yelled

'Yes, yes' the cameraman said with his head low

'That's an affirmative, officers' Seth said

'Sir, put your hands behind your back' the office said

'You're kidding me?' I shouted annoyed

'You're being arrested for this simple assault. Turn around' the officer continued

'This is crap. Don't worry. I'll work it out' I promised Dean as they cuffed him and I kissed his cheek.

'Look's we are doing this the fun way' I said to Seth getting in his and HHH's face

'Don't you have a match to prepare for Kaylee' HHH said simply as I growled at him and stormed out.

…

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling**

I make my way down to the ring still fuming over what just happened. Nikki and Brie are on commentary and Naomi is on the outside of the ring as my opponent Tamina waits in the ring.

We circle the ring and lock up. Tamina shoves me away. I try to take her down, but Tamina clubs away at me. I elbow her in the face and kicks her in the midsection. I knee away at her before licking my lips. Tamina then knocks me to the floor. Tamina brings me back into the ring and head-butts me before applying a neck vice. Tamina slams me down and reapplies the neck vice. I fight up and punches out. Tamina punches back, but I cut her off with punches and a kick to the shoulder. Naomi gets on the apron and distracts me but I elbow her off the apron and I counter Tamina and roll her up for a two count. I hit a dropkick and Tamina rolls from the ring to recover. I take her out with a summersault senton. Naomi then hits me with a drop kick causing a disqualification. Tamina kicks me with a Super kick before they leave laughing. Nikki and Brie leave commentary laughing at me as I get to my feet fuming. I look at the camera before smirking. I grab the camera off the cameraman and throw it at Nikki and Brie, hitting Brie squarely in the face knocking her out

'You crazy bitch!' Nikki shouted as she knelt next an unconscious Brie

'Yeah. I told you that you had awoken the monster in me Nikki' I retorted and walked off.

…

I walk up to the cameraman who Dean hit and he looks at me frightened. I hold up my hands showing I am not here to hurt him

'Relax. You said something about you being shoved? Tell me' I insisted

'I swore I felt someone shove me into Dean' the cameraman said

'Ok and where is the other cameraman that was there?' I asked and he told me he was at catering

…..

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling**

I make my way to the ring by myself as the crowd cheers for me. I jump into the ring and grab a microphone

'Now as we all saw earlier on tonight, my husband was arrested for assaulting a cameraman. But you see… something just wasn't right about that scenario so I went hunting and what I found is…oh so delicious' I said and footage is show of Dean accidentally punching the cameraman and then an alternate angle of Seth Rollins sneaking up behind the cameraman and shoving him into Dean

Suddenly The Authority's music came on and they walk down to the ring and surround me in the ring.

'What you found doesn't matter Kaylee, the fact of the situation is Dean Ambrose physically assaulted a cameraman and he was justifiably arrested earlier here tonight. I told you he is nothing more than a common thug. You and he actually take pride in that stupid Lunatic Fringe and Devious Beauty nicknames of yours. But recklessness can only really get you so far, I mean, last week, yeah, paid off for him, he almost got himself an opportunity at my title. But this week, he ends up behind bars and you, my dear _Kay_ , end up in the ring with us. All by yourself' Seth said to me as Kane and J&J Security keep me trapped in the ring.

'Our crews work tirelessly, every single week to bring you Monday Night RAW Live and they deserve respect. But Dean Ambrose, he doesn't have any respect for them, he doesn't have any respect for their hard work, for anybody for that matter. That's right, Seth. Dean Ambrose struck a WWE employee, that cameraman by the way is a father of new born triplets. Now it is our job to create a safe environment for all of our employees and as such, we cannot tolerate such hazardous actions from our superstars. I mean, our goal is to create a kind, nurturing, supportive environment here at WWE. Now, I would like to say more about Dean Ambrose by out legal counsel has advised us against it as this is still an ongoing investigation' Steph said

'Actually Stephanie McMahon, you will find that it. Is. Not' I said to her without a microphone because they took it off me

'What are you talking about?' HHH demanded as Jamie gave me a microphone

'When I discovered this footage, I sent it to our lawyer, who then showed it to the police, who then re-interviewed the cameraman and well… long story short. Dean has been released and all charges dropped' I said into the microphone

'Well despite all that, we are still willing to give him the opportunity to face Seth Rollins at Elimination Chamber for that WWE World Heavyweight Championship. So despite the fact Dean is not here at the moment due to unforeseen circumstances, his wife is here. And she is able to sign the contract on behalf of Dean Ambrose' HHH said as the crowd cheered but I narrowed my eyes at him

'That is of course, if she can get it' HHH said to me holding the contract when J&J security started punching away at me. I quickly hammered back only to be kicked in the face by Kane's boot. Roman Reign's music hits and he runs down to the ring via the ramp to help me and we start to fight back against Seth, J&J and Kane as HHH and Steph watch from the outside. Roman went for a Superman Punch but Kane countered with a choke slam and Seth hit me with a curb stomp.

A police truck drives into the arena. Roman and I start laughing. Dean is revealed to be driving the truck. Dean makes his way to the ring in a police cap and jacket as well as a nightstick. Dean gets in the ring and hits Noble and Mercury with the nightstick before Rollins takes him down. Kane goes for a Choke slam, but Dean gets out and rebounds off the ropes with a clothesline. Rollins punches him and throws him down. Rollins picks up the nightstick, but Roman rips it out of his hands. Dean, Roman and I take turns punching Rollins before clotheslining him out of the ring. J&J Security and Kane return to fight, but we take them down. I hit J&J Security with a Double Spear. Kane throws Roman out of the ring, but he soon eats a Superman Punch. Dean then drops Kane with Dirty Deeds. Dean stares at Triple H, Stephanie, and Rollins, who are standing at the top of the ramp. I pick up the contract and hand it to Dean, who signs.

….


	82. Chapter 82

**28-05-15 SMACKDOWN**

Dean and I make our way down to the ring to start off SMACKDOWN. Dean holds the ropes open for me before grabbing 2 microphones

'Last Monday Night, I was told by the fine folks of The Authority that my match at Elimination Chamber wasn't official, because that match was made under duress, duress! I was told that if I signed a contract to make the match official, well, then, then the match would be official. That's just The Authority playing games. That's just The Authority having a plan B, and The Authority _always_ has a plan B. This week, Plan B was, 'get Dean Ambrose arrested'. Yeah. The Authority had me arrested for assaulting an innocent cameraman. I was handcuffed. I was read my rights. I was thrown into the back of a paddy wagon and I was hauled off to Long Island's finest holding cell, metal bars, and cold concrete floor' Dean said pacing the ring

'Believe me when I tell you because we know, jail is never a fun place to be' I add

'So Monday Night when I'm in my cell, all I can think about, all I can fantasize about, is ways to torture Seth Rollins for putting me there. And just when my world was coming crashing down on me, something great happened. The cops came in and they said, 'Dean, you get one phone call' and I said 'Great' who am I going to call? What am I going to do? Will I order a pizza? Who can I call? Well, I know that Kaylee is already working her magic with our lawyer to get me out of jail… once again. So there's only one other person I can call. There's only one other person I can trust. Only one other person who's going to have my back, our only friend, our brother, I called Roman Reigns.

I said 'Roman, brother, I cannot miss my chance to take the WWE Championship away from Seth Rollins this Sunday. You got to buy me some time, bro. I don't know how I am going to do it but I am going to get out of this cell, and I'm going to make it back to the arena. You just got to buy me some time' so he says 'cool' I said 'cool' and then all I had to do was wait…wait for my beautiful wife to get me out. And she did, like she always does. She got the charges dropped' Dean said pulling me to his side and kissing my forehead

'So once I was a free man, I just had to find a way back to the arena. Fortunately, over the years, I've made a lot of friends in various metropolitan police departments around the country. And it just so happens that the boys of the NYPD are huge Dean Ambrose fans. So a couple of autographs, a couple of pictures later, and I got a police escort back to the arena. They even let me drive the paddy wagon. So I stepped on the gas and I raced back to the arena as fast as I could, because nothing is going to stand between me and my opportunity at the World Heavyweight Championship, no scheme from The Authority, no red lights, no jail cell and certainly not WWE'S own YOUTUBE sensation, Seth Rollins. My name is on that contract now and this Sunday, I got Seth Rollins in this ring, no plans, no schemes, no running, no hiding, just two guys beating the hell out of each other' Dean said

'And Dean will beat the hell out of Seth Rollins this Sunday just like I'm going to beat the hell out of Nikki Bella and Naomi. At Elimination Chamber, there's going to be a fight for the richest prize in our industry. And when the smoke clears, the reign of Seth Rollins will be over. And the age of the Ambrose begins' I promised

….

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling**

I make my way down to the ring as Naomi and Tamina are waiting for me Tamina gets out of the ring as I slid into and pose for the ring.

Naomi taunts me at first and then I elbow her in the face. Naomi laughs and then gets thrown into the corner. I punch her and the kick her in the corner. I unload with her patented knees to the abs. Naomi grabs my arm and throws it into the ring post. Naomi tosses me into the corner and begins to stomp on my arm. Naomi continues to target my arm, wrenching it and applying an arm bar. She bashes her in the head and I finally break free. I hit a clothesline three times and then a dropkick. I connect with Dirty Deeds and Tamina jumps on the apron. I kick Tamina and hit Naomi with Widows Peak for the win. I roll from the ring as Tamina rolls in.

'Come on bitch, get back in here!' Tamina yelled and I cocked my head to side and grabbed a chair from next to the announcer's table

'Still want me to come in?' I taunted as Tamina didn't reply. I walked around the ring staring at Tamina the entire time until I got to the bottom of the ramp. The Bella's music suddenly came on and they walked out onto the stage clapping. I look between Tamina and Naomi in the ring and Nikki and Brie on the ramp holding the steel chair in my hand

'This is all I need to beat you girls' I said

…

Dean and I make our way down to the ring walking right past Kevin Owens. I sit on the turnbuckle as Dean Paces the ring. We watch as Roman walks down and so does Seth Rollins and Kane.

Kane begins the match by kicking Roman to the mat and then Seth gets into the ring and throws him around. Dean gets in and tries to get his hands on Rollins, only for J&J to drag him out of the ring. I run around and spear Jamie to the mat outside before drop kicking Joey.

Dean is double-teamed by Seth and Kane in the ring. Kane applies a headlock and slows down Dean. Kane drags him into the corner and Seth kicks him a few times on the mat. Dean hits Seth in the mouth with an elbow, but Rollins hits a cheap shot to Roman and takes down Dean. Roman distracts the referee and both men attack Dean but I pull Seth of the apron and nail him in the face with an elbow before moving away so the ref doesn't see me. Kane hits a side slam for a two count. Dean is finally able to tag in Roman. Rollins gets thrown off the top rope and Kane goes up top to stop him. Kane falls and Dean kicks him, followed by a Tornado DDT.

Roman and Rollins get the hot tag. Roman unloads with multiple punches and clotheslines. Roman hits a Samoan Drop and wants the Superman Punch. Dean hits a flying elbow drop and then takes out Kane. After a series of reversals, Rollins hits Roman in the stomach and then gets hit with a Superman Punch. J&J Security break up the count and they beat down Roman and Dean. I climb to the top rope and take out J&J with a cross body.

Seth tries to attack Dean, but he clocks him and Kane brings out The New Day to help out The Authority. Roman jumps over the top rope and takes everyone out. Dean hits Dirty Deed onto Xavier Woods and then clotheslines Big E. Kofi gets a Superman Punch in mid-air and then Big E gets Speared. Kane comes in and choke slams Roman. Kane and Rollins attack Dean and myself and beat us down to stand tall.

….


	83. Chapter 83

**31-05-15 ELIMINATION CHAMBER**

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling**

I make my way down to the ring as the crowd cheers loudly. Naomi and Nikki are waiting for me in the ring. Tamina, Brie and Dean have been banned from ringside for this match.

The bell rings, and we all circle the ring. Naomi goes for a kick on Nikki, but it's blocked. I forearm Naomi and takes Nikki down to punch her. I sends her into the ropes, but Naomi sweeps the feet. Naomi then sends Nikki into the commentary table. I grab her by the head and bring her to the apron. Naomi kicks me back and goes to the top rope for a cross-body block, but I sidestep her for a two count. I hit a trio of short-arm clotheslines followed by a running dropkick. I kick Nikki off the apron and get a 2 count on Naomi. I ducks a clothesline, miss with a big boot, and catches Naomi with a fall-away slam for a two count. Nikki shoulders me in the midsection and hits a face-buster. Nikki drags me into the ring for a two count. Nikki sends me into Naomi in the corner and hits a corner clothesline. Nikki hits an Alabama Slam, and Naomi rolls her up for a two count. Naomi quickly kicks Nikki in the face and covers me for a two count. Nikki elbows Naomi in the face and misses flying kick because I move out of the way. Naomi knees me in the face and sends Nikki shoulder-first into the ring post. Nikki falls to the floor.

Naomi attacks me and connects with a suplex. Naomi drops a leg and taunts the crowd. Naomi props me up on the top rope and clubs me in the back. Naomi goes for a super back suplex, but I fight her off. Nikki then comes in and hits a power bomb on Naomi as Naomi hits me with a back suplex. Nikki covers Naomi for a near fall. Nikki then covers me for another near fall. Nikki goes for a Rack Attack on me, but Naomi takes her out with the Rear View. I break up the pin and kick Naomi out of the ring. I got for Widows Peak on Nikki, but Naomi kicks me in the face. Naomi covers for a near fall. I reverse a whip to the corner and club Naomi. I goes for an electric chair drop, but Naomi counters with a reverse hurricanrana that sends me from the ring. A returning Alicia Fox crawls from underneath the ring and handcuffs me to the ropes as Nikki ducks a kick from Naomi and hits Naomi with the Rack Attack for the win. I kick Fox down angrily as Brie runs down to celebrate with Nikki and Fox. They taunt me in the ring as I struggling against the cuffs.

'You are dead' I shout at them

….

Dean, Roman and I are talking out the back when HHH walks up to us

'I hear that you and Roman want to be in the Dean's corner, but you don't have the authority to insert yourselves into the WWE World Heavyweight Championship Match. Kane will be out there in an official capacity. You and Roman would just be a disruption. I won't allow that to happen. If Roman or Kaylee get involve in the WWE World Heavyweight Championship Match, Dean will be disqualified. Good Luck' HHH says smugly before leaving.

…

Roman and I watch from the back as Dean Walks down to the ring.

The bell rings, and Rollins smirks at Dean. They circle the ring and lock up. Rollins wrenches the arm and applies a hammerlock. Dean applies a hammerlock before going to a side headlock. Dean takes him down and wrenches the arm. Rollins elbows him in the face and hits a headlock takeover. Dean fights up and whips him off. Rollins shoulder blocks him down. Rollins hits the ropes, and Dean takes him down with a pair of arm drags. Dean applies an arm bar and really stretches him. Rollins screams in pain before trying to break his hand. Rollins quickly rolls out of the ring to recover. J&J Security and Kane surround him. Rollins talks strategy with J&J Security before getting back in the ring. They go for a test of strength. Dean kicks his hand away and applies a wristlock, but Rollins kicks away at him. Rollins kicks him down in the corner before the referee backs him up. Rollins clubs him before sending him into the ropes. Dean ducks a clothesline and hits a running cross-body block before punching away at him. Dean puts him in the corner and rubs his forearm into his face. Dean chops the chest before sending him into the corner. Rollins rolls up the turnbuckle a la Shawn Michaels before Dean chops him down. Dean ties him up in the ropes, jabs him, and hits a front dropkick. Dean then goes to the second rope and hits a flying leg drop for a near fall.

Dean goes to put him on the top rope, but Rollins fights him back. Dean eventually gets him up there and goes for a super back suplex, but Rollins slides off. Dean kicks him in the face and is distracted by Joey Mercury. Rollins gets him in the tree of woe and kicks away at him. Jamie Noble distracts the referee. Rollins then goes to the top rope and jumps on Dean to slam him down on the mat for a near fall. Rollins goes outside and clubs away at him. Rollins hits a running boot to the head before getting in the ring. The crowd chants, "Justin Bieber" at him. Rollins hits a snap mare followed by a kick to the back for a near fall. Rollins then applies a chin lock. Dean fights up and punches out. Dean hits an arm drag, but Rollins comes back quickly with a reverse STO into the corner for a two count. Rollins smiles at the crowd and doesn't look like he's nervous. A "Let's go Ambrose," chant fires up. Rollins tells Dean to get up, and he punches him every time he gets to his feet. Rollins slaps him in the face a few times before Dean comes back with some right hands. Dean ducks a clothesline, and Rollins comes back with a sling blade for a two count. J&J Security argues the referee's count. Rollins then gives Dean a short-arm clothesline. Rollins snarls at the fans before hitting another short-arm clothesline. J&J Security enthusiastically claps for Rollins. Another "You Sold Out" chant breaks out. Dean ducks another short-arm clothesline, and they take each other out with a double cross-body block.

Dean punches and jabs away at Rollins before hitting the ropes and hitting a pair of running forearms. Rollins reverses a whip, but he gets caught with a sunset flip for a two count. They trade pins for numerous two counts. Dean ducks a spin kick and hits a sit-out wheelbarrow face-buster for a near fall. Rollins pulls himself up in the corner, and Dean forearms him in the face. J&J Security pull Rollins out of the ring before anything else can happen. Dean then takes Rollins out with a suicide dive that sends them both over the commentary table. A "This is Awesome" chant breaks out. Dean puts him in the ring. Rollins punches him, but Dean rebounds with a clothesline attempt. Rollins counters into a backslide pin and puts his feet on the ropes, but the referee catches him in the act. Mercury gets on the apron to distract the referee. Dean rolls up Rollins and knocks Mercury off the apron for a near fall! Rollins quickly pops up and hits a super kick for a near fall. Rollins goes to the top rope, and Dean punches him up there. Dean smiles at the crowd and goes for a superplex, but Rollins fights him off. Dean quickly pops up and scratches his back. Rollins counters the superplex attempt and goes for a sunset flip turnbuckle power bomb. Dean punches out and clotheslines him over the top rope.

J&J Security distract Dean outside the ring. Rollins knees Dean in the midsection and rolls him into the ring. Dean rebounds with a clothesline attempt, but Rollins counters into a power bomb into the barricade! Rollins rolls him into the ring for a near fall. J&J Security cannot believe he kicked out. Kane is seen just watching the match with no emotion. Rollins goes to the top rope and hits a flying knee to the skull for another near fall. Rollins hits an inverted reverse DDT for another near fall. Rollins taunts him in the corner before hitting a running forearm. Rollins talks a little trash before Dean slaps him back. Rollins connects with another running forearm. Dean comes back with one of his own and sidesteps a splash. Dean then hits a tornado DDT for a near fall! Dean sadistically smiles at Rollins as he gets to his feet. Dean knees away at him and ties him up in the ropes for another front suplex. Dean goes for a flying leg drop, but Rollins moves. Dean sidesteps a springboard knee and turns him inside out with a rebound clothesline for a near fall! J&J Security look very anxious at ringside.

Dean takes Rollins out with a flying elbow drop for another near fall. Dean gets fired up and goes for Dirty Deeds, but J&J Security distract him. Rollins kicks Dean and counters a rebound clothesline with a clothesline over the top rope. Rollins takes Dean out with a suicide dive before putting him in the ring and hitting a turnbuckle power bomb. Dean immediately pops out of the corner with a huge clothesline. Dean takes out J&J Security and Kane as they get on the apron. Dean then goes to the top rope and hits a flying elbow drop on them to the floor! Rollins quickly attacks Dean and puts him in the ring, but Dean rebounds to the floor and clotheslines him. Dean puts him on the top rope. Rollins pulls the referee in front of him, and Dean takes them both out with a flying elbow drop! Rollins goes for the Pedigree, but Dean counters with a catapult. Rollins lands on the second rope and kicks him. Rollins goes for a Phoenix Splash, but Dean rolls out of the ring. Dean hits Dirty Deeds, but there is no referee. A new referee runs down and counts the pin!

The referee who was down comes into the ring and argues with the second referee. The new referee calls Lilian Garcia over and explains the new ruling. Lilian Garcia then announces that Dean Ambrose won the match by disqualification. Seth Rollins retains the WWE World Heavyweight Championship.

Rollins, J&J Security, and Kane attack Dean and take back the WWE World Heavyweight Championship.

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling**

Rollins gets out of the ring and goes up the ramp. Roman suddenly comes down the ramp unexpectedly and takes Rollins out with a Superman Punch! I jump the barricade and grab the WWE World Heavyweight Championship and get in the ring. Roman spears Kane down before taking J&J Security out with a Superman Punch. Dean then gives Rollins a back body drop over the top rope. I give Dean the WWE World Heavyweight Championship and a microphone.

'I won the match, which means I'm taking the WWE World Heavyweight Championship! The champ is buying the beers tonight!' Dean yelled as we all left through the crowd with the WWE World Heavyweight Championship!

….


	84. Chapter 84

**01-06-15 RAW**

Roman and I arrive at the arena just as The Authority's music hits and HHH, Steph, Seth, Kane and J&J Security walk down to the ring looking pissing off.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, you're WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins' Steph said as Seth looked annoyed

'Now just because Dean Ambrose stole the WWE title, it does not make him a champion. As a matter of fact, Dean Ambrose is more like a kleptomaniac. All he can do is steal. He stole the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, he stole Seth Rollins' Money in the Bank contract. He's stolen the Intercontinental Championship, and last week he was arrested for assault. Dean Ambrose is hardly what we call WWE superstar material, let alone a WWE Champion. So what are we going to do? Are we going to find Dean Ambrose? What do you think, should we find him? Should we suspend Dean Ambrose? Oh, I got it. Maybe we should just get rid of Dean Ambrose altogether' Steph said as the crowd booed

'But we're not going to have to do that at all. No, we're not, because while Dean Ambrose might be crazy, he is not stupid. I gave him until the beginning of RAW to return what does not belong to him. So, Dean Ambrose, you can climb out of whatever little hole you're hiding in back there and come to this ring and bring the WWE World Heavyweight Championship with you, return it to the champion, Seth Rollins and then we can discuss what happens after that' HHH said as the crowd chanted 'Justin Bieber'

'First of all, shut up. Second of all, Ambrose, I'm waiting' HHH said

'Ambrose, get your ass out here right now!' HHH yelled

'I should go so he doesn't pop a vein' I said to Roman

'I'll be watching' He said and I nod.

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling**

I made my way down to the ring grinning at Seth

'Where is your title bro?' I mock Seth without the microphone. I climb into the ring smirking and grab a microphone

'Well, it doesn't look like they're very happy to see me, but it sounds like San Antonio is.' I said to the crowd as they cheered loudly

'You're right, Hunter, Dean's not stupid and he's also not here. And he may never come back, unless at Money in the Bank… he wants a rematch. But not just any rematch. He wants a ladder match. That way, there is no confusion. Whoever has the title will be the WWE World Heavyweight Champion' I explain

'Kaylee, we're not going to negotiate with a lowlife miscreant like Dean Ambrose or you' Steph said as I cocked my head to the side

'Well, you better consider it Steph, because that _lowlife_ beat him last night for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship' I said laughing

'He stole the championship' Steph argued back

'Stole by hitting Dirty Deeds in the middle of the ring, one, two, three? That doesn't sound like stealing…and I should I know' I said

'He did _not_ beat me. I am still the WWE World Heavyweight Champion' Seth said angrily as I laughed

'Is that what you call yourself? I mean the writing is on the wall. You hear them right now, I don't think you're as good as you think you are. I mean, Dean beat you, Roman's beat you. You were kind of cool when you were in the Shield, but not so much now, you run with your Mum and Dad. You got the tiniest security team of _all_ time. You may be the worst WWE Champion ever' I say simply as Seth gets worked up

'You know what, you tell Dean that he's got his rematch' Seth shouted as I smirk

'Hang on a second here, Seth. Let's let cooler heads prevail. I don't think…' Steph tried to say

'I know exactly what I'm doing, all right? You tell your husband he's got his rematch. And you know what, he's got his ladder match' Seth said to me as I smile

'I will' I say without a microphone

'No, you know what you listen to me…' Seth said as HHH tried to talk to him

'No, you listen to Daddy' I retort back as Seth shrugs HHH away

'At Money in the Bank I'm going to prove to you, I'm going to prove to Dean, I'm going to every single person in this ring, I don't need anybody's help, I don't need J&J Security. I sure as hell don't need any seven foot piece of crap, and I don't need The Authority. At Money in the Bank, I'll prove without a shadow of a doubt who the absolute undisputed WWE World Heavyweight Champion really is' Seth said before throwing the microphone and storming out of the ring. I dropped the microphone and was on the ground laughing. I stood up and wiped away some tears of laughter before Steph got in my face.

'And you can wipe that smug stupid look right off of your face. Who the hell do you think are, getting in our ring and disrupting everything?' Steph yelled before HHH calmed her down

'Hold on, just who in the hell do you think you are? She's Kaylee Ambrose. She's Kaylee Ambrose. Dean Ambrose's wife and best friends with Roman Reigns…' HHH started to say before I held up my hand to stop him

'As much as I love our little chats Hunter. If you want to talk about Roman Reigns, then you better do it to his face' I said before Roman's music hit and he walked down to the ring through the crowd with a big smirk on his face. I handed him my microphone and lent up against the ropes.

'You were saying?' Roman said to Hunter

'Roman Reigns… one of the participants in the Money in the Bank ladder match in a couple of weeks. You know, the Money in the Bank ladder match where you can up and grab a contract, good for anywhere, any place, anytime for a shot at the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. You remember that, you remember that contract, you remember when Seth destroyed your hopes and dreams at Wrestlemania with that contract. Don't you, big boy?' HHH taunted as Roman stared at him growing angry

'Yeah, I remember it too. Here's the ring, you're in the Money in the Bank ladder match… maybe. You don't have to be, you don't have to be at all, and maybe you won't be after tonight. If you lose tonight, if you lose, you're out of the Money in the Bank ladder match. You lose your hopes and dreams again. And just so there's no long drawing out anticipation stay right here, I'm going to go back there and find an opponent for you right now' HHH said as The Authority left and I stepped up next to Roman

'He loves playing the mind games' I comment as Roman nodded, his eyes not leaving HHH

We didn't have to wait long as King Barrett music hit and made his way down to the ring.

The bell rings, and they circle the ring before Barrett rolls Roman up for a two count. They circle the ring and lock up. Barrett takes Roman down before releasing him. Barrett applies a side headlock, but Roman powers out and executes a headlock takeover for a one count. Barrett fights up to his feet and backs him to the corner. Barrett kicks Roman down in the corner before punching him. Barrett puts him in the corner and hits a snap suplex for a one count. Barrett reapplies the side headlock, but Roman whips him off. Barrett shoulder blocks him down and hits the ropes. Roman tries to catch him with a Samoan Drop, but Barrett wiggles out. Roman counters a roll-up and kicks him directly in the face. Roman viciously clotheslines him in the corner before being dropped to the apron. Roman sidesteps a shoulder thrust and kicks away at Barrett's chest. Roman goes to the floor and goes for an apron dropkick, but Barrett rolls out of the way. Roman throws him back into the ring and clotheslines him over the top rope. Barrett attacks him as he comes to ringside. Roman sends him into the steel steps, but Barrett leaps over them. Barrett then kicks the steps into Roman's knees. Barrett then sends him into the steps.

I got in Barrett's face as he laughed at me and he ref pulled me back. Barrett threw Roman back into the ring and locked in a chin lock. Barrett keeps him grounded and really cinches it in. A "Let's go Roman," chant breaks out. Roman fights up and punches out. Roman sends him to the corner, but he misses a splash. Barrett clubs away at Roman and knees him in the midsection for a two count. Barrett drives his knee into Roman's spine and applies a surfboard stretch. Roman eventually fights up and punches out. Roman sends him into the ropes, but he lowers his head and eats a kick. Barrett then runs into a Samoan Drop. They trade punches, and Barrett cuts him off with a kick. Barrett hits the ropes, but Roman follows him in and clotheslines him down.

Roman elbows him before hitting a pair of clotheslines. Roman powers him to the corner and clubs him there a few times. Barrett big boots him before walking into an uppercut. Barrett reverses a whip, but Roman takes him out with a leaping clothesline for a two count. Barrett goes for The Wasteland, but Roman slides off. Roman ducks a clothesline and runs into Winds of Change for a near fall. Barrett cannot believe it. Barrett turns his elbow pad inside out and waits for Roman to get up. Roman ducks the Royal Bull Hammer, rolls him up, lifts him up with one arm, and slams him down for a near fall. Roman gets to his feet and punches the mat. Barrett goes to the apron and rakes the eyes. Barrett sets up for the Royal Bull Hammer, but Roman ducks it and spears him down for the win.

…

Roman and I are walking out the back when Steph and HHH walk up to us.

'Congratulations. Looks like, you're still in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match' HHH said

'That is if you can defeat your next opponent tonight, 'the World's Strongest Man' Mark Henry. Good luck out there' Steph said before they walked out and I went to go after her but Roman stopped me and pointed to where Nikki Bella was having an interview

'I'll see you later for that match' I said to Roman before walking over to Nikki

'Nikki, first of, congratulations on your win last night. And congratulations because you've now held the Divas title for more than six months… which in turn makes you the longest reigning current champion in the WWE' Byron said

'It's an incredible feeling' Nikki said

'So, question is, what's next for you?' Byron asked

'You know, that's the exciting part, Bryon, I am looking forward to everything and anything. I am so proud of what I've accomplished as the Divas Champion and I'm just so honoured to be part of the Divas Division…' Nikki started to say before I walked up

'Congratulations on your win last night Nikki, it was a very smart strategy, one that I don't think Fox could have thought of all by her little self' I mocked

'I know you organised it and I know you are the cult leader of the plastic, pampered diva dolls…so I want Fox' I said simply. Nikki went to reply but I stopped her

'Before you say anything, let me explain something. I want Fox in a match…tonight… or else and if you don't know what 'or else' means, go ask Seth Rollins' I threaten and Nikki looks scared before putting on her 'tough face' again

'Kaylee… much like your husband, Fox isn't here tonight, but she will be on SMACKDOWN and she will be more than happy to kick your ass in the ring' Nikki said faking being sad

'You see Nikki, while that is all well and good…I just… I _need_ to beat the crap out of some diva dolls tonight…and since well, you said just you were up for anything and everything… I am challenging you to a match. I don't care if your title is on the line or not' I say cracking my neck

'Fine' Nikki said through clenched teeth and walked off

…

Roman and I made our way down to the ring through the crowd as Mark Henry waited in the ring.

The bell rings, and Roman quickly starts punching and kicking him. Roman stumbles him before going for a body slam, but Roman collapses under the weight. Henry covers for a near fall. Henry takes him down with a straight right hand before powering him to the corner. Henry rakes his face on the ropes before punching him down. Roman holds his eye in pain as I look on worried. Henry forearms his chest and talks a little trash. Henry whips him hard to the corner, and Roman collapses to the mat. Henry covers for a near fall. Henry rips at the eye before putting him in the corner and delivering some shoulder thrusts. Henry head-butts him before hitting a corner clothesline. Henry sends him to the opposite corner, but Roman sidesteps him. Roman clotheslines him in the corner and clubs away at him. Roman hits the ropes and hits a leaping clothesline. Roman gets fired up. Roman then drops him with a Samoan Drop. Henry rolls out of the ring to recover. Roman goes outside to get him, but Henry drives him spine-first into the ring post. Roman then bounces back with a Superman Punch. Both men are down at ringside. Roman just barely beats the count and wins the match.

I slide into the ring and pour water on Roman's injured eye. Henry gets in the ring and throws me out before dropping Roman with the World's Strongest Slam. Henry follows up with a big splash and angrily leaves the ring.

…..

Roman and I are walking through the back as Roman is rubbing his eye

'Stop rubbing it' I say slapping his hand away when Steph and HHH walk up to us

'Oh, gosh, that looks like it hurts a little bit. Everything with your ribs. Is it hard to breathe from the splash?' Steph mocks as Roman places an arm across the front of me holding my hip bone to keep me in place

'Let me guess, keep the vest on' Roman said sighing

'Oh yeah. Keep that vest on. You know, it's crazy how many people want to be in this Money in the Bank Ladder Match. Absolutely crazy, so you should lace that vest up real tight and follow the buzzards' HHH said before walking off with Steph and Roman let go of me.

'You should have let me hurt them' I muttered

'Go get ready for your match and I'll see you later for the match' Roman said walking off

….

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling**

I make my way to the ring still looking pissed off about what happened with The Authority and Roman. Nikki waits in the ring for me.

We circle the ring and lock up. Nikki powers me into the ropes and gives a clean break. Nikki then pie faces me and does some jumping jacks. We lock up again, and I power her into the ropes followed by a pie face. Nikki laughs at that. We lock up, and Nikki hits a fireman's carry takedown followed by an arm bar. I fight up and forearm out. Nikki counters into a belly-to-belly side suplex for a two count. Nikki then taunts me with some push-ups. Nikki powers me to the corner and hits some shoulder thrust. Nikki hits a snap suplex for another two count. Nikki digs her knee into my spine and applies a surfboard stretch. Nikki then transitions to a chin lock. I fight up, but Nikki knees me in the midsection a few times before hitting a slingshot suplex for a near fall. Nikki then applies a death lock, but I claws my way to the bottom rope. I quickly kick her in the midsection, but Nikki quickly rolls out of the ring to recover. Nikki then does some crunches on the floor. I hit her with a suicide dive and throws her back into the ring. I hear the crowd boo and I turn around to see Brie on top of the ramp watching me. I get back into the ring distracted and Nikki goes for an Alabama Slam, but I roll through and knee her in the face for a two count. I goes for Widows Peak, but Nikki fights me off. Nikki then drops me with an Alabama Slam for a near fall.

I push her away and hit a Samoan drop. I kick her again and picks up a two count. Nikki counters a suplex and knees away at me. Nikki goes for the Rack Attack, but I slide off. I shove her to the corner and duck a clothesline. Nikki kicks me back and goes to the second rope. I quickly follow her up and hits Dirty Deeds off the second rope. Brie rolls Nikki from the ring to recover and as I am watching them Fox appears behind me tries to hit me with a clothesline but I duck it and hit Widows Peak. The ref throws the match out because of all the interruptions. Fox and Nikki hold me up and Brie hits me with a running knee to the head which causes me to roll from the ring.

They celebrate in the ring as I grab a steel chair from underneath the ring and roll back in. I stare at the girls as they looked at me and then the chair I was holding. Fox was brave enough to step forward but I hit her in the head with it. Nikki and Brie quickly escaped the ring and rolled Fox from the ring and they walk up the ramp.

…

Roman and I walk down to the ramp through the crowd once again as Bray waits in the ring.

The bell rings, and Roman lights Wyatt up with a bunch of right hands. Roman bounces him off the turnbuckle and punches away at him. Roman puts him in the corner, but Wyatt targets that injured eye. Wyatt clubs him down and head-butts him a few times. Wyatt looks at the Money in the Bank contract above the ring. Wyatt hits a throat thrust followed by a headlock driver into the turnbuckle. Wyatt runs into a right hand. Roman punches him in the back of the neck for a two count. Wyatt and Roman trade punches before Roman ducks a clothesline. Wyatt then annihilates him with a running body block! Roman rolls out of the ring to recover. Wyatt follows him outside and clotheslines him on the floor. Seth Rollins, Kane, and J&J Security come out to the stage.

I walk around to the bottom of the ramp and face them as Wyatt throws Roman back into the ring. Wyatt gingerly kicking Roman in the head. Roman looks completely exhausted. Roman fights back, but Wyatt knees him in the midsection and sends him to the apron. Wyatt goes to the apron and dukes it out with Roman before DDTing him on the apron. Wyatt rolls him into the ring and covers him for a near fall. Wyatt punches him back and avalanches him in the corner. Wyatt taunts the crowd and goes for another avalanche, but Roman floors him with a clothesline. Roman sidesteps a charging Wyatt and sends him shoulder-first into the ring post. Roman then drops him with a DDT.

Roman clubs away at him in the corner and punches him out of the ring. Roman goes outside and takes him out with an apron dropkick to the head. Roman puts Wyatt in the ring, and Wyatt attacks him coming in. Roman goes to clothesline him down, but Wyatt counters with his own clothesline. Wyatt then flatten him with a senton splash for a near fall. Wyatt slaps away at him and laughs. Roman smiles back and slaps him hard. Roman then drops him with a Samoan Drop. Roman goes for a Superman Punch, but Wyatt counters with a one-armed slam for a near fall. Wyatt does the crabwalk, and Roman rolls him up for a two count. Roman then drops him with a Superman Punch. Rollins, J&J Security, and Kane walk down the ramp and go towards the ring but I run across the top of the barricade and take them out with a cross body. Wyatt goes for Sister Abigail. Roman pushes Wyatt into Kane and spears him for the win. I roll into the ring as The Authority surround us in the ring.

Dean Ambrose's music hits. Rollins waits for Dean at the foot of the ramp, but Dean is on the commentary table. Rollins charges him, but Dean leapfrogs him. Roman, Dean and I fight off Kane and J&J Security. Roman spears Joey Mercury as I hit Jamie with Widows Peak. Dean drops Rollins with Dirty Deeds. Triple H and Stephanie McMahon come out to survey the damage. Dean holds up the WWE World Heavyweight Championship and taunts them. Roman, Dean and I leave through the crowd and taunt them.

…


	85. Chapter 85

**04-06-15 SMACKDOWN**

Seth made his way down to the ring without his championship and without The Authority. He grabbed a microphone and got into the ring with a steel chair. Seth looked at the chair before speaking

'Nearly a year ago to the day. I took a chair, not unlike this one and I singlehandedly dismantled The Shield' Seth said before opening the chair and sitting on it.

'Since that day, the question I've gotten from you people more than any question maybe I've ever been asked in my entire life, is 'why? Why, Seth? Why did you take that chair and use it to send a message to Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose and Kaylee Ambrose. Why, Seth, did you destroy what you created?' From day one, I said that my goal was to be the very best in the history of this industry. Not one of the best, _the_ best and I was getting sick and tired of sharing the spotlight with three chumps who were obviously beneath me. It was time to move on and I was the only one who had the guts to pull the trigger.

So, I joined up with The Authority and they anointed me the undisputed future of the WWE. And I validated that endorsement by winning the Money in the Bank contract all by myself. The best part is that I was only getting started. Shortly after the Royal Rumble I had a vision.' Seth said as on the crowd started chanting 'you suck'

'I had a vision to make history, to do the impossible. To beat Roman Reigns and Brock Lesner at the same time. Now, it's one thing to come up with a plan like that but to execute it flawlessly took courage, took guts, it took the heart of a champion. At Wrestlemania, I ripped Roman Reign's dreams right from his hands and I slayed the Beast at the same time! And now, that beast is off somewhere licking his wounds while Roman Reigns is living in my shadow trying to recreate what I've done over the past year but here's some news, brother. The sequel is neve as good as the original. So, here I stand, the greatest WWE World Heavyweight Champion of all time and I've got no championship around my waist. Which brings me to Dean and Kaylee Ambrose.' Seth said standing up as the crowd cheered

'Dean and Kaylee want so desperately for all of you to think that they actually believe that stealing a championship will make Dean a champion. But they know that, that's not true. All of you know who the rightful champion really is but you what? That's fine, guys. Play your little games because I don't need any championship belt. I don't need anyone or anything to validate who I am and what I'm capable of. Now, I appreciate everything The Authority has done for me. I really do. But I don't need J&J Security. I don't need Kane, I don't need The Big Show, I don't need Stephanie McMahan, and I don't need HHH to destroy Dean Ambrose. At Money in the Bank, _my_ title will be hanging over this ring. I will climb the ladder and retrieve what I have rightfully earned and when it's said and done…' Seth said before he was interrupted

'Seth' I said interrupting his speech as we appeared on the titantron.

'Up here' Dean said snapping his fingers as he stood underneath a ladder and I sat on top.

'We couldn't help but hear your story about doing things all by yourself. My question is, do you have a bad memory or are you just a liar? Because as far as I can remember, you always needed help. You couldn't get through an airport without breaking down and asking one of us to help you with your bags. You got more luggage than a rich girl with daddy issues. But I always knew you were a liar, Seth' I said

'But who are we to judge? We are every bit the scumbag that you are. But If there's one lie that we can't stand, if there's one lie that will drive us nuts when we hear it, it's you calling yourself WWE World Heavyweight Champion after I beat you in the centre of the ring and the whole world saw it, so you can put on your little dog and pony show all you want but we all know that The Authority will do everything in their power to protect their precious investment' Dean said

'They'll send monsters, they'll send demons, they'll send giants, they'll send the cavalry, and they'll send J&J. Everything to make sure that this never slips through their fingers ever, ever again and you know that. That helps you sleep at night and that's made you soft, and that's made you weak. You want to talk about doing things by yourself! You know what Dean and I have been doing for the last year Seth? Surviving, we've had to grow eyes in the back of our head. Living in this world the Authority has created, every time we step into the ring, we are on the endangered species list' I said passionately

'And that has made _us_ stronger, stronger every day that we scrap, and we claw, every day for a year, we get stronger, and finally we reached the top of the mountain at Elimination Chamber. The thing about the top of the mountain is, to get there you can't be afraid to fall off and we've never been afraid to fall, that's why you and I are going to do this one more time. This time in a ladder match. No excuses, win, lose or draw, you want to get it? You got to climb the ladder and take it. I am the real, rightful WWE World Heavyweight Champion. I'm walking in to Money in the Bank with this and I'm walking with this or I'll die trying' Dean finished as his music played

….

 **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling**

I walk down to the ring with a steel chair but before I even open my mouth to speak, Stephanie McMahon's music comes on and she walked out with The Bella Twins and Fox trailing behind her.

'Kaylee, I expected you in my office 10 minutes ago' Steph said into the microphone

'Well that's funny, because I had no intention of being in your office 10 minutes ago' I replied as the crowd laughed

'Fine, I was going to be professional and discrete about this but since you want to be so public, we will do it out here. These women standing behind me, have told me that they no longer feel safe in the work environment because of your attacks on them with the steel chair' Stephanie said as the crowd booed

'Serious? They don't feel safe? They work at WWE. They are supposed to be 'wrestler's'. This isn't a safe environment Stephanie, you of all people should know that' I argued back annoyed

'And also I never attacked them, I simply defended myself against their pathetic attacks' I added

'Kaylee, I get the sense that you aren't taking this seriously, but I want you to know that we in the Authority are taking this _very_ serious' Stephanie said

'So what? You're going to punish me like the bad little girl that I am?' I mocked

'Kaylee Ambrose, I am suspending you without pay and there is going to be a meeting with the Board of Directors about whether or not to terminate you' Stephanie replied as the crowd booed loudly and The Bella's and Fox tried and failed to hid their grins

'You know what Stephanie? Fine. I need the holiday anyway' I said surprisingly calm and left the ring as the crowd chanted 'Ambrose'

…

'I can't believe that she suspended you!' Dean yelled furious

'Really? Because I can' I said back

'Why are you so calm about this?' Dean asked pacing the locker room

'Because there is nothing I can do about, also the Board of Directors aren't going to fire me because I didn't do anything wrong. Besides you know me, I always have a way around Authority' I said smirking and kissing him as we sit down to watch Roman's match.

The match begins with Roman and Sheamus locking up. Roman sends Sheamus down with an elbow. Roman is favouring his ribs. Sheamus takes him out to the floor. Roman hits a clothesline on Sheamus as he tries to gain positioning. Sheamus is laid out on the floor. Sheamus gets back up and Roman is then thrown over the announce table as Sheamus tears up the set.

Sheamus throws Roman back into the ring and goes for a covers and Roman kicks out. Sheamus hits Roman with a Rolling Sinton and pins for a two count. Roman is up and tossed out of the ring. Sheamus exposes Roman's rib injury with a series of punches on the apron. Roman counters with an elbow to Sheamus' head. Roman and Sheamus have back and forth and Sheamus is sent onto the corner by Roman. He hits a series of punches to Sheamus while he is trapped there. Sheamus then catches Roman with a kick as Roman runs from the other corner. Sheamus sends Roman out of the ring once again. As Sheamus goes to exit the ring Roman hits him with a drop kick. Back in the ring now Roman hits Sheamus with a Samoan Drop. Roman wants the Superman Punch. He pounds the ground.

Kane's music hits and he walks down to the ring accompanied by J&J Security. Sheamus takes advantage of the distraction rolling Roman up for a quick two count. Sheamus goes for the brogue kick and misses. Roman sets up for the spear and Kane stops him in his tracks with a kick to the head. Sheamus then hits Roman with a Brogue Kick. Kane then choke slams Sheamus and asks for a microphone.

'The final participant in the Money in the Bank ladder match is ….me' Kane said before hitting Roman with a choke slam.

…

 **This is the final chapter of this story because I had a good idea for the divas revolution and Kaylee so I am currently writing that. Thank you all so much for your reviews and following me and my stories. I am hoping to post my first chapter of the new story next week**


End file.
